Three's Company
by Seltap
Summary: Luffy desperately searches the Grand Line for Nami who has been kidnapped by...himself? With a clone spawned from a mad mind, will she wait for the real Luffy to rescue her, or will Nami find love in her new captain? Luffy x Nami
1. Chapter 1

**Three's Company  
**By Seltap

"**Thunderbolt Tempo**!"

Surprised to the frantic call, the enemy stopped in her advancing tracks and carried her attention towards the dark clouds circling above her.

"Tch..." She clicked her tongue.  
"When was she able to make tho...?!"

The question was lost as Nami watched her own lightning crack and her target immediately struck, the screams echoing throughout the ship before disappearing forever. As the lightning ceased its deadly strikes she watched the girl topple over.

Nami knew that girl would not be getting up again...ever.

She slowly walked her way over towards the lifeless girl. Her heavy breaths, newly formed scars, and bruises proved that this was definitely one of her more troublesome fights.

"Then again," she breathed "I knew it would be from the start."

Nami bent over and flipped the stilled body; staring hard into the cold, pale face of her worthy adversary.

"Why?" she reached out a shaking hand, cupping the dead girl's cheek lightly.  
"Why do you look..." She gulped before continuing.  
"…so much like me?"

Indeed, Nami was on her knees staring hard into the cold, pale face of a twin. A twin she had never once in her life contented with. A twin she had just rid the word of.

"Who are you?"

"..."

* * *

_"NAMI-SWAAAN! Would you like me to make you another drink?"_

_It was another regular day on the Thousand Sunny; a bright, lazy day that Nami had been enjoying most of drinking, and conversing lightly with Robin, and Sanji._

_"No thank you, Sanji-kun. I think I'll step out for a little while for some fresh air."_

_Nami stood from her seat, but Sanji was determined to get her back in it._

_"How about I make you something to eat?" He asked, following her.  
"A dessert perhaps for the mademoiselle?"_

_"Mmm..." Nami thought as she walked.  
"No thank you."_

_And with those words Nami opened the door to let the suns' rays shine brightly in._ _Sanji stared at the now shut door and sighed in defeat._

_"Oh Nami-swan," he whined "I wanted to spend the afternoon with you-uuu--"_

_"Ahem..." _

_Catching the cook's attention, Robin held up her cup._

"Sanji-san." She smiled sweetly, shaking her empty glass lightly.

* * *

_Nami closed her eyes as she stepped out onto the green grass. The light breeze tickling her nose while the suns warmth shined down upon her, the sounds of the gulls soothing her mood._

_"Catching up with Robin and Sanji-kun is fine and everything, but..." She heaved her chest up, inhaling the sweet air around her.  
"I would much rather be out here than having to breathe in any more of that smoke."_

_She looked up towards the sky._

"Not even a single cloud! What a perfect day...to...HEY!"

_"AH! Nami!"_

_Nami watched as Chopper turned to her call. His eyes peering down at her while she glared up._

_"I…I didn't see you down there. Uh...Ho...How are you t...today?" The small reindeer stammered._

_"The same I was thirty minutes ago when you came barging in asking Sanji-kun for food, thank you!" The annoyance obvious in Nami's voice.  
"Chopper, what are you doing with my mikan trees?"_

_"I...I..."_

_Sweat started to perspire on the reindeer's furry head as he began to shake and stammer._

_"Well?" Nami asked again, tapping her foot at her crewmate's pause._

_"Tell her you came down with the can't-live-without-being-near-a-tree-disease!"_

_Chopper gulped at the risk, not wanting to take the whispered voice's advice._

"..."

_"Tell her before she kills us!!"_

_"Shut up, she'll hear y..."_

_"Who else is up there?!" Nami called once again, noticing Chopper's mumbles._

_Chopper couldn't control himself any longer. Nami was just too scary in this child's eyes._

_"WAH-AH-AH!" he screamed as he frantically dove into the mikan trees, praying that his hiding skills had somehow improved over the last few hours.  
"Usopp!!" He cried.  
"We're dead, we're dead meat!_

_"Meat?!" Not surprisingly, Luffy's head was next out of the mikan bushes.  
"Where?! Where's the meat Chopper?!" he cried as he began his routine meat craze.  
"WHERE?!'_

_"Baka's!" Usopp stood himself, grabbing Luffy by the hair and dragging him back down into the bushes.  
"You guys are giving us away!" He cried._

_By the time Usopp had finished his sentence though, Nami was already halfway up the stairs screaming; ears fuming and blood boiling._

_"I'm going to kill you idiots!!"  
"I thought..." She began, as she reached her hands into the bushes.  
"I told you guys..." She yanked out both a screaming and crying Usopp and Chopper.  
"To never..." She reached in again.  
"Touch my mikans..." She pulled Luffy by his shirt_

_"Whoa-oh-oh!" Luffy tripped over his words, raising his hands up to his shoulders in defense._

_"EVER!!" Nami spat the last words into Luffy's face. _

_Never letting go of the firm grip she had on his shirt, their noses were now inches from each other; and Nami's chest was heaving from heavy anger. A purple vein visible and throbbing on her temple; Luffy stared, not daring to take his eyes off hers before taking a giant gulp._

_"Nami'" He finally began._

_Nami raised an eyebrow, her eyes warning him to choose his words carefully, for they could be his very last. Luffy though, remained unusually calm._

_"Nami, Chopper said..."_

_"EH?!" Cried Chopper to the mention of his blame. _

_Was the captain on this ship really blaming this all on him?_ _Usopp reached for Chopper and before any more damage could be done, he placed his hand over Chopper's mouth._

_"Sshhhhh..." Usopp whispered.  
"I think Luffy has a plan to calm Nami down."_

_Chopper nodded to those words, understanding, and both watched their captain and navigator. Their fate to soon be determined._

_"Nami, Chopper said..."_

_"Yes?"_

_"Chopper said..."_

_Nami was starting to get irritated at the boy's pace, not caring if it showed._

_"Chopper said what?" She spoke, shaking him a little by his vest in hopes to get a quicker answer from him._

_In response, a wide stupid grin spread across the captain's face._

_"Chopper said there was meat somewhere in your mikan trees!"_

_"..."_

_Everything fell into complete silence. As though the whole Grand Line had froze, and time along with it. Until..._

_"WAAAAHHHH!!" Chopper screamed while the tears flowed from his face.  
"We're dead Usopp! We're dead me-MfmfFMf!" Usopp had managed to grab the reindeer just in time._

_"Don't!" Usopp cried, tears leaking out of his eyes as well.  
"Don't say that word! Don't make Luffy go into another craze!"_

_Usopp, sadly, was just as aware as Chopper was that they, were indeed, dead meat. Nami held her head towards the ground, her expression and thoughts, at that moment, a mystery to everyone. Luffy on the other hand was just as clueless as ever. He grabbed hold of one of her hands and dragged her towards her mikans._

_"Help me move some of your trees so we can find it Nami!" He smiled in bliss._

_"Luffy..." Her voice finally croaked._

_"What is it Na...?"_

_Before that sentence could ever be finished, Nami's fist was already squared onto Luffy's nose. The boy dropping to the ground and rolling as he clutched his valuable sniffer._

_"OWW!! Nami you hit me hard! Why the hell...?"_

_The death glare he looked up at brought Luffy to silence once more, and to his feet. He brought his hands respectively to his side, and bowed._

_"I'm sorry, Nami."_

_He brought his head back up, staring hard into her cold eyes. Nami stared back, and watched as the blood trailed down from his nose to his shirt. She sighed._

_"Okay, I forgive you."_

_Luffy Smiled, the blood still dripping._

_"Really?!" He cried enthusiastically._

_"Yes, right after you all pay 50,000 Beli...EACH!!" She cried as she pointed her finger once more at a shaking Usopp and Chopper._

_His smile quickly disappeared._

_"But that's not..." He began to argue._

_But Nami was the one to cut him off._

"Not what?! Not fair?! Luffy it's very fair! All of you!" She glared her eyes to Usopp and Chopper who were now both hugging each other for dear life.  
"Listen to me!" She ordered.  
"These mikans. There... There the only thing I have left of my childhood memories."

_All three boys looked down ashamed at her words._

_"These mikans are the only thing I have left that belonged to someone very important to me, and every time I look at them they bring back the wonderful memories I had with her and my sister, but at the same time they hold painful memories. Ones that I should never forget, ones that have taught me valuable lessons, ones that remind me of my friends back home, but most importantly..."_

_The guys looked up, waiting to hear what she had next to say._

_"They remind me of the day you guys came and saved me." She sighed before continuing, the memory playing back in her mind.  
"So, now you understand why I don't let you guys go touching them. If something was to happen to my mikans, and I couldn't restore them…I would be crushed."_

_They three silent for awhile, taking in Nami's sentimental speech with a heavy heart._

_"Wow," began Chopper "I never knew that those mikans were so precious to you. Nami, I'm really sorry."_

_Nami smiled at the doctor's kind words. Just the right medicine she needed to calm her mood._

_"Yeah Nami, sorry." Usopp mumbled, throwing a thumb to his chest.  
"I, the Great Captain Usopp, will never let anyone ever lay a finger on these mikans again!_

_Nami giggled to the brave speech before speaking._

"Thanks Usopp."

_"Memories are a cool thing, huh Nami?" Luffy finally peeped._

_Nami smiled._

_"Yes Luffy, memories are..." Her jaw dropped at the sight of Luffy, as did Usopp's and Chopper's._

_There was Luffy. Standing there like his normal self would, but holding a mikan in one hand while stuffing his mouth with a wedge. He gulped it down, and pulled out another. He looked from Nami to Usopp to Chopper and right back at Nami; gulping down another and pulling another._

_"What's wrong with you guys?" He drooled._

* * *

_"Wahhh!!" Chopper screamed.  
"Usopp do something! If Luffy loses anymore blood... It could be really dangerous!"_

_Usopp could only gawk at the sight playing before him. There lay his captain, on the ground with his navigator on top of him, pummeling fist after fist into his face. Blood pouring and flying out of Luffy's nose and mouth. Usopp was only brought back from the horrid sight and into reality by a scream._

_"Usopp!" Chopper cried again._

_"Uh...Uh...What can I do?" The sharp shooter asked.  
"Uh...AH! Nami look! TREASURE!"_

_"LUFFY YOU BASTARD! WEREN'T YOU LISTENING TO A THING I SAID?!"_

_"GAH!! NAMI I'M SORRY. I'M REALLY SORRY!!"_

_"Ah no...I guess not. Wait!" Usopp snapped his fingers.  
"Nami! Hurry! A storm is sucking our ship in!!"_

_"YOU'RE NOT SORRY LUFFY!! NOT YET AT LEAST!!"_

_"AHHHHH!!"_

_Usopp sighed, this was definitely not a pretty site for any, and obviously something he could not stop._

_"I HATE YOU LUFFY! I HATE YOU SO MUCH!"_

_"OI, USOPP!"_

_The sharp shooter turned to see Zoro waving at him from the other side of the ship. He waved back and watched as Zoro pointed towards the sea. Off in the distance Usopp could see a ship some ways away. He squinted his eyes in attempt to get a better sight._

_"That's...That's a huge ship!" He cried._

_"Eh? Really?!" Chopper leaned over the rail to get a better look; his eyes sparkled at the sight.  
"Wah! So cool!"_

_"W-w...wait a minute." Usopp panicked.  
"It's heading straight towards us!"_

_"What did you say Usopp?" Nami's attention had finally left Luffy to bleed on the ground and focus on the approaching ship. _

_Like Usopp, she furrowed her eyes to get a better look._

_"Hm, that really is a big ship," she blinked "and no doubt about it. It's heading right towards us."_

_"W..Whatta' we do Nami?" asked Chopper._

_Nami only sighed and placed her hands on her hips. She remained silent for awhile. Lost in her own train of thought._

_"Chopper," she finally spoke "go get Franky, and the others. Tell them...Tell them to get out here, and that they better be ready to kick some ass."_

_"R..Right!"_

_Nami watched as the reindeer scurried off to the others._

_"Usopp!" She then called out._

_"Ah sorry Nami," he replied "but I've seemed to come down with a terrible case of unable-to-fight-itis."_

_She scrunched her face and frowned. Not happy at Usopp's little play._

_"Ba...Babi."_

_She turned towards Luffy on the ground. Most of his face was swollen, and still bleeding._

_"I'm meally sowwy Babi."_

_Nami stared back down at her fallen captain, eye's expressionless._

_"Usopp." She spoke and nodded towards Luffy.  
"If I were you I would bandage him up."_

_"What? But it was you who..."_

_Nami paid no attention to his words and instead spoke her own._

_"Otherwise it could be dangerous for us." _

_She turned back towards the sea and watched as the ship drew closer towards them._

_"Tch..." She clicked her tongue.  
"This could be troublesome." _

* * *

_"This huge ship, and absolutely no one on it?!"_

_"Franky, shut up." Zoro replied to the cry.  
"The crew were all probably killed."_

_"WHA?! Then it's a haunted ship!" Usopp shook._

_"Nami-swan! Robin-Chwan! Stay close to me, I'll keep you safe from any ghouls!"_

_"The ship docked right next to ours so someone must be steering it."_

_"Robin's right!" Chopper began.  
"Someone might be needing help, or medical attention. We need to head for the front of the ship most likely."_

_"Shishishi, it's a mystery ship!" Luffy laughed.  
"Alright! I'll go this wa--"_

_"Luffy don't you dare run off on your own..." Nami glared, and reached to stretch his ear.  
"No funny business, got it?"_

_"Mmmmm..." Luffy pouted before throwing his hands behind his head, Nami was so stingy.  
"You only wanted to come on board to find treasure..."_

_Nami blushed lightly to his words._

_"I…I did not! I was, you know, worried..."_

_"Well, well. One must ask, what have we here?"_

_The crew turned to the sudden voice. Now facing a tall pale, skinny man; he looked like the typical pirate, white baggy shirt, black pants and boots. He carried a sword at his side and an eye patch on his right eye. Piercings' all over his ears and a red bandanna crossed his forehead back to his greasy, black hair. His eyes were black and sagged, and his hat instead of one skull held two, both sharing the same crossbones. He took the time to study them as they did him._

_"Correct one if one is wrong, for one can be wrong, but you eight don't seem to be part of one's crew. Though one doesn't mind guests, one must say, that it is awfully rude to be sneaking on one's ship._

_The crew all stared at the skinny pirate._

_"Robin," Chopper whispered "why does he talk like..."_

_"Ahh, we're very sorry!" Nami took action, she didn't want to be in any more trouble than her crew, and her, were probably already in.  
"Your ship did dock next to ours, and when we noticed that no one was on board we wanted to make sure no one was hurt."_

_The man smiled at her words._

_"Ahh...I see!" He laughed.  
"Please forgive one for one's rude welcome, but one has to concern oneself when something is out of place. One might think you are after one's treasure._

_"Nami clapped her hands together to that one word._

"Treasure? You have treasure?" She beamed brightly

_The man held his hat as he bowed to the group._

_"One must say, welcome to one's ship, The Twins."_

_Sanji chuckled lightly at the ship's odd name._

_"One is Captain De Kloon." He spoke as brought his head back up._

_"Krunu?" Usopp tilted his noggin._

_Luffy stepped forward._

"One is er-- My name is Monkey D. Luffy," throwing a thumb back he continued "and this is my Nakama. Why did you stop at our ship? Are you out of meat or something?"

_Kloon chuckled lightly._

_"One is mistaken. It was not oneself who docked next to your ship. It was ones crew."_

_"What kind of crap are you feeding us?" Zoro shot back.  
"There isn't one man..."_

_"...or woman in sight on this ship!" Sanji finished._

_"I can't smell anyone else either, but you." Chopper scrunched his nose._

_"There seems to be no one else below deck." Robin spoke while uncrossing her arms._

_The man raised his hands up in defense._

_"Please..." He began.  
"One is letting them take a break." A mischievous smile spreading across his face.  
"Since they found one a nice new pirate ship full of treasures."_

_Nami reached for her Clima Tact hidden under her skirt._

_"One wouldn't be speaking of one's own treasure now, would he?"_

_Kloon smirked at her and placed his hands behind his back._

_"Even if one was, one has to wait for ones crew to wake up from their dark abyss before purging. Though one doesn't mind fighting now if one wishes for death."_

_"Bastard..." Franky growled while raising a fist.  
"If you lay one filthy finger on the New Battle Franky, or my nakama, I'll tear you apart!"_

_"D...Da...Dark ABYSS?!" Usopp cried.  
"Your crew isn't a bunch of zombies, are they?!"_

_Kloon rubbed his fingers over the patch that hid his eye._

_"Something like that..." He mumbled_

_Luffy raised his fists, taking his fighting stance, anger written on his face._

_"I'm going to kick your ass!" He cried before charging towards Kloon._

_"HA! One would like to see one try!" He laughed as he flipped his eye-patch up.  
"__**Octuplets**__!__" _

_Luffy raised his arms over his eyes as dark clouds swirled around him; he was suddenly engulfed by darkness. He heard the cries and screams of his Nakama behind him, but before he could react any further a powerful wind blew past him, knocking him over and sending him backwards toward the others. Scrambling, he managed to pick himself up, but could barely open his eyes. The wind blowing hard and harder into his face. He thought he heard Nami scream and did his best to open his eyes and take in the surroundings as long as he could. He watched as what look like white stars flew past him and watched as his friends struggled beside him. Nami nowhere in his view._

_"...Nami..." He whispered through the howling winds._

_Nami lay on her back, unable to move. Her eyes staring into the darkness surrounding her as stars flew past her. The wind had flown her backwards towards the back of the ship, away from her friends, away from Luffy._

_"Luffy..." She whispered._

_Just as quick as it came, the wind stopped. Luffy popped his eyes open and watched as the stars danced around him. Then, the wind began its terror once again, only this time it was going the opposite direction in which it came. Luffy saw that his surroundings were suddenly changing back to The Twins. He picked up his head and watched in shock as the navy swirls and stars were being sucked right into Kloon's right eye. As the last swirl and star entered the empty socket, Kloon flipped the patch right back on._

_"__**Lock**__.__" Kloon smiled_

_Exhausted from the exposure, Luffy fell to his knees as well as the others. He heard Kloon cackle in front of him, remembering Nami was still nowhere near. Picking himself up, Luffy spotted Nami at the back of the ship. She wasn't moving._

_"Nami!" He yelled._

_Too tired to run, Luffy slowly made his way towards her until..._

_"Now!" Commanded Kloon._

_Luffy watched as the scene of Nami suddenly changed into pitch black. He was falling, and so were the others. He heard Usopp and Chopper scream. He heard Zoro curse, and Sanji mention something about a trap below them._

'Nami...' _Luffy thought to himself._

_He watched as the only light above him slowly vanished._

_"Nami!" He screamed._

_He was falling farther and farther down. This was the only time he wished that Nami was being dragged into the darkness down alongside him, then that way he would at least know she wasn't separated from him. He dared not think of what Kloon would try to do to her._

_"Nami!!" He gave one last cry._

* * *

_"Ouch..." _

_Nami rubbed her head.  
_

_"What happened? Where am..?" She gasped as the previous events hit her like a bat in the head. _

_She quickly stood herself, looking towards where she last saw her comrades. Not a single one in sight._

_"Usopp!" She cried.  
"Sanji-kun!! Luffy!! Minna!!! Where are you?!"_

_Nami panicked as she heard no calls or replies back._ _She rushed her way over to where her friends were laying only minutes before and fell to the wooden ground below her, frantically rubbing her hands against the boards and crying out._

_"Luffy!" _

_The tears in her eyes began to leak. Fear was starting to settle in, fear of both loss and solitude._

"Luffy where are you?!"

_She stood herself back up and sprang into a jolt, frenzied in her searches now._

_"Robin!"_

_Fear coursed through her body, her heart beating rapidly._

_"Chopper!!"_

_She turned a swift corner._

_"Zor-OW!"_

_Nami had hit something hard, causing her to stumble back before falling to her behind. She looked up to see what she had hit and gasped with wide eyes at the sight._

_"W…What is this?!" She asked as she sat starring in horror at the figure before her._

_There stood a twin of her, an almost perfect mirrior, or at least someone who looked exactly like her. The only difference between them was their outfits._

_Nami was quick to her feet, raising her Clima Tact. Though she knew she should be worried and searching for her friends, she also knew when it was time to focus, especially if a battle was approaching. The other woman only stared. Her eyes expressionless, she held a jagged knife to her side. Nami would have been more surprised at the girl's sudden appearance but having three crew members, all with odd powers, she knew better._

'This has to be the work of an Akuma no Mi, but then again I can't be sure..._' Nami thought to herself before calling out._

"Hey!"

The other Nami only stared to the other's shout.

_"Who are you? Are you a real person or," Nami gulped "something else?"_

_"..."_

_"Answer me!"_

_"I'm...Nami, and you... You are ruining my birthday." The other girl spoke in monotone._

_"Birthday?" Nami questioned, tilting her head as she thought of her own birth date, she knew her would not be for another few months._

_The girl began to inch her way towards Nami, raising her knife high into the air._

_"Tch..." Clicked the real Nami.  
"This might be troublesome."_

_

* * *

_

Nami softly rubbed the girl's cold cheek with her thumb before rubbing her own warm one. She felt uneasy, this girl felt like the real deal.

"I hope...I hope she wasn't really alive." Nami softly cooed.

She carefully closed the sleeping girl's lids. Pitying her and the sight around her; but it was no time for her to mourn for long.

'_Wait for me you guys, I'm coming to find you!_' She cheered in her mind.

Nami stood, a new determination flowing through her. She started to sprint her way towards the front of the ship.

"Gah!"

The ship shook violently before her legs could get her far, causing her to fall.

"What's going on?!" She cried.

As quick as the shaking came, it stopped. Nami picked herself up again and looked around.

"What in the world was thaaAAAA--!"

The shaking began its havoc once again, and once again Nami found herself on the ground; her cheeks pressed against the boards as frowned irritated.

"What the heck is going on?!"

"_Bastard!_"

"Huh? What was that?" Nami spoke, pressing her ear against the floor boards as she concentrated on the voice.

She could hear someone yelling down below her.

"_**COLLIER**_!"

The ship shook lightly again after the call.

"Ah! That's Sanji-kun! It sounds like he's fighting someone…" Nami spoke.

Pushing herself up, she headed towards the nearest stairs; glad to hear that one of her comrades was, somewhat, well. But what of the others?

"Luffy." She whispered while she ran through the dimly lit hall.  
"Wait for me..."

* * *

Nami couldn't help but moan at the sight that seemed to of passed for the last ten or so minutes.

"This is the thirtieth room I've passed!" She huffed.  
"How big is this ship?!"

Following the loud bangs and yelling's, it didn't take Nami too much longer to find the room Sanji was in. She burst into the room and ducked as a chair came hurtling towards her. She screamed as she covered head, the chair bursting into pieces and dust as it hit the wall.

"Waahhh Nami, Nami, Swan! are you, you, okay, okay? I hope, hope, this bastard, bastard, didn't hurt, hurt, you, you!"

"Eh? Sanji-kun, why are you echoing?"

Nami looked up. Her eyes widened at the sight in front of her. Two Sanji's stood towering over her like hungry vultures. Both had their one eye shaped like hearts, and like the Nami before her, both had different outfits on.

"Bastard, don't answer Nami-san with that voice!"

"Eh? Are you trying to tell me what to do, shit head?!"

Nami watched in awe as both Sanji's sent the other flying towards the ship's walls, the boat rocking to each other's impact.

"What kind of trick is this?" Nami asked herself.  
"Why do we all have twins?! Why are they attacking us?!"

"Bunshin Bunshin no Mi."

"Eh?" Nami questioned before spinning to face the voice behind her.

"One is a cloning man."

"You!"

Nami stood, her clima tact raised towards Captain De Kloon.

"So one can see, that one was able to beat oneself? Very Interesting..." He spoke while rubbing his chin.

"You! I knew this was an Akuma no Mi ability from the very start!" Nami spat.

The captain only stared at her Clima Tact.

"So that's why one was able to finish ones' clone off so easily." He chuckled.  
"If only one had known at first that this thing was a weapon, it wouldn't have been so easy for one...Not that one can make another clone, since one defeated oneself."

"You, what kind of game are you trying to play? Where's the rest of my nakama? Where's Luffy?!" Nami again raged.

"Luffy, huh? Does one have something special for ones captain? Since that's the only name one's ever heard one speak out…"

Nami blushed lightly to his bold words.

"Sh-shut up! Something like that is not true!"

Kloon simply smiled and averted his attention behind the girl. He chuckled again as he watched Sanji and his clone fight.

"It isn't as easy for one," he nodded towards Sanji "to be fighting one's self."

Nami growled and quickly glanced back to his words. She didn't want to take her eyes off of the deranged man for too long.

"Sanji-kun!" She finally yelled back.

She watched as Kloon raised an eyebrow, questioning what she would do next. Both Sanji's stopped and turned their attention towards Nami; legs still in midair, their eyes pumped hearts.

"Yes?!" They cooed in unison.

"Please Sanji-kun! Stop fighting each other, for me?" She asked sweetly.

"Hai!! Anything for Nami-swan!" They cried together as they clasped their hands.

Nami stuck her tongue out towards the now growling captain and winked. She had won this battle.

"One thinks one is so clever." He growled

"I don't think you are a match for these two, Captain." Nami replied.  
"Though you may make clones, your clone plus my Sanji-kun are at my command."

She smirked triumphantly. The captain straightened himself up before laughing.

"My dear one," he spoke "don't think one is out of the game quite yet."

He smirked as he snapped his fingers once and then snapped again. Nami watched carefully as his eyes darted behind her, a sinister grin spreading across his face. Curiosity getting the better of her, she quickly turned herself and watched as the clone Sanji no longer had hearts for his eye. Instead they were dark as he stared them coldly at her.

"Nami-san will never love me...She only loves treasure and nothing else..." He swayed on his feet while slowly mumbling his words.  
"She never appreciates the work I put in for her... The hours I sacrifice, THE DAYS!" He hysterically cried out.

By this time Sanji was beginning to look dark and crazed in her eyes.

"Sanji-kun, what are you…?" She was cut off.

"The only way I can live happy... the only way I can respect Nami-san ever again..." He wasted no time darting towards her in full speed.  
"Is to kill her before I hear her reject me one more time!!"

Nami watched as the clone charged full speed towards her. She tried to back up as she saw the insane look in his eyes but tripped to the ground. She closed her eyes, waiting for the swift kick that would surely break her neck or crack her skull.

"Back off!!"

She opened them to see both Sanji's fighting once again.

"Bastard! Don't you dare lay a finger on my Nami-san!"

Captain Kloon chuckled behind her. Nami wasted no time turning to face him again.

"Does one see? These are ones clones," Kloon threw out his hands before him "and one has the power to change ones emotions, and they will fight with that emotion boiling in them!"

Nami felt sick.

"This isn't right!" She yelled.  
"Controlling someone's mind!"

Kloon paid no attention to her words.

"These are the ultimate warriors! How can one beat oneself?! How does one win when one is evenly matched?! It's impossible! They will both end up killing one another!!" He cackled.

Nami had had enough. She swung her Clima Tact at the insane man. Reacting fast, he leapt backwards to her swing. As he landed to the wooden ground he bolted down the dark hall. Nami following close behind.

"Nami-san! Wait for-GAH!"

* * *

"Where is he?!"

Nami had lost sight of Captain Kloon.

"Damn this stupid lighting!"

She gasped as she heard the door behind her close. She turned to reach for it and bolted into the room. She watched as Kloon raced towards another door.

"Stop!" She called out, and was surprised when he obeyed.

His back hunched over and facing her. Before long, he twisted his neck to glare at her. Though it was fairly dark, Nami could see the madness shine in his eyes.

"You better give up!" Nami cried to Kloon.  
"As soon as Luffy comes, he won't let you get away without a beating!"

"Luffy…? Ah yes...The one one fancies..." He smirked

Nami gulped. She could see that he was coming up with a plan.

"One wonders," he cut through her train of thought "what this Luffy would be like if one viewed one as a piece of meat?"

"Wha-What are you talking about?! You're mad." Nami spat.

The captain only smirked and rubbed his chin, taking in his sweet thoughts before throwing his hands towards the floor.

"**Twins**!!"

Nami was caught off guard as a black explosion erupted from the floor Kloon had his hands facing. She watched as the black smoke rose towards the ceiling, white stars beginning to twirl around it. It whistled loudly as the stars and clouds started to spin faster and faster. She watched agape as an arm popped out of the dark clouds, then another, then two legs. The smoke was starting to disappear and Nami knew perfectly well that Captain Kloon had made another clone, but whom? She squinted carefully and saw that the figure up towards the ceiling had its back facing towards her. She could make out a big red and gold captains jacket. The jacket covered the legs, but she could still see the sandals on his feet. She then noticed the straw hat and black messy hair.

"That's not possible..." Nami's whispered as her eyes widened like plates.

But the voice that came from it confirmed her suspicions.

"UWAAAHHH!! WHAT A GREAT NAAAP!"

Nami watched, both dazzled and horrified, as the figure that was now falling towards the ground was indeed no other but the clone of her captain.

"...Luffy..."

* * *

**A/N: Be nice please, this is my first fanfic. After reading 'Nami's Little Dark Secret' by SorceryGeniusLina, this story just popped into my head, and I had to write it! xD I mean two Luffy's both fighting for Nami. What's better than that? The story takes place after W7 arc. So if you haven't read past that chapter, or you watch the American version then there are probably SPOILERS ahead about pirates, ships, and bounties. You've been warned, well not really if you've read this chapter xP.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter Two  
**By Seltap

_"UWAAAHHH!! WHAT A GREAT NAAAP!"_

_"...Luffy..." _

* * *

The clone landed on his two feet with ease. He brushed his knees and tilted his hat back in the process, his magnificent coat swinging back and forth against his legs. Underneath, Nami could finally distinguish that he wore the same clothes as her captain, minus the jacket of course. Scratching his head, he whined just the same as the original.

"Ahhh...I'm so hungry..."

He placed a hand on his stomach as he stood, taking in his surroundings. Nami raised her weapon as his eyes fell onto her.

"AH!" He blinked.  
"Nami! Haha, where exactly are...?"

His sentence came to a dead stop as Kloon snapped his fingers at the sight. Nami watched as Luffy's body suddenly went limp. His back fell forward as his head, and arms, dangled in front of him. To her, he looked like a puppet whose strings had been snipped off. Well, at least some strings, he was still standing. Captain Kloon raised his fingers, chuckling once more as he saw fear tear across Nami's face. She knew what was coming next.

"W-wait!" She called out.  
"Why are you doing this?!"

"..."

"What do you want from us?!"

Still no response.

Nami took in a deep breath, trying to calm herself down and think. The thought of the three hundred million beri man, the thought of this Luffy attacking her, had her heart racing.

"Its treasure you want, right?!"

As Kloon lowered his fingers Nami closed her eyes. No amount of treasure was worth the lives of her friends, as well as her own.

"You can have it all, just please! ...Let us go..." She faintly spoke.

Nami knew that even if Luffy and the others fought, Kloon probably would, and could, make more of the same clone. The thought of Luffy being mauled by ten other Luffy's played in her mind, and she began to feel weak and sick. Kloon really was a troublesome foe and for once, she could find no way out of the situation.

"Yes, this is the only way..." She whispered again.

She looked up towards Kloon, he looked back, blank.

"One knows..." he began as he examined his thumb and index finger closely, staring hard into them as if he were trying to find a speck that he had just plucked.  
"One has never used this method..."

He looked towards his new puppet.

"One is curious to know how one will act."

Nami recalled what Kloon had told her earlier.

_'How one viewed one as a piece of meat.'_

Her heart gave a jump. Was Luffy literally going to see her as a piece of meat? Was Kloon mad enough to make Luffy think he was cannibal?!

Nami gulped. She was definitely not prepared for this.

"Even if one gave one all of one's treasure," his shameful smile spread across his face "what makes one think that would satisfy ones curiosity?"

As Kloon began to raise his fingers Nami's eyes widened in horror.

"Perhaps one will thank one for this..." He hissed.

"Wait!"

The horrid echo of a snap filled the room. Nami silenced herself as she saw Luffy's body bolt straight up. His eyes staring hard into hers, the shadow over them gave him a crazed and mad look. Nami recognized it as the look her captain would give to his most hated rivals. His breathing was the only thing he moved.

Nami stood frozen in fear, afraid that any sudden movement would trigger him into attacking her. Her heart pounded hard against her chest as her mind raced with questions.

_'What do I do? What will HE do?! I can't fight against Luffy! This is the guy who beat the world government! The one who saved me from both a god, and a demon! I'm no match for him!!'_

She knew her only chance was to run for it, there wasn't a slightest chance that she, Nami, could beat her captain, Luffy. She quickly darted her eyes toward her only escape and just as quick, brought them back to Luffy's. His eye twitched and Nami gasped as she realized her mistake, all too late. He placed his foot back and brought his fist behind him. She knew what was coming next.

Nami screamed as she jumped to the side, avoiding his stretched arm by inches. The wall behind her was not so lucky. As the board smashed into debris under his fist and dust billowed into the room and halls, Nami cleverly used the confusion she desperately needed to escape. Dashing out of the room and down the dimly lit halls in a speed that Usopp himself would be ashamed of; Nami prayed that that would be her last encounter that she ever had with that cloned Luffy, ever.

As the dust began to subside, Luffy slowly stepped over the now smashed wall and walked down the hall, following the orange haired girl. Kloon chuckled as he swept the debris and dust off his shoulder.

"Though one can control ones emotions their actions, one dare say, is another story." He smirked.  
"This will be most interesting."

* * *

Nami dared not turn nor look back. The very thought of her becoming this Luffy's lunch sent shivers up her spine and continued her on. She had already nearly been running straight for ten minutes, and was quickly losing her breath. As she turned the corner into another long, dark hall she tripped; falling hard onto the ground below her. She coughed and sputtered before shaking violently. Realizing she needed to rest, she slowly picked herself up and headed towards the nearest door. As she entered the room, and locked the door behind her, she dropped to the ground exhausted; desperately trying to even her breath out.

"I...think..." She breathed heavily.  
"I lost him...I...should be fine...for now."

After a few minutes, as Nami began to calm herself, she leaned her back up against the wall. She closed her eyes, thinking hard and carefully on what to do next. She knew she had to find Luffy and the others, fast, that was obvious enough, but what if they too were already fighting off troublesome clones? Then what would she do? Worse, what if her treasure had already been purged?

"Eep!" Nami squeaked as she heard footsteps approaching.

She quickly clasped onto her mouth, holding in her breath; not daring to make a sound. Nami listened carefully as the footsteps drew nearer, and nearer. She thought her heart would come flying out of her chest at any moment at its own rate. She looked down towards the bottom of the doors crack and stilled her breathing as two pairs of feet shadowed in. She shut her eyes tightly, praying, as she listened to the locked knob rattle for a brief moment. Whoever was out there was trying to get in. Then, as if losing interest, the shadow went on its way and Nami dared not breathe until she was certain she could no longer hear the steps. Only then did she let out an exaggerated sigh and placed her hand on her heart, once again trying to calm herself.

"Okay." She spoke to herself.  
"Get up, the worse is over. Let's go find Luffy and…!"

A curdling scream echoed from her mouth as the wall next to her broke and produced an arm.

It stretched all the way to the other end of the wall, and as it soon began to retreat back to its owner it grasped Nami's mouth and cheeks tightly, slamming her hard against the wall behind her. She desperately struggled against the tight grip. She drove her nails deep into the hand and drew out blood, but was only rewarded with a tighter grip. Then another hand busted in on the other side of her. It grabbed her arm, and pinned her tighter up against the wall.

Nami screamed into his palm and flailed, but the grip that he had her own never loosened, and with that, tears started to leak out of her eyes. She didn't want to die yet, what would her friends say when they heard she was eaten by this fake Luffy? How would the real Luffy react?

"Luffy..." She muffled into the palm.

The hand that held Nami's arm began to travel up her body. It slowly trailed her elbow to her neck. The fingers gently brushing against her cheek, making her hairs stand in the back of her neck. When the fingers had reached her wet eyes they began to gently wipe the tears away, though Nami kept on sobbing. In the back of her mind she knew deep down that this was some sort of twisted, sick joke to this man.

She shut her eyes tighter, trying to think of a way to get out of this situation through the tears. Then it hit her like lightning, fast and determined. It was risky, but what choice did she have now? If she was going to end up in his belly, then why not take a bite of him first? With that thought in mind, Nami bit down hard onto the hand that held her mouth. She heard this Luffy hiss as he quickly withdrew both of his hands back behind the wall and Nami wasted no time. She dashed for another door that was in the same room, running like a rabbit from a hungry dog. Running for her life.

* * *

She sobbed as she passed door after door, hall after hall. She had no idea what to do next, and no time to stop and think. Should she just give up? Nami knew that giving up wasn't an option. What would everyone say if they heard that their navigator had practically served herself on a dinner plate to the enemy?

Then, when all seemed lost, a new hope sparkled brightly ahead of her. Nami saw through her tears the stairs that led to the upper deck. The light inviting her warmly, she laughed.

"Finally!" She spoke.  
"Finally I can get out these scary, dar--oof!"

Nami let out another deafening scream as she hit a hard body, and fell to the cold, hard floor once more.

"Please!" She cried.  
"Don't eat me!"

"Please! Don't hurt meee-!!"

"Eh? Usopp?!"

Nami looked up towards the body and plea, and saw that indeed it was none other than the crew's unreliable sharp shooter.

"Usopp..." Nami smiled as tears began to come back.  
"For once I'm so happy to see you!"

"Oi..." Usopp replied, obviously offended.  
"A...Anyways Nami, what do you mean eat you? Is there some kind of monster down here? Have you seen the others?"

Nami wiped her tears quickly away; this was no time to get moped. Between her and Usopp, Nami knew she would need to be the charge and confidence.

"I'll explain everything up there." She spoke and pointed towards the upper deck.  
"For now, I just want to get out of these dark halls."

"R...Right!"

* * *

Once on top, Nami explained everything to Usopp. The clones and Kloon's devil power, about the cloned Luffy and how she had been chased until she found him. Usopp in turn told how they had all fallen for a trap and were all separated from one another.

"...but Nami." Usopp perked.  
"Are you really not lying about the clones? I haven't seen anyone on this ship since I got separated from the others."

Nami thought for a moment. Why hadn't Usopp seen a clone of himself? She knew she was asking herself a stupid question as soon as the answer came to her.

"Probably when your clone heard that there were other pirates on board, it got scared, like you, and went into hiding." Nami slurred.

Usopp though paid no attention to her as he stood up triumphantly screaming to the world.

"I, the Great Captain Usopp, have just defeated the most powerful foe of all time! MYSELF! Let my name be spread across the lands, let my tale go down into history, generation after generation..."

Nami sighed at the action before speaking.

"Baka... Anyway, Usopp, let's find the others."

Nami picked herself up. After finding Usopp, Nami looked for a new hope. Maybe they really could get out of this situation unharmed, and no money or treasure gone.

"Right!" Usopp replied, and both began to head towards the other side of the ship.

"Nami, how in the world are the two of us suppose to help the others?" Usopp asked after some silent thinking.

"I think that if we both-Ahh-! Why is the ship shaking again?! Usopp stop it!"

"Me?!" Usopp grabbed for a nearby rail, trying to support himself up.  
"How can I stop this?!"

The shaking did, by its self, stop and Nami frowned in thought.

"Maybe…Maybe, Sanji-kun is fighting down below us again." She smiled at their progress.  
"Alright Usopp! Let's go and...!!"

Both she and Usopp screamed as a hand broke through the floor below them. It snatched Nami by the ankle, causing her to trip and fall. She began to kick repeatedly at the hand, desperately trying to set herself free.

"Stop moving Nami!" Usopp finally yelled.

She looked up to see that the Sharp-Shooter had his goggles on and was aiming something with his slingshot towards her leg.

"I swear Usopp!" Nami screeched.  
"If you hit me with that, you'll be more sorry than...!"

"Shut up!" Usopp fired back, launching a shuriken star towards her ankle.

The sharp star dug deeply into the hand that held Nami, drawing out blood as the hand retreated back down. Nami wasted no time moving from the spot and scrambled towards the railing. Both the two bodies silent, waiting to see what would happen next.

"Do you...Do you think you stopped him?" Nami asked breaking the silence.

"I don't know... Maybe... I think we should…"

A thunderous shaking and sound erupted around them. Nami gasped as she watched the hand fly back up and Usopp sent flying high into the air. Blood trailing down below him like ribbons caught in the breeze. A loud thud echoed as he hit back down against the hard, cold ground.

"Usopp!" Nami cried.  
"Are you okay?!"

Nami began to run towards her fallen friend, fearing the worse as he lay unresponsive.

"Usopp!"

The hand shot out from the ground once more in front of Nami, stopping her from going any further. She backed away, horrified as she watched the hand claw its way up, leaving scratches along the upper floor board as it desperate to the top. She watched as the hand ripped the floor in attempt to make a bigger entrance. Then both hands flew up, picking himself up, she watched in fear as the clone began to easily squeeze through. Once up, he began to brush his knees off casually like he had before.

He looked up at Nami as soon as he had finished, his eyes the same as before; emotionless and dark. He started to advance as she backed. Shaking, she lost her balance and fell hard on her bottom once more. She began to crawl backwards, never taking her eyes off his dark ones as she tried greatly to get away. Soon enough though, Nami's situation became worse as she backed up against the rail. She could no longer run from him, or in this case crawl.

Luffy towered over her, his face never changing; the disgusted scowl still plastered on.

_'This is it...'_ Nami thought to herself.  
_  
_She cringed and covered her face as she saw Luffy reach down for her. She felt him wrap one arm under her legs and the other around her elbows. As he lifted her up, she shut her eyes even tighter, knowing the end was near.

_'Any minute now he's going to break my neck, drain my blood, and cook me!'_ She began to shake.  
_'I don't want to die yet!'_

She felt him bury his face into the crook of her neck. Inhaling her scent greatly.

_'Ahhh! He's smelling how good I must taste!'_ She wailed in her head.

She shivered as he lifted his head a bit and began to nibble on her ear.

_'This is it! You guys, I'm sorry I can't navigate for you anymore. Usopp, I hope you make it out of this alive, unlike me, and Luffy... I wish I could of just seen your stupid grin one last time..."_

"Are you ready to go?"

"Eh?" Nami looked up to the question.

Luffy raised his head from her neck and smiled warmly down at her.

"I found an escape boat. I got it all ready. Are you ready?"

"Are…Are you asking me if I'm ready to be eaten?!" Nami teared again.

At this, Luffy raised an eyebrow questionably and placed his hand on her forehead. Nami blushed at his bold action.

"Are you feeling okay Nami? You're a little warm."

"Aren't you going to eat me?!"

"Eat you?!"

Luffy threw his head back and began to holler a laugh.

"You're so funny Nami! Eat you? I would never..." He cooed.

He then brought his head back down to her ear and began to nibble it once more.

"Not unless..." He purred.  
"You want me to..."

Nami turned beat red at the sensual act. What was he doing?

"I...I...Luffy, I..." She was lost at words as he began to suck and play with her ear.

"Get your hands off of Nami!"

Luffy stopped his action and looked to see Usopp standing, knees shaking, and facing his slingshot at him.

"Don't you dare try to eat her! If you do! I'll...I'll..." Usopp was starting to lose his cool as he struggled for words.

He knew he was no match for Luffy in physique, and watched as this cloned captain sighed and gently placed Nami to her feet.

"Why does everyone think I'm trying to eat you?" Luffy asked Nami.

"Uh...No idea." She lied.

"OI!" Luffy called to Usopp  
"What did I tell you?"

Luffy cracked his knuckles as he spoke those words.

"Huh?" Usopp questioned as he tilted his head.  
"You didn't tell me..."

A punch was what silenced Usopp. Once again, he was tossed like a rag doll high into the air, landing with a loud boom.

"I thought I made it clear earlier with that punch. Don't touch _MY_ navigator!"

"USOPP!" Nami screamed as she ran towards her wounded friend.

Luffy grabbed for her wrist as she ran past him, turning and slamming her hard against his chest.

"What the hell are you doing?!" she screeched, pounding her free fist against his chest.  
"Let me go! Let me…!"

She fell silent as she looked into his eyes. He looked back down, angry and disgusted at her; telling her with his eyes that he did not like the fact that she was caring for this man.

"We're going." He ordered.

"Usopp!" Nami cried, and turned as she was forcibly dragged.

He yanked her harder as she yelled out her friend's name

_'Luffy,'_ She thought, as she desperately tried to pry his tight grip on her wrist _'help me..._'

The tears once again re-appearing.

'_Save me!_'

* * *

"Over here!" Cried Chopper.  
"I can smell their scents up these stairs!"

_'Yosh! Here I come Nami!'_ Luffy thought

Luffy, Sanji, Chopper, Robin, and Franky had finally found the exit they had been searching for the last few hours.

"After this, all that's left is Zoro."

"Then it's off this crazy ship!"

"But I haven't gotten to see my clone yet!" The captain argued.

"Idiot! We need to escape before Nami-san and Robin-chan are put into any more danger!"

Their pace slowed to a stop as the group made their way up the stairs and onto the upper deck.

"Nami-swan! Where are you?"

"OI! Nami, Usopp!"

The group began immediately to search for their lost comrades, crying out their names in unison. Chopper lifted his nose high into the air to catch their scents, but his ears fell back as his eyes widened to the smell.

"Tony-kun? Is something wrong?" Robin asked concerned.

"Blood..." He whispered.  
"I smell blood!"

He began to run to the scent, the others following him close behind. After a while though, Luffy began to pass Chopper's high speed. He knew there was only one reason for blood to be smelled.

_'Please be alright...'_ Luffy repeated in his mind.  
_'Please be alright, please be alright, please be alright, please..'_

Luffy halted at the sight in front of him. There lay Usopp laying in a puddle his own blood, unmoving. Luffy's world began to slow in motion, as his comrades ran past him to their fallen friend, crying out his name. He watched as Chopper began to examine his wounds, as Robin stood, frowning and shaking her head at the sight of him. Franky picking up Usopp's head and encouraging him to hang in there, while Sanji lighting a cigarette to drag away at this new stressful sight. Luffy couldn't move, he could only watch the horror unfold in front him.

_'What's wrong with me?'_ He finally thought.  
'_Move!'_

He slowly began to walk, wishing he could go back in time.

_'Please...be alright...'_

As Luffy reached to Usopp, he knelt down. Glad to see that Usopp was crying, and shaking under him. He was alive. Luffy felt as though a weight had been lifted a little off of his back, but what about Nami? The weight fell right back down.

"Luffy?" Usopp cried.

"Shhh, Usopp be quiet." Luffy grinned lightly to encourage his friend.  
"You're fine now. Chopper's going to take care of you. Just…save your strength."

Luffy placed his hat on his lap.

"NO!" Usopp choked.  
"Nami was, Nami was..."

Luffy looked around his surroundings, his heart pacing as he could not find his navigator's body anywhere.

"Nami was what?!" He now cried, fearing the worst for her.  
"Usopp, Nami was what?!"

"Luffy please!" Chopper shot at the captain.  
"Don't stress him out."

"NO!" Usopp replied.

"Nami was, she was...Kidnapped…!" Usopp managed to whisper out.

"..."

"What did you say?!" Sanji asked unbelieving.

Usopp's tears began to pour out more.

"A while ago... I…I couldn't move...I don't know which way! I don't why!"

"..."

"I tried!" Usopp cried.  
"I tried so hard...but I! I...couldn't fight him...I'm so weak...I didn't have a chance. He's too strong, and he took Nami with him! I was no match for him…" Usopp placed his hand over his eyes.  
"Luffy! I couldn't save her from you!

Luffy was taken aback at the accusation.

"Wha-what did you say?" Luffy choked.

"Nami was kidnapped by Luffy's clone!!" Usopp cried out once again.

"Eh?!" Chopper gasped.

"Nami-chan."

"Nee-chan..."

"WHA?!! Nami-san was kidnapped?!"

"..."

Luffy's silence went unnoticed by his fallen friend.

"Luffy..." Usopp began again.  
"I'm so sorry!"

"Hey guys!"

The crew turned their heads to see a waving Zoro.

"Phew, you guys won't believe who I just fought!" Zoro pride-fully grinned.  
"I just beat my own..." He quickly stopped at the sight of his crew's saddened expressions.

As he walked closer he cringed and hissed at the sight of Usopp.

"Hm? Hey where's Nami?" He asked as he noticed one missing body.

Luffy placed his hat back on the top of his head as he began to walk towards the railings. Everyone's eyes were now focused on their captain, wondering what he would say or do next. He stared hard into the empty sea. Not a living soul played in them.

Luffy began pounding on the rails lightly with his fists, mumbling to himself. Where in this vast sea had his navigator been taken?

"Damn it..." He whispered while still pounding lightly.  
"Damn it. Damn it. Damn it. DAMN IT! GOD-!"

He threw his fists high into the air, pieces of the railing flying down into the swaying ocean as he slammed his fists one final time down on them, hard, and screaming.

"DAMN IT!!"


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter Three  
**By Seltap

"Yada."

"Luffy..."

"No."

"We can't keep going on like this!"

"No!"

"Luffy, even if I had the log pose, my navigating skills took us more time than needed to find this island." Robin intervened.

It had been two weeks since Nami's kidnap and the crew, having no idea where to begin searching, headed for the nearest island possible. Robin it seemed had taken place in Nami's absence, but even with her skills it seemed even she had a difficult time noticing when they were off course. Especially since the Log Pose was still with their true navigator.

They all knew the conversation they were having now would come up sooner or later, though they all avoided it during the hardship of Nami being gone and the frustration of finding an island. Now that they were about to dock, and ready to un-board to new land, Zoro was the one to bring up what they should do next. He almost felt ashamed at his crew for not having the guts to bring it up and more ashamed at his captain's stubbornness.

"Luffy, you know very well that we need to find a new navigator!"

"We're not replacing Nami!!"

"I know that!" Zoro yelled back, frustrated.  
"But if we ever have a chance at finding her, and finding her quick, we need someone who knows what they're doing. We can't keep going on hoping that luck has our back."

Luffy looked away from the other's eyes. He knew he was being stubborn, he knew what they needed, what the right thing to was, but the thought of someone else taking Nami's place had made him nervous.

'_We should have found Nami by now. We can't waste time, who knows what that bastard is doing to her right now_.' Luffy silently thought before whispering.

"Nami..."

Zoro watched as Luffy played with his eyes and face. He knew that the captain was frustrated and confused at the whole situation.

'_Then again_', Zoro thought '_we all are_.'

"Okay..."

Zoro's thought was cut off by his Captain's sudden answer as Luffy brought his eyes back up.

"We'll get another navigator...For now." He muttered.

Zoro sighed in relief, he was glad his Captain could see past to the truth, though his eyes still held the sight of sadness and regret. Zoro thought best to try and lighten up the mood.

'_Just so we can get things done faster and not because I care that he's all angst.' _Zoro argued in his mind.

"Luffy! Don't look so sad!" He called.  
"We'll explain our situation to whoever we find, so they understand the situation we're in and how fast we need to move.

Luffy smiled to Zoro's words.

"We'll find her!" He cried again, throwing a thumb up at his captain.

Luffy grinned back as he threw his thumb up the same way.

"Hell yeah! Shishishishi!"

"A new navigator, eh? Let's find the best this lil' town has to give!" The cyborg spoke as he followed the same as his captain and  
swordsman, throwing his thumb up at them.

Robin did the same as she lightly chuckled.

"It is probably best we look for one with a log pose handy." She smiled lightly.

"She has to be strong like Nami too!" Chopper exclaimed.

His hooves doing no justice to his thumb pose. Sanji followed.

"Let's find the cutest one! She has to be able to lead!"

"Oi..." Zoro scowled, looking at the cook disgusted.

"That's not what I mean, Marimo!"

The crew all turned their heads up to Nami's mikans. Sitting with his legs hanging down was Usopp, his palms resting his chin up with a frustrated look glued on his face as he stared towards the sea. The mikan tree's brushing his back lightly in the breeze. They all looked up at him, their thumbs still sticking out. He glanced down towards them, only moving his eyes and nothing else. He brought them back up to stare out towards the sea and slowly stretched his arm down to throw his own thumb up towards them, his scowl never changing.

"Yosh!" Luffy cried, optimism washing over him.  
"It's settled! Everyone, let's search this island for a new navigator so we can bring Nami back!"

"Let's do it!!" They all cried together, except Usopp, who still only stared out to the dancing waves.

* * *

"Usopp, aren't you going to help look?" Luffy called out as he jumped down and landed on the sidewalk.

Usopp said nothing. As soon as he had recovered from the clone Luffy's beating back on The Twins, he had glued his butt in front of Nami's mikans, doing nothing but staring out. Never coming down except for bathroom breaks; he always had Sanji bring up his food, and had just recently started to sleep on the very spot he sat. They all knew he was feeling remorse for what happened to Nami, though none of them blamed him for anything.

"Usopp!" Chopper cried.  
"Please come down, we know it wasn't your fault There was no way you could of-!"

"Leave him alone Chopper..." Sanji cut in before cupping his hand over his cigarette as he lit it.  
"He won't come down."

"We need someone to look after the ship anyway." Zoro replied as he started walking towards the little town ahead of them.

They all followed after the green hair, Luffy stayed back a bit looking up at Usopp and hoping he would look back down, but when Usopp just kept his focus the same Luffy gave up and quickly followed.

* * *

"This sure is a busy town, ah gomen!" Franky apologized as he bumped into a little girl.

"I don't know whether it's a good thing that this town is well populated or if it would be easier to find someone with less people around." Replied the Swordsman.

"I think it would be better if we split up into groups." Robin suggested.

"Ah! Robin-Chwan, Will you partner up with me?!" Sanji cried out.

Instead, Robin had her back facing the love cook and was smiling towards Luffy.

"Luffy, mind if I join you?"

"Yeah sure." Luffy replied to Robin's smile.

"Robin-chwannn…" Sanji teared.

"Don't worry Sanji," Chopper spoke, thinking of a way to cheer him up "my nose can smell out the prettiest girl in this town."

"Eh?" The cook gaped before reaching for the reindeer and running off, holding on tightly to the squirming doctor.  
"Me and Chopper will take this side of town!" He cried back, and vanished in a blink.

"Baka..." Zoro sighed.  
"Alright, Franky and I will take this side of town."

"Ow, ow! We'll meet you guys later!" Franky waved back.

Robin and Luffy watched the two disappear into the crowd.

"Shall we begin our search, Luffy?" Robin beamed.

* * *

"Can you navigate a ship and help me find my friend?!"

"Uwahh?!"

Robin and Luffy had been searching for more than an hour now, with no luck. Luffy was currently in another civilian's face, asking the same question he asked the passerby before, and surely the same question he would ask the next.

"Get away from me! I'm in a hurry!" The man brushed right by Luffy and Robin.

The young boy pouted.

"Robin, this is taking too long..." He whined.

"Patience Luffy, we'll find one soon."

She looked around at the people, it was just too crowded.

"Perhaps, we're going about this the wrong way." She spoke again after some thought.

Luffy crossed his arms and tilted his head.

"What do you mean?" He asked.

"Maybe instead of asking, we should look instead. If they are a navigator, there is sure to be a log pose around their wrists."

Luffy bounced his fist in his hand in all knowledge.

"I get it! Robin you're so smart!"

Robin just smiled warmly at her Captain's compliment.

Luffy turned back towards the crowd and bent down to his knees. Watching intently at the people who passed by.

"Luffy?" Robin questioned his awkward position.

"It's easier to see their wrists this way." Luffy answered back.

"I…see..." Was Robin's only remark.

Luffy then stood.

"OI, you!"

"Huh?"

A young curvy girl turned towards Luffy's call.

"Can I help you?" She asked as the innocent boy approached her.

"Yeah, actually you can. Do you mind taking your hands out of your pocket? I can't see your wrists."

"Wha?!" The girl asked, bewildered at the request.

Her face turned red as Luffy got down to his knees and stared hard at her bottom.

"Is that a bracelet you're wearing or a Log-AAHHHH!"

Luffy rolled on the ground, covering his eyes as the girl towered over him, spraying a can of pepper.

"Creep!" She screamed as she threw the now empty can at his head, and stormed off mumbling.

"Luffy, are you alright?" Robin asked as she bent down to Luffy, helping him to sit up.

"WAH! My eyes! Why Robin?! Why didn't you stop her?!" The boy fumed.

"I was...too intrigued at the situation." Robin smiled sympathetically, though the captain could not see through his red, puffed eyes.  
"Perhaps we should get you to a restroom now?"

"No, I'm fine. We need to keep looking." Luffy protested.

He quickly stood, and as he did his stomach gave an exaggerated cry of its own. Luffy looked towards Robin, hoping she didn't hear his stomach whine.

She only smiled up towards him.

"A snack shouldn't take more than an hour for us."

* * *

"WAH! What a great meal!" Luffy cried as he leaned back against his chair.  
"I'm stuffed." He said as he placed a hand on his belly to pat it soothingly.

He watched, through the multiple plates, Robin's sprouted hand stir her coffee. Her face buried in a book. Luffy just kept staring at her newly sprouted hand, thinking. What should they do next? Have the other's found a navigator yet?

"Robin?"

"Hm?" She replied, her face never steering away from her book.

Luffy placed his chin on the table and pouted.

"Nothing..." He sighed.

'_I wonder what Nami is doing right now..._' He instead questioned in his mind.

"It's true I tell ya'! Smoker wasn't the man who beat Crocodile!"

Luffy's eyes widened to the loud voice. He brought his head up and looked towards Robin. She kept her face still in her book, the sudden cry affecting her mood none. Luffy casually turned his body to face the table with the person who spoke freely of Crocodile. The table next to him boomed with laughter and Luffy saw that one person was not laughing. There in the middle of all men, sat a girl, her face red, and angry.

"It's true!" The girl yelled out.  
"It wasn't Smoker!"

"Who was it then girly?" One of the men laughed out.

Luffy watched as she pounded a foot on the table, rocking the drinks off balance and making the plates spin. Her chair fell backwards as she stood up, her foot still resting on the table. Her sable colored hair waved down as her bangs swept off to the side. She wore a bright blue button down shirt, and had the short sleeves rolled up. Her white tight shorts clung to her curves, and were low enough to show off her flat stomach. A skinny black belt tied around her shorts, and her brown boots were as big as Luffy's brothers.

"Yeah! Tell us! Who's this mystery man who kicked that Croc's ass?!" Another man yelled out.

"I'll tell ya', ya' tipsy idiots!"

She looked at each one of the men straight in the eye.

"This person is definitely someone you don't want to cross." She continued.

She looked up. Luffy flinched as their eyes met. At first she seemed curious as she stared at him, then her eyes widened, her mouth opening a bit in surprise.

"Well? Isn't you gonna' tell us girly?"

The girl brought her attention away from Luffy.

"Alright! I'll tell ya' who it was!"

Luffy hunched his back, was this girl truly about to expose him? It was already bad enough that some people recognized him as the three hundred million beri man. He didn't want to get any more attention today, he needed to be able to find a navigator with little trouble.

"It was..." She began.

'_Shit..._' Luffy thought.

"The person who beat Crocodile was..."

Luffy shuffled his feet against the floor. He glanced towards Robin, who seemed to still find her book more interesting than the conversation and situation.

The girl stepped onto the table, and placed her hands on her hips.

"The person who beat Crocodile was no other than…Me!" She cried out.

"…"

'_Another Usopp.'_

Luffy let out a sigh of relief and placed his head back on the table. He was glad for the false alarm and listened as the table burst out in laughter.

"You?!" They all cried.

"Yeah right girly!"

"What are you on anyway?!"

"How dare you insult Smoker like that!"

"I think you've had enough to drink for tonight!" One of the men spoke and reached for her.  
"Let me show you out."

Another man had grabbed her other arm, and soon both were dragging her towards the exit.

"Let me go!" She screamed.  
"It wasn't Smoker who beat Crocodile, it was me! I'm not even old enough to drink yet, I'm not drunk or anything! I'm telling ya' I'm much stronger than I look! I've faced off against Giants, and other pirates! I've beaten Crocodile, and I've even managed to navigate myself all through the Grand Line! I've sailed these seas all by myself!"

Luffy popped his head back up again and looked towards Robin. The girl's words seemed to have finally caught the woman's attention as she stared back towards Luffy. They both turned to see both men heave the screaming girl out.

"Here," one of them threw an object towards the girl "don't forget your Log Pose, girly!"

Luffy stood up and began to head towards the exit. Robin placed a few beri's down onto the table and quickly followed her captain. As she stepped out, she saw that Luffy was already running towards the girl.

"OI! Wait, Wait!" Luffy cried out as he waved towards the girl.

She just kept on walking, her humiliation showing through her posture and steps. She did not stop to Luffy's cries.

"Wait a minute! I wanna' ask you something!"

Luffy caught up to her and grabbed her shoulder.

She quickly spun around to bring a gun up to Luffy's head and shoot. Like the bullets before, this one bounced right off his head and flew off in the distance.

"WAH! What did you do that for?! That really surprised me!" Luffy screamed as he rubbed his head.

"So, it's true what they say about you, Monkey D. Luffy. You're possessed with an Akuma no Mi."

"Huh? How do you know my name?" Luffy questioned.

By this time Robin had caught up to the two. The girl nodded towards Robin.

"You and her went up against the World Government and survived. You two along with the rest of your crew are on every wanted board on every island! How could you not think I don't know who you are?" She muttered.

"Do you really know how to navigate?!" Luffy beamed brightly, oblivious to what the girl had just told him.

The girl grinned to the complimentary proposal.

"Of course! I'm one of the best! I've been navigating myself ever since I boarded my very first boat!"

Luffy's eyes sparkled.

"UWAHH! So cool!" He beamed

"What's it to ya'?" She asked.

"Please…" Began Robin.  
"We are trying to find a new navigator for our ship, and..." Robin was cut off as the girl raised a hand to silence her.

"Not interested..."

The girl turned around and began to walk towards the town.

"No wait!" Luffy called and ran in front of her.  
"I've already decided, you'll be my new navigator for now!"

"I refuse! Didn't you hear me before?" She spat in his face.

"I don't care, you'll be part of my crew now."

"Crew?" The girl laughed.  
"Look pirate we aren't gonna' be crewmates. I fight for justice, and against the evil in this world. I'm a hero to the Grand Line."

"You are a Marine then?" Robin walked next to Luffy.

"No, I'm smart enough to see that the marine system is corrupt and unjust at most times. What you guys did to the World Government was amazing, but that doesn't make up for what you truly are. You're pirates! The worst of the worst, the scum of this earth. Besides," the girl eyed Luffy "don't you have a navigator already? It's hard to believe you've made it this far on the Grand Line. Not very many people have the talent, or beauty I posses."

"We...do..."

The girl gave Luffy a questionable look to his words.

"And…?" She continued him on.

"And you're going to help us find her!" He grinned.

"Eh?!" The girl was taken aback.  
"Find her?!"

"Please," Robin began "help us."

"You two are stupid." The girl only stared at the ground as she brushed past the two.  
"Thinking that a hero, who fights for what is right, like me, would be part of your crew..."

She kept on walking, never turning back to Luffy's pleas.

"Our navigator was kidnapped by a pirate who could clone copies of us." Robin quietly spoke.

The girl stopped in her tracks and turned around to face them again.

"Are you talking about Captain De Kloon?"

"Yeah! Do you know him?!" Luffy called out.

The girl grinned.

"Never heard of him..."

"Wha?! Then, how did you know his na-?"

"You say your navigator was kidnapped?" The girl cut in Luffy's sentence.

Both Luffy and Robin nodded. The girl pondered for a minute; swaying back and forth on the heels of her feet, darting her eyes up and down, to the ground and then back to the two.

"Let's walk." She finally spoke.

* * *

"So your name's Kita?"

"That's right!" Kita puffed her chest up.  
"I'm sure you two have heard of me before!" She boasted

"Nope, can't say I have..." Both Robin and Luffy answered.

Kita's chest sunk as her belly stuck out a little. She sighed.

"Well," she forced out a smile "I guess you guys just haven't been around the Grand Line for that long."

"Kokaishi-san, where exactly are we going?" Robin asked.

"Oi, I'm not your navigator, and we're heading towards that house."

Kita pointed towards a little hut high on top of a rocky cliff.

"That's where we need to get to."

"What for?" Luffy asked, staring high up.

"I'm going to save The Princess." Kita smirked.

"Princess?" Robin questioned.  
"This town has a princess?"

Kita nodded.

"I don't want to waste time climbing up these cliffs, though it wouldn't take me more than five minutes, so I want you to get me up there."

She pointed towards Luffy.

"Why is the princess up there?" Luffy asked.

"She's been kidnapped..."

"Eh?" Luffy looked towards Kita, his attention focusing on her story.

"Yeah, I've been staying on this island for about a week now searching for clues on her whereabouts, and now I've finally been able to track her down as well as her kidnappers."

Kita clasped her hands together.

"The Princess was kidnapped for ransom no doubt! She comes from a very wealthy family."

"Makes sense." Robin nodded.

"For a hero who serves for justice, like me, I could not just sit back and watch this family go through terrible sorrow and do nothing about it!" Kita puffed her chest up.

She turned towards Luffy.

"Can you use your rubber powers to get me up there?" She asked.

Luffy held his hat as he looked back up.

"I can, but..."

"But?"

"But first you have to agree to be my navigator!" Luffy grinned to his idea.

"Ughh...You're so stubborn." The girl rolled her eyes.  
"Tell ya' what, you get me up there, and I'll _Consider _being part of your crew."

Luffy didn't need to hear anymore, he grinned as he grabbed her arm and stretched his own high towards a rock. Sending them both flying high towards the hut; once up, Kita quietly hid behind a rock and glanced towards the hut. Luffy stretched his arms back down to help pick Robin up.

"Listen..." Kita whispered to the two.  
"This is my job so you two stay here. I'm strong enough to handle these kidnappers."

Kita pulled out her gun and untied her skinny belt, which was unveiled to be a whip.

"You're only using those to fight?" Robin questioned.

"Don't worry." Kita cracked her whip, gold sparks shooting out from the end of it.  
"My whip has eaten an Akuma no Mi."

"Really?!" Luffy's eyes widened.  
"How?! Which one?!"

"Hush...Not now." Kita hissed.  
"You two wait here. I'll be back with The Princess in five minutes."

Before they could reply, Kita dashed out from behind the rock and disappeared behind the house.

"Should we follow her?" Luffy turned towards Robin, her head once again buried into her book.

"Don't worry Luffy. I think she can handle it."

* * *

Fifteen minutes passed and Luffy was drawing in the sand with a stick, a bored look on his face as Robin kept on reading. As Luffy's stick snapped in half he gave out an irritated sigh.

"It's been forever! Shouldn't we go see if she's alright?"

As if on cue, both Luffy and Robin turned their heads towards the sound of a door slamming open.

"Come on boys! Put her right here!"

Luffy gasped as he saw Kita being dragged out by a man, her hands tied behind her back.

"Let go of me!" She kicked and screamed.

Another man followed close behind. He was holding her gun and whip.

"Boy boss, this sure is one weird whip. I can't get it to work like she did." He mumbled.

"It's no good to us then, just throw it out!"

Kita was kicked by the man holding her and fell to her knees. He pulled on her hair so that she was forced to look up at the boss of the group.

"Hero of Justice? Give me a break..." He spat in her face.

Kita only growled.

"Let go of me..."

The man holding her slammed her head on the rock; she bled as the man held her down.

"How you gonna' do it boss?" He asked.

The man reached for the sword on his side, answering the other's question.

Luffy knew what was about to happen. He was about to spring into action, when Robin's sprouted hands grabbed his arms back, and pinned his legs down.

Luffy squirmed, trying to break free of Robin's hands.

"Robin! What're..mmff?!" A hand clasped onto his mouth.

"Wait for the right time Luffy."

Kita watched as the man with the sword slowly walked towards her.

'_Surely those pirates will save me_.' Kita thought reassuring herself.  
'_It would be nice if they would hurry up though!'_

She began to shake as the man drew nearer.

'_Any minute now..._'

Luffy watched horrified, what was Robin thinking?!

The man raised the sword high into the air, the moon shining in its reflection. Luffy wrestled against Robin's multiple hands as she herself watched calmly at the scene.

Tears were starting to form in Kita's eyes.

'_Why aren't they saving me?! Are they really that heartless? Do they not care for anyone but their own kind?!_'

Kita shut her eyes as the tears began to leak.

'_I...I...I_' Kita thought with shut eyes.  
_  
_"I'll be part of your crew and help you find your damn navigator! Just, help me!!" Kita screamed.

"Huh?!" The man brought his sword back down.  
"What're talking about?"

As if a switch had just been pressed on her, Robin disappeared her hands and released Luffy. He now knew what she had done. He stood up from behind the rocks.

All eyes fell on him.

"Bastard..." Kita blinked her tears away.  
"He knew I wouldn't join him." She whispered.

Luffy only cracked his knuckles.

"Don't you dare lay a finger on her..."

* * *

"The Princess! Oh, you've finally been returned! I thought I would never see you again! Thank you so much!" A woman sobbed.

Kita smiled.

"It was no trouble for a hero, like me, at all m'am!" She grinned.

Robin let out a small giggle.

"It looks like are powers, and efforts were just used to save a little kitten." Robin chuckled.

"Oh, The Princess! How mommy missed you!" The woman again sobbed.

"And we won't be getting any credit either, Luffy." Robin continued.

The Princess only rubbed her head against the woman's chin, purring her affections out.

"No." Luffy whispered.

The lady and Kita both laughed together at the kitten's thanks.

"They weren't." He finished.

Robin smiled as she watched the scene.

"I suppose so..." She whispered for their ears only.

They watched as Kita threw her thumb back towards them.

"These two," Kita spoke "helped...a little."

"Bless you three!" The woman laughed.

Luffy watched as Kita was pulled into a tight hug. The kitten purred as it was gently squished between her and the pudgy woman.

'_Wait for me Nami. We're coming to get you now_!'


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter Four  
**By Seltap

"Stop her! That's Dorobou Neko no Nami!"

Nami turned swiftly into a dark alley, watching the shipwrights run pass by.

"Phew..." She breathed as the last one was lost from sight.  
"That was close."

After some time, she peek her head out around the corner. Seeing that the area was clear, Nami thought best to walk towards the crowd and try to blend in.

_'Now how am I supposed to get off this island?_' She moaned in her mind.  
'_The boat we used to get here sprung a leak and now that they recognize me, there's no way I can steal a new one. Not to mention it won't be long before _he_ finds me.'_

Nami sighed. Why wasn't luck on her side lately?

"Hey, watch it!"

Nami quickly snapped around, ready to strike at the person who had so rudely acknowledged her, but instead she backed away towards the sidewalk in silence; as did the others around her. She now watched elephants march past her, colorful people balancing and bending on top of them as carts rolled by. Some advertising and some carrying caged animals as more colorful people swayed by.

"The circus?" She questioned openly.

Nami stood and waited for the parade to end. As she watched, she felt somewhat sorry for the caged animals. Their legs chained down as they lay.

"Taking their freedom like that..." Nami spoke to no one in particular.  
"Every person and creature deserves to be free."

Memories of Arlong flashed through her mind.

"I should be more grateful. My chains were broken off long ago…"

More thoughts raced of Luffy and the others saving her from Arlong.

"All I have left of my crew now is my memories. I wonder what they're doing right now." She sighed.  
"Are you all looking for me…Luffy?"

Ever since she had been kidnapped, Nami had made it her priority to land onto every island they passed. The longer she stayed on land, the better. If Luffy and the others were looking for her, they would have to travel from island to island, and though the chances of coming across them were slim, it was her only hope now of ever being saved. Besides, no matter what route they may have followed, all routes eventually lead to some of the same islands.

"Hopefully that monkey won't be able to find me…or a ship anytime soon."

Nami had cleverly tricked the other Luffy earlier into finding a new ship for them, and though he had dragged her along, she had secretly slipped away in order to find her own escape.

Nami was beginning to understand this new Luffy a little. She knew that Kloon had made him head over heels for her; that was obvious enough to see after the boat ride she spent alone with him. She growled at the remembrance of it. It was definitely something she would never speak of again. He was also very possessive, and would rarely let her out of his sight, and sadly that meant Nami was now forced to do the stupid things Luffy would usually do and see fit. With her sudden disappearance he was probably frantic by now.

One thing Nami did find handy was his unusual determination to please her. The boy was literally wrapped around her finger and listened well to orders. He was of course looking for a ship for her like she had asked. She still had yet to see what he was like around other people. She had a gut feeling that this Luffy would become more jealous than the other. Would he get mad if she asked for a crew along with the ship? Surely he knows how vital it is to have others handy onboard.

_'Ughh...I just want to be back on Sunny with my mikans!'_

She scrunched her face.

_'Luffy you better not be eating them!'_

"Would you look at that? That's sure a sad site."

The woman next to Nami shook her head as she stared out into the parading street. Nami followed her eyes to a barred up cage. Inside sat six girls. They were all dressed in torn, dirty rags. They all sat commotion-less, their heads hanging low. Nami felt sick at the sight. Holding people against their wish, their freedom taken so cruelly from them, just to be publicly humiliated.

Nami kept her eyes on them, pitying. She watched as one of the girls slowly raised her eyes up, coincidentally looking straight into hers. She slowly raised herself up, her legs shaking underneath her as she attempted to lift her own weight up, never using her hands to help. As soon as the poor girl stood, she stepped over another girl, and pressed her face against the cage. The bars pinched her cheeks together which gave off a more pitiful sight. She stared at Nami, her half drooped eyelids giving her a tired, but expressionless look. Her hands cuffed behind her. That's when Nami was able to distinguish that all the girls in the cage were cuffed with Kairoseki.

She gasped.

_'How could they do this to them?!'_

Both Nami and the girl stared until the cage passed along by, away from her view. Nami felt furious, how could someone be so cruel?

"EVERYONE IF I COULD HAVE YOUR ATTENTION PLEASE!" A loud voice echoed across the streets.

Nami looked up along with the crowd to see a short, plump man sitting on top of the head of one of the tallest giraffes she had ever seen. He grinned as he twisted his little mustache. He brought a Ko Den Den Mushi to his mouth.

"TODAY, IN PRECISELY ONE HOUR, WE WILL BE A GIVING A FREE SAMPLE SHOW! STARRING OUR VERY OWN 'SIX WONDERS'! IT'S AN ALL FREAK SHOW! WE WILL BE SHOWING OFF SOME OF THE ODDEST AKUMA NO MI USERS YOUR EYES HAVE EVER LAIN UPON! DON'T MISS OUT, THIS SAMPLE SHOW IS, YES I SAID IT, ABSOLUTELY FREE! IF YOU ENJOY WHAT YOU SEE TODAY, THEN YOU'LL KNOW THE PRICE WE OFFER FOR TOMORROWS FULL SHOW IS NOTHING MORE THAN A CHEAP BARGAIN! DON'T MISS OUT!"

As the giraffe with the man turned down the street corner he began his speech once more, the parade followed and cleared out. Nami stepped out back into the street. She stood there, staring out towards the high red and white tent on top of the deserted hill.

"I wish I could help her...them." Nami corrected herself.  
"Then again, what's the point?"

She turned her back towards the previous scene.

"There's nothing I would gain from it." She muttered.

Though Nami kept telling herself that she should move on, her body argued with her. For some reason she couldn't get her legs to move in the direction she wanted.

_'There is nothing I would gain from helping them. They probably have no reward for me. Come on Nami, let's go._' She spoke to herself.

Still her legs would not obey.

"Run! Run away!" A frantic cry echoed down the street, the busy crowd around Nami all stopped their actions to hear what the cries were about.

A man ran past all of them, screaming at the top of his lungs.

"Mugiwara! Mugiwara is here! He's on some sort of rampage!! Run!!"

Nami stood as the town's people ran screaming past her, she watched as mothers grabbed their crying children and side store owners deserted their opened shops; chaos tearing the street apart.

"So the monkey has finally come looking for me?" Nami smirked as a lady tripped over herself, screaming as she frantically picked herself up.

_'It's funny...Luffy, you've caused a town to go into panic, and only because I left your sight. You don't even know how much power you have over people, do you? You could threaten this whole little town into doing your bidding, and yet...'_

Nami looked up towards the sky as her thoughts paraded on

_'I know you would never do such a thing. Playing with people's minds and lives is something you could care less about. That's why I joined you, the only reason I respect you, and the only reason I let you call me family.'_

Nami turned around to look back at the circus tent.

"You never gained anything from rescuing me either, did you Luffy?" Nami whispered out to the empty street.  
"Besides, I've never been to a circus before and I don't even have to waste a penny!"

Nami laughed as she headed towards the hill. She didn't care if that monkey found her now, she doubted the real Luffy was in town and knew that it was best if they headed to the next island soon.

"But that doesn't mean I'm just going to stand here and let that monkey find me so easily!"

"This is boring..." Nami sat alone in the dark corner watching a tiger run through a hoop of fire.

Nami huffed as she rested her chin in her hand.

"I've seen more interesting stuff in East Blue."

She looked around the dark tent, the place was pretty empty. Word of Luffy must have got around town, and people went into hiding.

"Why did I even bother to come?"

Nami gave a clap as the tiger finished its routine and was pulled back behind the curtains. She sighed as the ringmaster stepped out.

"Maybe I should just go." She moaned

"Ladies and gentlemen!" The mustached man yelled out.  
"We only have a few more acts to go, but before I begin, I must warn you. What you are about to see are some of strangest things your eyes have ever laid upon! I must ask that the weak hearted leave now!"

Nami rolled her eyes to the short man's exaggeration.

"Now," began the ringmaster "I bring you next, one of the Six Wonders of our circus!"

The man held out his hand towards the back of the tent. Nothing happened. After a while, the booing began, and Nami once again huffed and stepped up.

"I shouldn't be wasting my time here..." She mumbled.

Suddenly, a loud cry shook the tent. Nami sat back down as a giant phoenix gave another cry and swooped down towards the crowd. Most ducked and screamed as the flames of the Phoenix's tail brushed near their heads. Others clapped and whistled at the bird's grace and skill. More cries came as the bird landed down towards the front and transformed into a girl. Nami recognized her white rags as one of the girls that sat cuffed in the cage that past her. She looked to be about her own age; her hair was cut short like Luffy's, but had a golden glow. Her feet were still engulfed in flames, but she looked to be in no pain.

Nami rolled her eyes at the cheering crowd.

"Why are these idiots so impressed? Don't they know it's the work of an Akuma no Mi?"

Nami blinked as the girl began to juggle balls of fire with her hands.

"Wait a minute..."

The girl tossed the flames into her mouth. Smoke poured out of her nose as she bowed. The audience clapped for the fiery girl, all except Nami, who was now deep in thought. She shook her head as she spoke.

"What fruit could she of eaten? Luffy's brother, Ace, ate the Mera Mera fruit. Is it possible there are two of the same Akuma no mi?"

As Nami watched the girl be pulled behind the curtain, an idea finally came to her.

'_If all of those cuffed girls carry Akuma no Mi powers, then perhaps I can gain something valuable_.' She spoke in her mind with a smirk.

Nami stepped down from her seat and ventured out of the booming tent. Outside, from the hill, Nami could see the town below her. It was quiet and empty.

"I wonder where that monkey is. Eh, not that I care." Nami quickly corrected herself.

Nami headed towards the back of the giant red tent.

"Doesn't concern me what he's up to."

As Nami popped her head into the backside, her heart sank. Cages of animals decorated the setting as their cries and moans filled the room. Nami hid behind a cage as she heard someone approaching. She watched as a big, bulky man headed towards the cage she was looking for. He pulled out three girls from the six. All three lined up behind the man and followed him without a squeak, practically dragging their cuffed hands.

"No funny business, got it?!" The man demanded from the three.

Through the bars Nami could barely make out which girls he was taking, but smirked as she saw one of them kick a rock at the man's head.

"Who did that?!" He roared.

The man turned back around and headed towards the front, mumbling when he received no reply from the girl's. A mischievous laugh quietly echoed as the girls followed. It reminded Nami of Luffy's own laugh, but with a different accent of course. As soon as the man cleared out of the room, she swiftly made her way to the other remaining girls. Nami clasped her hands around the bars, she recognized the girl closest to her as the one who had stared at her earlier. The girl looked up, her eyes widening.

"What are you doing here?" She softly whispered.

The other two girls looked up, curious as to what was going on; they both crawled closer towards Nami. Nami saw that one of the girls was the one who had just showed off her fire powers to the audience. The other was a little girl.

_'No older than ten, no doubt.' _Nami thought.

The little girl's tied up pink hair gave her an odd look. The one, who had stared into Nami's eyes, had long, dark, raven hair. Her bangs were almost long enough to hide her black eyes. Her physical features were more mature than Nami's which made the navigator guess that the girl was a little older than herself.

"You three, plus those other three are...?" Nami quickly began.

She knew she had to be quick in this situation.

"Sisters? Yes." The black haired girl answered.

Nami looked from her to the other two.

"You're all sisters? You don't look alike." Nami remarked.

The girl only smiled lightly.

"That wasn't what I was going to ask though. Do all six of you have Akuma no Mi powers?"

The raven haired girl nodded to answer yes.

"How though? Akuma no Mi's are very rare, just one is worth billions!"

The girl looked ashamed as she lowered her head.

"A few years back, we were all living as a normal, wealthy family. Our parents, one day, did not return though. None of us carried jobs, so we eventually began to lose our money. Soon, all six of us found ourselves homeless. Since I was the oldest I thought it my responsibility to find a job, and take care of my sisters. That was not so easy. I couldn't find a job that would be able to offer me the money I needed, and soon I began to give up. We started to search for our meals where people threw theirs. We slept under cliffs, in boxes, any shelter we could find.

"Our life is a living hell..." The golden haired girl spoke out.

"One day my two sisters, Jenny and Jenna, brought back an odd shaped fruit. They claim that they found it washed up on the shore, but with those two it's hard to tell what truth is to them. It had been days since we all had eaten..." The girl shook, as she rested her head on the bars' tears forming under her eyes.

"Ebony, don't be so hard on yourself. What choice did we have?" The golden haired girl spoke.  
"We divided the fruit among us." The girl continued as her sister wept silently

"So then you all have the same fire power?" Nami asked.

The girl looked up.

"In some ways, yes. It wasn't until much later when we discovered what fruit we had actually eaten."

Nami gave her a puzzled look.

"We ate the Mahou Mahou no Mi. We're magic folk. Though we're able to perform magic abilities, for some reason, there are certain abilities we are each individually stronger at. Take for example Belina." She nodded towards the pink haired girl, who jumped as her name was spoken.  
"She can't light a candle to save her life with her fire abilities. I, on the other hand, can light ice on fire. Don't get me wrong though, she has amazing power. She can..."

"Stop it Tashi…" Ebony shook her tears away.

Tashi lowered her head as she spoke.

"Forgive me sister, I spoke out of line."

Ebony looked back up at Nami.

"Forgive me stranger, it's not that I don't wish for you to hear what you asked, it's just...Belina is a little more sensitive about her powers being spoken so freely."

Nami nodded in understanding.

"How did you wind up here?"

Ebony scrunched her face, obviously aggravated at the past.

"The ringmaster here tricked us. He promised us a free life traveling the world. He promised that we would be treated like royalty, and that people would practically bow at our amazing powers if we came with him to show them off. Instead we were cuffed and caged like wild beasts."

"Why don't you try to escape when he takes off the Kairoseki cuffs then? All you six should have enough power to overthrow him." Nami responded.

Ebony nodded towards Nami's side.

"Notice how he only took out three of us. He will never let us perform together, he takes us out individually." Ebony spoke.

"But why?" Nami asked again.

"To prevent us from escaping. We would dare not leave each other's sides. If any of us outside this cage tried anything, the ringmaster would punish the ones inside the cage." Ebony lightly spoke.

Nami nodded, finally hearing all that she wanted to hear, she lifted a pair of keys in front of the cage. Ebony's eyes widened.

"How did you get those?!"

Nami winked as she stuck out her tongue.

"Just an old talent of mine." Nami giggled.

"Wait, why are you doing this?!" Ebony stared at the dangling keys.  
"We can't give you anything!"

"Don't you know you're supposed to negotiate after you've been saved?" Nami smirked.  
"That way you get your end of the bargain without really promising anything…Besides, there is something you can give me."

"I'll give you whatever you want, just as long as you free my sisters!" Ebony cried.

"Ebony, don't say such things!" Tashi cried, she was looking both nervous and anxious.

"It isn't like I want to enslave you or anything," Nami reassured the girls "but I do want your services."

"What exactly do you want from us?" Tashi glared at Nami, not to certain of the girl's intentions.

"I want you, and your sisters, to sail the seas freely with me and my..." Nami gulped and forced out a toothy grin.  
"...Captain...As pirates."

Three jaws dropped.

"As long as you make yourselves useful with cooking, cleaning, giving me every treasure you find, and all that other good stuff, you can sail on our ship." Nami again grinned.

"But why us?" Ebony questioned.  
"There are tons of people out of these cages that can do that, why pick us?"

Nami smirked.

"Because you all have Akuma no Mi powers that can come in handy if any nasty foes try to attack us. Not that we plan to start a fight with anyone, but the Grand Line is dangerous, and to me, you six are like killing two birds with one stone." Nami spoke.

The three girls stayed silent as they looked at one another. None of them quite certain what to make of the offer or how to accept.

"What say you, Ebony?" Tashi licked her dry lips.  
"I'm all for it as long as you are."

"I...I think…We should accept…" Ebony smiled as her eyes fell to her younger sister.  
"Belina, would you like to be a pirate?"

Belina looked up towards her eldest sister.

"I'll do whatever Ebony-neechan does." The girl spoke fragilely.

"We'll have to make sure the others are..." Ebony began.

"Okay with it?! Of course they'll be!" Tashi grinned.  
"The soft breeze blowing through our hair again, how can they say no?!"

"Hush!" Ebony squint her eyes as she silenced her.  
"Hide, my sisters are returning!" She whispered finally and fiercely to Nami.

Nami ran back behind the cage and watched as the bulky man came back in.

"Dii-hi-hi-hi-hi-hii..." An echoing laughter rang through the room.

It was the same laugh from earlier. An angry voice quickly followed.

"That wasn't funny you two! We're lucky the ringmaster was in a good mood!" One of the sisters cried out.

"You three shut up and get in!" The girls fell quickly silent to the man's harsh yell.

Nami watched as a pair of twins, both with short dark olive green hair, stepped into the cage. They didn't seem to be as miserable looking as the others. They both looked at each other before breaking out into laughter again. Their big, toothy grins stretched from ear to ear as their eyes twinkled with mischief. The next girl to step in looked much older than the twins, she had her dark blue hair tied up in a bun, and a few loose strands fell on her cheeks. She did not look nearly as pleased as the twins. She huffed as she sat her bottom down and watched the man walk out. Nami could tell by her posture that this girl may be just as stern as she was.

"Sorry boss, but…" One of the twins spoke out to Ebony.

"...we ain't gonna' be eatin' for a while." Her other twin finished for her.

"Dii-hi-hi-hi-hi-hii..." They both broke out together laughing.

"It's not funny you little brats!" The blue haired girl turned to them.

"Camille calm down, we have something to tell you guys!" Tashi broke out smiling.

"NO, I will not! Ebony, these two used their powers to mess with some of the people in the audience." Camille hissed.

"Wasn't my idea!" They laughed in unison.

"Oi, who's that?" One of the twins nodded towards Nami, still grinning with mischief as she did.

Nami had made her presence finally known as she walked towards them.

"She has offered to set us free." Ebony faced Camille.  
"If we sail with her as pirates, Camille, we can live a life of freedom!"

"WHA?! Ebony you can't be serious!" Camille looked towards her sister in disbelief.

"Jenny, Jenna, what do you think?" Tashi turned to the twins.

"We'll stick by Boss's side..." Jenny began.

"...no matter what!" Jenna finished.

"Dii-hi-hi-hi-hi-hii..."

"Wait, wait, WAIT!" Camille shook her head as she shouted.  
"Jenny and Jenna will agree to anything that involves disaster, but the rest of you can't be serious?!"

She eyed every one of her sisters.

"Pirates?! Come on you guys. What if this girl has some sort of huge bounty on her, what if we get a bounty of our own then what?!" Camille shouted.

"Then what?! Camille, sailing the sea a free woman is better than being locked up like an animal!" Tashi retorted back.

"I know, but..." Camille struggled with her words.

"Camille is an animal so..."

"...she likes being caged forever like one." The twins stuck their tongues out.

"You two hush." Ebony spoke and looked towards Camille.  
"No one is making you do this Camille. We stick together, so if you want to stay here we'll..."

"What're you talking about?!" Camille blushed.  
"Of course we're going! I'm just trying to let you all know how dangerous the life of a pirate is! Ebony and I can't always be watching your backs you know!

"Then it's settled!" Tashi laughed.

"We're no longer the Six Wonders..."

"...now we're pirates!"

"Dii-hi-hi-hi-hi-hii..."

Belina smiled as she watched Nami fiddle with the lock and key.

"Thank you, Camille." Ebony smiled warmly towards her younger sister.

"What're talking about? This isn't only my choice!" The blue-haired girl laughed.

As they all stepped outside, Nami began the process of freeing each one from the Kairoseki. As soon as all six girls were un-cuffed, they each embraced each other in hugs.

_'It's probably been years since they could move their arms freely.' _Nami sighed as she thought to herself.

"Didn't think it would be this easy to find a big crew!" Nami laughed a little as she wiped her forehead.

"Hmm...? I think you and me are good enough to manage a ship."

Nami spun around to the now intruding but familiar voice.

"L-Luffy..." Nami stuttered in light shock.

Her heart sank as she watched his eyes travel past her to the six girls. She watched as he crumpled his face.

"Listen Luffy," Nami nervously spoke "I think it would be much easier if we had a crew to..."

"Is this what you want, Nami? A crew?" Luffy cut in before she could finish.

Nami nodded. Luffy only laughed as he stepped forward and placed his hat on her head.

"What's so funny?!" She heatedly shouted.

She blushed fiercely as Luffy brought his face close to hers, their noses slightly touching. Nami tried desperately to take her eyes away from his sluggish ones.

"That's why you disappeared. You went to go find us a crew." He smirked.

"No, I left because I was trying to...NO! Luffy knock it off!" Nami cried as she held back his puckered lips.  
"I'm not going to kiss you, I don't like you!"

Nami turned a shade redder as she heard a whistle behind her. She spun around to see all girls staring at her awkward position, each were blushing at the two. Ebony whacked one of twins behind the head.

"I didn't whistle!" Jenna rubbed her head.

"Ahem, is this the captain you spoke of earlier?" Ebony spoke as she stared at a passing cloud, her eyes not wanting to fall back to the two.

Nami nodded to answer yes.

"Well then, I think it would be best if the girls and I went into town to look for new clothes, and perhaps some supplies for our journey. We will meet you back at the ship."

"No, you don't have to…Luffy and I will help out, besides you don't even know which ship is ours." Nami protested.

Tashi raised her hands up defensively.

"D-Don't worry!" She stammered.  
"We'll eventually find it on our own, don't worry about us. You two can just...wait for us." Tashi spoke and blushed again at the thought.

"Don't you need money?!" Nami called out as the girls began to head towards the town.

"We'll manage!" Camille waved back.

Nami watched as the two twins rubbed their hands together and grinned. She sighed in defeat. Nami was once again in a situation she didn't feel comfortable in and cringed as she felt Luffy's presence behind her.

"Why did you look for a crew here, Nami?" He asked innocently.

"What made you think of finding me here, Luffy?" Nami shot back hotly.

"Well, you weren't anywhere else in town, and this sure is one funny town! The streets are all empty! Maybe they sleep during the day here!" He grinned, proud of his new theory.

"Idiot..." Nami mumbled.

"Nami, let's go back to the ship." Luffy chimed.

"You actually managed to find one?" She asked as she turned to face him

He nodded as she dropped her head and sighed

"I guess I have no choice, since the others said they would meet us there..."

As Nami stepped forward something black and white caught her eye while she looked past Luffy. Behind him were a herd of zebra grazing.

"Luffy?" Nami gritted her teeth.

"Yes, Nami?"

"You didn't by any chance come up here to play with the animals now, did you?" Nami hissed with closed eyes.

Nami watched as Luffy forced out a smile as he began to sweat a little and step back.

"N…No, but I did see-WAH!"

Nami felt no pity for Luffy as she watched a rhino knock him down and trample its way down the hill towards the town. Luffy growled as he jumped back up.

"Hey! You stupid cow! Get back here so I can eat you!!" Luffy raised a fist and he began to follow the rhino and yell.

"WHY ARE ALL THE ANIMALS OUT OF THEIR CAGES?!"

Nami hissed as she heard commotion begin to outbreak in the tent. She reached for Luffy's hand.

"Idiot! What did you do?!" She cried as she pulled Luffy down the hill.  
"We need to get out of here before we get into any more trouble!"

Luffy smiled as he noticed Nami's tight grip on his hand, his hat still placed firmly on her head. He laughed as he picked her up and threw her over his shoulders. Nami on the other hand did not find it as entertaining, and she began to pound at his back.

"Let me go! I can run on my own! Luffy!"

He only smiled as he tightened his grip and ran. He couldn't wait to see how pleased Nami would be as soon as she saw the ship he got her.

"Can this piece of junk really sail us?" Nami wiped a hand over the blue railing.  
"Are you sure this is even a ship?"

"I can get you another one if you like." Luffy bowed his head in shame as he whispered.

"No, it'll have to do for now." Nami scoffed.

In truth, it was actually a decent sized ship and was exceptional for sailing the Grand Line. Nami just didn't want to give any praise to the boy. Her heart gave a little prick as she noticed his sad expression, she quickly shrugged it off.

"I think I'll go look for a room now, there are quite a few on this ship and..."

"I already picked out our room." Luffy brought his head back up with a grin.

"_Our_ room? There's no way in hell, Luffy, that I would ever share-AH, let go of me!"

Luffy had snatched Nami's hand and was now dragging her down the halls in high speed.

"I know you'll like it Nami!" He laughed.

"Let me go! I'm tired of you pulling me around all the time! You're going to yank my arm off!" She screeched.

She was having trouble keeping up to his speed as he dragged her door after door. Taking no action to her words, Nami sighed.

"Luffy if you let me go, I'll walk with you to _our_ room."

That little world made the straw-hat halt and let go of her.

"I know you'll like it." He again smiled.

He smiled as she whacked him behind the head and followed. After a few steps a crunch under Nami's feet stopped her. She looked down to see a few crayons lying on the floor; one had been crushed by her foot. She looked up to the door above them. The door was covered in black scribbles.

"Is this the room?" Nami looked back at Luffy.

"Er...No. This is my personal room."

"Personal room?" She looked back towards the door.  
"Were you trying to color it?"

He shook his head

"I wrote 'Keep out', see..." He spoke as he pointed towards the black scribbles.

"Oh? All I see is gibberish." She scoffed at Luffy's childish skills.

"Anyway, Nami, let's go to our room."

Nami felt her arm being pulled once again as she looked back towards the door.

_'Why is Luffy being so rush? I wonder what's behind that door that made Luffy write that. HA! What am I saying?! I don't care what this monkey does in his spare time!'_

Nami yanked her hand out of his grip as she marched past him. After a few more doors, Luffy threw a hand over her shoulder.

"It's that one, right there."

He pointed straight ahead to a wooden door. Carvings of thorn vines and roses were etched into it. Nami huffed, and crossed her arms as Luffy opened the door for her, smiling as she walked past him and into the room.

"This room is huge!" Nami awed the violet and rose colored walls as she stepped in.

Luffy smirked as he shut and clicked the door quietly behind him.

"It even has its own bath!" She clapped her hands together.  
"This is definitely going to be MY room."

Luffy reached for her shoulders and lowered his lips towards her ear.

"You like it Nami?"

"I love it! This room is fit for a queen! It even..."

Nami gritted her teeth as she felt Luffy begin to rub her shoulders.

"Hands off, pervert!"

Nami turned around and threw a punch towards Luffy's face. He reacted fast, and smirked as he watched her try to pull her hand out of his grip. He took her hand and brushed it lightly over his lips before beginning to place soft kisses on it.

"Knock it off Luffy."

He heard her growl and smiled as he felt her hand once again form into a fist under his fingers. He brought his face back up and stared into her eyes.

"No, I don't want to'."

He watched as her face turned red, either to anger or embarrassment, he didn't know. He brought her arm back down and reached for her other. He threw both around his neck and wrapped his own arms around her waist.

"Cut it out, Luffy!" Nami shouted, retreating her arms back and trying to push him off of her.

Luffy didn't budge an inch until he began to walk her backwards. She gasped as she tripped and fell backwards onto the bed, Luffy right on top of her.

"Idiot! You're worse than Sanji-kun!" She shouted and hit him across the head, but to her horror, he only reacted by lowering his body and nuzzling his head between her breasts.

His arms wrapping tightly under her and being squished between her back and bed.

"Luffy knock it off!" Nami began to feel her heart race as she felt the heat rise up to her cheeks.

_'GAH, Nami! You shouldn't be getting turned on by him! This isn't even the real Luffy, this is just some puppet! Force obviously isn't working so try something else!'_

"Ne Luffy, do you think you could get off of me?" Nami asked in the sweetest voice she could possibly ask through her grinding teeth.

Luffy didn't answer, but instead buried his head deeper into her breasts.

"Luffy it's getting hard to breathe with you on top of me." She lied.  
"Luffy?"

She listened and gave an exaggerated sigh as Luffy began to hum a tune.

"Are you just going to ignore me?" She finally asked.

He kept on humming as he nodded his head against her chest to answer yes.

"Idiot!"

She threw one last slap across his head, and then rested her arms behind her.

Nami stared up towards the ceiling trying to get her attention away from the boy on top of her. The wall above her was painted with sakuras and kois. Both were beautiful in colors and they seemed to dance across the room together. As Nami looked up she noticed drapes hanging above them, she smiled as she realized that she was lying in a canopy bed. She turned her head towards a rose colored vanity.

"Now I feel even more like a queen." She whispered.

"You smell nice Nami..."

She looked down towards Luffy's sudden voice.

"You always crave attention don't you? Even if I'm just hitting you." Nami muttered.

Nami rested her head back down.

"I can't say the same for you, Luffy that jacket really stinks..."

Luffy lifted himself up when she spoke that sentence. Did she just say the magic word? He placed his hands at each side of her head and towered over her as he stared lazily down into her eyes. His hair dangling as his hat fell off his head and landed on her face. He looked down at her curiously as she lifted up his hat and began to examine it. She kept her eyes glued on it as she spoke.

"You've got rips all over this." She set the hat down as she looked back up towards him.  
"Do you want me to patch it up for you?"

"What for? I can just get a new one." Luffy drawled.

"Eh?" Nami questioned and blinked.  
"Isn't this hat your most valuable treasure though?"

Nami turned her head just in time as she felt a kiss planted on her cheek.

"You're the only treasure I need Nami." Luffy rested his cheek against hers.  
"We'll find One Piece together. I'll be the Pirate King, and you'll be the queen."

She felt his chin move up to a smile; his breathing was starting to come out unsteady.

_'Pirate Queen?' _Nami spoke in her mind.

Even before this incident, the thought of being Pirate Queen had come across Nami's thoughts more than once. It wasn't something she thought of often. She confessed that she was a little curious to see if the real Luffy would ever mention something to a matter like this. Did this Luffy have the same thoughts as her true captain? Did they share the same memories?

_'Don't be stupid Nami. This Luffy and the other are two VERY different people.'_

"Idiot..." She answered back.

Nami brought her leg up and kneed Luffy hard in the groin. She felt no shame or pity as she pushed herself off the bed and marched out of the room. Luffy rolling and crying on the floor, she slammed the door behind her and walked off towards the upper half of the ship. Luffy's own 'personal room', grabbing none of her curiosity this time.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter Five  
**By Seltap

"Isn't this hat your most valuable treasure though?"

'_That's right. Why are you asking?_'_  
_  
"You're the only treasure I need Nami."

'_Eh? Was that my voice?_'

"We'll find One Piece together. I'll be the Pirate King, and you'll be the Queen."

"Nami!" Luffy cried as he bolted up from his bed.

His breathing uneven as sweat soaked his shirt while he panted from his hammock.

"Was I just dreaming?" He asked himself.

Luffy showered his eyes over the room before looking down at his shaking hands. He clutched them as he recalled what he had just seen.

'_Nami...? It seemed so real...Was I really just dreaming?_' He thought before silently whispering.

"Where are you?"

"OI, Luffy! Are you okay in there? Sanji called as he knocked on the door.  
"You've missed breakfast, and I..."

"Nani?!"

Luffy raced to throw the door open.

"Sanji..."

Luffy's eyes began to water.

"...You didn't save me any…?" He whined.

The cook sighed at his Captain's pitiful act.

"Baka." Sanji moaned before nodding his head.  
"Come on, I'll cook you something now."

Sanji turned and began to walk, Luffy following slowly behind. They both stayed silent as they marched their way towards the kitchen.

"So," Sanji broke the silence "what's wrong?"

"Huh?" Luffy responded with a tilted head.

"You're not usually this quiet, you never miss breakfast. So, what's up?" Sanji listed.

Luffy looked down at his steps.

"I had a dream..." He mumbled.

"A nightmare?"

"Not really..."

Sanji passed the smoke from his lips as he sighed.

"You were dreaming about Nami-san, weren't you?" He sighed.

Luffy didn't reply and continued to watch his silent steps`1.

"Lucky rubber-bastard." The cook spoke out.

"Eh? What do you mean?"

"I can't even see her. Not on this ship, not in my dreams..." Sanji sighed.  
"Maybe she is trying to tell you something."

"In my sleep?" Luffy scrunched his face, confused.

Sanji merely nodded.

"Why would she talk to me?" Luffy asked.

"...You two are closer to each other..." he mumbled.

"Did you say something, Sanji?" Luffy asked as he listened to Sanji mutter.

Sanji played back, in his mind, the events that took place back on The Twins. The words his clone spoke rang in his ears.

_"Nami-san will never love me..."_

"Geez...that shitty clone was more open minded than I am." Sanji again whispered to himself.

"Sanji?"

"Nothing. I didn't say anything, Luffy." Sanji quietly replied.

The two stepped up towards the upper deck, the sun shining brightly down onto their backs and warming both their bodies and mood.

"AH! Kita-chwan!!"

Luffy jumped as Sanji's shrieking cry shook his head. Inside the kitchen was Kita sitting and scribbling on a map. She looked somewhat frustrated as she switched from pencil to eraser, checking her Log Pose frequently. Chopper sat next to her, watching the girl's skills curiously.

"Would you care for some tea, Kita-chwan?!" Sanji sang.

"OI, Sanji!" Luffy called as he took his seat next to Chopper.  
"Don't forget to feed me!"

"I know, I know." Sanji mumbled before turning to his stove.

"Luffy, how come you missed breakfast?" Chopper asked.

Luffy ignored Chopper's question completely, too preoccupied at the feeling his gut was making.

"Ahhh, I'm so hungry. I can't believe I missed two meals!" He whined.

"There's only one meal in the morning, moron." Sanji bit into his cigarette.

"Are you sick, Luffy? You look a little pale." Chopper began again.

Kita scoffed at this.

"With an appetite like that? Pfft...He's far from any type of illness that I've ever seen." Kita spoke.

She sat up against her chair, her eyes still fixed on her map.

"You're a doctor. You should already know that, Zoro." Kita lectured.

The reindeer turned towards her with a look of demise.

"EH?! Zoro?!" He cried.  
"I've told you before, my name is..."

"Oh sorry, sorry." Kita scratched her head.  
"I keep forgetting. Usopp, right?"

"NO!"

"Sanji?"

"Kita-chan, that's my name..." Sanji whined, saddened that the girl could forget such a thing.

"Er...Franky?"

Luffy laughed at Chopper's tears and Kita's mistakes.

"Oh I know!" Kita spoke and snapped her fingers.  
"Wilson, right?"

"No one is even named that on this ship!" Chopper yelled.  
"My name is Chopper! I'm Chopper!"

Kita rubbed her head in embarrassment.

"I'm sorry, I'm terrible with names." She smirked.

"You can remember Luffy's name though!" The doctor whined.

"You're an interesting person!" Luffy laughed as the two looked at him.  
"You can't even remember your crewmate's names!" The boy burst out laughing again.

Kita glared towards Luffy.

"How many times do I have to tell you," she growled "I'm not one of your crewmates!"

"You don't like us, Kita?" Chopper asked.

She sighed before continuing.

"For a hero who fights for justice and everything that is right, like me, being part of a pirate's crew wouldn't suit me very well. Besides, I have no interest staying on this ship after we find Namo."

"It's Nami." Luffy corrected her.

"Ah, yes your navigator. Like I said, I have no business here after we find her." Kita recited.

"Won't you get in trouble if the marines see you with us? What if you get a bounty, then what?" Chopper curiously asked.

"That, my furry foe, is all taken care of." Kita smirked.  
"If there are any sightings of marines, I'll just blame you guys for kidnapping me, and keeping me hostage. That way, you all take the blame, and I go free!" She grinned.  
"Who knows though, perhaps I'll hang around a little longer after we find Naba.

"Nami..." Luffy corrected her again.

"If I capture your whole nakama, I could get a great amount of beri. That's what great heroes, like me, do after all. They catch the bad guys!" Kita grinned again.

"Eh? Are you really a great hero?!" Chopper's eyes twinkled at her.

"That's right!" Kita puffed up her chest.  
"Just a few days ago, before I boarded this ship, I single handedly fought off three men just to save The Princess!"

"Really? That's so cool!" Luffy and Chopper beamed together.

Luffy oblivious to what she was saying about his own acts at saving her and The Princess.

"I did have a little help though." Kita patted her whip.

"Ah. That's right. You said your whip ate an Akuma no Mi." Luffy recalled what had happened in the town where they had found Kita.

"Which one?" Chopper excitedly asked.

Kita laughed.

"It's a very powerful fruit." She smirked.

Luffy and Chopper scooted forward towards the girl. Shaking as they anticipated hearing what Kita would say next.

"My whip ate the..."

"OW OW! You four!" Franky burst into the kitchen in song, pointing at each of them.  
"There's an island ahead of us. Our hero nee-chan might want to check it out."

"Really?" Kita clapped her hands together.  
"I didn't think we would reach it this fast!"

Kita pushed Franky out of the way as she dashed out of the room.

"Kita-chwan, wait for me!" Sanji called as he skipped out the door.

"Yahoo! An island!" Luffy sang as he ran out.  
"Maybe Nami is there!"

Franky turned to follow, and then turned back as he realized one was missing.

"Oi, aren't you coming?" He spoke, turning to Chopper.

"Franky you ruined it!" The reindeer cried.  
"She was about to tell us which fruit her whip ate!"

"Huh?" Franky just stared the reindeer doctor, bewildered.

* * *

"Ah, Eiyuu-san." Robin turned towards Kita as she looked over the rail next to her and Zoro.

Luffy and the others soon followed.

"A new island! I'm so excited! Nami has to be here!" Luffy beamed as he grabbed onto the railing.

"Don't go getting your hopes up." Zoro lectured and watched as Luffy's face sunk.  
"We already went over this, remember? It might be a while before we find her."

"The island sure looks a lot like Little Garden." Luffy spoke to shake off the idea.

Sanji lit a cigarette and puffed.

"Maybe I can find some new herbs." He spoke through the smoke.

"Hey, what's that?" Chopper pointed towards the ocean.

The crew turned their heads down to see what Chopper was pointing at. A rope was lying out on the sea; it stretched out farther than their eyes could reach.

"Looks like some kind of long rope." Zoro replied.

"It has knots in it though." Sanji argued.

"They look more like some sort of ball, than a knot." Robin pointed out.

Luffy grinned.

"It's a mystery rope!" He chimed.

"It's a border." Kita stated.

They all turned to her, hoping to learn the knowledge of it.

"It's a border to keep out ships, and pirates, though you can sail over it very easily." She continued.  
"It's more like a warning border."

"Kita-chan," Sanji pointed towards her wrist "the log pose isn't pointing towards this island."

"I know." She spoke and turned to look back at the island.  
"This island doesn't have a magnetic field. That's why it took a longer time to get here. I wasn't using my log pose to find it, but we should search every island we can in case Naji is here."

"Nami..." Luffy frowned at the girl.

"Why is this island protected off so much?" Franky looked down as they sailed over the border.

"Eee hee." Kita snickered.  
"Have any of you ever heard of an island in the South Blue named Karate Shima?"

They all shook their heads to answer no.

"Well," she continued "Karate Shima is an island full of warriors. They're very strict and stern with their rules there, and this island is where all the warriors who don't follow those rules are sent."

"Like outlaws?" Zoro spoke out.

"Yeah, exactly like that." Kita muttered.

"That still doesn't answer why it's boarded off to pirates." Franky turned towards her in question.

Kita only smiled at the island.

"Oi..." Franky spoke again as he was ignored.

"That's because the ninjas here have no respect for pirates." She grinned.

"EH?!" The crew cried out.  
"Ninjas?!"

Kita nodded.

"This is Shinobi Island." She called out.  
"Shinobi, the island of Ninjas!"

Robin set a finger on her chin before speaking.

"Eiyuu-san, are you sure our navigator would of landed here knowing the dangers?"

Kita only shrugged.

"I'm not her. I don't know how she thinks. We don't have to land here. I only thought this might be a good place to start. I'll follow the captains orders, if he says steer the other way I have no problem with that." Kita remarked.

The crew all turned towards Luffy.

"Well, what do you say...Captain?" Zoro crossed his arms as he spoke.

Luffy only grinned at the six.

"We're going. If Nami is here then she's here, if she isn't then we'll just go to the next island, if she isn't on that island we'll go to the next. If any ninjas try to attack us I'll just kick their asses." Luffy chuckled.

Zoro only smiled as he closed his eyes and spoke.

"Suppose you're right, it wouldn't hurt to look."

"Maybe the ninjas will be nice and welcome us." Chopper smiled towards the new island.

* * *

"Someone should really talk to him you know." Sanji spoke as he looked back up towards the ship, eyeing the monotone Sharp Shooter.

"Poor Usopp." Chopper sighed and lowered his ears as he kicked the dirt under him.

"Maybe someone close to Usopp should comfort him." Robin spoke and, along with the crew, turned towards Luffy.

"Hey! What kind of plant is this? It's hard." Luffy grinned, poking a long green stem and oblivious to the others conversation.  
"Is it yummy?"

Luffy noisily bit into it.

"Okay you guys, I get it." Kita grinned and puffed up her chest.  
"I'll talk to-mfmfma!"

A sprouted hand clasped over Kita's mouth quickly to shut up her mistake.

"Luffy, did you hear us?" Zoro asked and pointed towards the ship for Luffy to see.

"Eh? What? What is it?" Luffy spoke and followed the Swordsman's hand.

"We want you to talk to Usopp, you know, cheer him up!" Zoro mumbled.

"Talk to him? Hmmmm..." Luffy hummed in thought as he lifted his head to the sight.  
"Okay, I'll do it, when we get back."

The crew sighed in relief, glad that their captain understood.

"It isn't the same without Nagahana tagging along, ya' know?" Franky spoke and lifted his sunglasses as he looked Luffy straight in the eye.  
"Don't screw it up, Mugiwara."

"Luffy's right. This flower stem is hard. Where does it bloom?" Chopper asked and pulled out a leaf from the hard stick as he examined its height.

Robin giggled at his confusion.

"Tony-kun that is bamboo."

"Really?" Chopper grinned at his new discovery.  
"I've never seen bamboo before!"

The group began their search immediately, leaving the ship behind and heading deeper into the island.

"The place is covered in it. This island is a forest of bamboo!" Sanji mumbled, sweeping the bamboo off to the side to create a passage.  
"I wonder if I can cook something out of it."

The cook pulled out a stick.

"It's not surprising. It's easier to blend in a dark bamboo forest than an open field. Ninjas usually use hiding as a tactic." Zoro spoke out his intelligence.

"Oi! Nami! Are you here?" Luffy's echo shook the leaves.

"Luffy, don't go letting the enemy know we're here." Sanji lectured as he tapped the bamboo on the Strawhat's head.  
"Maybe we should split up and search for Nami-san."

"No, it's best if we stay as a group." Zoro again recited.  
"You know, so the enemy doesn't take, or trap, us by surprise."

Luffy dropped his fist into his palm in all understanding.

"I get it, that way we can protect each other." He grinned

Zoro nodded.

"I'm also pretty good at knowing when something is out of place, or when an enemy is close and hiding. I was pretty much taught and trained the same way as a Ninja..."

"Hey," Chopper cut in "where did Robin and Franky go?"

The crew turned to see that both Shipwright and Archaeologist were now gone from plain sight.

"Marimo!" Sanji cried and flew a kick towards Zoro's skull  
"You said you could sense danger! Now my Robin-chan has been kidnapped, just like my Nami-san has!!"

Zoro threw back the kick with his sword.

"Shitty Ero Cook, you're supposed to be watching too!" Zoro spat.

"I'm not letting any more of my nakama be taken away!" Luffy growled, turned and ran deeper into the forest.  
"Robin! Franky!" He screamed.

"Luffy, wait!" Kita chased after him.

"Ah, Kita-chan, wait for me!" Sanji quickly followed.

"Morons! We need to stay together!!" Zoro cried and ran after them.

All four oblivious to the fact that another of their nakama was missing, his furry body and pink hat nowhere in sight.

* * *

"Give them back to me!!" Luffy cried out as he stretched his leg and whipped it around.

The bamboo that was caught ripped from the ground, giving him a small circular clearing.

"Where are you, you damn Ninjas?! Show yourself!"

"WAH!" Kita cried, as her, Zoro and Sanji ducked from his whip.  
"Don't do that! You almost hit us!" She yelled, raising herself back up.

Luffy only ignored her as he growled at the tall bamboo and leaves around him.

"How are we suppose to find Robin-chan when we can't even find any sign of civilization?!" Sanji growled between his cigarette.

Zoro growled as he picked himself up.

"I can't believe I got careless and let them get caught." He mumbled.

"It's your fault we lost Chopper and Franky as well!" Sanji hissed and pushed his face up to Zoro's, the smoke making Zoro's nose twitch in annoyance as he glared back.

"Your bitching isn't bringing them back either." Zoro spat in the blonde's face.  
"Hopefully it won't be long before the ninjas take you as well."

"Shitty Swordsman..."

"Ero Cook..."

"Enough!" Kita cried and pushed herself between the two men.  
"The last thing we need is you two fighting. You'll never save your nakama if you act like this."

She reached for both Zoro and Sanji's hands. She clasped them together as she tied her hands with Zoro's and Luffy's.

"There!" She grinned.  
"Now we won't get separated."

Zoro and Sanji quickly retreat their hands back, cursing as if they both had just dipped their fingers in acid.

"You two are so immature, what's wrong with grown men holding hands?!" Kita spoke as she switched with Zoro.

As she placed her palm in Zoro's and Sanji's she flinched.

"What's wrong?" Zoro asked as he noticed her sudden shake.

"Well, for a hero who fights for justice and everything that is right, like me, holding hands with pirate's is-WAH!" She cried as she was forcibly dragged by Zoro, who was being dragged by a frustrated and hurried Luffy, in a high speed.

Kita could also feel Sanji's grip tighten on her hand. For what seemed like ten agonizing minutes of bamboo after bamboo in one's face, Luffy halted as the three of them toppled over him.

"Kita-chan, are you alright?" Sanji smiled as the girl wiggled under him.

"Can't...breathe..." She desperately gasped for air.

"Luffy!" The swordsman shoved Luffy's face in the dirt.  
"Don't do that!"

Luffy gasped a giant breath in as he brought his head back up.

"Didn't you hear that though?!" He coughed.

"Eh?" Zoro quickly pushed Sanji and Kita off of him.

He stood himself high as he listened closely to his surroundings. He stroked his swords as he waited for the right moment, his ears almost twitching like a deer's as he intensified his selected hearing. He closed his eyes as he tilted his head here and there, closing off one of his senses as he heightened his other.

"There!" He popped his eyes open and cried as he slashed his swords towards the bamboo.

The large sticks sliding off their roots with ease and falling to dirt below them.

"Tch." Zoro clicked his tongue.  
"Missed him."

"I didn't see anything, are you sure you're just not trying to show off?" Kita huffed and crossed her arms.

"What makes you think I just go around swinging my katana's?!" Zoro yelled as he shook his sword at the girl.

"Wait..." Luffy gaped and turned to the others.  
"Where's Sanji?!"

"Ah, shit." Kita sighed and lowered her head.  
"And he was right next to me to boot." She unconcernedly spoke.

"You!" Luffy jumped towards Kita rash fully.  
"Why weren't you paying attention!? How could you let him be taken and not even notice?!"

Kita was taken aback by Luffy's words. Why didn't _HE _notice it when _HIS _nakama was taken?

She fumed.

"Why weren't _you_ paying attention when they took your navigator-?"

"Hey!" Zoro cut in before she could finish her words.  
"You two knock it off, look."

Zoro pointed towards an opening. The bamboo that he had cut now gave them all a perfect view of a little shoin-zukuri.

"Finally!" Kita sighed in relief.

The three quietly made their way towards the tiny hut.

"Now listen," she placed a finger on her lip "it's best we try to get past these Ninjas without them noticing us."

Zoro nodded in agreement.

"We need..." His eye twitched as he watched Luffy run pass him and his words, and Luffy kicking the fusuma down with his feet.

"Give Nami and the rest of my nakama back to me!!" He cried.

"Baka!" Zoro and Kita whispered fiercely towards him.

Luffy stepped over the now broken fusuma and took in his surroundings.

"A!" He blinked.  
"It's only a garden, there's no other rooms'."

Zoro and Kita came following behind him.

"A pretty lousy garden, the floor is still dirt, and there's only like ten plants." Kita scoffed.

"Oh, I do have my reasons for such an empty garden."

The three all jumped to the new voice behind them.

"Hello there." A man smiled as the three turned to him and took their fighting positions.

"Ninja, tell us where the others are!" Zoro spat and raised his katana's.

It felt weird to him to be holding two swords now instead of three.

"Ninja?" The stranger threw his head back as he laughed.  
"Do not be silly, I am no ninja."

He brushed passed the three and took a seat in front of a flower pot. He crossed his legs as he bowed his bald head and took a deep breath in. The three watched dumb-founded as the man made no attempt to acknowledge them again. Kita whispered towards Luffy.

"What now?"

"What business do pirates have at such an island?" The man quickly asked.

The three remained silent.

"Do not worry. I am not like the others here. I do not hide my face in dark cloth, nor take life from this world, instead," the man patted the flower in front of him, which seemed to bow at the man's light touch "I welcome life to this world. So tell me," the man turned and smiled towards them "what are you seeking here, children?"

Again, they did not speak.

"I see." The man turned back around.  
"I can offer no help, if it is not asked. You may stay if you like, though. I wish you would ask for something else." The man spoke softly as if he had been hurt at the group's chosen silence.

"Ossan…"

Kita and Zoro watched as their captain stepped forward and addressed the man.

"How long has it been since you've talked to someone?"

The man smiled to his words

"It has been many years, but please do not pity me. I am not alone here."

"Is there someone else who lives here?" Kita asked.

"These plants are my family. I learn and listen to them, as they do me." The man smiled as he brought his arms above his head.  
"Look, welcoming life is my divine happiness, my treasure."

Luffy brushed his hat lightly at the man's word of treasure.

"Why is there no bamboo growing in here? There's a forest out there, but only dirt in here." Kita asked and threw her thumb back to show the man what she meant.

He patted the ground next to him.

"Come and sit. I will tell you the story that has been passed here for many years."

Zoro and Kita hesitated at the man's proposal, but followed as Luffy took a dirt seat next to him, crossing his legs and resting his arms, impersonating the man.

"Now," he spoke softly "close your eyes, and take in the past."

Luffy took in a deep breath before shutting his eyes to the man's request.

"Long ago," the man began "this land was nothing as you see it now. There was no life here, no forest of bamboo, an island of nothing. Many people planted their seeds here, but none succeeded at giving the island any life. Soon the people here began to accept the fact that life could not be born here, and made do with what they could."

"Many years later, a poor, young man, came to the island seeking a new life. Not long after his arrival, did he find love with the daughter of his landlord. The young one asked the landlord for his daughter's hand in marriage, but the proud landlord would not allow her to be bound in marriage to such a poor man. The young man was persistent though, and would ask the landlord for his daughter's hand every day. Soon, the landlord grew tired at the poor man's daily requests and decided to place upon him an impossible task that would keep him busy from visiting his home. Bring me a plant that will grow in this soil, only then can you be worthy of my daughter. The young man began his journey for such a plant, searching island after island and surviving the ocean's treacherous waves. Many years passed, and the man soon began to lose hope of ever finding such a plant."

"Seeing the man's bravery and lengths he would go for the woman he loved, the gods above appeared before him and gave to him a tiny bamboo shoot."

"'_Plant this shoot'_, they spoke, '_and speak to it the magic words we give to you, only then will you have a growing land and a beautiful bride._' The poor, young man triumphantly returned to the island and did as the gods had told him. Soon the land was covered in a vast, green forest of bamboo, and the young man and woman had a happy marriage and happy life. The pot and flower that sit in front of me is the very spot the little shoot was planted many years ago."

The magic words that the boy spoke to it translate to this.

"'_Take out immediately, put in immediately._' Those are the words I live by every day. If you take life out, you must put it back, much like a growing plant. A plant cannot live being taken out, it must be placed back. The Ninjas here follow the same story, but they believe the words are translated differently. '_Put in immediately, take out immediately._'"

"You see the land here is dying at a rapid paste. The Ninjas here do not care for life. They dig up the life in this land for their own use. They use the bamboo as weapons, and pull out the roots of the flowers and replacing them with shoots. They plant the shoots and take out the grown bamboo, but they cannot see that a living thing takes time to grow and they are ripping this forest apart before it can give birth. Not to mention, not long ago, they cut down the tall bamboo tree that stood proudly once in front of me and dug up its shoot. The gods gave this shoot to the young man, telling him that it would help all plants grow on this land. The Ninjas, knowing this, set out to take this shoot to stop the flowers and trees growing so they could replace it with bamboo. What they don't realize is that bamboo cannot keep on living without the magic of this shoot. This dirt garden is only the beginning of what is to come. The land is dying. Soon, Shinobi Island will be very much like this room. Like it was years ago."

"Empty."

Luffy cracked his eyes open as the man ended his tale. He stared at the ground.

"Ossan, do the Ninjas still have it? The magic bean?" He quietly spoke.

"You mean the shoot? Yes, though they ripped it from its home, they find it still precious to this land. They have it very well protected off. I've tried to reason with them to give it back, but their stubbornness has blinded them."

"These Ninjas, do they have some sort of-DUWAA! Where's Kita?!" Zoro cried as he stood from his spot.

Luffy turned his head to see that all that was left was him, the Ossan and Zoro.

"Kita!" Luffy jumped to his feet.  
"Ossan, you didn't have anything to do with this, right?"

The man stood and shook his head.

"I did not. Though forgive me, I had you all transfixed on my story that none of us noticed her disappearance." He sighed.

"This is bad..." Zoro spoke and turned to Luffy.  
"What do we do? Everyone has been taken!"

"Everyone?" The man repeated and turned towards Luffy.  
"Have more of your comrades been kidnapped by the Ninjas?"

Luffy nodded.

"I see..." The man moaned and rubbed his chin as he stared at his sandaled feet.

"Ossan, can you help us?" Luffy peeped.

The man looked back at the dark haired boy, puzzled.

"Luffy, you know he can't." Zoro spoke and grabbed his captain by the arm.  
"Come on, we have to keep searching we..."

"You asked us what we came here for! You said you could offer us help, so I'm asking you now! Please, can you help me with my nakama?" Luffy spoke and pulled his arm out of Zoro's grasp.

"Luffy..." Zoro whispered; he was truly amazed at the intelligence his captain very rarely showed.

The man sat down and crossed his legs.

"Yes, I can save your nakama, but it will take time. The ninjas have many hideouts throughout this island. It will take me a while to locate which one each of your comrades is being held at. Please, I must ask that you leave so I can concentrate. I'm not sure if this will work, but..."

"That magic bean! You want it back, right?! Ossan?!"

The man gawked at Luffy's sudden outburst.

"I'll get it for you. Show me where the ninjas keep it and I'll get it back for you! Just please, find my nakama." Luffy bargained.

"Pirate, do you know what you are saying? The shoot is heavily guarded..." The man stumbled at his own words.

"I'll do it!" Luffy grinned at the man.  
"A man's treasure is the world to him. Ossan, I'll bring back the world and life it has to offer, back to you."

Zoro gawked at the words that had just come out of Luffy's mouth. Was this really his captain speaking? Both pirates watched as the man's eyes began to water.

"Please!" He bowed under Luffy.  
"Please save Shinobi Island!"

Luffy grinned as he laughed.

"Shishishishi, hell yeah!

* * *

"This is it, right?" A ninja spoke out to his comrade.

The other nodded. His face was wrapped in a black, hooded cowl, and his body was hidden by a black jacket and black trousers. The other dressed the same. The two hid behind the bamboo, watching the enemy below and knowing that their presence had gone unnoticed. The huts below them blew out smoke as their nostrils filled in with the smell of meals, and fire.

"Zoro, let's go down and kick their ass's already."

"The old man gave us these uniforms for a reason. We don't want the enemy to know who, and what we are. These kinds of people use special tactics to surprise their enemy. It's best we don't test their skills, they don't fight like we do." Zoro stood as Luffy nodded.

The two made their way down towards the huts quietly.

"Remember Luffy. Don't say anything that will let them know we're pirates. Blend in."

The swordsman eyed his captain in a moment of hesitance.

"You might just want to stay behind me. I'll take care of the talking." Zoro spoke.

"Right." Luffy spoke and took his position behind Zoro as they approached the camps entrance.

The two guards bowed at the two as they walked in.

'_That__ was easy..._' Zoro thought as he looked at his new surroundings.

He spotted what they were looking for. Zoro motioned his head towards a hut for Luffy to see, Luffy nodded back, understanding. The captain and swordsman headed towards the decorated hut.

"We would like to see our island's roots." Zoro spoke and straightened his posture as he spoke to the guards of the hut.

The two guards looked at each other before speaking.

"Sorry, no one is allowed inside today."

Zoro raised an eyebrow in question.

"We've just got message that pirates have been sighted on the island. Sorry, you can try tomorrow."

"Pirates? You don't say..." Zoro spoke with interest in his voice.

'_Maybe they'll spill where the others are, or at least I can butter them up to let us in._' He thought.

Luffy sighed as the three began to converse. Waiting and wasting were two things Luffy could live without.

'_Maybe I can find something to eat…but then Zoro said to stay with him. It's probably better anyway. Still…I haven't eaten All day!_' Luffy began to loudly moan at the thought and feeling.

"Hey, is your friend okay?"

"He's fine!" Zoro spoke louder to hide Luffy's cries.  
"Anyway..."

Luffy brought his head down and sighed again.

"Huh?" He patted the little bag around his leg.  
"Maybe Ossan packed us a snack. Shishi!"

Luffy grinned under his hood as he rummaged through the little bag.  
_  
'Huh? What's this? Ninja food?'_

Luffy eyed the little black ball between his fingers. He distorted his face as he whiffed the smell of the black ball.

'_Maybe Ossan packed something else for us._'

Luffy began rummaging through the bag again, deciding the ball held no testable scent.

"Wado Ichimonji, you don't say?" The ninja laughed as Zoro per sued his conversation.  
"How did you come across this?"

"Mmmm? Ossan your cruel, there's nothing to eat in here…" Luffy whined and pulled out a handful of the same black balls.  
"Maybe if I dig deeper." Luffy spoke as he tossed the balls behind him.

The little balls whistled through the air before landing. Zoro jumped as an explosion erupted behind him. Black smoke began to swim through the air. Then another explosion erupted next to him.

"You! What are you doing?!" The guards yelled past him.

Zoro turned to see his captain tossing handfuls of smoke bombs left and right.

"Nope, nope, nope." Luffy spoke to each toss.

"Stop!" The guards began reaching into their own bags.

Zoro slammed the heads of his katana's into the guard's guts as they ran pass. Both quickly fell and blacked out.

"Luffy! Hurry up!" Zoro cried.

Luffy looked up to Zoro's yell and followed as he saw the swordsman run into the hut.

"Nice job, Captain!" Zoro grinned mischievously as he, and Luffy, ran in deeper.

"Zoro..." Luffy swallowed as he began to slow down.  
"I don't know how much farther I can run. I need to eat something..."

"Huh?" Zoro turned towards him.  
"Luffy, don't do this now. Look, we're almost there. See!" He pointed straight ahead.

Both two slowed to a stop as they approached a small pillar, the bamboo shoot lying on top of it. Luffy's hand was slapped away as he reached for it.

"Zoro that hurt." He pouted as Zoro picked up the shoot and stuffed it into his sack.

"You'll just lose it, come on let's hurry."

Zoro and Luffy ran back out to the open, the smoke now beginning to clear.

"I'm not sure about this..." Zoro spoke as he threw back smoke bombs as him and Luffy ran pass the entrance guards.

"How can something like this," he shook his sack "still be alive?"

Zoro noticed his captain struggling with his speed.

"I think we're okay now, we're far from the camp. Let's walk." Zoro requested.

Luffy nodded as he slowed his pace and panted. A few minutes passed in silence, as the two inched their way back to the bald man. The sounds of Luffy's stomach growing louder and louder.

"Do you really think this guy can help the others?" Zoro spoke out.  
"He looked kind of weak, how does he even know how...Oi, Luffy!"

Zoro turned to see his captain collapse to the ground next to him.

"What's wrong?!" He kneeled down.

Before Luffy could answer though, Zoro quickly picked him up and ran out of the way as a bamboo spear pierced the ground under them. Others soon followed as Zoro ran with Luffy in one hand, and the sack in the other. The trail of bamboo spears followed closely behind him and he watched the Ninjas jump high above him from bamboo tree to the next. He halted as he saw Ninjas appear in front of him, cutting the bamboo around them and shaving the leaves and shaping to make spears. Zoro turned and ran as the spears landed to his previous spot. Luffy could feel himself being dragged along. He tried to bring himself up, but failed as he realized how famished he was.

"Shit!"

Luffy felt himself bounce on the ground as he heard Zoro curse.

A ninja had surprised the swordsman by charging at him with sai's in his hands. Zoro had pulled out his swords at just the right time, blocking off the Ninja's attack.

"Luffy...Get up..." Zoro winced as he felt the enemy begin to overpower him and his swords.  
"I can't hold them all off!" He watched as ninjas all around them began to inch closer, the bamboo spears raised above them.

"Luffy..." Zoro glanced back.  
"Don't tell me you're this weak! Don't tell me the man I call Captain is just lying waiting for his death!"

Luffy turned his head to Zoro's words.

"What're you doing Luffy?! Are you just going to let these weaklings stop you from becoming the Pirate King?! Huh?!"

Luffy tried to raise himself up to the harsh words, but fell back down.

"Luffy! Are you going to listen to your stomach or your pride?! What will the others say when they hear their Captain is dead?!"

Luffy raised his upper body as Zoro's words rang in his ear.

"That's it Luffy, get up! Pull yourself together and fight! We're going to help that old man, don't let him down after what you told him! We're going to get the others back, and we're going to find Nami!"

Luffy lifted himself up, the Ninjas around them inches away.

"Don't let her down! She's waiting for you to rescue her, Luffy! Don't let her give up either-!"

Zoro gasped as he watched a fist fly pass him and send his Ninja attacker flying. Zoro and Luffy pressed their backs together as they faced the enemy.

"Zoro," Luffy raised his fist "thank you."

"Hmph," Zoro smirked as he swung his swords "baka."

* * *

"Ossan! Osaan!" Luffy cried as he shook the sack in front of him, the shoin-zukuri lie in front of his view.

"Luffy, slow down! I can't keep up." Zoro huffed behind.

"Ossan!" Luffy cried as he burst into the little dirt room.

He looked around in excitement for the old man and his crew. His heart sank as he noticed that only the old man was in the room. His back turned to him.

"Ossan?" Luffy whispered.

"I knew it..." Zoro spoke and shook his head as he entered the dirt room.  
"You never had the power to save them, did you?!"

The man did not move to Zoro's words.

"You just wanted us to do your dirty work, didn't you?!" Zoro spat at the man.  
"That story, it was all a lie wasn't it?"

"…"

"Well, you can forget about your precious shoot. Come on Luffy." Zoro spat and turned.  
"Maybe we can trade that shoot back for the others."

Zoro began to walk, but turned as he noticed his captain still behind him.

"Luffy?" Zoro questioned.

His jaw dropped as he watched Luffy pull out the shoot and inch towards the old, bald man.

"Ossan," Luffy placed the shoot next to the sitting man "I brought you back your treasure."

Luffy stood back up and turned towards Zoro.

"Luffy..." Zoro gaped as his Captain walked past him.

"Back on your ship..." the old man spoke as he reached for the shoot.  
"It's almost dead." He whispered to it.

"Eh?" Luffy and Zoro turned back around to the odd words.

"Your nakama, they're back on the ship. Be haste, the Ninjas will come for you. Just head north and you'll find the coast." He spoke again as he lifted the shoot.  
"Will you still grow? You were taken out so long ago. Can you really grow if I put you back in?"

Luffy watched the man shake, small tears dropping under him.

"Zoro." Luffy finally spoke.

The Swordsman turned to his name.

"Go back to Sunny and see if Sanji and the others are there."

"What if-" Zoro tried to argue.

"Don't worry, I'll watch him." Luffy cut in.

Zoro nodded and Luffy watched as he disappeared into the dark forest. Only then did Luffy turn and head back to the dirt room. He watched as the man tumbled the shoot in his hands.

"You don't believe that your nakama is back?" He questioned.

"I do." Luffy answered and walked behind the old man.  
"Ossan, I know you kept your promise."

"You are still here though?" He smiled as he turned to look up at Luffy, tears streaming from his eyes.

"Help me." Luffy kneeled to his knees.  
"Ossan, I need your help again."

"You want me to help find her, don't you?"

"How do you know?" Luffy's eyes widened to the old man's knowledge.

"I'm sorry, but that is beyond my power." The old man frowned.

Luffy lowered his head and sighed.

"Oh."

"This flower…"

Luffy lifted his head to the man's words.

"…It's in the way." The old man spoke as he pointed to the flower pot in front of him.

Luffy watched as the flower bowed its head as the man petted it. It was a flower he had never laid eyes on before, but then again, no flower had really caught his attention. Its pink and orange petals glittered magnificently as it stood itself proud.

"It's in the way." The man spoke again.  
"Maybe you can take it?" He turned to Luffy.

"Huh?" Luffy tilted his head.  
"You mean the flower?"

Luffy lifted himself up and picked up the pot that held the flower with ease. He held the flower as he looked around the room.

"Ossan, where do you want me to put it?" Luffy spoke up.

The man did not answer and instead began to dig up the earth in front of him. He gently placed the shoot into the hole and padded the earth back on.

"Ossan?" Luffy questioned again.

Tears began to stream down once again as the old man stared at the lump in the ground.

"You'll grow again, won't you?" The man smiled.  
"Will you take it with you?"

He turned to Luffy.

"Take what?" The confused Captain squinted his eyes.

"That flower. Take it. It will help you find her."

"Eh?"

Luffy held the pot out in front of him as he stared at the glittering petals.

"You'll help me?" He questioned as the flower seemed to twinkle at his question.  
"How?"

"That plant is a rare flower found only on this island. It's called the Escóndame Petal, Ninjas use to use it as a tool. Now that one, you hold, is the only one left of its kind."

"Ossan, I can't take this." Luffy shook his head as he spoke.

The man stood and walked over to Luffy. He smiled as he placed a hand on his shoulder.

"You brought me back my treasure. Let me help you find one of yours."

Words of Luffy's dream flew through his ears.

_"You're the only treasure I need Nami." _

"Ossan? How do you..." He stopped as the man held up a hand.

"You must hurry, to the others, to her."

Luffy nodded and turned towards the door. As he stepped out, he took one last look to the sitting, bald man.

"Ossan, I hope your forest grows again! Thanks for everything!" Luffy grinned and turned to run as he finished his sentence, the pot tucked safely under his arm.

The man smiled as he looked down.

"Thank you, young pirate. You're the first of your kind to ever past this test of mine."

The man smiled as he looked up.

"Why do they always think it's the Ninjas that take their nakama?"

The man shrugged off the question as he looked back down.

"You'll be a beautiful tree again, old one."

* * *

"Oi! You guys!" Luffy called and waved as Sunny came into view, his nakama standing around the ship.

"Luffy!" They all cried as he stopped in front of them.

"Where have you been, Luffy?" Chopper questioned and looked up.

"What're you talking about? I was trying to save you guys!" Luffy panted out.

"Save us?" Franky looked at the others.  
"We've been standin' here this whole time wonderin' where you went off to. We didn't need any savin'."

"No, it's true me and..." Luffy began.

"Ah, forget it." Kita spoke and crossed her arms.  
"Do you still want to check the island out, or should we leave? I'm starting to think that it might be a bit dangerous for us here."

"Ah, what a pretty flower. Luffy, did you find that here?" Robin's eyes twinkled at the sight of it and spoke.

"No, this old man gave it to me." Luffy answered.

The crew all looked at each other before Franky stepped over and placed an arm around his Captain's shoulders.

"Come on, I think you've had enough of this island."

"Ah!" Luffy spoke as he tilted his head back as they stepped back onboard.  
"Sanji," he whined "feed meeeeeeeee...!"

"Okay, okay." Sanji smiled as he lowered his head.

Luffy laughed as he looked up towards the clouds.

"Ah." He whispered and turned his head towards Nami's mikans.  
"Usopp..."

Luffy's stomach gave a growl.

"I guess he can wait after lunch."

As the Captain sat down, he placed the Escóndame Petal in front of him. He brought his chin to rest on the table, smiling as he watched the glittering petals.

'_I forgot to ask that Ossan how you'll help me._' Luffy tilted his head in thought.  
'_Nami, I wonder where and what you are doing now._'

"Oh!" Sanji spoke as he turned to Luffy.  
"Where's Marimo Head?"

* * *

"This...This isn't where Sunny was!" Zoro huffed as he stared at the empty bamboos surrounding him.  
"Where are you guys?!"


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter Six  
**By Seltap

"Tashi..."

Tashi brushed Camille's hand away as it rummaged through her golden locks.

"Why don't you let your hair grow out?" The blue haired girl snickered as she began to shuffle her sister's locks again.  
"Or at least dress in tighter clothing. Someone is going to mistake you for a boy if you don't show off your curves!"

"I dress comfortably. I don't care what people can and can't see." Tashi spoke as she swatted the hand in her hair away again and flipped the skillet with her other.

"Ebony, Belina, Nami, hungry?" Tashi asked, turning and raising her skillet to the girls.  
"I've made plenty." She grinned, placing dinner on each plate.

Nami popped her head from behind her newspaper as Tashi stacked her plate full.

"Thank you." She smiled.

Nami glanced at all four girls. Their dressing styles and personalities were all so different. Ebony, the oldest, seemed to enjoy wearing darker clothing, but still carried that sexy charm woman her age should. Her eyes were always hidden by her long, black bangs, and she always preferred to listen then to speak in conversations. Camille, the second oldest, dressed as sharp as a teacher, and was just as strict. Keeping her blue hair in a tight bun as well as making sure her dressing showed no suggestive skin. Tashi came next in age, and seemed not to mind the baggy, unflattering clothing on her. She was more out-going than the other two, and was always the delight in the bunch to talk to. Belina, the youngest, could not be any cuter in Nami's opinion. She always wore frilly dresses in bright colors, but would rarely leave Ebony's side. She was quiet, and seemed to be very reserved from the world at her own choice.

'_She was probably affected the most when her parents left.'_ Nami figured that was the reason behind Belina's fragility.

"By the way, Nami." Camille sipped her drink as she averted her eyes away from Nami's.  
"How long have you and Captain been sailing together?"

"Eh?" Nami blinked at Camille's random question.

"In other words..." Tashi spoke and sat herself at the table.  
"Camille wants to know if you and Captain are a couple."

"I do not!" Camille raged and slammed her hands on the table, her face as red as a rose.

As was Nami's cheeks. Tashi burst out laughing and wiped away a tear as she looked up at her blushing sister, hysterical at her sister's reaction.

"You…Ever since you were young you always believed the stories about how your Prince in shiny armor would come to rescue you, and how you two would spend the rest of your days happily together. Don't tell me you still believed that!" Tashi burst out laughing once again.  
"No wonder you didn't want to leave with Nami! She wasn't your prince!"

Camille placed her hands in her lap as her rosy face grew darker.

"Shut up, Tashi!" She ordered while staring down.  
"Of course I didn't believe a Prince would save us!"

"You can't deny though," Tashi rested her chin on the top of her hand as she gave a devilish look towards Camille "that you've been checking out Captain ever since we got on this ship. Perhaps you're thinking that he's the next best thing to your 'Prince'."

Camille spoke nothing as her eyes widened in horror that Tashi had outspoken such a thing. Nami, on the other hand, only took a sip of her drink as she eyed at Camille in innocent curiosity.

'_Does this girl really like Luffy?' _She thought.  
'_Poor thing, doesn't she know that Luffy already likes me and only me? Wait a minute, what am I saying? I could care less of what that monkey thinks of me!'_

Nami set her cup down softly as she spoke.

"Don't worry about it."

Tashi and Camille turned to Nami's words.

"There is nothing between me and Luffy, so you're free to gawk over him as long as you want." Nami announced, fighting the little voice in her head.

'_Why was that so difficult to say?'_

"Ah!" Camille peeped, lowering her head as she smiled lightly.  
"No, no you have it all wrong. I don't like Captain. Besides, even if you don't like him, he seems very fond of you. I wouldn't try to intervene with your close relationship."

"In other words..." Tashi grinned.  
"Camille thanks you Nami, and promises not to be too loud when she goes to visit Captain and spend the night alone with him."

"Tashi!!"

Nami only blinked as she watched the blue and golden locks begin to roll on the floor below her.

"Nami, how long have you and Captain known each other?" Ebony spoke and drew Nami's attention away from the two wrestling girls on the floor.

"Me and Luffy? Let's see…" Nami spoke and looked up towards the ceiling, trying to recall the exact time.

"That long huh?" Ebony finally cut in and grinned as Nami looked back down to her own covered eyes.

Nami blushed.

"I suppose it has been a while." She laughed as she took another sip from her drink.

'_There's no way I can tell them now about the whole clone incident, and about the others. They might not believe me, or worse, they'll follow the monkey's orders. If they ever find out about my bounty and Luffy's as well, or hear of the people we've taken down, they might just leave. I can't risk that!_'

Ebony blew up towards her long, hanging bangs. Black smoke casually flew out of her mouth as she managed to blow her hair out of her eyes.

"So, it's always been you two?" She asked.

Nami nodded to answer yes.

"Oh...Makes you wonder. What kind of relationship could you and Captain share after being alone for such a long time?"

Nami cheeks darkened at the bold statement.

"No! Nothing like that!" Nami nervously laughed.  
"Our feelings for each other are nothing more than a friendly one!"

Ebony smiled at the blushing, defending girl; her eyes once again hidden by her dark bangs.

"Must be fun though." Ebony casually spoke.  
"You two probably have tons of wonderful memories that you both share."

Nami looked down at her plate in shame. Ebony was only half right, she did indeed have wonderful memories, but this Luffy wasn't the one she truly shared them with. This imposter to her was no one but a stranger.

"Memories are a very treasurable thing, must be cool to have so many." Ebony spoke and drank from her cup before continuing.  
"Can't imagine someone living through a life lost and confused. Even I and my sisters all have great memories of when we were younger."

Nami only nodded as she began to cut at her meal.

'_Memories...That's all I truly have left of the others, my nakama…Luffy. AH!_'

Nami beamed as she let the taste of Tashi's food dance on her tongue.

"This is so yummy, Sanji-kun!" She spoke before gasping at her sudden mistake.

"Sanji?" Tashi lifted herself from the ground and looked up to the clock.  
"It's already past three."

"Ahh! My bad, I was just overwhelmed by your great cooking." Nami lied and sighed in relief as Tashi thanked her, and sat her own self down.

Content, Nami brought her head down and began to play with her food.

'_I wonder what the others are doing._ _I really do miss Sanji-kun's cooking. Zoro's laziness, Usopp's lies...Luffy's stupidity. I miss him, Luffy...'_

"Nami, what exactly does Captain do in that room of his?"

Nami lifted her head up toward Camille's now burnt one from Tashi's power as she heard the girl speak to her; her thoughts quickly vanishing away.

"You mean his personal room?" Nami asked, trying to recall.

Camille nodded before speaking again.

"I figured since you were the closest to him, you would know what was in there. He sure spends a lot of time in there…Especially at night..."

"It's just his room. He's always been like that. He just doesn't like to be bothered when he's sleeping, or have anyone else go in there." Nami casually lied.

Truth was Nami was just as stumped as anyone else on board about that room of his. It was also true that a large portion of his time was spent in that room, and since she would not allow him anywhere near her room she concluded that he did in fact sleep in there. That would explain why at night he was always in there, but still, it did not explain the reason on why he miss out on dinner, and why he almost seemed to spend days in there. It was very un-Luffy like to her, but what did she care? She didn't need to know what went on during his personal time, or in that room.

'_Of course I __**would**__ be concerned if it was the real Luffy and not some puppet._ T_hen again...He does look, and mainly act the same way as the real one. Maybe I should be concerned...He is Luffy, in some bizarre way._'

"Is something wrong, Nami?" Camille halted Nami's thoughts as she noticed her twitching face.

"N-Nothing! It's nothing." Nami grinned as she took another bite from her plate.

"Hey look!" Tashi exclaimed, pointing towards Nami's wrist.  
"The Log Pose just turned directions, that must mean were close to an island!"

Camille clapped her hands together at the thought.

"Our first island we get to visit!" She grinned.

Nami wiped her mouth off with her napkin as she stood herself tall from her seat.

"Your right we must be close." She smiled.  
"Jenna is around right?"

Camille's grin quickly turned to disgust at the mention of that name.

"Probably..." She scoffed.  
"Those two are always up to no good."

Nami smiled as she, and the four other girls, stepped out. She knew it would come in handy if she invited these girls onboard the Cloudy Blue, there ship, and Jenna was definitely one to prove her theory true. The ship's name was chosen by Nami because of its unusual color. The Cloudy Blue was indeed a light blue ship, and its sailing was as smooth as Merry was in the White Sea, thus where cloudy came in, in Nami's mind.

"You see it, Belina? Way out there." Ebony picked up her youngest sister, and pointed far out to the sea as she spoke to the little girl.

A distance away all girls could make out the tiny land that lay out far beyond them.

"Let's see..." Nami began to study her map.  
"This island is called...Tragic Kingdom." She bit her lower lip at the mention of the name.

"Tragic Kingdom?" Camille lifted her chin to the land.  
"That doesn't sound very safe to me."

"What's wrong, Belina?" Ebony cooed as the little girl buried her head into her sister's chest.  
"I'm sure this island is as fun as any other."

Ebony began to pat Belina's head in comfort and reassurance.

"It would be more fun if..."

"...we could leave Belina on that island."

"Dii-hi-hi-hi-hi-hii..." Jenny and Jenna had finally decided to join the group.

"You two!" Camille fumed as she crossed her arms and tapped her foot.  
"Why are you still wearing those dirty outfits?!"

Nami looked at the grinning twins. They surprisingly both wore the same short white shirt, and blue, baggy overalls as the other twin. Their boots were big, and black, and the filth on the outfits could be easily made out by the oil stains all over them. Nami had found the two to be the most confusing for her to figure out. The geez cap that they both wore always shaded their mischievous yellow eyes, giving them more of a suspicious look that they both deserved. These two were trouble makers, jokesters, but despite all that, she could see deep down that they too had love for their sisters; even if they expressed it in odd ways. Their big toothy grins were something Nami could never figure out. Were they always this happy, or did they just like to walk around looking crazed with a wide grin and shaded eyes?

"We like them." Jenny grinned towards Camille.

"They look like you paid a homeless man for them." Camille shot back hotly.

"No, we didn't pay him. We tied him up, and then took his clothes!" Jenna beamed.

"You actually did take clothes from a poor man?!" Camille's jaw dropped.  
"Why would you do that? All the stores we went to were empty! You could've gotten new clothes!"

"I guess we just like street clothes."

"It's not so bad, reminds us of old times."

"Dii-hi-hi-hi-hi-hii..." They grinned in unison.

"Leave them alone, Camille." Ebony stared out towards the water beyond her as she spoke.  
"Let them be, were all free to choose what we want to do from now on."

"But..." Camille turned towards her eldest sister.

"Besides," Ebony turned towards Nami "weren't you needing some assistance from Jenna?"

"Yeah! That's right, Camille!" Jenny stuck her tongue out towards the fuming blue eyed girl.

"Boss says we're free to do whatever we want!" Jenna followed her sister and blew a raspberry in Camille's way.

"Dii-hi-hi-hi-hi-hii..."

"You two just don't know when to quit." Tashi sighed and smiled at her laughable sisters.

Nami turned towards one of the laughing twins.

"Jenna, can you help me real quick?" Nami asked as she turned and walked towards the ship's main mast, Jenna following behind.

"So, you want me to use my powers to get us to that island faster, right?" Jenna grinned up towards the huge sail above her.

"Please?" Nami smiled and clasped her hands together in praise.  
"You've already helped out a lot. We've gotten here a lot faster than we would originally have."

"For you, Boss, I'll even use the strength of my own breath. Dii-hi-hi-hi-hi-hii..."

Nami, and the others, watched as Jenna inhaled a gulp of air and held her chest high out. Her face began to change color over time as she held in her deep breath before letting the gust of air, swelled deep inside her, to pour out of her lips and towards the main mass. The Cloudy Blue was sailing in top speed. Nami watched in awe, as Jenna blew, and blew, and blew into the main sail. Never stopping even after five minutes of only pure blowing.

"At this rate we'll be there in no time!" Tashi laughed as she held her hair back and watched the island come closer and closer over the railing.  
"Good thing too, it's almost dark. Hey, if you think about it, Jenna really is a good person to have on board a ship. What? with her strong wind powers and all, she puts me, and my flames to shame!"

"Don't you think we should get Captain?" Ebony apathetically spoke out.

Camille raised her hand high into the air.

"I'll go get-" She began.

"I'LL go get Luffy." Nami cut in.

She held her chin up as she walked down the hall to Luffy's 'personal room.' Once she reached for the door, she couldn't help but stop to think before knocking.

'_Why couldn't I have just let Camille go get him? Tch, I must look really stupid to them. It's not like it matters who gets him, but I just reacted before thinking..._'

Nami stared into the black writing on the door, 'Keep out'.

'_I just want to see what's behind this door. That's right! That's why I cut Camille off!_' Nami agreed in her mind.

She slowly reached for the doorknob, licking her lips in anticipation of the site behind this wooden shield. Beads of sweat began to trickle down her head as she turned the doorknob ever so slowly, and then...

"Nami, wake up!"

Nami could feel her cheek being patted on roughly with huge hands.

"Maybe Captain," Nami could hear Ebony's voice "she needs C.P.R."

"C.P.R?" Nami could now hear the stupidity that was Luffy's voice.

"Baka!" Camille cried out.  
"She's breathing just fine! She's just knocked out is all."

"Nami," she could feel the warm hand back on her cheek "wake up."

She lightly fluttered her eyes open and blinked as the first thing she could see came into her view. Luffy was kneeling down, his hand caressing her face. She watched as his eyes changed from anguish to easement at her awakening.

"Nami, are you okay?" He softly asked.

For some reason, Nami couldn't help but stare into his eyes. The night and the stars seemed to sparkle around him and make his skin shine in her eyes. She had to admit, Luffy was handsome; stupid, carefree, oblivious, but not bad looking for his age or her eyes.

'_I wonder what he'll look like years from now..._' She was lost in her own train of thoughts.  
'_Has Luffy always been this, good looking? Has his hand always been this gentle, and warm? It's hard to believe he's beaten guys to a pulp with this hand, and yet it feels so good on my cheek._'

"Luffy..." Nami smiled warmly towards her captain.

'_Ah! Wait a minute._'

"Don't touch me, you pervert!"

The girls watched as Luffy was sent hurtling towards the stars above them and landed back down with a bone-crushing crash.

"Maybe Nami-Boss..."

"...should be our captain."

"Dii-hi-hi-hi-hi-hii..."

"It hurts!" Luffy cried and winced as he sat himself back up.  
"First my head and now my face! That hurt Nami…" He pouted.

Nami paid no attention as she too sat herself up. She was surprised to feel a pounding headache swimming through her head.

"What happened?" She asked as she placed a hand on her temple.

"Apparently, you and Captain hit heads with each other." Tashi spoke and kneeled down to help Nami up.

'_He must of just came out when I walked in._' Nami closed her eyes in frustration and pain.  
'_Well, whatever glimpse I saw of that room, I can't remember it now..._'

She opened her eyes and gasped as she saw Luffy's face just inches from hers and quickly blushed at the bold closeness.

"Are you really okay, Nami?" Luffy once again asked.

Nami was surprised to see the worry in his eyes.

"I'm fine." She spoke, pushing her way through him and walking towards the rails.

"Nami!" He called out.

She turned back to see a look of serious on his face.

"W…What?" She nervously asked to his stare.

"..."

"What is it?!" She demanded.

Luffy only grinned as he pointed to his head.

"We're a perfect match!"

"Perfect match?!" Nami turned redder to his words.  
"What're you saying all of a sudden?! Baka!"

Ebony giggled as she swept her bangs away and placed a finger on her forehead.

"He means you two have matching bruises." She spoke.

Nami copied Ebony and felt the swell in the middle of her forehead. She pressed down on it lightly.

"Ouch." She winced as she walked towards the railing.  
"Ah!" She gawked at the land in front of her.  
"We're here already?"

"We didn't want to leave you behind, so we waited." Camille threw down a roped ladder as she spoke.

Nami stared at the colorful flashing lights that seemed it emit from the island and dance around. She could hear loud music, and commotion off in a distance and deep within the island.

"That's right..." Nami pulled out her map once again.  
"This island is called Tragic Kingdom. Looks like, if we had sailed to the east we would have landed at San Fardo."

Nami scrunched her face, and map, as she felt a chin placed on her shoulder from behind.

"Nami, you're so slow. Let's go have an adventure!" Luffy whined in her ear, tapping his foot impatiently behind her.

"Idiot," she shrugged and pushed him off of her "I know already! It's not like you have to wait for me."

'_Actually, this is the first time you've waited for someone..._' Nami curiously thought.

The navigator stared hard at Luffy as he smiled warmly towards her.

"Let's go!" He cried once more.

* * *

"Wow!" Camille awed as she passed through the island's gate.  
"Look how pretty."

The group stared at the sight before them. Stalls of food, games, and toys filled the area, some bigger than others. Small, paper lanterns dangled all around them with eyes painted on them.

"S…So cool!" Luffy gawked at the colorful stalls.

"An island festival!" Tashi cried as stared towards the lanterns above her.

"No, it's a carnival island!" Camille corrected her sister.  
"See!" She pointed towards a colorful area.  
"There are rides here."

"Festival's can have rides too!" Tashi retorted.

Nami watched, uninterested, as the two girls began to brawl once more. She sighed as she felt Luffy clasp his hand into hers.

"Nami, let's go somewhere else." Luffy began to tap his foot impatiently again.

She sighed again as she tugged her hand away.

"Like I said before, you can go do whatever you want. Besides, for my well-being, and safety, it's probably best that you are never left alone with me again!"

"Well then, me and Belina are going to go find something to eat. You guys have fun!" Ebony called back as she and Belina disappeared within the crowd.

"Watch me! I'll beat you at any game you can throw!" Tashi raised her fist towards Camille.

"Then we'll see whose power is the best!" Camille spoke, lifting her fist back as her and Tashi walked and growled away together.

"Lots of people means..."

"...lots of wallets."

"A lot of games means..."

"...a lot of coins."

Dii-hi-hi-hi-hi-hii..." Both twins laughed together as they raced, and hid themselves deep within the crowd.

"Wait you guys!" Nami called as she reached her hand out at each of them.  
"Don't leave me alone with this," she cringed as she felt her hand being held on tightly, like a child to his mother's "dumbass."

Nami began to tug her hand in multiple directions, but Luffy's stretching arm did not let go.

"Luffy, let go of me!" She cried.

"Shishishishi." He only laughed at her failures.

She growled as she felt a squeeze on her hand. She then began to run down the stalls and through the crowd in an attempt to get away, but knew her idea was futile the moment she felt his hand pull her back with his rubber arm.

She sighed once again, as she gave one last failed tug.

"Nami."

She looked up at Luffy as he spoke her name.

"Don't worry," he pressed his face again close to hers "will have fun together, I promise."

She shoved his face away with her free hand.

"Fun? With you?" She eyed Luffy as they began to walk hand in hand.  
"Your definition of fun is far different than mine."

He gave a toothy smile as he placed his hat on her head.

"Opposites attract." He spoke with a grin as he stared out in front of him.

Nami turned her angered face away from him and his words.

'_Since when could Luffy hold up a decent argument?_'

"Nami." He cut into her thoughts.  
"Let's go!"

* * *

"That's the last one I'm buying you tonight. Got it?!"

"Mmm...Bar boo shure byoo bon't vant one Babi?"

It had already been an hour on this new island, and that hour was wasted away by feeding Luffy's stomach. Nami almost gagged as he stuffed a takoyaki in her face.

"Luffy, this is your hundredth box of that gross stuff, plus all the candy and popcorn I bought you! After you're done eating I want to find the others and leave..." She mumbled.

"What?!" Luffy cried, pieces of octopus landing all over Nami's face.  
"We can't leave yet! We haven't even had an adventure!"

She growled as she wiped off her face.

"There isn't one here! I say we leave after this, so that's what we're going to do." She roughly ordered.

Luffy pouted as he stuffed a dumpling in his mouth.

"Stingy..." He mumbled.

"Eh? What did you say?" Nami glared into his eyes as she growled.

"N…Nothing!" Luffy stretched his bulgy cheeks and forced out a nervous smile.

"Luffy," Nami sighed again as she was forcibly dragged "I don't like you holding my hand. People are going to get the wrong idea."

"I don't care." He gave her hand a squeeze as he spoke.

"Of course you don't, but I do, Moron!" She cried.

'_AH!_' An idea quickly came to Luffy, not something that happened often, but when it did it always turned out to be perfect.

"One ride..." He whispered.

"Huh?"

"Just one ride, then we'll leave." He spoke again.

"No. We're leaving as soon as we get the others." Nami argued.

Luffy only smiled to the crowd.

'_I knew she would say that._' He thought.

Luffy could admit that he wasn't the brightest, but he also couldn't deny that he knew, in some ways, how his navigator worked. Luffy let go of Nami's swollen, purple hand. He watched as she turned to him, confused.

"It would look weird if we got the others holding hands." He spoke.

Nami nodded as she rubbed the life back into her fingers.

"It's good to see you finally getting some sen-"

"One ride. And I promise not to hold your hand for the rest of the night." He cut in.

Nami looked up to his face.

'_Idiot. Is going on one ride really this big of deal to him?_'

She thought back to the time when she had first met Luffy.

'_Adventure, after adventure, after adventure. That's all he ever wants to do, have fun. I guess even one ride is like an adventure to him._'

Nami smirked as she crossed her arms and hid her hands.

"And what if I say no?"

Luffy stared at her hidden hands in silence.

'_Gotcha._' Nami smirked at her own cleverness, but soon learned that Luffy was far from being beaten.

Nami gasped as she felt Luffy reach behind her hair and pull her head towards him. She shivered as he began to whisper into her ear.

"You lock your room at night." He licked his lips before continuing.  
"My finger fits very well into your door's keyhole." He grinned next to her ear as he felt her face heat up.  
"I think I'll call it Gomu Gomu no Key."

Nami began to blush.

"Okay, I get it!" She cried and shoved him off of her.

A group of girls walked by, giggling at the sight, which only resulted to a redder face for Nami. She lifted a finger to his face before sternly speaking.

"One ride, that's-WAH!"

Nami felt herself being picked up into Luffy's arms.

"What about our deal?! You said-" Nami began, but Luffy answered before she could finish.

"I said I wouldn't hold your hand, not that I couldn't carry you! Shishishi!" He grinned as he began to run towards the rides.

"Luffy!" Nami screamed.  
"Put me dooooooooooooooooooowwwwnn!"

* * *

"My, my, what a bold pair. Holding his girlfriend like that in public." A voice spoke out to himself.  
"Perhaps, they would like to be the first to ride on my newest attraction."

The man watched from a distance as the orange haired girl punched the boy in the head, causing him to whine where he stood.

"Maybe not. They don't seem to be the kind to handle it." He spoke again.

He watched again as the boy apologized to the girl.

"Then again, to a valiant heart, nothing is impossible. Ah, that's a good one!" The man grinned as he pulled out a small notebook and began to scribble in it.  
"...heart, nothing is impossible.' Perfect! What a great new motto!" The man grinned and stuffed his notebook away as he headed towards Luffy and Nami.

"Luffy!" Nami tapped her foot impatiently this time.  
"Hurry up and choose a ride already!"

Luffy took in the rides around him, eyeing each one carefully. There was a strange fast train looking thing, but he was sure it would be too fast for Nami. He was trying to find something they both could enjoy.

"Mmmm..." He moaned in thought.

"Luffy, you got five seconds or I call the deal off!"

"My, my. A bit of a dilemma we're in aren't we?"

Both Nami and Luffy turned to the voice behind them. A tall man in a light pink suit stood there. His shirt was dotted with green polka-dots, and his tie was zigzagged with blue lines. The weirdest part was that his tall, furry, big, red hat covered his face down to his eyes. The hat had two, big round eyes on them, and a wide, buck toothy smile was painted on it. The man was smirking, though his eyes weren't visible to know what he was really thinking. He spoke as he placed an arm around Luffy.

"Having a bit of girl problems?"

Luffy gasped as he stepped away from the crazy looking man. Nami gasped as well at the sight she and Luffy had just both witnessed.

"Your...Your...Your hat!" Nami pointed towards the man.  
"It just spoke!"

The man only grinned, never moving his lips.

"Is that a problem?" The hat spoke out as the man's true lips stayed glued together.

"H…How?" Nami questioned.

"Now Missy, how long are you going to abuse my patience? Ah, that's a good one." The man once again pulled out his notebook and began to write.

"Luffy..." Nami whispered towards her rubbery friend.  
"This man is crazy, we need to lose him."

Before Luffy could respond, his attention was caught by the hat on the strange man once again.

"You're looking for a ride to please your girlfriend, right?"

Luffy nodded to answer yes.

"Hat Ossan, you know one?" The captain grinned.

"Please, my name is Mister Matto." The hat blinked towards their direction.  
"I am the owner of this island. I'm the one who started up this park."

"This whole island is yours?" Luffy's eyes began to twinkle.  
"That's so cool!"

Mister Matto grinned before speaking.

"If you want to please your girlfriend-"

"I'm not his girlfriend!"

"-then I suggest that ride!"

He pointed towards a giant black and pink heart. A little river of water flowed through the dark tunnel that lead inside the heart.

"What's it called?" Nami cringed at the giant heart in front of her.

"Let's see." Mister Matto raised a finger to his chin as his hat looked up towards the sky, and spoke.  
"I just finished this ride, but I haven't thought of a name yet. Hmmm, it needs to be a good name, something people are attracted to. A good name gives strength, ah." He pulled out his notebook.  
"That's a good one. It's a motto I'll live my days following by."

"You're crazy!" Nami cried turned to speak to Luffy.  
"Let's go."

"I want to ride it." Luffy spoke, staring wide-eyed at the ride.

"What? Why?" Nami questioned, trying to think of a way to get Luffy out of following the man's crazy suggestion.  
"Doesn't look that interesting..."

"Oh, but it is!" Mister Matto stuffed his notebook away as he beamed.  
"It's the most brilliant ride in this whole park! It's my greatest piece of work yet on this whole island!"

"Luffy, you're not really going to listen to-EH?!" Nami's eyes widened in horror as she watched Luffy's eyes sparkle to Matto's words.  
"Luffy, you can't be serious?!" She quickly turned the sparkling eyes to her own pair.  
"This man is crazy! Please, another ride..."

Luffy only smiled.

"Don't worry. I'm here!" He grinned

"But..." Nami could only plead with her eyes now.

"It'll be interesting, I promise! Shishishishi..." He laughed.

Nami lowered her arms as she sighed in defeat.

"I may be crazy miss, but it keeps me from going insane!" The hat called out to Nami.  
"Ah, that's a good one!"

* * *

"This is...boring!! Luffy cried out as he lowered his back, and pouted.

"I told you so..." Nami scoffed as she sat with her arms and legs crossed.

"Neee." A yagara-bull cried out as it carried the little boat that they both sat in down the small river.

Both Luffy and Nami watched as little hearts dangled around them.

"This is so stupid." she scoffed as she placed her hand and played with the water.

Luffy growled.

"That Hat Ossan lied to me! He said this would be interesting!"

"Well, that's what you get for taking a hat's suggestion." Nami scoffed at the thought.

Luffy rested his back and tilted his bored, head back to get a better look of Nami, who only faced her back towards him while she tapped the water boredly. Luffy remained quiet as he watched her. Something Nami didn't mind, but something that was a bit out of the norm for him as well. She couldn't help herself when she turned to the quiet boy next to her.

"W…What is it?" She asked as his eyes only intensified.

He lifted a finger in her hair.

"Your very pretty, Nami." He cooed.

"Baka." Nami slapped the intruding finger.  
"You say that now, only because something is wrong in your head. I don't see why you say it now, after all this time we've been sailing together." Nami referred back to the old Luffy, but she expected that this monkey and the real Luffy did indeed share the same memories.

She knew he knew what she was talking about, but couldn't help feel a bit awkward as she watched Luffy take in her words. His eyes seemed to widen as his throat moved down, and back, gulping. He began to shake a bit, and Nami began to worry.

"Luffy, what's wrong?" She began to panic when she didn't get reply.

She placed a hand on his shaking back.

"Luffy?" She asked again.

He turned his head to her, both staring into each other's eyes, Luffy showing no sign of emotion.

"Nami." He lowered his head again.

"What is it?"

She gasped as she felt Luffy's hand grasp her wrist. He smiled into her face, and she felt herself being pushed back to her side of their little yagara carriage.

"I know how to make this ride more…fun." Luffy deviously smirked as Nami un-knowingly began to lower her back.

She was trying to back away from him, but was only making it easier for Luffy to crawl over her.

"L...Luffy!" She blushed as she cried.

Luffy was getting closer to her red, heated face, and she was beginning to lose her cool.

"Luffy…stop."

He could hear the hesitation in her voice.

"I don't think I can, Nami." He slyly answered.

Their lips were only inches away from each other.

"Stop." She breathed out again.

Luffy only replied by wiping his tongue across his wet lips.

"Sto...st...s...Snake!" Nami screamed out as she pointed behind Luffy.

"What?" The strawhat questioned before Nami roughly pinned him up against the boat as a giant python striked, and missed at Luffy's head.

It coiled back to its branch before striking roughly again towards Nami this time.

"Whoa there." Luffy spoke and grabbed for the snake before it coiled back, he threw it casually behind him towards the water.

"Wha-What is this?" Nami panicked as she took in the new sights around them.

Tall, mossy trees stretched out before them as strange noises echoed throughout the tunnel they slowly sailed in. Nami jumped as she watched a monkey jump above her to tree, to tree.

"Now _this_ is interesting!" Luffy began to laugh.

"How can all this fit in a tunnel? I knew that hat, I mean man, was crazy! WAH!" Nami screamed as she felt the boat move at a now rapid speed.

Water began to splash into their faces, and Nami watched as eyes blinked in the darkness, more strange noises echoing.

"Yagara!" She began to plead to the creature in front of her.  
"Take us back! Turn around!"

The bull only neighed as the water forced their tiny boat to spin, splash, and bump around.

"Luffy!" Nami cried to the laughing boy.  
"Get us off of this!"

Luffy peeked a teary eye open.

"Huh? Why? This is-haha-this is so much fun!"

"Luffy!" Nami cried as she whacked him behind the head.

"Ow, ow, ow! Okay, okay I get it." Luffy spoke and stood himself up as he looked for the nearest tree around them.  
"There! **Gomu Gomu no**-" Luffy stretched his arm over the water.

Quickly pulling it back as the echoing snap reached for his stretched arm. Luffy cringed as he saw the danger his stretched arm was in. One by one, crocodiles were jumping from the rapids trying to get a taste of the pirate. Luffy pulled his arm back as he suddenly heard and felt Nami scream and press herself against his back. He pushed his back towards her against Nami just in the right moment as another crocodile leapt and aimed for the captain in the boat.

"No, Luffy! Don't push against me!" Nami screamed as Luffy turned and watched a giant, black paw swipe its dirty claws towards Nami's face.

The giant black cat hissed at its miss and began to leap from tree to tree, following them in their speedy boat.

"Bastard!" Luffy stretched for the cat, but pulled back as the crocodiles began to snap again.  
"Tch..."

"Luffy!" Nami cried out.  
"Stop the crocodiles! They're going to hurt the yagara!"

Luffy saw the scales appear in the water all around them, all heading towards the neighing yagara. Not needing to know more, the rubber boy shot his arm in the water, reaching for the croc nearest to the bull.

"O-OUCH!" He cried out as he pulled his hand quickly back and stared at the fishes all over his bleeding fingers.

Nami stared too before shouting.

"Piranha's!" She screamed again as Luffy began to shake his hand frantically, sending the devilish fish all over the boat as they now snapped at their ankles.

"Luffy, watch out!" Nami reached for the collar of Luffy's jacket and pulled him down as the claws once again swiped for their heads.

"What do we do?! What do we do?! What do we do?!" Nami threw her hands over her head as she began to panic.

"Nami!" Luffy grabbed his navigator by the shoulders.  
"What did I tell you? I'm here! Don't worry!"

"Yeah right!" She cried.  
Luffy, what can we do?!"

Before the answer could be heard, the boat began to shake as well as the trees around them.

"Look!" Nami pointed towards the rapids.  
"The crocodiles, they're stopping!"

Luffy looked up towards the shaking trees and could see no sign of the dark cat anymore. The rumbling grew louder within the tunnel, and Luffy swore that the boat, and water, had just rose twelve feet higher.

"Nami? What's going on?" Luffy turned towards her widened, horror filled eyes looking past him.  
"Nami?"

He turned around, and gasped at the sight chasing him. Nami leapt for the yagara's reigns, and began to slap them frantically across his back.

"Faster! Faster! Faster! Faster!" She cried out to the little bull.

Luffy held his hat as a cry blew past him, making his jacket sway. He stared into the enormous approaching mouth and huge round teeth etching closer to the boat.

"Luffy! Don't stare! Do something!" Nami cried out as she turned back around.

A giant hippo was charging after them, its body filled up the entire tunnel. As Luffy looked up, he could only see more teeth and mouth. It charged after them, its giant roar once again trembled the room, Luffy's jacket again swayed at its cry.

"Luffy!" Nami whipped the reigns and she cried.

Could he really beat something this big? Luffy brought his fist back, still unsure if he could really stop it. He gulped.

"**G**-**Gomu Gomu no**..."

One of its giant teeth tapped the boat lightly.

'_I only get one shot..._'

"Luffy!" Nami screamed again.

* * *

"Romance, or fear, both brings couples closer together. Ah, that's a good one!" Mister Matto began to scribble down his words as he felt a shake beneath him.  
"They must be near!" The man grinned as he watched the little yagara pull out both a soaked and gasping captain and navigator out of the dark tunnel.

The bull slowly pulled the boat towards the exiting steps.

"Tunnel of Love."

Nami croaked as she slowly turned her head towards the speaking hat, her face covered by her soaking orange hair.

"I think that's what I'll call it!" The hat grinned.  
"Hope your enjoying your stay at Tragic Kingdom! Be sure to check to the Popcorn Field Maze! It's are newest attraction!"

* * *

"Nami, I'm sorry!" Luffy chased after his orange haired girl.  
"Nami!" He cried out as he reached for her shoulder.

"Luffy!" She shook his hand off of her before sighing.  
"I just want to go back to the ship, like you promised."

Luffy stared into her eyes. She didn't seem to be too mad, but he could still tell that she wasn't pleased.

"I just wanted us to have fun." Luffy lowered his eyes as he stuffed his hands into his jacket pockets.  
"You haven't been happy lately."

Nami only stared at her feet in silence.

'_How can I be?_' She silently thought.  
'_I'm away from my family, my nakama. I'm stuck with you, when in truth your nothing but a stranger to me._'

"Let me make it up to you."

She brought her eyes back up to Luffy's words. He reached for her wrist, which Nami made no attempt at resisting and slowly pulled her towards one small stall.

"Goldfish scooping?" Nami whispered as she watched Luffy pay the man who owned the stall.

He slowly knelt down to the little box of water and picked up a scooper.

"Nami?" He questioned.

Nami stared at the colorful fish swim around in circles. Almost dancing together in their secluded tank.

"Which one do you want?" Luffy grinned towards her.

"Eh?" Nami stood agape.

'_Luffy's going to scoop a fish for me?_' She thought in light amazement.

"Nami?" He asked again.

"I don't really want..." She stopped herself before she could finish.

She did feel a little bad that Luffy was wasting his hidden money for her and that he was trying to make up for the horrific ride he had forced on. Was she really that cold of person to say no to his innocent act? She knelt down beside Luffy.

"That one." Nami spoke and pointed to the odd-ball of the fish.

His white body and black fins were certainly different from the gold, and red in the water. The certain fish didn't seem to be as lively as the others, for it stayed floating in a corner. Never swimming, or running away like the others did to Luffy's scooper. Nami clapped as Luffy grinned at his new catch before handing it off to Nami, Luffy stared intently at it.

"What is it?" She began to giggle.  
"Are you wanting to eat it?"

"Let me get you another one." He spoke as he looked sternly into the bag.

"Eh? Why?" Nami reached for the bag as Luffy pulled it away.

"It's blind." He stated as he looked towards Nami.  
"I'll get you another one."

'_That's why it didn't swim away..._' She thought in her mind.

"Wait, Luffy!" Nami again reached for the bag.  
"I want it."

"Why?" Luffy puffed out his cheeks in sour protest.  
"I want to give you the best one."

Nami lifted the bag to her eye level.

"Its face is the cutest out of all of them! It may have a few problems, but it's still the best one." She smiled towards Luffy.  
"Thank you."

Luffy turned his head as he blushed lightly to the thanks.

"It was nothing..." He mumbled.

"Not just for the fish, Luffy."

He turned his eyes to hers.

"I want to thank you for..." Nami gasped as she stared past him.

'_Green hair..._' She though as she eyed past her so-called captain.

"Nami!" Luffy called out as she ran past him, dropping the bag with her fish to the ground in front of him.

* * *

"Excuse me! Please move!" Nami pushed her way through the crowd.  
"Please, I'm in a hurry!"

Nami desperately pushed and shoved her way, trying hard to break free of the busy crowd.

"Green hair..." She whispered as she ran out of the crowd.

She looked around while huffing.

"Green hair, Green hair, Green hair...There!" She found what she was looking for as she cried out.

Her eyes began to water.

'_Finally..._'

She reached a hand out.

'_Back! I can go back!_'

She placed her hand on the shoulder.

'_I can go home, back to Sunny, back to the others, my mikans, my freedom, my memories, Luffy!_'

"Zoro!" Nami called as she turned the shoulder towards her.

She smiled at the face.

"Zoro? I'm sorry. I don't know anyone by that name..." The face spoke.

'_It's not him._'

Nami's smile quickly washed away. She lowered her head before softly apologizing.

"I'm sorry. I thought you were someone else..."

The man watched as tears began to drop down.

"Have you lost some-GAH!" The man toppled over as a fist was pushed hard into his face.

"Don't you dare...!"

Nami could hear the all too familiar cry of the outraged voice.

"...make my navigator cry!!"

The crowd watched as the boy in the strawhat brought his fist back and walked back to the crying girl.

"Nami…" Luffy stuffed the bag, with the fish, back into her hand.  
"You dropped this."

Nami clasped her fingers tightly around the bag, only lost in her thoughts and not realizing what Luffy had just given her.

'_What am I doing? I...I…' _The tears began to pour out as her mind flooded with thoughts.

Luffy could only watch. He didn't have the slightest clue to why she was crying.

"Nami?" He whispered.

'_What am I doing? I'm fooling around when I should be looking for my nakama...It didn't even occur to me that they could be on this island!_' Nami sniffed.  
'_What do I do? What if I missed them? What if I never find them?! I want to go back to my family. I want to go back to Luffy!_'

Nami gasped as she felt herself being pulled into a tight hug.

"Luffy?" She questioned, her tears soaking his shoulder.

"Don't worry, Nami." He tightened his grip.  
"I'm here..."

Nami could only cry more at his words. He was just like Luffy, comforting her, and encouraging her on, but as the same horrific time...

"Nami, go back to the ship." He pulled back, and he smiled towards her as he spoke.  
"I'll get the others!"

* * *

Nami pressed a finger lightly against the glass bowl.

"What should I call you?"

The blind fish only floated in response, Nami sighed. It had already been an hour, way past midnight, and still no Luffy, or the girls.

"I bet Luffy got distracted. What do you think?" She brought her red, swollen eyes to the fish as she asked him.  
"You probably can't find your nakama either, can you? Since you can't see."

Nami puffed her cheeks out in mimic to the small creature in front of her.

"'Find me!' That's what your heart is saying isn't it? Find me…Trovarme, that's what I'll call you. You like it?"

The fish gulped.

"Nami, what are you doing? You're talking to a fish."

She threw herself on her bed with a sigh.

"What's taking them so long?! I'm bored."

She turned and stared towards her wooden door.

"Luffy, hurry up! There's something I need to tell you." Nami puffed her cheeks again as she spoke.  
"Heh, that monkey sure takes his sweet time. Monkey, Monkey D. Luffy, Luffy, Luffy's...room?"

Nami grinned mischievously as she picked herself up.

"It's his fault for trying to hide his room anyway!"

Nami made her way down the hall and towards the door.

"Keep out." She read out the words aloud as she began to jiggle the knob.  
"Heh, locked."

She slyly pulled out a pin from her hair and began to pick the lock.

"Nothing can keep me from a locked room!" She exclaimed.

"I'd rather spend the night in your room..."

Nami quickly spun around to the voice, with a gasp.

"Luffy." She mumbled as she stared towards her new captain.

Luffy only responded by rising a questionable eyebrow to her attempts at his door.

"D-Did you find the others?" She nervously laughed, trying to throw off his attention on her and the door.

Luffy nodded to answer yes.

"Listen Luffy..." She turned her eyes away from his as she spoke.  
"I didn't get to thank you..."

"For the fish?"

"That, and for the ride. Thank you, for being there. You saved me...again." She mumbled quietly.

"I should have kept that giant cow's tooth!" Luffy began to laugh.

"Hippo..." She corrected him while blushing a little.

Luffy grinned as he threw his door open and Nami stood back as the wooden door planted itself in front of her, blocking her view from the inside. He leaned in towards her and planted a small kiss on her lips before bringing his head back just as quick.

"Thanks for the kiss, Nami. Shishishishi." Luffy grinned as he shut the door behind him.

Nami could only stand dumbfounded, red, and embarrassed to what had just happened.

'_Did-Did Luffy kiss me?! My first kiss with Luffy?! KYAAA!!_' Nami shook her head like a little school girl as the thought rang in her head.

"Ah! Wait a minute!"

Nami began to pound on the door loudly.

"Luffy, let me in! I want to know what's behind this door!" She smiled as she pounded one last time.

'_Luffy, I'm here too._'


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter Seven  
**By Seltap

"Mnehhhh...Are we there yet?"

"No."

"...Now?"

"No."

"...Now?-BMFFF!" Luffy cried into the encroaching boot.

"Don't you know when to keep your mouth shut…pirate?" Kita questioned as she dug her shoe deeper into Luffy's face.

She puffed her chest out with pride as she watched his arms flail about under her.

"Look at this! Seems like the hero who fights for justice and everything that's right, like me, is stronger than a three hundred million Beri pirate!" Kita threw the sky a demonic laugh after speaking.  
"The boy is as weak as he looks!"

Kita's howls were soon hauled though as she felt a hand wrap around her ankle and herself thrown to the ground.

"Bastard, that hurt!" She screamed at his shoe printed face.

"That hurt too!" Luffy yelled back, pointing heatedly towards Kita's boot.

She only sighed as she picked herself up to stare out towards the blue waves ahead of them with a look of boredom.

"I hate being on a ship for this long, I hate being around idiots like you. It doesn't do a hero, like me, any good." She tilted her head down, and rested her elbows back as she spoke.

Luffy only stared at the wooden floor around him. He wasn't one to listen or respond to nagging, besides his nakama's, and Kita's was certainly no exception. They both lingered in silence and Luffy decided to take his former position laying down and staring at the passing gulls and clouds above him. It had been a lazy day for him. Something rare and something he didn't entirely enjoy. He irritably moaned as he remembered the task that lay before him.

"Now?" He asked once again.

"..."

Luffy opened his mouth again, but shut it as Kita answered quickly to stop him.

"No..."

She looked up towards Sunny's mast and main sail.

"It's like the winds are against us." Her eye twitched ass she finished his words.  
"Wouldn't that be something, able to control the winds?"

She sighed again and hunched her back down in boredom.

"Why aren't you in the kitchen with the others?" She mumbled to Luffy.  
"I don't want you to spend the evening with me..."

Luffy gave a moan as he turned his body away from hers and looked up towards Nami's mikans.

"They won't let me in until I talk to Usopp and bring him back down." He answered apathetically.

"Ahh." Kita cooed, looking up towards the bushes and pausing before continuing.  
"You know he scolded me the other day."

Luffy only remained quiet to Kita's statement, not wanting to acknowledge her to continue on. Though, she continued on her own anyway.

"I thought I could sneak one behind his back. Just one mikan." Kita grinned as she shook her bangs to the side.  
"But, as unbelievable as it may sound, I was caught, and you know what he said?"

Luffy shifted his legs a little.

"A promise, that's what you said...Right?!" Kita raised her voice towards Usopp's direction, hoping the sharp shooter was now listening.

She gave a laugh as both Usopp and Luffy, did nothing to acknowledge her words.

"Snatched the lil' thing right out of my hands!" Kita cried out again for Usopp to hear as she began to hysterically laugh.  
"'I, the great Captain Usopp, will keep my promise 'till the very end! Eee hee! I promise Nono that I would never let anyone ever lay a finger on her mikans again!!'"

Kita threw her arms around her stomach with laughter still pouring out.

"What a hero!"

Luffy didn't need a second clue to understand what Kita was doing to his friend.

"What an idiot!" She let out a howl again towards the sky.  
"You're all looking for someone, who could very well be dead! We have no idea if she's alive!"

She sniffed in a chuckle before shouting again.

"What's the point? Eh, Captain Luffy?"

Luffy only kept his back turned to the girl.

"Idiot! Why bother with her?! Why bother with anyone?!" Kita threw her arms out as she cried.  
"What's the whole point of caring for one another? They only hold you back. You want to be the Pirate King, right?"

Kita took a few steps toward Luffy.

"Look! Looking for this girl is holding you back of your dreams! You're aimlessly going around the Grand Line and you're forgetting the prize out in front of you!"

Kita grinned as she watched Luffy squirm uncomfortably.

"Don't you see?" She lowered her voice as she bent down to Luffy's back.  
"Your dream isn't theirs. They're only going to hold you back. You shouldn't care for other people that hold you back." She casually lowered her lips towards his ear.

He shivered as she whispered.

"What is this girl to you? Why do you forget the shiny prize and look for trash instead? Hm?"

"..."

"It's obvious you care for the girl, as well as the others, but you have to remember like Numo now, your nakama is going to disappear, and there's nothing you can do about it." Kita shook her head as she spoke those last words.  
"Oh Luffy, I enjoy traveling with you, but you see, you're holding me back of my dreams...That's what they'll all eventually tell you." Kita laughed at the captain under her."Luffy, the ship life is just not good for my health." The girl snickered as she did her best Chopper impersonation.  
"Luffy, Franky and I want to start a family, but you see, we don't think a child can be safe on your crazy adventures...' That's when you say goodbye to Robin and Franky. Not saying that's how any of them will go, but you get the point, right?"

She grinned as she continued on with her small torture.

"It's great your Pirate King, but I miss my friends, and I think it's time for me to be going back to see them."

Kita smiled as she watched Luffy's breathing pace.

"Oh Luffy, thank you for saving me!"

The Strawhat held his breath as he listened to Kita mimic Nami.

"'But you see, I've fallen in love with someone else and I'm going to go off with him, get married, start a nice family and live a nice, quiet life. I can't always travel dangerous seas' with you. You knew that, right?'" Kita began to laugh again.  
"You see! It'll end up this way! You and your nakama can't always be together! You all have different dreams! You're all different from each other! So, why do you look for someone who is doing nothing now, and probably not even trying to find us?! Someone who will eventually abandon you! Why not just give up, and look for the prize ahead of you, not the trash in the opposite direction?!"

Kita cried out as Luffy shoved her off of him and stood himself tall. He brushed his knee's casually off before bringing his head back up. She cringed and leaned back as Luffy sent a hateful glare towards her. He pushed his hat back before turning away from her.

"Opposites attract." Luffy spoke out as he walked towards Usopp and Nami's mikans.

Kita could only watch the captain walk away and try to take in his rare intellectual words.

"Heh." She grinned before pushing herself back up and resting her elbows back down on the rails.  
"That doesn't answer everything!"

Like a laughing hyena, she walked her way towards her room.

"A nakama is no good! They bring you down! They'll desert you! Wait for your navigator to find you. Don't let her wait for you!"

Kita's laughing echoes soon disappeared, and Luffy held his hat as he looked up above him. Usopp made no attempt to acknowledge his Captain below and only blinked when he heard Luffy stretch his arms up and sit himself next to him. Luffy gave the Sharp Shooter a stare before looking out towards the salty waves along with him. It was peaceful, watching the sea crash lightly against their ship, the sweet smell of Nami's mikans behind him, and the soft breeze that tickled his back, and neck. They both sat for some time, words unspoken.

"I'm not a big fan of her." Usopp broke the silence.

"Kita?" Luffy spoke and chuckled as Usopp nodded.  
"Kita is Kita."

"Guess so." Usopp rested his chin back on his palm as he stared out ahead of him.  
"It can't be helped if she's helping us find Nami."

Luffy smiled to his answer and both again found themselves quiet.

"So...Usopp?" Luffy began again after some time.

"Why am I sitting up here?" Usopp finished for him.

Luffy raised his leg up and watched himself wiggle his own toes in awkwardness.

"No, I wasn't going to ask that..." He lied.

'_This is a lot harder than the others said it would be..._' He thought hurriedly to himself.

"Its fine Luffy, you don't need to lie." Usopp gave a sigh.

"I wasn't! I just wanted to tell you about how I kicked some Ninjas asses!"

"No joke?!" Usopp's cried as his eyes widened with excitement as his lips puckered like a fish.

"Shishishi." Luffy closed his eyes and chuckled.  
"Hell yeah! It would have been more fun if you were there though."

Luffy purposely left out the part about the kidnapping and old man and cut straight to the point he knew Usopp would enjoy.

"Well of course! I didn't want to steal all the fun though, so that's why I let you guys have some. Those Ninjas would have had their tails between their legs if they knew I was on the island." Usopp puffed his chest out as he boasted.

"Usopp..."

The long nose turned to the seriousness of Luffy's voice.

"We don't blame you for..." Luffy stopped himself as he watched Usopp's face scowl and turn from him.  
"Usopp?"

"I don't care about any of that. I'm just keeping a promise to a friend. I can't help it," Usopp stared down at his clasped hands "if I'm weak."

Luffy opened his mouth to protest, but Usopp beat him to it with a question.

"How will we do it?" He asked.

"Do what?"

"Beat him. How can we beat you?"

"ME?!" Luffy was thrown off by Usopp's strange words.

"That's what I usually think about when I'm up here. Maybe if all of us work together we can beat him. Heh," Usopp smiled towards his lap "Nami's usually the one to figure these things out..."

Luffy spoke nothing as Usopp continued.

"I'm just worried that somehow we'll all be beaten or something, and you and him will fight it out, but how can you fight your own equal?" Usopp shook his head towards the setting sun as he spoke his words.

"Nani?" Luffy grinned towards his friend.  
"We'll just tell him she's our nakama. He'll understand and give her back."

Usopp's face dropped. Surely his Captain was only joking.

"Luffy! All this time, you've been thinking that all we need to do is ask for her back?!" He cried bewildered.

Luffy's smile sagged a little as he looked at Usopp's shocked eyes.

"Well...Yeah. Won't that work?" Luffy brushed his fingers lightly against his hat.

'_I'm going to give my hat back to Shanks..._' He thought quickly to himself, somehow relating the two things together.

Usopp shook his head to his Captain's simple mind.

"I don't think it will be that easy." He stated.  
"Luffy, don't you remember how I came out after being with him?"

As if a switch had finally been turned on, the wheels began to spin in Luffy's brain. Usopp was right. Luffy wouldn't dare hurt one of his nakama, not for anything. Yet, it took Usopp weeks to heal after spending five minutes alone with this clone. It finally clicked to him, Usopp was the only one who _had_ spent time with his clone, besides Nami, and this had been the first time he spoke to Usopp about his double.

"He isn't the same as me..." Luffy whispered out as his wide eyes turned towards the orange sun.

"No, I don't think that's it. I think he's a lot like you, but before he took Nami I remember her saying to me..." Usopp began.

Luffy turned his head quickly back to the Sharp Shooters words. He had never heard what had happened to Nami, or why she was kidnapped, all that he knew was that she was and by his clone. Luffy quickly balled his fists as anger filled within him. Why hadn't he spoken to Usopp before, was he really this dumb?

"She was being chased by him, your clone, I remember her saying he wanted to eat her." Usopp kept his story towards the fading sky as Luffy flinched.

"Eat her? I would never..." He whispered.

"That's the thing though. She said that Kloon guy had sent that clone after her saying that he would see her as meat, but..." Usopp took a deep breath before continuing.  
"I think he just said that as a figure of speech, I don't think he really stuck Nami as meat in that clone's brain."

Luffy was having a hard time following Usopp's words, but noticed that the Sharp Shooter was speaking more to himself than to him so he merely nodded, scrunching his face at the thought. Nami had been running from him? Because she was afraid? Didn't she know he would never hurt her? No matter what awful thought was stuffed into his mind.

"He didn't though..." Usopp mumbled.

Luffy looked back up to those words.

"When he finally caught Nami, he didn't eat her. In fact, it kind of looked...like..." Usopp began to slow his words as he tried to describe what he saw.  
"...he was...playing with her?" Usopp turned to his captain, and narrowed his eyes.  
"You know what I mean?"

Luffy nodded his head to answer yes before taking a second thought and shaking it no. Usopp smiled to this.

"Baka, let's see...He was playing with Nami's ear with his teeth." Usopp pointed to his white set after speaking.  
"Get it?"

"He was trying to eat her then?" Luffy's eyes shone with false intelligence as he asked the question.

Usopp sighed as he lowered his finger. Then, like lightning, Luffy finally knew what Usopp was trying to say. His stomach dropped that second as his eyes widened.

"What did Nami do?" He asked calmly.

"Huh?" Usopp questioned to Luffy's words  
"Well nothing really, but I don't think she could of-,"

But Usopp's words were lost as Luffy's mind began wonder off, as it so commonly does, towards its own world.

'_Nami didn't stop him from touching her?_' His mind quickly raced to Kita's words from earlier.  
'_I've fallen in love with someone else, and I'm going to go off with him, get married, start a nice family, and live a nice, quiet life. I can't always travel dangerous seas with you. You understand right?  
_'_Not saying that's how they'll go, but you get the point, right?_'

Nami wouldn't leave him? Especially not for his clone, but then again, by the sounds of it, she never really made a struggle to get away. At least not that Usopp spoke of. Luffy's stomach dropped deeper. Why was he feeling like this? Nami was just nakama, right? Right, so why did he always feel uneasy, when she was out of his sight? Especially now?

'_What is this girl to you?' _

"What is she to me?" Luffy whispered.

"Huh? What did you say?" Usopp eyed his pale captain.

Luffy violently shook his head.

"NO! No, I didn't say anything." He answered.

Usopp was not convinced, but figured it not best to go beyond and ask.

_'Maybe we should change subjects._' He thought to himself.

"So Luffy, I saw you carrying a plant the other day." Usopp gave his captain a devious smirk as he spoke.  
"What's up with that? Are you finally realizing that the role of Pirate King is best played by me and have finally gone to finding a new hobby in plants?"

Luffy's face scrunched in anger.

"Like hell! I'll be King of the Pirates!"

"Pfft!" Usopp held back a laugh.

It was always fun to see Luffy get fired up.

"Oh? Not with a pretty flower like that!" Usopp only joked with him of course as he mocked.  
"Hey! Why don't you plant your pretty, little, pink flower up here? With Nami's mikans!"

Luffy turned to the orange and green behind him.

"Won't she get mad?" He cautiously asked.

"She'd be insulted if you didn't!" Usopp held back a laugh from his lie.

The Strawhat turned to face the Sharp Shooter to send him an irritated look.

"W-What is it?" Usopp asked at Luffy's stare.

"Nami would be mad too, if she saw you like this." He spoke.

"Huh? You mean lie-"

Luffy cut in.

"You're sitting up here all the time, and missing out on all the adventures." Luffy sternly spoke.

"We've only been to a few islands..." The crew's liar tried to defend himself.

Luffy only glared.

"I can't lie though." Usopp began to pop his fingers and speak.  
"You guys are making memories while I'm sitting here thinking of old ones…You know she was right..."

"Who?" Luffy tilted his head.

"Nami! Remember, when she told us that memories were a very cool thing?" Usopp began.

Luffy nodded.

"She was right. It's kind of all we have left of her. I mean right now. I'm sure when we get her back it will be different, but all we have left of her, at this moment, is the memories…and the mikans. It's a good thing we have 'em!" Usopp smiled to himself.  
"Heh, as if that makes any sense."

Luffy crossed his arms as he moaned to the purple clouds above him.

"Not me, I have dreams of her. Sanji said that she is trying to tell me something." Luffy spoke.

"Sanji?" The liar questioned.  
"Don't listen to him, it's just luck. There's no way Nami could talk to you through dreams."

"Really? You think so?" Luffy questioned.

Usopp nodded to answer yes, and Luffy couldn't help but feel a little disappointed.

"Hey, look!" Usopp pointed towards the blue.  
"There's the island, we should get there before night falls."

"You're coming with us, right?" Luffy pouted to his friend.

"Heh." Usopp snickered as he stood up.  
"Guess it can't be helped if a crew needs their Captain."

Usopp gave a devilish smirk as he placed a finger on his chin.

"Shishishi." Luffy could only laugh.

He was in too good of a mood to argue.

* * *

"Why is Kita the one who does the negotiating?" Usopp asked as he turned towards Luffy.

"Zoro's with her though, its fine." Luffy spoke and pressed his foot against the orange and brown leaves.

Fascinated at the crunching noises as he stepped on each one. The Strawhat's had finally reached their destination known as Gajanana Island, and from the looks of the green jungle in front of them, this was definitely somewhere where they didn't want to get lost. Though, it looked to be a while before anyone truly entered the heart of Gajanana, for now the crew watched as Zoro and Kita spoke to the two guards that blocked them.

"That's right. Leave Kita-chan alone." Sanji puffed out his smoke.  
"By the way Usopp, it's finally good to see you off the ship."

"We missed you Usopp." Chopper smiled up towards his long nosed companion.

Usopp grinned to the attention.

"I would think so." He spoke in a suave voice.  
"You know, who wouldn't want the strongest man in the world tagging along with them?"

"Strongest man?! OOOH Really?!" Chopper's jaw dropped as Usopp continued with his far-fetched tale.

Luffy turned as he felt a bump to his shoulder. Franky was there throwing him a thumbs up.

"Good job, Mugiwara." The cyborg whispered, referring to bringing Usopp back into the gang.

"Are we allowed to go in now?" Robin asked as both Kita and Zoro returned.

The swordsman sighed.

"They won't let us in." He spoke.

"But that's not-!" Usopp was stopped as Kita raised a hand to silence.

"Because you guys are all a bunch low lives, all pirates on this island must be seen by the King first."

"King? King of what?!" Luffy's eyes twinkled, but Kita only ignored him.

"Good evening." The crew turned to one of the guards as he bowed down towards them.

His colorful clothes gave him sort of a peaceful look as a smile appeared from his beard.

"I shall be your escort. If there is anything you wonder, please feel free to ask." His voice was breathy, and he spoke in an odd accent that none of the crew had ever heard.

"O-Oi, is this safe? How do we know this island isn't full of bounty hunters?" Usopp took a step back behind Zoro as he spoke.

"Oh no! It's nothing of that sort!" The bright man raised his hands to speak.  
"We welcome any visitors, pirates, marines, everyone!"

"Then why do we need to see the King first?" Sanji took a step forward.

"We shall let King Hridayesh answer that." The bearded man pointed towards the jungle, speaking.

Far off, the crew could make out tall, white marbled minarets that stood high towards the clouds, each holding a high, mighty spire. The top of a dome could barely be seen through the tall trees, but the dome also held a golden finial.

"Ooh, what a beauty!" Franky awed as he lifted his sunglasses to his head.  
"Love to see inside that thing."

"Then, shall we go?" The man grinned his teeth.

The crew turned to Luffy.

"Aa!" Luffy smiled as he nodded his head.

"We will walk along the coast line then, until we meet the trail that leads to the palace. Keep close, night here is dangerous." The guide warned.

"Wait a minute! Wouldn't it be faster to go that direction?" Kita pointed her finger towards the dark, thick jungle.

"You pirates can stab me now if you wish to drag me in _there_. The jungle at night is full of dangers no man can ever describe." The man gulped.  
"Mahisha is probably awake by now. It is not safe. This way!" The man called out again as he proceeded his steps along the beach.

"Ma-Ma-MAHISHA?! Who's that?" Usopp shook behind his crew.  
"M-Maybe we should wait on the ship, until morning!"

"Mahisha has been terrorizing our island for many years now, but please, I believe King Hridayesh is best to explain that situation." The man spoke again.

For over an hour the group walked in silence, with the common occasion of Luffy, Usopp, and Chopper getting sidetracked with something childish. Despite that, it wasn't too long before the group came to a case of white marbled stairs that led high up to the night sky.

"It's not far now! The palace is only but another hour away." The man smiled sympathetically as the group behind moaned in response.

It was well into the night already, they were hungry, tired, Sanji even suggested turning back and waiting till the bright dusk of a new day. Though, as the saying goes, 'patience is a virtue', the crew, after following unwillingly behind the man, were rewarded by a giant pool that stretched far in front of them and towards the palace's front doors.

Franky whistled at the sight.

"I knew it would be a beauty." He grinned.

The group gawked and awed at the neatly lined pillars and trees around them, and at the giant crystal-blue pool which was surrounded by tall, green grass and beautiful petals. Out in front, the entire palace was raised by a high platform with the four minarets circled around it. The base and domes of the mighty house were also made of the same marble as the steps, only this time, as they all made their way to the front doors, they could all see the etchings and carving of tigers and elephants printed at the sides.

"Keep up please!" The bearded man called out as he shut the doors behind him.

The interior design was just as exquisite as the outside. They walked on a red velvet rug that seemed to never end, and the walls were painted in every color a human could ever think of. The designs were also something to stare at, and most of the group was only brought back to their senses by Luffy's cries of glee and the sudden stop.

"Now pirates, this is where I take my leave. King Hridayesh is already aware of your coming and has prepared a special feast for you." The man smiled next to the marbled doors.

"A feast?! This late?" Sanji's cigarette dropped as he spoke.

"Yahoo! What are we waiting for?!"

Before anyone could stop him, Luffy burst into the room with a loud entrance.

"Feed me!!" He cried out.

"Baka!" The crew threw out their hands behind him, and watched as the three people in the room stared uneasily towards their Captain.

"Ahh, the pirates I presume?" A man on a risen platform sat on a fluffy pillow in the middle between two beautiful women.

He smiled warmly as he lowered his tanned hand towards a stretched table far out below him. The table was piled with golden dishes, with some of the most exotic food that even Sanji seemed speechless at.

"Please," The bright king spoke out "eat."

Luffy wasted no time sitting himself on top of a soft pillow, stretching his arms out, and planting whatever he could reach into his greedy mouth.

"L-Luffy! Don't eat it all!" Usopp called as he too sat himself and stuffed whatever he could grab from Luffy into his bereft mouth.

The rest followed, sitting themselves, and beginning to take in the King's kind gesture. Zoro on the other hand, only stared at the plate in front of him, back up towards the King's smiling face, and back to his plate. He sighed in disbelief and crossed his arms after some time.

"It's poison..." He finally spoke.

The group opened their eyes in shock before spitting out their remains and throwing back their half chewed meals.

"Luffy, stop eating! Didn't you hear Zoro?!" The Sharp Shooter tried desperately to cover his captain's mouth.

"This is so yummy! Sanji make this for breakfast!" Luffy chuckled from his ballooned cheeks and only kept on eating.

"I would like to get the recipe. I have to make this for Nami-san when she returns." Sanji popped a fork into his mouth after he had spoken.

"You too Sanji!?" Usopp screamed in disbelief.

"Stupid Ero Cook, didn't you hear me?" Zoro opened an eye towards the blonde as he mumbled.

"I heard ya', Marimo." Sanji took another bite.  
"My tastes buds aren't agreeing with you though."

"That's because all that smoke has ruined them." Zoro shot back his insult.

"I don't smell anything funny." Chopper sniffed the plate out in front of him.

"Luffy hasn't killed over either yet." Usopp threw a thumb towards his ballooned friend as he spoke.

The King, finally taking in all that was said, let out a boisterous laugh.

"I don't know where you lot come from, but here we don't poison are guests!" The king also held a strange accent unheard by the crew.

"Why the grand feast and welcoming of pirates into your palace then?" Franky threw the king a suspicious look as he questioned.

"Please, please. Questions later! Let us enjoy ourselves!" King Hridayesh clapped his powerful hands together as he spoke.

Over a dozen beautiful maidens strolled in accordingly and professionally. They bowed their small heads towards the crew before they lined up next to each other. Flowers bunned their dark, silky hair as they all wore the same Kuchipudi attire, but in different colors. There was pink with gold, blue with gold, green with gold, and more. They wore jewels on their heads and necks. They were as colorful as the walls around them. One of the dancers flew quickly across her feet, sprinkling water here and there, while another bent down and began to light incense in front of the group, and another facing the King and two women.

"Calm down, Sanjiii!"

Luffy moaned irritably as he watched the table flip over and looked to see Sanji crawling over the now fallen food, stretching his hand out to reach the girls before him. His eye pumped as a heart as he agape like a school girl.

"Sanji!" Chopper growled as his human form desperately pulled to seat the Love Cook back to his pillow.

The King clapped a second time, and Sanji panted like a dog in heat as music began to play and the maidens began their dance. The girls danced skillfully and exotically, and everyone, minus Luffy who now picked for scraps and shoved them hungrily in, held in their breath as they watched. They were skilled in their feet, graceful in their walks and arms. They moved their bodies with ease. Rolling their flat stomachs like waves. It looked almost like they each had their own role in telling a silent story. A story that could only be told by their movements and eyes. Their jeweled pupils gave off their moods. If one had an angry role her eyes glittered with a fiery red, if one had a sad role small tears could be seen forming at the ends of her lids, and if one was joyful her eyes were shut in glee as she let out a silent laugh. It was something mesmerizing to them, something they had never seen, and something they would never forget.

After only a few minutes a clap interrupted them, and the dancing maidens turned and quickly bowed to their King.

"That sure was fast. Do you think they did something wrong?" Chopper asked looking up to Robin.

Before she could answer the little reindeer a sniffle caught everyone's attention. The group looked up and saw as the smallest of the ladies next to the King choked on her own tears. A blue and purple transparent veil wrapped well around her face and down to her gown, and though her face was covered, King Hridayesh could not ignore the tears and wipes. He quickly sent away the dancing ladies and leaned over to the troubled girl. Before words were escaped by him though, the girl quickly stood.

"I'm sorry." She spoke out gravely, and stood while bowing her head.  
"Excuse me."

The group watched as the girl dropped a few more tear's before making a quiet exit. King Hridayesh let out a sigh and shook his head.

"Oi, you!" Sanji stood himself as he spoke out towards the King.  
"What did you do to make a delicate flower like her cry?"

"Forgive me." The King spoke towards his guests.  
"That is my daughter-"

"_Our_ daughter." The other woman next to the King had finally spoken.

"Yes our daughter...That is our daughter Durga." The King bowed his head in shame.  
"She is pained, for tomorrow is her wedding day."

"But there is no groom..." The King's lady spoke out again.

Sanji raised his hand.

"I can fill in!" He cried.

"Her fiancé, Oorjit, was one of Gajanana's proudest warriors. He protected all from harm, and would gladly serve me in any way, even if it meant his life lost. I was proud of him, and was more than pleased when I heard our daughter and him had grown fond of each other. I could ask for no better son. I knew my Durga, and the future of Gajanana would be in the finest hands." The King raised his head back up as he spoke.  
"But this wedding was not to be."

"For over a year now our island has been terrorized by a demon. A demon that destroys our villages, and a bull that kills any who try to stop him. Mahisha, the Bull Demon, has brought nothing but misery to this island. Because of Mahisha's scare, we have not had any visitors for months now. That is why, pirates, when I heard of your coming I wanted to condemn you of your bravery with a feast, and a place to rest.

"As If we knew anything about a demon!" Usopp whispered in Zoro's way.

"I sent Oorjit to seek out Mahisha, a task that seemed impossible for him not to accomplish. That was over a week ago," Hridayesh closed his eyes as he continued "and the only thing to return of Oorjit was the elephant he had ridden to find Mahisha."

Chopper's ears perked to this.

"Elephant?" He mumbled to himself.

"We've sent men after men this past week, but we cannot find where the demon sleeps, nor any sign of Oorjit. It was just yesterday evening when it grieved me to tell my daughter that Oorjit would not be returning, and to end all search of him. Though I fear for Oorjit, and his life that may very well be taken already, I fear more that my Durga has nothing but hate for me now."

The king rested his head on his hand, a frustrated look etched into his face.

"What am I to do? I can't go on living searching for a man, who I care so deeply about, but at the same time could be dead as we speak. I can't live a life looking for something when I have other things to attend to, I can't be held back, no matter how dear and family he was to me."

The pirates sat in silence, no one really knew how to respond to the King's speech of grieve and pain. Kita, on the other hand, yelled out her thoughts.

"You did the right thing!" She grinned as she crossed her arms.  
"I couldn't agree more with your logic! Why waste time looking for someone who could very well be dead? You have other things-"

"BAKA!!" Luffy yelled out as he stood himself tall.  
"Just because he's gone you assume he's dead?!"

Luffy gave a snort as his crew watched in shock at Luffy's unusual outburst.

"He's your nakama!" He continued.  
"You don't give up on nakama, no matter how long it takes! Not until do you see him dead can you say things like that! Find the body first then give up!"

"What's he suppose to do? Risk hundreds of lives just to search out for one? Forget this island's needs just to find a dead body?" Kita spoke for the King in frustration.

"And you!" Luffy threw a finger at Kita as he began again.  
"You're the hero, so do something! You want to help people so here's your chance!"

"Didn't you hear him?!" Kita yelled as she slammed her palms towards the floor and pushed herself up.  
"Why would I waste _my_ time looking for a man who's been gone for over a week?! Not to mention the weeks it would take me to find this demon's home!" Kita smirked, despite her angered tone.  
"I won't deny that I can do it, but do you realize how much time it would take out finding your precious navigator?"

Luffy only stared silently at Kita's hazel eyes.

"You see, what did I tell ya'? Quite trouble-"

"We'll wait then! Nami is my nakama! Even if it takes years, even if One Piece has to wait, even if it kills me, I will never give up on her!! I'll never desert my nakama!!"

'_Good one, Luffy._' Usopp smiled at his Captain's powerful words.

Only he knew of the conversation Kita and Luffy had shared. Kita was at just the opposite mood than Usopp was. She lowered her eyes towards Luffy and scowled.

"Tch! That's fine then!" Kita threw her arms up.  
"I'll do it! I'll find-"

"Enough!" The king suddenly raised himself high above the others as he cried.  
"As I said before, there is to be no more searches of Oorjit! I do not want another life lost because of my foolishness!!"

King Hridayesh held out a hand in silence and spoke before Luffy's lips could.

"It's been a long night, please. My servant will escort you to your rooms. In the morning, I ask that you pirates please do as you want, but do nothing in regards of Oorjit."

The kind rubbed his throbbing temple.

"I do with you all a good night..."

The group watched as King Hridayesh and his wife walked silently out of the room.

"Please, please! This way, pirates!"

The bearded man from before waved his hand towards them and stood in front as the crew lined behind and followed. Luffy was about to do the same when a cough behind him stopped his steps.

"Chopper? What are you doing?" Luffy asked, turning back in towards the room.

Chopper was on the tip of his hooves peering out of a window and into the night sky.

"Luffy, do you think that's the elephant that belonged to that girl's fiancé?" Chopper pointed down and asked as Luffy rested his arm above the window and looked.

"I don't know." Luffy lifted his head up in curiosity as he spoke.  
"Why don't you ask it?"

Chopper gave Luffy a cheerful laugh before he spoke.

"That's just what I was thinking! Are you thinking what I'm thinking too?!" Chopper laughed.

Luffy patted his fist into his hand and nodded.

"Aa! We'll ask that elephant to let us ride its back!" Luffy grinned as Chopper dropped his head.

"Not quite, Luffy." The reindeer mumbled.

Luffy opened the window for both him and doctor to jump down to the gardens below.

"I'm sorry to wake you up so late!"

Luffy watched as Chopper apologized and jogged his way towards the animal's giant head.

"Oh I see! You couldn't sleep? Maybe I can help! I'm a doctor you know!"

"..."

"You big trunked asshole I don't need your praise." Chopper grinned sheepishly at the animal's comment.

Luffy soon grew bored of what looked like to him a one sided conversation. As the small reindeer and elephant began to converse over weather, Luffy grew even more impatient and decided that it wouldn't hurt to look around the garden. Taking glances here and there, nothing of true interest could grab his undivided attention. No flowers were as nice as his, and it only bore him to see things of lesser value. Then something, sudden like lightning, drew him. Luffy bent over and watched as a flower glowed in the moonlight. He laughed as he reached for the flashing flower, but was pleasantly surprised when the glow flew up to his eyes and circled around his head before making its way towards a pouring fountain.

"It's a mystery fly!" Luffy grinned to himself, and walked towards the small fountain and towards other 'mystery' flies.

He sat himself down and listened to the water behind him play soothing music for him. The bright creatures also played around him, taking a liking to his hat, and sometimes resting themselves playfully on his nose.

"Pretty." Luffy grinned as he watched with half opened eyes.  
"I'll have to bring Nami here." He yawned.

It didn't take much more for Luffy to close his eyes and let his mind wander. It was a click that brought the Strawhat back fully awake, and he turned his head to see a cloaked figure shut a door behind them. The figure made their way towards Chopper and the elephant.

"Oi, you!" Luffy stood himself as he called towards the person.

The cloaked person jumped to Luffy's voice and ran as it noticed his presence.

"Hold on." Luffy spoke, casually stretching his arm and pulling the figure back towards him.  
"It would be rude if you were to butt in on a conversation."

Luffy lowered his eyes to the figures as he drew them to himself. His pupils widened as the person turned their head to be rid of Luffy's stare.

"Hey, you're that Baka's daughter!" Luffy grinned.  
"Do-Da-Der..."

He tried to recall the name.

"Durga. My name is Princess Durga." The girl threw her cloak back as she spoke.

"That's it! Shishishi." Luffy chuckled.  
"What're you doing out here? Were you wanting to ride the elephant too?"

"I could ask you the same thing. These are my private gardens you know." The princess was not rude in her statement, just curious as she spoke.

She made her way to a seat next to her fountain as she realized Luffy was no threat.

"Really?" The pirate asked as he tilted his head.  
"Then, these are your mystery flies?"

He pointed to one of the many glows that now circled around the two of them.

"Ahh, you mean the Hanté Butterflies?" She asked.

Durga reached out a hand and cupped one into her palm. She nodded for Luffy to come closer, both staring into the wings of the Hanté butterfly, which seemed to glow a light green, yellow, and orange in the moonlight. It had marvelous details of twirls and dots on its back.

"Hanté?" Luffy scratched his cheek as he stared at the other butterflies around him.

"They come from an island about Southwest from here." The princess lightly tossed the butterfly back into the sky as she spoke.  
"Never before had these butterflies lived here in Gajanana until just a few months ago."

"An island?" Luffy questioned, tilting his head back to look at the sitting princess.

She nodded.

"I believe the island they come from is called-oh..." The princess lifted her eyes up to recall the name while humming.  
"Saint Clair."

"Saint Clair." Luffy repeated the girl's words as he held his hand out again to touch the exotic bugs.  
"We'll go there next...Saint Clair" Luffy spoke to no one in particular.

"Oh, you mean you want to visit Saint Clair? I would say not to!"

The princess shook her head.

"Solomon Saint Clair, the King of that island, we haven't heard from him for about three years now. I've heard nothing but terrible rumors about the island, and I'm not surprised these butterflies decided to leave and live here instead. I don't think any living thing would want to visit that island anymore, besides, it would be pointless to turn around and head back South, you're much closer to the next island heading north.

"Hn..."

Luffy tucked his hands into his pocket and both watched in silence the night's beauty.

"I won't stop you..." He finally spoke as he stared towards the night.

Durga stared at the pirate's back.

"Huh? What do you-" She began.

"You were going to go look for your boyfriend. I won't stop you." Luffy smiled to the glowing bugs.

"..."

"He's probably waiting for you..." Luffy spoke again while staring towards the moon.

Durga couldn't help but let a small tear fall as she lowered her head.

"Pirate..." She shook as she tried to respond through her tears.

"Chopper and I will help." Luffy tilted his head back and grinned.  
"As long as we get to ride that elephant! Shishi..."

"Heh." Durga let out a choked laugh.  
"Pirate, just who are you?"

Luffy shuffled his hands in his pockets before turning to face the princess.

"Me?" He grinned, and asked as if she should already know.  
"I'm Luffy, and I'm going to be King of the Pirates!"

* * *

"She says that she's known all this time where Oorjit was!" Chopper turned to face the pirate and princess as he spoke.  
"Because she was tied up she couldn't do anything about!"

Chopper laughed as his ride gave a magnificent cry before charging deeper into the dense, dark jungle.

"Huh, what's wrong? Are we going too fast for you?" The reindeer asked back as he stared at Durga's saucer like eyes.

She had her hands on Luffy's shoulder as she peered almost hidden behind his back.

"Y-Your pet...it talks..." Durga whispered without taking her eyes off of Chopper.

"I'm not a pet!" Chopper cried out as Luffy laughed at the situation.

"Chopper, let me ride on the head!" Luffy demanded after his joyful cries.

"No! Me and Lata are talking." Chopper gasped as a branch smashed into his face.  
"Lata too fast!"

The elephant only replied by picking her feet faster. Luffy held onto his hat as Durga held on tightly to the elephant's back.

"Durga! That Baka said he sees everyone when they visit the island, is that true?" Luffy yelled behind him to the princess.

"That's right!" She called back before closing her eyes as a branch full of leaves piled onto her face.  
"Why do you ask?"

"You see them too then?"

"Yes, I would say I have, but why-?"

"An orange haired girl... Did she come here?" Luffy looked behind him as he spoke.

"I...I don't think so!" Durga shrieked as Lata jumped into the air.  
"I could be wrong though. I'm in no situation to be answering things like this!"

She cried again as Lata gave another jump.

"I see..."

Luffy turned his head back.

"Guess we'll keep looking." He whispered for his ears.

"That's it!" Chopper pointed excitedly towards a giant tree as he cried out.  
"Lata says there's an entrance hidden in the tree!"

As the elephant made an abrupt halt, Durga jumped off her back and raced towards the tall tree; placing her prints all over the bark in an attempt to find some sort of passage.

"Where?!" She cried out almost hysterically.

Durga gave a surprised gasp as she watched the trunk of Lata brush away leaves and moss to reveal a tiny dark hole at the bottom of tree.

"Down there?" The princess asked and gasped again as she felt Lata lightly push her forward.

"Looks like it!" Luffy called and gave a grin as he popped his knuckles.  
"Yosh...That means Mahisha is down there too."

The elephant gave a cry towards the night sky.

"Lata says to hurry up and save Oorjit!" Chopper grinned towards the dark haired girl.

The elephant voiced again as it wrapped its long nose around Durga's tan skin.

"She says when her and Oorjit were spending the nights in this jungle looking for Mahisha it was often the thought of you that drove Oorjit to do his task." Chopper began to narrate.  
"Lata says Oorjit did what he did because he wanted to keep all the dangers from you. He wanted you, and him to live without anything to threaten the both of you, that's why he wanted to kill Mahisha before the wedding."

"B-Baka..." The princess whispered.

Durga patted Lata's trunk as she leaked her tears.

"Doesn't he know he can't rid the world of evil? An idiot!" Durga smiled as she wiped her eyes dry.

Her bracelets jangled as the elephant gave her another push forward.

"Ready?" Luffy asked, peering down the hole before looking back up at Durga.

She nodded before jumping down behind Luffy.

"Looks like it's my turn." Chopper silently spoke.

Chopper stuck a foot in before turning back to the elephant's moans.

"Huh? What's wrong?"

Chopper's ears lifted as he listened to Lata speak to him.

"Oorjit's weapons couldn't beat Mahisha?" Chopper questioned.

Lata nodded before speaking again.

"What's that story suppose to mean?" Chopper again questioned after some time.

"..."

"You think so?" Chopper asked as he looked back down the hole.  
"Don't worry. Luffy isn't an ordinary man. We'll be back!" Chopper grinned.  
"Oorjit too!"

Chopper jumped into the hole and listened to Lata's 'good lucks' behind him. Now, it was his turn sliding down towards the darkness. The tree had been cleverly built into some sort of slide that led deeper and deeper into, what was obvious to Chopper, a room built underground. Chopper couldn't have been more right of his theory, but there was only one little thing missing. The doctor didn't realize his landing would be on top of a pile of both human and animal bones.

Chopper gasped.

"Scary-!!" He screamed into the hand that was placed over his mouth.

"Shhhh..." Durga whispered as she let go of the shaking reindeer.

Both her and Luffy stared in towards a risen, flat rock ahead of them. Chopper followed their transfixed eyes and saw that a man was lying on top of the rock. They all listened to the light snores and moans of the person.

"He's asleep." Durga spoke out the obvious.

"He's a Zoan type." Chopper pointed out another feature.

"Hehhh..." Luffy spoke impressed.  
"Really? How can you tell he ate an Akuma no Mi?"

Chopper pointed and Luffy followed with his eyes. With the snoring man's back turned to them, it was easy to spot the swaying tail coming from him, and the furry legs. Durga gulped and shook her head. The little jewel on her forehead swayed back and forth.

"Now is not the time to gawk. Look! We're at an advantage! He's asleep!" She cried and reached behind her back to pull out a jeweled sword.

"You're fighting?" Luffy raised an eyebrow as he asked.

"O-Of course!" Durga struggled with words as she tried lifting the heavy sword.  
"He has my fiancé! I won't just sit here and watch you two-..."

"That reminds me! Lata said..." Chopper was cut off as he heard a loud yawn echo in the room.

The group held their breath and watched as Mahisha turned his body towards them and closed his eyes, once again in a deep sleep without noticing their presence.

"L-Look at those horns!" Durga couldn't seem to take her eyes off of the dirty long things that poked out on top of his pointed ears as she spoke.

Mahisha's hair was long and blonde and full of tiny braids that were tied around his horns and dangled at the ends.

"That's so cool!" Luffy pinched the innards of his nose as he spoke.  
"I'm going to get a ring in my nose too! That would look so cool, right?! Chopper?!"

"It-It looks painful!" The doctor responded.  
"Look!"

He glanced back behind the sleeping beast.

"There are cages built into the rock behind him."

Durga gasped as she looked past Mahisha and at the laying man behind a set of bars.

"Oorjit!" Durga cried and gasped as she realized her scream was louder than she intended it to be.

Mahisha's eyes had finally woken to the loud cry. He let out a snort as he stared at the figures before him. Taking a moment, and blinking a few times, he finally let out a cows bellow as Chopper and Luffy jumped in front of Durga. Rising to his bent legs, Mahisha charged towards the group.

"Princess, stay back we'll-" Chopper began, but Luffy cut in.

"Yada! This is her fight! Right?" Luffy glanced back towards the princess as he asked.

Durga stared at him, her jaw slightly dropped.

"R-Right! I'll save Oorjit!" The girl glanced forward towards the bars as she responded.

'_Oorjit, why didn't you get up when I called your name?_' The girl thought and looked at the stilled body.

"Here he comes!" Chopper cried out, and they watched as Mahisha, like a bull, lowered his head and at amazing speed charge at the girl.

"Remember, this is your fight!" Luffy laughed as the bull man's horns grew closer towards Durga.  
"But-" He spoke again as he took a tight grip and held Mahisha back by his horns.  
"That doesn't mean we won't help!" He grinned and furrowed his eyes as him as Mahisha pushed each other back and forth.

Both seemed evenly match, which only excited Luffy more, and he tightened his hands around the horns as Mahisha let out another bellow.

"Durga!" Luffy called and pushed back as the bull pushed forward.  
"Hurry, get your sword!"

"R-Right!" Durga cried out, but stopped in her tracks as she listened to the bull scream.

"O-O-Onna! It's a woman!!" Mahisha cried and pulled back from Luffy's grip as he looked towards Durga.

All seemed to notice the bull's look of fear before it was replaced by a deep hate. Mahisha began to kick the dirt behind him before letting out a mighty bellow and charging again towards Durga. Chopper was the one to stop him as he sent the bull flying towards, and slamming into, the rocky wall.

"Don't worry!" Chopper cried out as Durga gaped at Chopper's new body.  
"No one can beat my **Horn Point**! Hurry! Grab your sword!"

Chopper dug his giant fingers into the rocky earth as Mahisha slammed his yellow horns into Chopper's brown ones. Both battling back and forth like Luffy and Mahisha before.

'_He seemed scared of Durga..._' Chopper spoke in his mind as him and Mahisha pushed to and fro.  
'_Maybe Lata was right._'

"You...You can't be killed by...any man...right?" Chopper asked through gritted teeth.

Mahisha gave a snort before answering.

"I'm not immortal...If that's what you're thinking...but," Mahisha bellowed as he flipped Chopper over and rammed him against the wall "it's true. No man can beat me! I'm as good as immortal, thanks to the God's gift. Still," He turned his head and watched as Durga tried to lift her jeweled weapon "there is still that one thing that can destroy me!!"

Once again Mahisha aimed his horns and raced after Durga. A whistle was what caught him off guard, and the bull man couldn't help but turn his head towards the direction of Luffy, who lowered his fingers from his lips and now shook his red shirt to the side.

"This way, Cow!" Luffy gave his red shirt another shake as he beckoned him.

"Baka." Durga still struggled with lifting the sword as she spoke.  
"As if something red will distract-" Durga took back her words silently as she watched the bull charge heatedly towards Luffy's shirt.  
"Maybe he will..."

As Mahisha drew closer, Luffy tossed the shirt to the side and prepared himself to grasp the horns once again. He was mildly surprised and impressed as Mahisha instead lifted his head and locked hands with Luffy. Both once again pushed each other back and forth. Luffy stared into the face of his adversary and noticed that most of his features was that of a human. His face was human, though the ring in his nose was different than what normal people had. His horns, ears, and lower body were the only thing that resembled that of a bull. Luffy gritted his teeth as his eyes shined with excitement, Mahisha on the other hand growled with annoyance at the fact both were somewhat even.

"That's...one of the coolest things...I've...ever seen..." Luffy spoke again and stared at Mahisha's nose.

The bull man gave snort and Luffy grinned as he watched the golden nose hoop fly up a little. Luffy gave a louder snort back, which widened Mahisha's eyes and he responded by another, louder snort. Luffy though, was far from beaten and inhaled deeply, before letting out an even louder one. Soon, both Akuma no Mi users pushed against each other while trying to out-snort one another. Luffy watched from the corner of his eye, still snorting, at Chopper helping Durga with the heavy sword.

"Can you do it? Please! It's too heavy for me!" Durga asked as the reindeer picked up the sharp end and she picked up the base of the sword.

"I can help you carry it there, but…" Chopper looked back behind him as he and Durga began to head towards Luffy, and the demon.  
"I don't think I'm the one to kill him."

"But!" Durga protested as they drew nearer.

"Luffy was right, this is your fight. Don't you want revenge for Mahisha taking your fiancé?" Chopper asked.

Durga broke into a sweat as they drew inches closer.

"Besides, I don't think a man can beat Mahisha. Lata told me that-Ah! Look!" Chopper slowly raised the sword, and Durga bent her knees as she felt the heavy tip lay upon her shoulder.  
"Luffy has Mahisha's back facing you. This is your battle."

"I can't! I can't! It's too heavy!" Durga struggled to lift herself and yelled out as she slammed the tip back to the dirt.

'_I can't do it! I can't save Oorjit!_' The princess lowered her head in shame as the words rang in her head.

"Don't tell me...the Baka's daughter...is...a Baka too!!"

Durga lifted her head back up and she watched Luffy wrestle and speak.

"If this is someone you truly care for!" Luffy growled as Mahisha turned his head and noticed the girl behind him.  
"Then..." Luffy took the bull man's distraction as an opportunity.

He reached for Mahisha's horn and twisted the bull's arm behind his back, forcing the demon to lower both his head, and body, into an awkward position.

"You should be able to go against the world for him! You should be able to pick up any sword for him!"

Luffy shoved the screaming bull towards Durga, still holding a firm grip and never letting go.

'_He...He's right._' Durga slowly raised the sword back to her shoulders with the thought.

"If it was me in there, Oorjit would be the one saving me! Oorjit wouldn't be weakened by this sword, he wouldn't give up!" The princess spoke and began to pick herself up as Luffy bent the bull down.

Chopper watched amazed as he saw Durga, who looked to be near the point of fainting only a few minutes ago, raise the jeweled sword high above her head.

"If it's for Oorjit! I would give my own life just to save his! Nothing can stop our love!!"

Mahisha gave deafening cry as Durga swung her sword fiercely down. Chopper coughed as the dirt picked up from the impact of the sword and filled the room. He covered his nose as he swept the air with his hand to see what had happened.

"Eh?! She missed?!" Chopper cried out as he looked to see a panting and sweating Mahisha staring into the blade's reflection.

The demon gasped and shook as Durga picked up the sword again with ease this time.

"Mahisha!" She stared into the eyes of the bull demon as she spoke and rested the sword on her shoulder.  
"As future Queen of Gajanana, I forbid you to ever cause any pain, or trouble to this island again! If I ever hear of you stepping into the world above, Oorjit and I will waste no time coming back and ending your pitiful life! Understand?!"

Mahisha only panted as he looked from her, to the caged man, and back to her again. He said nothing until Luffy shook his horn causing him flinch. The bull demon gave a snort before whispering.

"I knew the gods weren't on my side."

Luffy shook him again.

"I...I get it." Mahisha mumbled and kicked and squirmed liked a pinned animal trying to escape before Luffy tossed him back.

The blonde bull only stared at the group before turning and limping his way towards a dark tunnel. As soon as the bull was gone, Durga fell to her knees, not caring that the jeweled sword bounced in and on the dirt and rocks. Luffy leaned down to help raise the girl up.

"Are you okay?" He asked.

"Oorjit...Is he...?" Durga began to question.

A loud clang answered her question. Both Luffy and Durga watched as Chopper busted the bars and pulled out the limp body.

"Oorjit!" Forgetting her fatigue, tears raced down her eyes as Durga raced towards Chopper who held Oorjit in his arms.

The princess gave another cry as she looked into Oorjit's closed eyes.

"Is he...dead?" She asked through her wet tears.

The tears poured out as she began to shake and Chopper frowned as he placed his fingers on Oorjit's neck.

"No, he's still alive, but barely. He's got some bad wounds, and he's very famished. We should get him back up quickly." Chopper frowned as the girl began to cry even more.

"Don't worry." Luffy grinned as he walked towards the two.  
"Chopper is the best doctor there is. He won't let him die."

"Bastard!"

As if forgetting the fragile body in his arms Chopper began to sway back and forth.

"I don't need praise from my Captain. You asshole!" He smiled brightly

* * *

The four were soon greeted by dawns shining light and the joyful cry of Lata as they made their way back to land. Chopper gently placed the body on the ground and began his work. Luffy, Durga, and Lata could only watch, wait, and help in any way possible, though none of them could do the magic the reindeer could. The three sat and watched as the sun heated their bodies. Tiredness was dimming and sagging their eyes, but none of them dared to even blink until Chopper spoke of Oorjit's condition. Finally, what felt like a lifetime for Durga, she was finally able to hear what she had been wanting to hear for the past week.

"Oorjit's fine." Chopper spoke in a weak, but accomplished voice.  
"He should be waking up soon."

The reindeer blushed as felt himself pulled into a tight hug.

"Thank you! Thank you! All of you!!" Durga smiled to the group.  
"You brought back the one thing dear to me! My treasure" She began to cry.

"Shishishi." Luffy gave a weak chuckle.  
"Nani? You really are that Baka's daughter. We didn't do anything. You went up against the people who told you to give up. You didn't believe he was dead until you found a body. You didn't give up on him, and see. Shishishi." Luffy grinned again.  
"You got your treasure back now."

"Luffy's right!" Chopper laughed as well.  
"You even went against your own father!

Durga could only smile at the two, she couldn't speak through her joyful tears.

"Also, Lata!" Chopper called.

The elephant waved her ears as she heard her voice called by the doctor.

"You were right about Mahisha!" He began.

"What're you talking about, Chopper?" Durga finally spoke with dry eyes.

"Before I went down there," Chopper pointed back towards the tree "Lata told me about a story that was going around by the animal's who were also harassed by Mahisha. Apparently, Mahisha prayed all his life to be immortal. When he finally was answered back, the Gods told him they couldn't make him immortal, because everyone had to be even. The Gods said they would grant him a wish for praying so much, though."

Chopper wiped his nose as he continued his story.

"Mahisha asked for enough power to be able to beat any man alive, but what he forgot to mention was that he wanted to be even more powerful than any women alive as well. That's how, at least Lata heard, is where he got the Akuma no Mi! That's why Oorjit couldn't beat Mahisha, and that's why Mahisha feared Durga this whole time."

"Gods answering a demon's prayer?" Durga shrugged in disbelief as she spoke.

They all turned towards Lata as she let out a low moan.

"Lata says you don't have to believe her, but she says Mahisha was the only one who beat her master, Oorjit." Chopper turned to his captain to question.  
"What do you think Lu-?"

Both Chopper and Durga smiled at the sight. Luffy was resting his back against the demons tree, crossed armed and snoring lightly. It was if he held no concern that he was resting on the devils home.

"Luffy seemed to be powerful enough to beat Mahisha." Durga turned back to the doctor to hear his response after she spoke hers.

"That's because Luffy isn't any ordinary man." Chopper laughed.

"I'll...beat you...Solomon..." Luffy mumbled in his sleep as he turned his body slightly.

"Does he normally talk in his sleep?" Durga chuckled lightly as she began to brush Oorjit's hair.

"Actually..." Chopper tilted his head.  
"He's been doing that more than usual..."

* * *

"Are you sure you can't stay? We're going to have a huge feast after!" Oorjit threw his arms out as stared up towards the pirate ship and spoke.

"We'll stay!" Luffy responded without thought.

"Baka," Usopp chopped at Luffy's head "It won't look good if pirates are present at a princess's wedding!"

"I don't mind!" Durga giggled as Oorjit placed an arm over her.  
"I owe you all so much!"

"It was all you!" Chopper raised his chin on top of the rail to speak.  
"Even I couldn't beat him!"

Durga blushed at this.

"Please..." Oorjit called back.  
"Don't encourage her!" The man coughed as Durga slammed her elbow back.

"Luffy!" Durga waved from a ways away as Sunny began its departure.  
"If I see her! I'll let her know! Good luck, and don't give up!"

The crew waved back until all Durga, Oorjit, and Gajanana Island were nothing more than tiny specks.

"Well, might as well go start lunch." Sanji spoke and turned as did the others back to their daily routines.

Despite the mention of food, Luffy remained glued to his spot as did Kita, who threw her elbows to the rails to rest them.

"Back at the feast..." Kita finally spoke out between them.  
"That's what you wanted to tell me too, right?"

Kita began to twirl her whip around her arm.

"The same thing you told the King...?" She mumbled.

Luffy only remained silent as he stared out at the blue sea.

"I guess you won't be giving up, will you?" Kita asked again.

"Never." Luffy kept his eyes put as he stern his voice.

"Heh.." Kita looked up towards the sky with a frown.  
"There's one thing you still haven't answered thought..."

"..."

"What is she to you?" Kita asked as she looked at the Strawhat, who did nothing but stare out.  
"Still don't know? Or are you starting to just realize she may be more than just nakama?"

"..."

Kita laughed as she picked herself up and walked a few steps before turning back.

"What I said about nakama...It is true. People don't need 'em." Kita shuffled a foot under her as she mumbled again.  
"I would never consider any of you mine..."

Kita didn't care that he made no reply and she soon began to head towards her room.

"Oh, by the way!" She snapped as she turned one last time.  
"Have you been watering that flower of yours?"

Luffy silently took in the words and gulped as he remembered the simple tasks, and things, needed for a flower to survive.

'_Shit..._'


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N: there is **_**LIME **_**in this chapter. You have been warned.**

* * *

**Chapter Eight  
**By Seltap

Ebony eyed the big blue below and ahead of her. The warm sun shined its light rays down her pale back and heated her cold body at the time. It was quiet, peaceful, just the way she loved it. No one was around, she wasn't forcing herself to speak and with her youngest sister napping, Ebony could finally enjoy some alone time; her dark, black cigarette the only thing to accompany her now and her time.

'_Nice day..._' She thought to herself.

She parted the dark stick from her lips and blew. Smoke as dark as coal twirled around her and she sighed as she brought the cigarette back between her lips.

"I thought you quit that nasty habit of yours."

Ebony couldn't help but leak a smile when she felt Camille stand and speak next to her. She knew her quiet time would now turn into a pool of nagging and complaints.

'_Some good things just never last._' She thought.

Ebony blew again before answering.

"I only quit when I'm with Belina." The lady shook her long dark bangs out of her eyes as she spoke.

"I can't stand that smoke smell, and you know you can't wash it off any time soon." Camille raised her arm to cover her nostrils and she drawled.  
"What're we going to do? It's the third day, I need to bathe!"

She scratched her royal blue head in frustration.

'_A pool of complaints..._' Ebony thought as she blew her smoke once more.

"You need to lay down a few rules to those two!" Camille spoke in an angry tone.  
"If you keep letting Jenny and Jenna run around with pranks flowing out of their heads, and letting them shove down explosives in the tub..."

She raised a fist as she recalled what had happened to their precious bathroom.

"Those two will end up as bad as..." Camille halted words for thoughts.

"Pirates?" Ebony spoke and did nothing when her bangs fell back to cover her eyes.

Camille gave a huff as she saw her sister take light to this situation.

"No...Worse!" Camille retorted.

Ebony tilted her head and laughed.

"What's worse in this world than pirates?"

She blew her dark twirls of smoke around Camille.

"Those two!" Camille cried and brushed at the smoke, but growled when she noticed the black clouds only circled around more.  
"This...stupid...power of yours..." She spoke each word to each of her swipes.

Ebony laughed at her sister only humiliate herself and gave a wave of her own hand. The smoke disappearing as her hand settled back down.

"What's bugging you?" Ebony softly spoke as she turned her attention back to the ocean.  
"You didn't just come up here to tell me things I've already heard."

Camille furrowed her eyes and pouted. She hated the fact that her sister knew her all too well, and balled her fists at her side when Ebony waved a finger side to side in her face. Camille glanced around. Making sure no one was near she reached into her skirt pocket and pulled out a neatly folded, thick note.

"Ho? A love letter to Captain?" Ebony teased as she reached out for the small parcel.

"This is serious..." Camille mumbled.

Camille stared and watched her sister unfold the square into two large pieces of brown paper. Ebony studied the two papers before sucking in her last drag and tossing the used cigarette into the sea below. She stared where the cigarette had fallen and lowered the papers to her side.

"What do we do, Ebony?" Camille brought her eyes to the two papers in her sister's hand.  
"Do we talk to them about this? There has to be a reason why they didn't tell us..."

"..."

"I mean, we may have been locked up in that cage for years, but I know that both you and me know how serious this is. Going up against The World Government…and winning!" Camille continued, and threw her hands out as she spoke.  
"Their bounty," Camille pointed to the papers in her sister's hands" is 316,000,000 Beri! Why would they even go up against The World Government?! Honestly, there's something fishy about those two..."

Ebony tossed the papers towards the floor as soon as Camille had finished her speech. Camille, just as quick as the toss, dropped to her knees and scrambled to pick up the wanted signs of her captain and navigator.

"Ebony!" She screeched as she looked up from her knees.  
"Why aren't you taking this seriously?! There has to be a reason they didn't tell us!"

She bared her teeth as she watched the dark haired lady pull out another long, black cigarette and light it.

"Ebony! Doesn't this at least surprise you?!" Camille shouted.

"Heh." Ebony sighed as she rested her chin in her hand.  
"Is it really that surprising?" She spoke out calmly.

Ebony sucked in the smoke before turning towards her sister on the ground.

"Is it really that surprising to think they wouldn't expect us to find a wanted poster of them at the islands?" Ebony reached into her pocket to pull out an even thicker parcel than her sister carried as she carried on.  
"Is it surprising..." Ebony spoke as she unfolded the note to turn them into six, large, brown pieces of paper.

She tossed all six papers to the ground and Camille gasped as she looked at the brown parcels.

"Mugiwara, Mugiwara, Mugiwara, they all have the same name..." Camille whispered as her wide eyes traveled up and down the papers.

"...to think they had a nakama before us?" Ebony blew out her coal like smoke into the air as she finished her sentence.

"Ebony..." Camille shook one of the papers in her hand.  
"W-What is this?!" She whispered fiercely.

"I'd say it was their nakama before us..."

"Then...What happened to them?!" Camille looked for answers in her sister's half covered eyes as she questioned.

Ebony merely shrugged.

"Dead, killed, lost..." Ebony began to list.

"Ebony!"

Ebony turned to Camille's hysterical cry.

"We have to talk to them! We have to know! We-"

"Why?" Ebony spoke out in a harsh voice to cut her sister off.  
"Do you want to be thrown off because we asked to many questions?! Invaded their privacy?! They're not telling us for a reason, and we should just let that reason be!" She bit hard into her cigarette.

"Then, do you not care for your sisters own well-beings?!" Camille cried again.

Ebony gasped as she realized the mistake Camille easily pointed out.

"What if Nami and Captain are the ones who killed their nakama? I can't be on this ship not knowing if my life, and my sister's lives, are in jeopardy! I can't stay without knowing if you will be alive the next day." Camille shouted and shook her head, letting the light tears fly off her face.  
"Those two did save us, but..."

"I'll talk to one of them!" Ebony called out as her sister's tears stung her like a bee at her heart.  
"You're right. I'm sorry, I wasn't thinking about our own well-being. Forgive me."

She gave a sympathetic smile as she reached for her sister on the ground.

"I promise to talk to them, but for now..." She lifted her fallen sister to her feet as she spoke.  
"Let's just enjoy the new island and hope it has a nice warm bath waiting for us."

Ebony pointed out towards a tiny island in the distance.

"That's exactly what I need right now." Camille sniffed and smiled as her and her sister held each other.

* * *

"Is it really okay to leave Captain behind?" Tashi looked back towards the Cloudy Blue.

The island's shore had been much too shallow for the Cloudy Blue to dock any closer than it already was, so Nami and the six girls now all sat in a tiny boat making their way to the new island ahead of them.

"Luffy's fine." Nami spoke, folding her map open.  
"It won't hurt us one bit if he's not with us, and besides, if he really wants to there is a boat he can row himself here."

"I guess so." Tashi, reassured, turned herself back around.  
"Maybe he's sick. He hasn't come out for about a day and a half now from his room."

Tashi sighed when no one answered her. No answers because no one could truly say if Luffy was sick or well, whether he was busy or free. No one could answer Tashi, because nobody knew what he was doing in his 'personal room'. Though Nami had told them there was nothing to worry about, more than one of the girls knew something was certainly up, and even Nami herself couldn't deny that she was more than a little concerned.

"By the way, Nami?" Camille spoke.

Nami turned her head to Camille.

"What did you and Captain do at the carnival?" Camille began.

Nami's eyes dropped as she silently hissed at the remembrance.

"N-Nothing..." She answered hastily.

Of course Nami could not forget about the ride, Trovarme, and how Luffy had saved her once again, nor could she have any problem telling all six girls this. What bugged her was what happened after the carnival.

'_I can't believe I let that stupid monkey kiss me._' She thought to herself.

At the time, her heart had swelled like a balloon, but now, whenever the thought came up, she could feel nothing but regret. She felt as though she had betrayed her nakama, betrayed Luffy, but what bugged her the most was that this Luffy had not even talked to her since then.

'_Bah...What do I care? It's not like he would talk about it anyway. I don't even want him to bring it up! Imagine what the others would say if they heard..._' Nami flinched to her own thoughts.  
'_He's probably thinking it's okay for him to kiss me whenever now._'

She always furrowed her brows every time she told herself this.

'_Well, he's in one hell of a surprise if he thinks he can lay his hands on me and kiss me whenever he likes. Never will I let that idiot touch me._' She thought.

Another thing she hated was when she remembered that night. She had always thought that Luffy's lips would be clumsy and dry, but instead found that they were indeed skilled and soft. Their kiss was so quick, so sudden, so peaceful, and so light, so why was it every time she thought about it she...

"Ahh, Nami. Your cheeks are turning pink again." Ebony grinned.

Ebony was always the one to point this out, another thing Nami hated.

"Jenna, can't you just use your breath this time to blow us?" Tashi turned to her grinning olive haired sister.

"I'm already guiding the wind in our direction." Jenna lowered her shady eyes to her sister's gold ones.  
"It's not like the island is that far anyway."

"You can ask Nami yourself, can't you?" Ebony tugged on Belina's arm which hung tightly around her eldest sister's.

Nami turned and smiled towards the little girl when she heard her name. For some odd reason, she always felt sad at the girl's shyness and did her best to be rid of it. She had no reason to be scared anymore, especially of her.

"I don't bite. I'm not a dog...or a vampire!" Nami grinned to show the little girl no harm.

Belina only dug her face deeper into Ebony's side. The eldest sister sighed at this and asked for her.

"She wanted to know the island's name, ne?" Ebony gave the little girl a push with her elbow as she spoke.

Belina remained silent as she hid her eyes and Nami went back to her map.

"Let's see..." Nami spoke, her finger traveling up and down the parcel before planting itself to one spot.  
"This island is named...Saint Clair."

"Saint Clair? Pretty name." Camille spoke and closed her eyes as she thought of what lay ahead of her.  
"Finally, a nice warm bath."

Nami sighed too. It was going to be nice to get a decent bath. Because of the twins, her bathroom was affected as well. The heating in the whole ship had been ruined, which meant it had been days since Nami had a _warm _shower, she scowled as she remembered what had happened and turned to both Jenny and Jenna.

"You two ever try to pull something like that again and your butts will be sinking to the bottom of the Grand Line, got it?" Nami threatened.

"H-Hai Boss..." Both twins answered as they grinned towards the ground and gave a silent chuckle.

"Oh, Nami!" Camille cried out as she threw an arm around the orange haired girl.  
"It's so nice to see someone put some rules down, you're like a family member who's gone missing then comes..."

Camille stopped as she took her arm off of Nami.

"N-Never mind, what an embarrassing thing to say. A missing family member is so ridiculous." She turned her blue eyes away to the side as she spoke.

Nami didn't think anything of the girl's withdrawal, Ebony on the other hand could see right through Camille hasty retreat. She knew exactly where her sister's mind and thoughts were.

As Nami stared out towards the tall cliffs, and the green grassy hill, she remembered the task she and the girls needed to get done first before leisure was to be taken into account.

"Listen up!" She called out as they tied the small boat and stepped onto the sandy shore.  
"I have a little job for all of you."

She grinned mischievously as all girls lined up to hear what their savior had to say.

"A job…" Jenny rubbed her hands together with a grin.

"That requires stealing?" Jenna quickly followed.

"Right?" They called out in unison before laughing.  
"Dii-hi-hi-hi-hi-hii..."

"We're going to find a hotel to bathe first, right?" Camille asked, dropping her shoulders in despair as she saw that her thoughts and Nami's were not at the same place.

Nami tried to think of the best way to explain what she needed without truly telling them of her true intentions.

"W-Were going to play a little game..." She forced out a smile as she heard the group moan in protest.  
"It's kind of like a treasure hunt."

"Will there be real treasure?!" The twins clapped their hands together and called out.

"Sorta'..." Nami gave another nervous laugh.  
"Now, here's what I want you to find!"

Nami again smiled uncomfortably as she handed each girl a list.

"Y-You've had this planned out for awhile, huh?" Tashi laughed awkwardly as she and the others noticed how odd and unusual Nami was acting.

"A metal man...?" Camille began to read the list.

"A talking pet...?" Tashi read her list too.

"A bulls-eye? That's not how you spell it..."

"A green sea urchin."

"And... a guy who resembles our Captain?" The girls all questioned in unison as they rose their eyes from the paper to Nami's bizarre grin.

"Why are we doing this?" Tashi asked while she and the others circled around Nami, throwing questions left and right.

Camille stayed behind the group and leaned toward her eldest sister who Belina still clung to. Before she could open her mouth her oldest sister beat her to her thoughts and spoke.

"Sounds like her old friends are here..."

"What do we do?" Camille whispered.  
"Should we ask her now?"

Ebony stared towards the group hard before answering back.

"No. Let's see if we can find them first, maybe they can answer some things..."

"Like what?" Camille blew out her cheek and raised her upper lip in confusion.

"Like…What are those horrible noises at night in Captain's room..." Ebony spoke as she still stared out towards the others.

"Noises? What noises? I don't hear any..." Camille glared in thought as she watched her sister's eye twitch towards Nami.

"Ebony-neechan? What are you talking about?" Belina questioned and looked up towards her tall sister.

"Nothing my dear." Ebony smiled warmly and patted the pink hair before calling out to her sisters.  
"Well, shouldn't we get started? Sounds like a fun game!"

Tashi gave a puzzled look towards Ebony and her words before looking back down to her own paper, shuffling the parcel lightly.

"I think it would be faster if we split up into teams..." She proposed.  
"I'll go with you Nami."

"Actually, I was thinking of just going alone..." Nami, once again, showed off her fake smile as she answered.

'_It would just be too confusing if I were to find the others and have to explain and convince each other that the other means no harm..._' She assumed in her thoughts.  
'_Especially if these girls listen to that monkey instead of the real Luffy._ _Hopefully I'll be the first to find anyone really_…'

Tashi threw Nami a puzzled look as well before sighing in defeat.

"I don't get this game..." She mumbled as her and Camille walked towards the small, rocky area that lay under the cliff but still near the sandy beach.

Nami watched each group go their separate ways up the green hill and disappear.

'_Guess I should go too..._' She told herself after some time.

Nami sighed as she took one last look back towards the Cloudy Blue, the light colored ship rocking to and fro against the waves.

'_Please don't throw a fit. Or better yet...Please don't come looking for me..._' Nami secretly told the fake Luffy.

Nami rolled her eyes towards the ship once more and turned to make her way up the grassy hill.

'_Please Luffy...Be here._' She secretly spoke to the real one.

As Nami made her way up the green hill, and stared out towards the rock like houses bunched closely together, she couldn't help but get an eerie feeling in the bottom of her stomach.

Something about the way the breeze blew past the red, shingled roofs and the tall, green grass just didn't seem right to her in her heart. She looked down to the ground beneath her.

It was hard, dark, and bumpy. Something totally different from the wooden boards, or sandy beaches she was use to. It looked like a road of melted rocks in her eyes.

"How odd." Nami spoke as she walked further into the town and eyed the houses around her.

Never before had she'd seen such dark, tall houses and windows as black as the night sky. Never had she laid eyes upon red roofs that seemed to dangle over the houses edge like a ridged skirt. Long, high spikes that sat mighty at the roof's edge.

But as Nami walked deeper and deeper into the old-fashioned houses, getting herself in, what a navigator of her stature would die before saying, lost, she finally realized the one thing that stood out the most.

"Where is everybody?" She finally asked herself.

She turned, looking at the homes and streets while the wind blew window shutters together, and gave off an odd, and cold sounding creaks. Not a living soul played in the streets, no sounds came from the houses around her.

"Hello?!" Nami called out as she turned her body around to see if any living thing was alive and about.

She jumped when she heard a loud clang echo around her and turned to the noise. What did catch her attention was not living, but astonishing to think that those who breathed could make something as magnificent as it stood.

"Now how did I miss that?" She exclaimed as she stared high up towards a high, tall Cathedral.

Nami couldn't believe the size of the dark church, it was bigger than most sea kings she had ever seen. She looked up when she heard the loud clang emit again from the Gothic Cathedral and saw that at the tallest opening there lay bells hanging in every size in the dark shadows.

The bells were maybe as big as their ship and shone in the sun's light rays. She watched, dazzled, as the biggest of the bells rocked from side to side, showing off its music to each ring to the world. As the bell slowed to a halt, and gave out one last tune, Nami made up her mind.

'_If I know Luffy, then he would probably want to be playing with those bells..._'

Now, Nami couldn't say she understood completely how Luffy's childish mind worked, but she did know he was attracted to loud, noisy things.

She would never admit she knew how her dumbass Captain thought. How would people react if they knew she could think and understand like a five year old? She didn't want to find that thought out.

Still, she did admire the way Luffy looked at things and the world. Never would it of crossed his mind that,

'Hey! No one is out on the streets!'

Instead she knew it would be like more of a.

'Hey! It's a mystery street, how cool!'

Nami giggled to herself as she thought this usual concept.

'_Maybe I do understand him._' She thought in her mind as she made her way towards the black Cathedral.

She had always admired Luffy, and not because of his strength, well maybe partially that too, but what she respected most was Luffy's way of thinking.

It was simple, childlike.

Maybe she just didn't understand it too well because her childhood had been robbed before she could truly begin it, though she could recall those few days when her and Nojiko would spend it fooling around. Maybe Luffy's child-like attitude, and games, ticked her off so much because she never got to experience the foolhardy days like he does now.

Nami had now reached the steps leading to the church's entrance. She cringed when she noticed the black statues from the start of the stairs that led all the way to the great, big, black doors. Instead of angels holding their hands together in peace, there were demonic looking creatures that crouched as if ready to spring on un-expecting pray. She halted her steps as she took in more of the Cathedrals dark features and un-godly like aura it gave.

'_What do these people come here to do, scare themselves into believing?_' Nami thought to herself as she shifted her feet uneasily under her.  
'_If Luffy was here, he wouldn't be scared. He'd be dragging me inside with him..._'

Nami's mind played back her previous thoughts as she stood in front of the black building and stared high into its large, tinted, circular window. Luffy's mind was that of a child's, yes, but in some ways she could see how it helped him to always know what needed to be done.

He wasn't bright, she even sometimes protested on what he said, but in the end he always could see past to the truth and know exactly what to do because he didn't carry any negativity in his mind to hold him back. He didn't have the doubts of what an Adult carried, but instead held the innocence of a child.

She had re-called what he had done for her in Arlong Park. She shouted at him, yelled, cried, almost begging for him to go away, and still he stayed by her side, and because of that, she now lived a free life. All his fights were like that.

'_All because he knew what to do._'

Or did he stay for another reason, was her next question, but her question was quickly forgotten as she heard a swift movement behind her. She quickly whipped her head to see nothing but a few leaves dancing with the wind.

'_That's strange..._' She thought to herself, and flinched as she heard a wolf's call far off in the distance.  
'_Guess there's life here after all._'

She turned once again to see if perhaps she had missed something or someone. Shrugging when she noticed no one was around she made her way up the eerie steps. She thought to herself when she noticed the dust on the doors and the webs hanging over the lamps.

'_Guess this place really is deserted...Creepy._'

She gritted her teeth as the doors gave a long, loud creak, and slowly opened. Obvious showing that the handles hadn't been handled by anyone's touch for years.

"AHH!" She screamed when she felt a tap on her shoulder and quickly shut the door to her jump.  
"What?! What is it?!" She cried out hysterically as she turned to face her new crew mates.

All six girls stood tall, grinning at Nami's way. Each one had their hair down, which was now wet and dripping. Their clothes hung tightly to their wet skin, and were al somewhat damp.

"Belina found it!" Tashi grinned and spoke as she gave her pink haired sister a push towards Nami.

Belina looked shyly down to the ground as she held her hands cupped together.

"Found what?" Nami asked as she looked down towards the pink haired girl who averted her gaze away from her own.

"Go on Belina, show Nami!" Ebony smiled as she watched her sister stretch her arms out.

She parted her two hands and Nami looked closer to see what she was holding.

"It's a sea urchin!" The five girls cried out and grinned.

Nami was not amused at the finding, and all five girls faces dropped when they watched their navigator quickly reach for the green urchin and throw it far over their heads.

"That's not what I meant for you to find!!" Nami cried out in agitation.

The girls just turned their faces back and blew their cheeks out in rage.

"Bitch!" They called out together.

"I liked your sea urchin, Belina." Tashi spoke and pulled her little sister back as she stuck a tongue out at Nami.

"You guys almost gave me a heart attack you know!" Nami tried to defend herself as the girls stares only intensified.  
"Of course I'm being a bitch!"

"Guess Nami-Boss doesn't want to know..." Jenna grinned and spoke as her eyes furrowed at Nami.

"...Where the bath is then." Jenny did the same as she spoke.

"Dii-hi-hi-hi-hi-hii..." They both laughed as they noticed the jealousy in Nami's eye.

"You guys found a bath?" Nami clapped her hands together as she beamed her voice.

"Sure did!" Camille spoke and gave a twist of her hair, dripping out the water before tying it back into a bun.  
"We couldn't find a hotel, or anyone about, but we did find a cave!"

"There's a small pool in it!" Tashi answered Nami's quizzical look.  
"It's nice and warm, and it even has a little waterfall to rinse your body in."

"You'll surely enjoy it. Come, we'll take you there." Ebony spoke before leading the way as Nami followed behind.

"Are you sure the waters clean?" Nami asked as she stepped forward, scrunching her face in thought of brown, smelly water.

"It's better than being dirty, or having an ice cold shower." Ebony called back.  
"Besides, the waterfall does the cleaning job on its own."

All the girls made their way over the hill and back to the shore. Nami soon followed them down the beach and towards the underside of a cliff, the girls stopped as they reached the small tunnel's entrance.

"In there?" Nami poked her head in as she questioned.

"Yep!" They all spoke together.

"The caves not too dark and it's still light out." Tashi looked towards the evening sun as she spoke.  
"We'll keep playing our game so that you have your privacy."

"When I'm done we can go back to Cloudy and eat." Nami smiled at the girls, grateful and thankful at what they had found for her.

"We'll be back in about an hour!" Camille called into the cave as Nami made her way in.

As soon as the orange haired girl disappeared into the dark, the other remaining girls went on their way down the sandy shore.

"We need to find a pet that talks." Camille read the list again.

"I heard a wolf earlier...Hey, what's wrong Ebony?" Tashi asked, and the others turned to Ebony who was now standing next to two small boats.

"These are ours." She stated quietly.

"Yeah...so..?" Camille questioned.

"Camille's an idiot, can't she see..."

"...that there are two boats now?"

"Dii-hi-hi-hi-hi-hii..."

"Guess Captain decided to join us, wonder where he is?" Tashi looked back towards the hill as she mumbled.

"Maybe we should give them some alone time." Ebony grinned as her covered eyes looked up towards Tashi.

Tashi grinned back.

"I get it. I bet they've been needing some alone time ever since we boarded the ship. They probably miss it." Tashi snickered.

"Oh no...You two aren't saying..." Camille slumped her shoulders as she spoke.

"Wouldn't it be romantic if they spent a night on the beach?" Tashi asked her sister excitedly.

"Yuck!" Both twins stuck their tongues out.

"We would have to take both boats..." Tashi began.

"You guys can't be serious!" Camille shouted.

"That's right." Ebony spoke as she ignored her blue haired sister.  
"Otherwise Nami would just force herself to come back to us, and thus their night would be ruined."

Ebony pouted as she pretended to be overwhelmed by sadness at the thought.

"An island to themselves..." Tashi spoke when she remembered that none of the girls had seen or heard any civilization throughout the day.

"Dii-hi-hi-hi-hi-hii...Let's do it!"

* * *

"WAH! How pretty!" Nami cried out as she had finally reached the pool deep within cave.

The pool had been deep under the cliff they all had shored near, and as Nami walked deeper into the cave she noticed the small openings at the top that the sun's shine would peak in through. The waterfall wasn't huge, it was more like a shower that leaked down water rather than shoot the fluid out. It too flowed down through an opening, and as she looked up, she could see the sun's evening sky high above her.

She undressed and slowly dipped herself into the pool. She was pleasantly surprised to feel that Tashi's words were true about the water being warm. She was sure the rocks blocking the breeze and sun shining down into the pool had something to do with the warmth, or perhaps it was the cave itself.

She dipped her head down into the water before looking at the surroundings around her. The cave was full of stalactites, none held any danger, and she watched curiously as little drops echoed from it in the cave.

"This is so nice..." Nami cooed to herself as she passed through the waterfall and rested her back against the little opening behind the small fall.

She sighed, relaxed, and rested her arms back onto the rocky wall, a few crumbling to her pressure and falling into the pool. She looked up towards the opening and saw the tiny stars begin to sparkle in the orange sky. Their shine still small but always brilliant looking in her eyes.

"I wish there was someone here to watch with me." She spoke silently to herself.  
"Not naked with me, but watching the stars. I wonder..."

She sighed again before closing her eyes

'_Are you watching this too, Luffy?' _She thought in her mind.

Nami popped her lids open after the thought.

"Haha...Why would I think that?" She laughed nervously at the water under her.  
"I must be tired...Luffy and the others are probably doing other things than looking at the stars..."

She once again closed her eyes and focused on getting back to relaxing. She had been mildly surprised that Luffy was the one to pop into her head then, but she was even more surprised when her thoughts changed into 'that Monkey', and the delicate kiss they had shared a few nights ago.

'_Why is it bugging me so much?_' She frowned at the though and shut her eyes tighter.  
'_That stupid kiss...It didn't even mean anything! He just caught me off guard..._'

She began to argue with herself in her mind.

'_That monkey is just driven by teenage hormones, I don't understand why he says the stuff he says to me. Though, he does act, look, and pretty much speak the same way as Luffy._'

Nami moaned in frustration. She hated the fact that this imposter was just like Luffy, it drove her crazy. Though she wouldn't admit it, even to herself, because of this puppet being just like her Captain, she was beginning to feel an attraction towards him.

It wasn't right, she would probably say, but how could she fight off someone who was basically, well, the same person? She was even more troubled as to why she was feeling this way, now she never felt like this towards the true Luffy...Did she?

She quickly shook off the thought as she remembered the words Kloon had told her.

"_Does one have something special for ones captain?"_

Nami couldn't understand then why she had blushed and stammered to that question. Of course she liked Luffy, but she didn't like, like him...

'_Right?_' She asked herself silently.

The only thing she felt for Luffy was nothing more than respect and admiration for him. She told herself this in her mind as she spoke to herself.

"We're nakama. There's no way in hell I could see Luffy as anymore than-AHH!!" Nami's high-pitched scream shook the cave.

A loud and giant splash had exploded in the pool to cause the scream. A small wave covered her, and she screamed again as she held her hands out to block the water from her face. As soon as the clear liquid subsided, she looked to see where the stalactite, that surely caused the splash, had landed, but instead saw something that made her pale and stiffen.

"L-Luffy!" She cried as she watched the dark haired boy laugh and shake his drenched hair out of his eyes.

"Wahoo!! Nami, did you see the size of my splash?!" The boy grinned before chuckling.

"W-What are you doing here?!" Nami yelled, her privacy now ruined.  
"Why aren't you on the ship?!"

She scowled as Luffy turned and faced her with a big, stupid grin. As he continued to stare his stupid grin soon changed into that of a mischievous smirk. His eyes turning suddenly sly as he passed through the water towards her.

Nami backed deeper into the small opening when she saw that smirk and his eyes. As she watched him, she couldn't help but move her eyes from his own down to his naked chest. She blushed lightly at how well-built his muscles were and looked. His body was just too perfect in her mind. She couldn't deny it to herself, Luffy certainly was good looking for a boy his age.

Her eyes traveled lower, and lower until she reached the dark water. She let out a silent gasp as realization hit her.

'_Luffy's naked..._' She thought.

And like a machine, the wheels of work began to turn in her mind. Her eyes widened in horror, and her body turned red in embarrassment at realization.

'_I'm naked!_'

She quickly wrapped her arms around herself protectively and sunk her body deeper into the water down to her chin. She knew what was on Luffy's mind, why his eyes shone lustfully like that as he made his way to her and with that knowledge she backed up more towards the rocky wall.

"Stop!" She called out when she no longer could back, and was relieved to see him when he obeyed.

"Nami," he spoke and lifted his chin to her "are you going to come over here?"

He patted the water in front of him, beckoning for her to come to his side.

She watched him. He was now standing under the opening above and she blushed lightly again at how beautiful his skin looked under the moonlight. The stars shined down towards the water, giving him a brighter look as well as the aqua around him. She wondered how his shiny skin would feel under her soft hands and fingers.

'_Eep!_' Nami lowered her reddened cheeks as she cried in her mind.  
'_Why am I thinking this?! Wait a minute..._'

Nami blinked curiously at the smirking teen.

"Luffy!" She called out.  
"I thought you couldn't swim!"

Luffy looked below him to the water to these words, and smiled as he noticed the nights shine around him. He looked up towards the falls opening and towards the bright moon.

"Mystery lights..." He whispered after some time of stare.

Nami watched, intrigued at how fascinated he seemed to be of the stars above him.

"Luffy..." She called again, irritated that he had ignored her.

Luffy only kept his eyes transfixed above him, his jaw slightly dropping.

'_Is the moon really that interesting?_' Nami moaned in her mind.

Nami lowered her lips into the water and began to blow small bubbles. She was irritated that he had ignored her, and wouldn't leave in peace, but was also thankful that he was distracted by something else than her naked skin.

'_Oh, that's right..._'

Nami tapped her foot under the water, and on the rocky ground.

'_This water isn't that deep. Even though he can't swim, there's no way he could drown in this small pool.'  
_  
"Luffy, if you're going to stare at the sky do it outside and not in here." Nami called once more.

She scrunched her nose when the monkey paid no attention to her call. She wanted to get out, but she also didn't want her body to be seen by him. She didn't need his teenage hormones to go off the charts and her pay for the action.

"Luffy..." She called again for his attention.

Still, he did not move an eye to her voice.

'_What is so damn fascinating about the moon?!_'

"Luffy!!" She cried at the top of her lungs, and finally he lowered his look to hers.  
"What's wrong?" She asked as she noticed his ghostly, empty stare.

His mouth was still slightly open, but he made no attempt to speak. Nami began to feel uncomfortable. If it wasn't for his long breaths she would swear that she was staring into the eyes of a dead corpse.

"L-Luffy?" She asked again.

As if the concern in her voice knocked him back to his senses, Luffy shook his head before grinning again towards Nami.

"Nami," he spoke "Come're, you have to see this!"

He scooped his hand back, motioning for her. She just shook her head in protest.

"There's no way in hell I'm going near you!" She pointed an accusing finger towards him.

"But you have to see this!" He whined.  
"It's really neat!"

"Like hell! You're not going to trick me into coming over there..." Nami sighed.

Though her words were brave, Nami knew that there really wasn't anything she could do to get Luffy not to come to her.

"Fine!" He pouted before stretching his arms up towards the opening.

'_Is he really leaving?_' Nami questioned.

Her heart dropped a little to the action. Luffy, though, did not pull his body up, but instead brought his arms right back down. She watched as he stared into his now cupped hands before opening them.

"There's a bunch of these up there..." He spoke as they both watched a glow fly out of his hands and around his head.

"What is it? A firefly?" Nami asked as the glow traveled closer to her.

Once it drew nearer she could see its wings were bigger than that of a firefly.

'_It's a glowing butterfly..._' She assumed in her mind.

Nami watched, intrigued, as the insect drew closer towards her, unaware of the danger that lie ahead. It showered them of its beautiful grace before they both watched the small bug struggle against the falling water from the waterfall.

It lowered to each drop that landed on its light back. Nami couldn't help herself as she felt her heart begin to race when the poor butterfly plopped into the dark pool. Her chest banged faster and heavier as she watched the poor thing struggle against the water. Never before had she felt like this towards a bug. Insects like these usually freaked her out.

"Luffy, get it." She ordered as calmly and uncaring sounding as her heart would let her.

Luffy did not move, and instead stared at the drowning butterfly with a look of boredom.

"Luffy...! What's wrong with you? Help it!" She called again, hoping to wake him from his stare.

"It can't swim..." He answered back quietly, his eyes still attracted to the drowning bug.

"Well then save it!" She cried, almost frantic at her words.

The butterflies light dimmed as its attempts to escape slowed.

Unable to bear the loss of the bug, Nami pushed herself up and made her way towards the drowning creature. She scooped the glowing fly into her hands, letting the water around it fall through the cracks of her fingers, and moved through the water towards an edge of the pool. She let a sigh of relief silently escape when she placed the butterfly onto a rock and watched it slowly walk away.

As its glow slowly disappeared into the cave that's when she felt it, Luffy's presence right behind her, way over her personal boundaries. She didn't want to turn to face him. She didn't and wouldn't speak to him. Maybe if she kept her back like this, and ignore him, he would leave her be.

"Nami." He purred as he set his chin comfortably on her shoulder and placed his hands into the water and on her arms.

'_Just ignore him..._' She repeated in her mind.

Nami's body quickly began to react to his sensual touch.

"Would you do that for me?" He softly asked, rubbing his chin back and forth against her skin.

"D-Do what?" She stuttered, her curiosity and condition getting the better of her to speak.

"I can't swim..." He stated the obvious, hoping for her to see what he meant.

"Would I save you if you were drowning?" She tried to put his question together as she answered back.

"Mmm..." He didn't answer, but instead began to place soft kisses on top of her shoulder.

Nami's face and body heated to each of his light kisses, and she stiffened when she felt him rub his lips over her deepest scar. She couldn't speak, couldn't move, and could only think of how good his lips felt on her hot, hot skin, and at how wrong it was to think and let this all happen.

"L-Luffy..." She stammered as she felt him brush her hair away and trace his lips up and down her smooth neck.

She knew he could feel how hot her body was now. How could he not, her skin was probably burning his hands? She also knew she was doing the wrong thing and sending the wrong message to every moan that she let escape from her lips to each kiss of his, and by not pulling away.

"Nami, let me look at you..." He whispered as he placed one last kiss on her ear and began to turn and raise her arms around towards him.

That action was what made Nami snap back as she felt her body being forced to face him.

"No!" She cried and tugged away from his hands.

She lowered her head and covered herself more by crossing her arms around her chest underwater. She hoped Luffy would get the picture, and leave. But was quickly reminded how stubborn the boy was and determined he could be when she felt his hands place themselves on her stomach. She lowered her head more and pulled her body closer together as he pulled her against his chest and began to trace circles around her stomach with his finger.

"Nami…" He cooed behind her.  
"...it's alright..." He spoke as he brought his wet hand up and ran it through her damp hair.

Nami knew she had had enough. She didn't know how much longer she could take of his touches, and kisses, and words before thinking it was alright to do what they were doing and Luffy's words and motions surely weren't helping.

"Let go..." She growled as she raised her elbow high up.  
"...of me!" She cried out as she brought it back down swiftly and planted it hard into Luffy's stomach.

She was thankful that she was so near to the pool's edge, and triumphantly smiled when she heard him cough and moan behind her. She no longer cared if he glimpsed up and saw her naked self. She just needed to get as far away as possible.

She pulled herself up out of the water, but cried out into the dark cave when she felt her leg being pulled back. She turned to see his face, smug. He held her ankle tightly and she gasped as she saw his lust filled eyes and felt him pull her back into his chest. Once again, she was back in the water and against him.

"Let go of me!" She screeched as she tried to push herself out of Luffy's tight arms.

"Nami, are you ticklish?" He asked as he pulled her tighter into his chest.

"What kind of question is..." Nami cut her own self off as she let out a set of small giggles.

Luffy's fingers underwater brushed lightly over the side of her stomach. He grinned to himself when he watched her turn redder to his touch, and brushed his fingers again on her sides.

"Luffy, haha, Luffy stop!" Nami laughed and squirmed to his touch.

She couldn't control herself as she let out a hysterical cry when he gave the top of her knee a quick squeeze.

"Stop it!" She laughed again, but Luffy only continued to brush her sides and squeeze her knees continuously.  
"I said, stop it!!" She cried when she had finally gotten some control over herself, and turned to send the touchy boy a hard slap.

If it weren't for his rubber powers, Luffy would certainly be crying out in pain. Her slap had forced his neck to crook his head up high to the side. She blushed lightly, embarrassed at what he had just done to her. She backed away and covered herself once more. Luffy only grinned as he kept his head high up. Her slap seemed to excite him, and she felt even more uncomfortable when she saw this. He turned his smiling face back to hers.

"Luffy, I-I don't want this..." She spoke as she held out a protesting hand, hoping that his advances would stop as she backed herself farther and farther.

He only smirked, and bit his lip when he heard the hesitation in her voice. The heat her hidden body was producing through the water and her rosy cheeks only encouraged him. Nami hissed as she felt the falls of water on her and backed into the small opening behind it. Her heart raced when she felt her bare back press against the rocky wall, and cringed when she saw Luffy pass under the waterfall as well and smirk devilishly at her.

"D-D-Don't touch me!" She screamed, and threw a fist towards his face when he had cornered her.

He smiled, and grabbed her delicate hand, closing his eyes as he began to place small kisses on it. She tried to pull back from his grip, but was only rewarded by a squeeze to her wrist from him.

"Nami..." He purred, and brought his eyes to hers.  
"You look so beautiful in the water."

She blushed to his unusual words.

"P-Please Luffy...Let go."

Luffy could still hear her hesitation.

"Nami..." He whispered reassuringly, and lifted her arm above her head and against the rocky wall.

He reached for her other arm and was a bit surprised when he saw her do nothing to resist, or even try to throw another punch. She too was a little surprised that she had let him take her other hand and place it gently against his cheek. He stared into her eyes, and Nami said nothing as she looked back.

'_W-what is he doing?_ She thought as she blinked to his gaze.  
'_Is he just going to stare at me?_'

Luffy kept his eyes fixed to hers as he brought his hand off but still kept her other arm pinned above her. They stayed like that, lost in each other's gaze, and though Luffy's hand was gone from hers, Nami still kept hers cupped around his cheek.

She couldn't help it when she grew curious of his skin again and let her hand travel around his rubber face. That stare of his was mesmerizing her, inviting. She brushed her fingers lightly over one of his lids. Luffy didn't protest to this, and just kept his one eye on her as his other shut to her touch. She traveled down from his eye, tracing the side of his nose and traveling lower until she circled a finger around his chin. She then noticed his red lips. She couldn't forget how soft they had felt earlier on her back, on her neck, and on her own set of rosy buds.

She wanted to touch them and brought her fingers back up to lightly set them on his lips. He parted his rosy buds, slightly, for her touch and watched her as she began to trace around them, over, and over. Every so often she would place a finger in his mouth and tug on his stretching cheek, but then go back to drawing his lips.

She shifted when she felt the back of his hand in the water travel from her side and up her to her stomach. Her hand never being let go, and her other too busy with Luffy's features never reached down to stop him. She stopped her tracings, and rested her fingers flat over Luffy's lips. She looked back up to his eyes and noticed that his gaze had never left hers at all. She let out a small gasp when she felt his hand travel higher up her body, and rest itself on one of her soft breasts. She looked down towards the blue where his hidden hand was now placed, unsure of what she wanted. She stared, musing for a while.

Luffy continued to watch her, waiting to see whether she would slap his hand away, or invite it. Whether he would be allowed her, or denied tonight. He waited, and smiled when he saw her eyes turn back to his and saw the wistful shine in them.

She didn't speak out when his hand lowered from her breast and wrap around her tiny waist. He lifted her body slightly from the water for her naked chest to finally be seen by him, and grinned as his eyes took in the new sight. Nami slightly blushed as she watched him continue to stare and grin.

"Luffy..." She sighed, and wrapped her free arm around his neck as he finally lowered his head down to nuzzle her bouncy bosom.

She turned her head away, and moaned when she felt his soft lips take in one of her pert, little nipples into his mouth.

'_So much for his childish mind..._' She thought and brought her hand to rest on his head.

She moaned, and pushed his head closer to her when he began to play and nip her. Nami was in bliss at his mouth fondling, and ran her hand through his dark, moist hair in appreciation. She twitched her other locked fingers against the wall, wanting her arm free to grab hold of more of him. But as she made an attempt to pull her wrist down, Luffy pushed her arm harder back. She felt his sucking lips turn into a smile as it kept to its caressing. She looked up to her trapped arm, moving her tingling fingers. The blood was stopping at his tight grip. She blinked when she noticed a deep, red gash on Luffy's hand.

'_When did he get that?_' She thought.

Nami did her best to ignore Luffy's pleasures, his sucking, snapping noises and his moans when she noticed that the cut was redder than normal. It looked as though it was still bleeding.

'_He must have just scratched it today._'

Now, she knew Luffy had many scars on his body, some she had probably never even seen, but this one was somehow different. It caught her attention, just like the one under his eye. It was like a deep gash, deeper than his normal scratches and scars. Almost like...

'_A bite..._' She thought to herself, and continued to stare at his swollen ripped hand.

She also noticed his nails that seemed longer than she remembered.

'_It must have something to do with his rubber powers._' She assumed to herself.

"Luffy..." She spoke in a high, tight voice.

He refused to be distracted by her voice now, and only opened his mouth wider to take in more of her. His arm around her waist pulled her closer to him in the water. She sighed, irritated at this, and yanked hard on his black locks.

"What happened to your hand?" She asked firmly, keeping a firm grip on his hair and holding his head back from his treat.

He continued to stare at her naked bust and merely shrugged. His eyes never looking up to her.

"A dog bit me..." He breathed out.

"Really?" She asked again.

Luffy nodded as Nami huffed and gave on her hold. She still couldn't believe a dog could take, or surprise Luffy like that. Then again, he was an idiot. Luffy's mouth immediately went back to her breast, never letting go of her one arm.

'_I do remember hearing a wolf. Maybe that's what got him..._' Nami thought to herself before placing her hand back to his head.

Her body heated more as she felt Luffy pull away from her nipple and kiss his way up to her neck. She felt her raised arm be finally pulled down by his. He lowered his hand into the water, along with hers, and placed her hand on _him_.

Nami was in immediate shock and turned a beat red at the feel of Luffy in her hand.

"Nami...let's get out of the water." He breathed heavily into her ear and began to pull her back by her waist.

"_It's-It's--!_' Her mind raced with thoughts as she felt Luffy pulse in her fingers.  
"_Luffy's--thing--I'm touching--It's--!_' She panicked, and brought her hand off of him and out of the water.

She quickly pushed him off of her, and threw herself back against the rocky wall. He grinned devilishly before reaching out for her hands again, which she noticed and threw them back against the wall.

'_I can't believe...I'm doing this...!!_' Her face turned redder as she spoke in her mind.

Luffy, instead of reaching for her hands, tied his arms back around her tiny waist instead.

"Don't worry, Nami." He looked into her eyes as he spoke.  
"I'm here..."

Her heart raced in fear when she saw Luffy's lips drawing closer to hers.

'_I…can't...'_

She pulled herself as far back as she could.  
'..._do this!_'

She clawed her fingers deeper into the rocky wall behind her and gasped when she felt a loose rock within the wall. Luffy's lips only inches away

"I said, don't touch me!!" She shut her eyes and cried out as she slammed the jagged rock into his head.

Luffy quickly choked on his pain before falling down unconscious in the pool. She reddened, embarrassed, as she past his floating body. Not even turning back when she noticed his face planted into the water, a little blood trickling down from where her rock had hit him. She picked up her clothes, and hurried out of the cave. Away from her horny Captain, and away from the two glowing eyes, who had just witnessed their entire sin.

* * *

Nami fell hard on her knees in the cold sand around her.

"Those bastards..." She muttered angrily.

She listened to the crashing waves and emptiness around her.

"I'll kill them...Leaving me here with that perverted monkey."

She looked out towards the ocean and directly at the Cloudy Blue. Angry at the lights within the ship and small commotion she could barely make out of the others. Unable to take in the sight anymore, Nami roughly turned and decided to make her way back to the little town.

'_Maybe I can stay in one of those empty houses._' She thought to herself.

She took a few steps ahead of her before stopping at the sight in front of her. The hill and cliffs in front of her were covered within a thick blanket of white fog. She couldn't even see the top of the hill. It all just looked like a giant cloud to her.

'_I didn't feel any temperature change in the air..._' Nami, confused, walked her way closer to the grass.

She noticed that the sand on the beach wasn't covered in the same white that she headed towards. It was as if the fog would dare not venture farther than the last blade of grass that bordered the sand. She drew closer to it, dumbfounded at the sight. She set her leg and foot down into the white fog, and pulled back immediately at the chill.

"W-What was that?" She shivered her voice.  
"It feels like a bunch of icicles shot up in my body..."

Nami slowly set her foot back down again into the fog and hissed as the same icy feel returned. This time she hadn't even set her full leg in it and still it felt as though she would surely freeze on the spot. She slowly rubbed her arms, the cold not leaving her body.

"Looks like I have no choice..." She mumbled.

She reluctantly turned herself around and headed down the sand.

"They'll pay." She spoke and sat herself down, holding her knees together and looking out towards the sea.  
"He'll pay too, that Monkey." She growled when she saw the lights on the ship disappear.

She sighed and planted her forehead on top of her shaking knees. Not tired, but exhausted at today's events, the chill in her body making her mood even worse.

'_What was I thinking?_' Was all she could say to herself.

She was just too overwhelmed to think of what the others would say if they knew. Only one question frustrated her, and was put before any other.

'_What was I thinking?_'

It bothered her so much that she couldn't find an answer. Hadn't she just said today that she could find no attraction between her and Luffy, other than a friendly one? It didn't bug her so much to think she had done this act with 'That Monkey', but to think that she had done it with _Luffy_. It didn't matter to her which was which.

'_Why with Luffy?_' Was her next question.  
'_We're just nakama? Like brother and sister. He isn't anything more...Right?_' Nami sighed again and dug her head deeper with that thought.

She didn't want to think anymore. She would worry in the morning. It was hard to block off the coming questions that popped once and a while, but she did her best and closed her eyes. Still holding herself in a little, tight ball, she couldn't help but let one more question present itself.

'_Why did I freak out like that?_'

Nami remembered that Luffy was still in the cave.

'_Was I really that overwhelmed, or..." _

She let more questions come to her.

'_Was I just afraid?_'

At the time, when Luffy had put her on him, it was fear the made her pull back like that...but why?

'_Am I really still scared of him? He's that same idiot. I know he's not going to eat me._'

She moaned, frustrated that she had let the questions come back.

'_Am I still scared because I know deep down it isn't really Luffy?_'

She was now making herself more confused.

He is Luffy, he isn't Luffy. She didn't know which side in her mind to choose. She didn't know which side in her heart to go to. She just wished she had never gone looking for treasure in Kloon's ship...or did she? Only time would help her with that decision.

'_Damn it..._' She thought as she heard footsteps approaching, she knew whose steps they belonged to.

She wouldn't look up she decided. This time she truly would not acknowledge Luffy's presence, nor speak. She would just stay in this tiny ball and keep her eyes hidden. She began to shake as the steps drew nearer, but couldn't figure out why. Was it because she was just so cold, was she embarrassed to be seen by him again, or did she really fear him when he was around?

'_It's not like there is anywhere to run._' She thought and pulled her legs in closer.  
'_He wouldn't try to touch me again, would he?_'

Nami shook harder at the thought.

She didn't want to go through the torture that she had just escaped from. She wouldn't know what to do if he decided to place his hands on her like that again. She had absolutely no where to go if his lips decided to go back to her smooth skin.

'_Why am I shaking?_' She could fill the hot drops form in the corner of her eyes as she spoke in her mind.  
'_Why am I scared?'_

She held in her breath as she felt Luffy's steps stop slowly next to her shaking figure. Nami poked an eye out of the corner of her arm. She felt a little more relieved when she saw that Luffy at least had the decency to put his pants back on. She was glad to know that maybe he now understood how she felt now and wouldn't advance on her anymore.

Still, she could not stop her shaking. She hunched her shoulders over more when she felt Luffy's heavy jacket set on her back. For some reason, she wished he would have some sort of hate for her now. Maybe she just wanted him to leave her alone. Still, she did not reject his kind act, and reached a hand out to pull the warm jacket closer. Her shaking slowing as heat returned to her body.

"They took the boats back..." He whispered.

Oh how Nami cringed to his words. She had prayed he wouldn't speak, that maybe he would just go off or fall asleep. She could not cope with him right now, but she also took note of how breathy and dragged his sentence was. He didn't sound right. If curiosity killed the cat, all of Nami's nine lives would have already been lost. She turned her head back to look at his standing figure and gasped at the site.

"Luffy...?" Her voice was soft and quiet at the sight in front of her.

There was Luffy, standing before her with nothing but his jeans on him. Of course that wasn't the sight that had made Nami silently gasp and stare with wide eyes. He looked pale, as pale as the fog behind her. Never before had she seen a living person look so white. Her eyes quickly traveled up into his pupils. His eyes drooped in heavy black bags, never had she seen him looked so tired and worn in figure.

"What happened?" She whispered as he stared back down to her, his eyes blank.

She bit her lip, letting her eyes water more before asking.

"A-Are you dying?"

She cried out when she saw his knees shake and give out to his fall. Luckily he was close enough for her to catch him before he hit the hard, cold, sandy ground.

"Luffy," she called again, and lowered the both of them to the sand "what's wrong?"

She couldn't help but let a few tears fall as she felt his limp arms rest themselves effortlessly on her shoulders. She shook him when his head fell like a dolls, only moving about to her shakes.

'_He's dying...!_' She cried in her mind.

She could feel how cold his body now was in her arms, it was like the fog's chill. She reached her fingers out to his neck to feel his pulse, but pulled back immediately in disgust. Something warm and red was coming out of his neck. She gasped as realization hit her hard.

Blood...

"What happened?!" She shook him again, trying to get his eyes back to hers as she cried out.  
"Luffy, who did this to you?! KYA-!"

Her fingers dug into the air as Luffy grabbed hard onto her arms. She tilted her head back to his tight hold on her. His long nails digging deep into her skin and dragging blood out of her own.

"I-It hurts…Luffy." She whispered through hissing teeth.

He did not let go to her whisper but instead kept his head down and eyes hidden from her. She looked down to her stiff arm and could see it pulse to his tight grip.

He wasn't going to touch her again, was he?

"L-Luffy...?" She hoped her pained voice would have him let go, but still he ignored her and hung his head down.

He began to mumble to himself. Nami couldn't make out his words and instead tried to pull back from his tight grip. He wasn't acting right and he certainly didn't look right. She was scared of him, more than anything right now, and began to now fear for her life.

Something she thought she could never feel when she was with Luffy. He didn't help to calm her neither when he lifted his head and pulled her ear next to his mouth.

'_Not again...Please not again...'_

Nami choked on a sob as Luffy breathed heavily into her ear.  
_  
_'_I can't do this, he's scaring me...!_'

Her body began to chatter again at his tight, cold grip and breath.

"Solomon..." He breathed into her ear.

She stared out past Luffy, scared, but also trying to take in all his confusing and unusual words.

"Solomon." He whispered again.  
"I'll kill him...Chain, Ariel...All of them. I'll tear them apart, and leave nothing behind..."

Nami cried out when he dug his nails in deeper to his breathy speech. Not drawing out blood, but hurting still with his strength.

"...And when they're all dead..." He continued to speak, despite Nami's cry.  
"...I'll..."

She screamed as Luffy dragged his sharp teeth along her neck.

'_Not again...!_' She cried to herself.  
'_What is he talking about?! This can't be Luffy, he's talking nonsense!_'

"...Then I'll be king..." His hot breath finished on her neck.

Nami let out another sob as she felt a sharp tooth pull out warm blood from her cold neck.

"I'll be king of the-"

"Stop it!!" Nami cried out to the world around them.  
"Please..." She whispered as she lowered her head.  
"I'm afraid..."

Luffy quickly gasped and released his hold on her as the last word entered his ear.

"W-What was I just doing right now?" He asked as he saw Nami's tears fall and body shake under his hold.

Nami simply ignored his question and instead cried her thoughts in tears.

"Luffy, I can't do this...I'm afraid of you right now." She sobbed.

He watched her shake to her own words, dumbfounded to the whole scene.

"Nami...you're scared of me?"

His eyes widened to what she had just proposed to him.

"You're acting different, you're doing different things. You touched me, and all of it frightens me for some reason…" She cried out.

"Nami..." He whispered, unsure of what to say or do in this situation.

He just sat and watched her cry. Every once in a while she would bring a hand up to wipe her tears, but they still did not stop. She never brought her eyes to look at his and Luffy couldn't stand to watch her cry anymore like this. It was like her tears were each a stab to his body.

"Nami." He placed a hand to her shoulder and softly spoke.

She gasped violently and pulled from his touch. He felt his heart drop as her widened, red eyes looked terrified into his at his own site.

"I'd never hurt you..." He whispered again and placed his hand back on her.

She didn't pull from him this time, but still shook her head in fear when he scooted his body closer to hers.

"I'd never hurt you. I'm sorry about what I did..." He looked into her eyes as he continued to comfort.

"I know...but I don't know why...Why am I so afraid?" She placed a hand over her mouth to control her sobs.

She quickly looked down, letting the tears keep on falling like rain to the ground below. She couldn't stay like this all night. She couldn't be afraid of him for the rest of her life, but she couldn't stop this crying. She had no reason to have fear coursing in her body.

'_Something, anything..._' Nami shut her eyes in thought.  
'_Help me..._'

She gasped suddenly when she felt Luffy pull her into a tight hug.

"Luffy?" She whispered in confusion.

She didn't pull back from him this time. She just kept her head still on his bare chest. Her tears had paused for the moment, and she brought a hand up to rest against his cold muscles.

"Nami..." He spoke and placed a hand softly on her head.  
"You don't need to be afraid anymore...I'm here."

Nami couldn't help herself when the tears continued on. His reassuring words had finally calmed her down. He was right, he was here. Here for her like he always was and will be. She knew she had no reason to fear him. What he did in the cave was an act on instincts, she was partially to blame. She remembered that not once had Luffy ever left her side, he was always there. Always saving her, always making her smile, and pushing her buttons.

'_And always helping me._' She smiled against his chest with that thought.

Once again, it was Luffy to come to her rescue and help her to see that there was nothing to fear.

"Luffy." Nami buried her hair against him as she spoke.  
"Thank you."

As he lowered his arm from her she pulled back to look at him. She was glad when she saw the life back in his eyes and his warm, wide smile. His white body had also seemed to turn browner, but still...she reached a hand out to cup his cheek.

"Nami..." He breathed in as he felt her touch him.

"It's alright." She rubbed a thumb against his cheek as she cooed.  
"I don't mind..."

Luffy closed his eyes to her touch and leaned into her hand. She smiled as she saw this, but her heart still was not entirely at ease. She brought her hand back and he stared down at her.

'_He's still so cold._' She spoke in her mind.

She looked into his eyes once again, he was still paler than he should be, and his baggy eyes only seemed to have turned blacker over time.

'_I suppose it wouldn't hurt...just for tonight._' Nami scooted herself closer to Luffy with the thought.  
'_It's just my way of saying thanks, and keeping warm._'

"Will you hold me?" She quietly asked him.

Luffy's eyes widened to her request, he took a breath in before answering back.

"W-Why? I said I wouldn't touch-" He began until stopped.

"I want you to..." Nami stopped him and blushed lightly as she looked down to the sand, embarrassed.

He stared down at her and his jacket that still covered her cold body. He watched to see if she would take back her words. Seeing that she didn't, and wouldn't, he reached for her.

Nami leaned her back against his bare chest, nuzzling her head comfortably under him and watched Luffy stretch out his legs in front of her, and felt him tie his arms gently around her stomach. He placed his chin on top of her hair.

"Luffy, why are you so cold?" Nami rested her hands on top of his as she asked.

"'Dunno. I just woke up like this." He answered with a shrug of the shoulders.  
"But you're nice and warm Nami."

He rubbed his chin against her hair, and smiled before speaking again.

"I think I know why you were so afraid."

"You do?" She tilted her head up to look at him with the question.

Luffy nodded to answer yes.

"It's because I'm so big, isn't it? Shishishi...!"

It didn't take more than a second for Nami's hard slap to reach his cheek to silence him. She blushed and moaned in irritation as she set her back against his chest again.

"Don't ever bring that up again, got it?" She hissed.

Luffy rubbed his red cheek before nodding in agreement.

"Nami, just remember..." He rested his chin back into the orange hair and spoke soothingly.

Nami shut her eyes as he continued with his soft sentence. Today's events finally overwhelming her with fatigue and all she wanted was sleep now.

"...I'm always here, and I'll never let anyone hurt you, not even me. I promise."

He smiled when he felt her nuzzle in closer, and when he heard her light snores. He yawned before shutting his own eyes, and pulling her in closer.

'_For some reason,_' he thought to himself '_Nami looks really tasty right now._'

He licked his lips before letting sleep take him as well.

'_Especially her neck..._'

* * *

A shadowy figure growled as it made its un-graceful way through the dark, damp halls. Crawling on all fours and opening each door with just a knock of it gruesome head. It would flick its tail and growl when it peeked into each room and continued on down the hall.

Not finding what it sought as it passed in the dark and tapping the dirty floors with its long nails. It perked its ears as it heard the thing it sought, and grinned its razor sharp teeth to a dark grin. Following the organ pipes, it drooled as it made its way.

"Solomon?" It asked, and brushed the door, opening it with its furry back.

It watched as what it sought kept its back turned to him and continued running its fingers against the ivory keys.

"Hee hee..." The creature raised to its feet with a chuckle.

The dirty claws on its feet still tapping as it walked closer to the organ player. It swung its furry tail and drooled pass lips before speaking.

"I just be hearin' abou' it Solomon." It spoke out to the musicians back.  
"Ye' bit the lad too? Hee hee..." It shut its eyes as it laughed; enjoying the situation it just spoke of.

The organ player only then turned to the creature, not raising from its seat but simply glaring at him.

"Me kind be speakin' abou' it all night. Is it true?" The creature asked before sucking its drool back.

"..."

The creatures gray, pointed ears folded back when the musician quirked no answer or sound. The organ player only stared at him with its unnatural red eyes.

"Kekekekeke...!!" A thundering, shrilly laughter filled the room.

The creature jumped as it felt a cold chill run through its body, the hairs on its back sticking up like spikes to the feel. It growled as the cause of the chill turned to look at him straight in the eyes.

"Ack!" It spit in disgust at the girl.  
"Don't be goin' through me body like that lass."

The creature waved his claws towards the white girl to shoo her away. Not even giving a second glance as his giant paw passed through the girls mist-like head.

"Yer' givin' me the chills." He drooled.

"Keke..." The girl only gave a light chuckle in response.

"Solomon, so what say ye' now?" The creature drew closer to the red eyes as he spoke.  
"The lad has me blood, along with yers'. It be a walkin' time bomb if ye' ask me."

"This doesn't change a thing..." The red eyes finally spoke, deep and hauntingly.  
"The plan is still set for one day's night."

"Aye, I knew that." The creature began to drool again to his words.  
"That don't mean it won't stop it. The lad will be after yer' title, Solomon. I'd say he be lookin' fer ya' right now."

"Are you saying this boy has to the power to overthrow me?" The red eyes glared in question.

"Ack! That's not it a' all! A wimp like him?" The creature shook its fur as he spoke.  
"He won't be any match fer ye', but..."

The gray tail flicked before continuing.

"He has _me _blood in him. The blood of o' wolf. He won't be givin' up so easily." The creature chuckled.

"That he does, that he does..." The red eyes blinked and spoke in agreement.  
"My curse courses in him as well, he is in my control."

"Aye, but I don't see him here, or with the others. The lad isn't standin' before ye'." The creature spoke.  
"He has wolf in him, he be o' rebel from the start. Like all of us mutts here hee hee..."

"..."

"Have ye' seen it too Solomon?" he asked as the creature settled his laughing.  
"The orange haired lass? I be tryin' to get a bite o' her earlier."

The creature licked his lips.

"Bunch o' other girls stopped me though."

"I did..." The red eyes shined.  
"The boy seems fond of her."

"Fond o' her?" The creature let out a boisterous laugh, which sounded more like a long howl.  
"The lad be lookin' fer a mate already? HA! Solomon," his dingy, gray claw was pointed to the pale girl "I keep an eye on this one, Solomon. Otherwise, that orange haired lass will be the one holding the King's heart." He let another howl

"Keke?" The pale girl tilted her head with that chuckle, without letting her smile fall.

"Chain, come here for a moment." The organ player finally lifted a finger to the laughing creature and spoke.

The creature perked his ears up to the notion, chuckling as it made its way closer to the musician.

"What?" It asked as it drooled on the passing floor.  
"Ye' want me to get rid o' the orange haired lass? Ye' can forget about it. Me goin' against o' vampire's mate?..."

The creature gave a yelp as the organ player threw a hard, stinging slap across its face. The creature moaned like a dog as the slap sent it flying hard against the gray brick wall.

"Kekekekeke...!" The pale girl laughed at the scene and watched as the organ player stood himself over the grey creature.

It cowered under the musician, holding its ears back and tail between its legs in fright.

"W-What ye' doin' Solomon?" It asked.

"What did I tell you?!" The musician yelled back.  
"Were you that foolish to touch the living?!"

"It be months since I had human meat!" The creature yelled back in defense.  
"I couldn't control me-self! Ye' went after his blood too!"

The creature gave another yelp as a kick was sent flying into its stomach.

"Are you going against me Chain?" The musician drove his foot into the creature neck as he questioned.  
"Because of your idiocy, we now have a kid who shares both of our traits!!"

"Y-Ye' said it don't matter." The creature choked under Solomon's weight.

Solomon dug his foot deeper before drawing back. Chain gave a long choke before drawing in a breath and coughing.

"It doesn't matter! I can exterminate the boy with ease." Solomon sat himself back into his chair and spoke.  
"The hassle is finding him first. I can't watch Ariel both day and night…Unlike you, and your disgusting race, I can't live in the sun. That boy probably can though because of you!"

Chain rubbed his neck and winced before speaking.

"A-Aye, I'll watch the lass. Ariel can stay with me durin' the day." Chain proposed.

"Kekeke." Ariel quietly chuckled to the both of them.

"But Solomon," the wolf turned its way towards the exiting door "ye' may be King, but me pups listen only to me."

"Are you going against me, Chain?" Solomon spoke as he pressed an ivory key down.

"Hee hee...Not when we have a ship planted right in front o' us." The wolf spoke back as it walked down the dark halls.  
"The plan still be in one day's night..."

Solomon simply ignored him the mutt, and instead motioned for Ariel.

"Come here." He ordered to her.

He watched her as she tip toed her way towards him. Her body was as white as snow, as well as her clothes and hair. Her white, tutu, and corset top were transparent on her, and her ballerina shoes were the same as they laced their way along her leg. Her lids sagged and eyes bagged around her pale pupils, giving her a tired, but happy look. Her smile was wide, and toothless, and her long white hair ran down her back as she hunched on the tip of her shoes closer to him.

He reached for her as she drew near. Not drawing back his hand even when it passed through her face. Just like a ghost's. She held her arms and hands up like a puppy begging for food, but her fingers were already clasped around a treat. Locked in her hands was a long golden chain, and on the bottom, shaking back and forth was a small, circular, golden cage. A thump emitted from inside the cage.

"Ariel, my dear..." Solomon's long nails reached for the small cage as he spoke.  
"Protect this at all costs."

He wrapped a hand around the thump.

"Don't let anyone near it, or you."

"Keke..." The ghost ballerina nodded in agreement.

Solomon drew his hand back to look at her. Baring his two long fangs, he smiled seeing the two small holes in her neck.

"He'll be looking for a mate like you."

* * *

"Luffy!!" Nami held a hand to her mouth as she called out the name.

Hearing no answer back, she walked deeper into the town, holding in one arm Luffy's jacket, shirt, and shoes, her other holding her mouth as she called out his name loud and clear.

"Now where did he go off to? Luffy!" She called again.

No one answered.

"Geez, the girls could come back for us any minute!" She stomped her foot, and puffed a cheek in anger.

She looked towards the empty houses around her, and then looked up to the afternoon sky. She sighed as she saw a blanket of dark, black rain clouds over the horizon. How could she of slept this late?

"Maybe he went looking for food..." She held to his clothes tighter as she spoke.  
"Hopefully he's back to his old self."

Nami turned her head back to the cathedral, hearing the bells chime once again and sing out their chimes.

"He's probably there." Nami sighed as she realized _someone_ living had to be ringing the bells.  
"Luffy..." She moaned in irritation.

Making her way, Nami couldn't help but smile at Luffy's childish acts. The thought of his joyful face as he played with something so simple as bells made herself smile this time.

"Huh? Is that him?" She asked as she stopped and looked out in front of her.

She watched as a boy, maybe a few years younger, rested his back against the door. He whistled as he looked out to the clouds ahead of him and Nami watched in disbelief. Here she had thought this town had been deserted for years.

"Hey!" She called and waved her free hand.

The boy violently jumped to her voice, staring at her for a few minutes before turning and running back inside the house behind him.

'_How rude...!_' Nami screamed her mind.

Nami huffed her way towards the house before pounding hard on the door.

"Don't you know you're not supposed to run from a beautiful lady?!" She yelled and pounded again when no one answered.  
"I was just wondering," she called again "what's up with this island? How come no one lives here?"

She smirked when she heard the door click to a lock. Pulling a pin from her hair, she thought to herself.

'_As if I locked door can hold me back._'

Fiddling with the pin for some time, she finally managed to click the lock back.

"Hey, I just wanted to ask..." Nami shut the door behind her as she spoke.  
"Luffy!" She called out as she watched her captain struggle against a bed inside the house.

He was strapped down to the mattress by ropes, and Nami watched as he flailed and growled against the knots. She looked to the scene around him. Everywhere there were tubes and bowls, much like Chopper's room. There was smoke and steam, odd looking liquids and odd sounding noises.

"Luffy?" She asked again as she made her way towards the bed.  
"What's going on here?"

A yell echoed behind her.

"I've got you now, Demon!!"

Nami turned her body and watched as the short boy jump at her with a hammer. Missing her by inches to her step back, he fell face first to the ground.

"What are you doing?" Nami asked and glared as the boy turned his bruised face to her.

The boy jumped to his feet holding the hammer out in front of him with determination.

"Get back you...you..." He lost his words as he tilted his head to her and lowered his hammer.  
"Hey! You're human!" He grinned and pointed to her.

"Of course I am!!" She yelled back.  
"What did you think I was?!"

She crossed her arms, offended at his accusation.

"I thought you were like him." The boy spoke and pointed towards the tied up Luffy.

Remembering, Nami quickly turned to the bed. She gasped as she saw Luffy before her. He was even paler than the night before, under his eyes were even blacker and baggier. His ears were pointed, his teeth were sharper and his eyes glowed a ruby red.

"What happened to you?!" Nami spoke and leaned in towards Luffy who only growled and pushed harder against his straps.  
"What did you do?!" She cried and turned towards the boy, looking for answers.

The boy dropped his jaw in offense.

"Nothing!" He spat towards Nami.  
"How could I've done this? It was Solomon and Chain's work."

"Who the hell is that?!" Nami retorted.

"Oh! By the way," the boy threw out a hand "I'm Nazo-"

"This isn't the right time for that!" Nami cried and turned back to Luffy.  
"Luffy...What's wrong?" She asked concerned.

It wasn't normal for him to be thrashing about like that and not answering, or looking at her.

"Oh don't you know," the boy grabbed back Nami's attention "what he is now?"

"What do you mean what he is? He's Luffy!" Nami spoke.

The boy simply opened his mouth in understanding while nodding.

"I get it." He spoke  
"You don't know anything about this island, do you?"

"What's wrong with the island?" Nami asked curiously, knowing that now maybe questions would surely be answered.

"First off!" The boy pointed a finger into the air as he spoke.  
"Your Luffy here is my key to saving the island."

He grinned as he patted Luffy on the head, who merely growled to his touch.

"But that-" Nami began.

The boy held out a hand to stop her.

"Please don't interrupt until I'm done." Nazo spoke.

Nami was on the verge of sending this snotty kid a punch to the heavens, but thought against it as he continued.

"He's..." Nazo pointed to Luffy.  
"A were-vampire."

Nami's eyes widened to the proposal.

"A-A what?" She stammered.

"Like it? I made it up myself." The boy devilishly grinned.  
"Were-vampire...Slides right off the tongue, and into the point!"

He held a hand out.

"What are you talking about?!" Nami shook her head in protest, which Nazo only sighed at.

"Can't you see? Luffy here is both a werewolf and vampire."

Her jaw quickly dropped.

"What kind of idiot are you?" She sneered

"None! I mean look at him!" Nazo patted Luffy's head again as he spoke.  
"He sure as hell doesn't look human!"

Nami only stared in disbelief. His words were unbelieving, but at the same time sense as well.

"King Solomon Saint Clair..." Nazo began speaking as he noticed her confused eyes.

Nazo pushed Luffy's head against the pillow, forcing Luffy to turn his neck for him and Nami to both see. She gasped as she saw Nazo point to two black holes in the side of Luffy's neck.

"Solomon bit him, but he didn't kill him." Nazo spoke.

"Kill him? I thought people who were bit by vampires turned into vampires as well." Nami recalled the childhood books, and stories she had heard of vampires.

"Ah! Now we're making progress. Good Girl!" Nazo began to clap, but stopped to Nami's punch.  
"You see, something interesting about vampires is that they never go against the one who bit them. Luffy here is now a slave to Solomon. Luffy here is the _only_ other vampire on this island."

"This king guy, why'd he choose Luffy to be a vampire then?" Nami asked.

Nazo held out a hand to stop her.

"Pah-pa, don't get too lost now. Though vampires follow their master's orders, they're also one of the easiest creatures to kill. Solomon didn't want that."

Nazo held a finger to stop Nami again from speaking.

"Everyone he has bitten are nothing more than ghosts!" Nazo spoke.

"H-How is it then Luffy is a vampire?" Nami asked again and looked back to the growling boy, he seemed to have calmed a bit and sat blinking towards the ceiling in silence.

"Well, first let me explain. Ghosts are impossible to kill, no fist, bullet, or sword can stop them. And still they follow the orders of the one who killed them!"

Nami nodded, following more closely without questions.

"All of Solomon's ghosts were bitten by him, so they follow his commands. They're the perfect type of slaves. Why they are ghosts and not vampires is because Solomon drank every last bit of the blood inside them." Nazo emphasized his last words.  
"No one can live without blood, even Solomon has some blood left in him."

Nazo reached over to Luffy and pulled his upper lip up. Something the rubber boy did not appreciate and growled to. Nami stared to what Nazo pointed inside of his mouth. One of his teeth was long and sharper than his others. Just like in the stories she had read. But wait, wasn't it suppose to be two sharp teeth?

"Whoa there." Nazo pulled back his finger as Luffy bit for it.  
"Solomon bit him, but he couldn't take in all of his blood. Still, he left those toxins that turns you into a vampire."

"But why Luffy? Why did this Solo guy not turn him into a ghost." Nami couldn't believe what she had just asked.

Never in her life did she think she would be having a conversation about this.

"Ah." The boy grinned before walking to the other side of the bed.

Nami followed him, and looked into Luffy's hand as Nazo pointed towards it. She looked into the deep gash that she had seen before.

'_It's that rip I saw in the cave..._' She remembered in her mind.

"A werewolf bit him." Nazo poked the gash, and pulled back as Luffy snarled to the touch.  
"Werewolves are pretty much the same as vampires. They listen to the one that bit them, but rarely do you even see a werewolf just let someone go with only a bite."

"Luffy is strong." Nami spoke and blinked at Luffy's red eyes that never seemed to leave the ceiling.  
"He probably fought the wolf off."

"Is that so..." Nazo nodded.  
"I think Chain is the one who bit him."

"Chain?" Nami asked and squinted as she learned another new name.  
"Chain is like the alpha male. You could say he was the first werewolf here. Him, and his pack of werewolves live in a cave behind the town. Though most of them listen to him, I have seen a few ripped wolves."

"What do mean?" Nami asked.

"Like I said, they'll listen to him, but there are a few rebels. Chain pretty much picked only the strong ones in this town to be part of his pack." Nazo stated.

"You mean to tell me this whole town are werewolves?!" Nami cried unbelieving.

"Of course!" Nazo laughed at Nami's fallen jaw.  
"Two hungry creatures in a town full of people. Everyone here is either a ghost, a werewolf, or they've been wolf meat."

Nami simply didn't answer. She only watched the boy shift on his feet. She couldn't help but feel sorry for him. How long had he been hiding from these creatures? Long feared nights with no one beside him. She looked to the ground, pitying him.

"Luffy has the blood of a werewolf." He began again as he stared to Luffy's strapped body.  
"That what makes him part werewolf."

She nodded, continuing Nazo on.

"A vampire can't drink another night creature's blood, including a werewolf."

"Then...!" Nami stopped herself, beginning to understand.

"Solomon can't drink a werewolf's blood. Luffy was a werewolf before Solomon bit him." Nazo would smile to each of his statements as he spoke.

Slowly putting the pieces together for Nami.

"The minute Solomon dug his nasty fangs into Luffy's neck, he pulled back, realizing and tasting that he was a werewolf. He was probably weakened by the taste that he took off, leaving Luffy behind, and the vampire toxins still in him." Nazo grinned wide.  
"Luffy's now a were-vampire because of that."

"W-Why are you so happy about all this?" Nami asked as she noticed the boy's grin.

"Because!" Nazo threw out his hands towards the bed as he spoke.  
"Luffy here is my key to stopping Solomon!"

"What do you mean?" Nami was once again put in a position she didn't understand.

"Luffy has wolf blood, something that will destroy Solomon's heart! Even vampire toxins would kill a human's heart!" Nazo grinned.

"But I thought Solomon was a-" Nami began.

"Vampire?" Nazo finished for her.  
"His heart isn't! To be a vampire you need to still be living in some way. That's exactly what his heart is, human!"

Nazo chuckled to Nami's puzzled look.

"Why do you think people drive stakes into a vampire's heart? Solomon is smarter than that..." Nazo finished before she could answer

She watched the boy reach over to a desk and begin to play and study with the tubes and liquids.

"Ariel is the one who has Solomon's heart." He spoke as he poured chemicals into one of his tubes.

Nami sighed. Did she dare ask to know who this Ariel was now? As if answering without her asking Nazo continued on.

"Ariel is Solomon's mate, she holds his human heart. Though it's locked up in a unbreakable cage, it still has openings."

"How do you know all this?" Nami eyed the boy as he began to stir more liquids.

"Oh, I've tried to kill Solomon once or twice now." He spoke as if it was a daily boring chore.

"Vampires, werewolves, ghosts!" Nami threw up her hands.  
"What's next? Zombies too?"

"Zombies?" Nazo threw a disgusted look towards Nami.  
"Are you some kind of idiot?"

"As if these are the kind of things I already know!" Nami yelled out before sighing.  
"So, how is Luffy supposed to help anyway?"

Nazo reached for a drawer, never taking his eyes off of the tube as he threw an object towards Nami.

"Catch." He ordered.

Nami was a little bit surprise, but managed to catch the large needle that was tossed her way.

"Don't throw stuff like this! I almost dropped it!" She screeched.

"It's fine." Nazo spoke before pointing at Luffy.  
"I have plenty more."

"What is it?" She asked as she stared into the red liquid inside the giant needle.

"It's Luffy's blood." Nazo spoke and raised a finger up.  
"I'll plunge Luffy's werewolf blood through the cage and into Solomon's heart."

"Because werewolf blood is toxic to vampires..." Nami now knew of the key Nazo spoke of

The boy threw a thumbs up while shaking his test tube.

"She gets it! Good girl!" He spoke.

"Then, will Luffy go back to the way he was?" Nami asked.

"Mmmm, he should..." Nazo mumbled.

"What do you mean he should? He better!" Nami turned to Luffy.

"Well, there's only one way to find out." Nazo peeked an eye through the window as he spoke.

Watching and listening to the rain drops tap against the glass.

"It'll be dark soon, and then they'll attack." He mumbled.

"They're coming after us?!" The hairs on Nami's back pinned up as she questioned.

"Not us. Solomon's army of ghosts and werewolves are going after your ship." Nazo spoke.

"What?!"

"Oh yeah, they've been waiting for a ship. Like a plague, they're going to spread around the world." Nazo spoke.

"My friends are on that ship!!" Nami yelled out.

"Oh..." Nazo sunk his back and mumbled.  
"Well...Don't worry! They can take care of themselves, right?"

Nami croaked as her jaw dropped.

"There has to be something we can do!"

"I don't have a boat to get us to your ship."

Nazo went back to his test tube as Nami looked down.

'_If they had come back by now we would've known. That means they're still on the ship..._' She thought.

Her heart sank as she realized there was no forewarning she could give them.

"T-They'll be fine. Their Akuma no Mi powers are great!" Nami held a fist up, reassuring herself.

Nazo let out a burst of laughter.

"If-If you say so!" He spoke through his joyful cries.

He was silenced by another punch.

"It is perfect though." Nazo rubbed the newly formed bump on his head as he spoke.  
"While his army is distracted I'll go and stop him once and for all! No one will be in the way!"

"What makes you think he won't be going after the ship himself?" Nami mentioned.

Nazo laughed to her question.

"Kings don't ever fight, especially Solomon!"

"It's funny," Nami rested her back against the wall as she spoke "that you still call this Solomon guy your king."

"My king?" Nazo chuckled.  
"Solomon is no longer my king or king of this island..."

"Then why-"

"No dead creature will go against him. Isn't if obvious what kind of king he is?" Nazo stated.

Nami shook her head to answer no.

"Solomon is King of The Dead-"

"Urusai!!"

Both Nami and Nazo turned to a heaving Luffy's call. He glared towards the both of them.

"Luffy, you can talk?" Nami laughed as she dropped her hands onto the bed.  
"Why didn't you say anything-eep!"

She quickly pulled back as Luffy nipped at her like an aggressive dog. He growled at his miss and stared his red eyes menacingly into Nami's.

"Luffy...?" Nami whispered out.

Her wide eyes never leaving his garnet ones.

"Ha ha!" Nazo laughed as he reached over to Luffy.  
"That's right! Tell her what you were saying before! Go on!"

Luffy growled as he began to push against the ropes once again, baring his teeth and flashing his eyes.

"I'm the one. I'll kill Solomon..." He spoke more to himself than answering to Nazo.  
"I'll be the one who will be king!"

He bared his one sharp fang out before yelling out.

"I'll be King of The Dead!"

Nami couldn't help but shake to Luffy's demonic sounding words.

'_Didn't he say?_' She thought and watched him fail at releasing himself.

Nazo on the other hand, was like a boy on Christmas morn at Luffy's words.

"Luffy here is no slave to Solomon!" He grinned.  
"His will is still that of a human! He still speaks as an individual! There's still some man left in this monster!"

"Luffy..." Nami whispered over Nazo's cries of joy.

Apparently Luffy's hearing was that of a dog too, for over Nazo's loud cries of glee, his pointed ears had twitched. He turned his head slowly towards Nami. They looked into each other. She could see nothing in these red eyes. She could never be lost in them like she did in the cave. Luffy seemed to feel the same way for he merely huffed at her stare and turned his eyes away from hers.

'_Didn't you say I had no more reason to be scared?_' Nami asked in her mind.

Nami couldn't help but let herself fear this new Luffy. He seemed cold and distant towards her. Why was he like this all of a sudden?

"Isn't this great?" Nazo had calmed down some and asked.

"Why did he try to bite me?" She asked, still staring at Luffy in shock.  
"Doesn't he know were nakama?

Luffy only kept his eyes up to the ceiling to her words.

"Huh?" Nazo questioned and turned to see the sadness in her eyes.  
"Ah..." He spoke, and placed an arm around Nami sympathetically.  
"Sad thing about this situation is that a dead person loses memory."

They both watched as Luffy turned his neck towards them to look.

"He only sees you as food now, he has no idea who you even a-"

"Don't touch her!!" Luffy barked.

Both Nazo and Nami's eyes widened to Luffy's sudden outburst. Nazo quickly took his arm off, both staring at the growling boy. Before long though, Nazo grinned.

"Ouch, what are you doing?" Nami asked as she felt the boy jab his finger into her side.  
"Ouch, quit it!" She spoke again as Nazo sent another jab.

"Hehe...He's getting angry." Nazo chuckled.

Nami turned to see Luffy now baring his sharp fangs bigger than ever. His eyes were wide, and redder as well as he eyed Nazo.

"Aw, how sweet!" Nazo mocked.

"What? What's wrong with him? And will you knock it off!" Nami slapped Nazo's finger away.

"He sees you as his mate." Nazo chuckled lightly to himself.

"His mate?" She questioned and turned her eyes back to Luffy who's eyes were furrowed towards Nazo's finger.  
"He looks more pissed than love-struck if you ask me."

"Eh." Nazo shrugged his shoulders and spoke.  
"I wouldn't think vampires, or werewolves can express love to one another."

"Neither can Luffy..." Nami spoke and recalled all the romantic things he had attempted, but failed at.

"In any case, we should get ready for tonight!" Nazo grinned as he threw his arm unknowingly around Nami.

"I said not to touch her!!"

Both Nami and Nazo stepped back in horror and watched as Luffy's body began to rise. Each knot cracking against his rising chest.

"What did you do that for?!" Nami fiercely whispered as they backed away.

"I-I forgot..." Nazo nervously chuckled.

"Baka!" She whispered.

Both stiffed and watched Luffy raise from the bed. He held and looked into his hand as the ropes around him slid off. Nami and Nazo only stared, unmoving. A chill ran up their spine when the red eyes rose from his hand to them, his breath heaving from his struggle.

"Scary..." Nami whispered to herself.

"He's so cool." Nazo whispered back.

"Idiot! How can you-?" Nami stopped as she watched Luffy raise his hand into the air and charge for them.

She screamed out and covered her head as she ducked. The wall above her had suffered Luffy's strike. Nazo, still next to her, had ducked as well. Luffy yanked his arm out to stare down at both shaking figures. Both two crawled back away from him and watched as Luffy raised a hand and bared his teeth as he advanced towards them again.

"Get away from her..." Luffy growled towards.

Nazo quickly followed his orders, but silently hissed as he watched Luffy still make his way towards him, his claw like fingers still held up.

"W-Wait a minute." Nazo stood himself to speak, and pointed towards Nami.  
"She's your mate, so you should claim her before someone else does…"

"What are you doing?!" Nami whispered to Nazo's words.

"Trying to save myself." He whispered back.

"But then he'll just go after me!" Nami protested.

"..."

"Nazo!"

"S-Sacrifices are needed..." He rushed at his words.

"Nani?!" Nami cried.

Nami had no time to throw an insult or accusations towards Nazo. She cringed back as Luffy lowered his figure. Kneeling his body so that they were eye to eye. His face was emotionless, he didn't smile to her, and he didn't frown to her. He was just blank, and still Nami could see nothing in his red eyes.

"This will hurt a little." He stated blankly as he opened his mouth wide and rolled his lips up.

Nami sat in fear as she watched his one sharp tooth reach for her neck. She felt his long nails dig into her shoulders now when his mouth drew nearer and nearer. Her breath quickened, and she began to sweat.

'_No..._' She thought to herself, the hot tears coming back.

Nami screamed and tucked her head back and did her best to hide her neck.

"Stop it!!!" She cried.

Luffy slowly drew back and watched her tears with no emotion. Her wet eyes looked up to his.

"Please..." She said without taking her eyes off of his red ones  
"I'm afraid..."

That's when she saw it, the little shine. Deep in his garnet eyes she could see the worry, and concern he held for her.

"Luffy?" She asked as she saw his eyes twinkle brighter.

At the same time a faint howl had caught all their attention. All three turned their heads towards Nazo's window.

"He he…They're starting." Nazo grinned towards the raining, night sky.

Nami lightly gasped as she felt Luffy's hold release. He stood himself tall before staring towards the door.

"Luffy?" Nami asked, and reached out a hand to him.

She gasped as she watched him dash out of the house and into the thundering and raining night.

"Luffy!" She called again, and watched as his now swifter body disappeared.

"Let's go!" Nazo cried as he reached and picked Nami up by her arm.

"Where are we going?!" She asked as he dashed, and dragged her out into the pouring rain.

"Where do you think? To Saint Clair's Cathedral! To stop Solomon!" He called back.

"Wait! The others! Luffy! Where did Luffy go?!"

"I can only imagine..." Nazo spoke as he pulled Nami through corners and swift turns.

The lightning flashing and rain pouring harder on them.

"He's either fighting for the ship, looking for food, or going where we're going." Nazo never let go of his hold as he breathily spoke.  
"He did say he wanted to be King of The Dead."

Nami did not answer as they drew closer to the black sanctuary.

"Solomon's in the Northeast tower." Nazo spoke as he slowed his running.

"That's good. Now why are you telling me this?" Nami questioned.

Instead of going through the Cathedral's front doors, Nazo pulled her towards the back.

"In case something happens..."

"What do you mean in case something happens?!" Nami's face flushed as she realized what they were now running through.

'_Graveyard..._' She chattered her teeth

"O-tototo...Hold on" Nazo spoke.

Nami felt herself being pulled, and pushed down behind a grave by him.

"What are we-" She began.

"Sshhh!" Nazo stuck a finger up before pointing the same finger to a giant, gray figure.

"That's Chain..." Nazo whispered.

Nami squinted and watched as a large figure crawled closer towards them. The rain soaking his fur down

"What's he doing?" She whispered back.

"This is where Solomon's ghost army sleeps. Chain probably just sent them out." Nazo whispered.

Nami cringed as she watched Chain sniff into the air, and look there way.

"He knows were here..." Nazo whispered.

She panicked to those words.

"W-What do we-?" She gasped as she felt Nazo place the needle from before into her hands.

"Listen to me Nami..." Nazo smiled to her shaking head.

"D-Don't go please...I'm scared." She spoke.

"There's no way you can beat Chain, I'll fight him." Nazo grinned.

"There's no way I can beat Solomon!" Nami held back a scream when she saw Chain pick up his pace.

"Remember, just go unnoticed. Ariel is holding it. You can do it without even being seen or noticed!" Nazo rested his hands on her shoulders as he spoke.

She gulped.

"I can't! I can't!" Nami shook.

Nazo on other hand only smiled to the situation.

"W-What are you doing?" Nami asked as she felt herself being picked, and raised up by Nazo.

As they stood Nazo gave a loud whistle.

"Over here mutt!" He called and waved a hand towards Chain.

Nami stiffened her body. She could not believe what Nazo had just done. This was it. Her life would be over in only a few minutes. She watched as Chain stood himself to two feet, like a man and chuckled his way closer.

"Ahh!" Chain cried out through the thunder's loud crack.  
"If it isn't the still livin' lad! Come to stop us again have ye'?" Chain twitched his lips, showing off his fangs.  
"Ah, but what is this? A lass too?"

He licked his lips.

"You've heard about another vampire haven't you?" Nazo yelled back.

Chain's eyes widened as he stopped in his tracks.

"What is this? Ye' be hearin' abou' it too?" He growled, a puddle of drool forming under him.

"Well," Nazo lifted Nami's arm "this is his mate! If you touch her, he'll come after you..."

Chain furrowed his eyes to Nazo's words.

"And what proof have ye' of this? The lass still be breathin', the vampire lad isn't around..."

"I have none! But are you sure you're willing to attack her? He has your strong blood, I've seen it. You don't stand a chance against this new vampire, Chain." Nazo triumphantly smirked.

Nami watched as the wolf man stared hungrily towards them, taking in Nazo's words.

"Aye..." He whispered to himself.  
"The lass I will not touch. That only be makin' the lass safe from me though. I be havin' foolish enough pups who would care nothing of ye' words. Solomon too."

"Go Nami." Nazo whispered.  
"Don't let my efforts go to waste." He spoke before she could protest.

Nami knew she had no choice now. She would have to do this if she wanted to help the girls and Luffy. Glancing back a few times, Nami quickly made her way deeper into the graveyard.

"Pity." Chain spoke out as soon as Nami had disappeared.  
"The lass be fair enough to make even my cold blood run hot."

"Chain!" Nazo yelled out to grab his attention.  
"No more will there be hungry beasts running free." He spoke and held a hammer towards the grey wolf.

Chain howled his laughter at the sight in front of him.

"Lad." He chuckled.  
"Ye' be fightin' me with only o' small thing?"

The werewolf drooled as he drew closer. Nazo chuckled back to this.

"You don't even know what this is." He smiled, the top of the mallet shining under the lightning's flash.

"It be useless!" Chain called as he jumped to his four paws.

Dashing his way through stone graves, not even flinching when the stones crumbled against his chest towards Nazo. He licked his lips, the drool flying out of his mouth as he leapt for the boy.

'_You'll be fine, Nami._' Nazo thought as he raised his weapon.  
'_You still have Luffy!_'

* * *

"Ho...They're not even here..." Ebony spoke out.

"Perhaps we left them here a little too long..." Tashi smiled as she scratched her cheek in obvious.

All six girls looked out towards the grassy hill. The night air and wind blowing the sand softly across their feet as the rain ran from their umbrellas.

"Well, we did want to surprise them. It will be nice for them to come back to the ship's heat working properly again." Camille spoke.

"Camille's the one..." Jenna snickered lightly.

"...who couldn't even wait to come back here..." Jenny finished.

The twins laughed at their sister's sudden blush.

"Ebony-neechan..." Belina cooed.

Ebony turned her covered eyes to her smallest sister to answer.

"What is that?" Belina asked and pointed down the sandy beach.

They all turned and watched at what seemed like a stampede hurdling down the hill.

"Ah! Maybe this town does have some people." Camille clapped her hands together as she chimed.

"Don't steal wallets!" Tashi called out as Jenny and Jenna ran towards the crowd.

"Let's go see if they've seen Nami, and Captain."

The remaining girls made their way towards the group, save two. It was Ebony who furrowed her eyes as she watched the crowd grow bigger, and her sisters draw closer to it.

"Ebony-neechan? Aren't we going too?" Belina asked.

Ebony didn't answer and instead stared out ahead. It seemed like a few minutes before the eldest sister lowered herself to her youngest sister's eyes.

"Stay here, okay?" Ebony smiled as she handed Belina her umbrella.

Belina simply nodded and watched her sister pick herself up.

"You're going to go fight aren't you?" The pink girl asked.

Ebony smiled before nodding to answer.

"That's right!" She grinned.  
"So be a good girl, okay?"

Belina tugged on her ear and sucked on her thumb, watching her sister make her way to the others.

"Ebony-neechan can't be hurt..." Belina turned back to look towards the sea.

Tears beginning to flow, and puddle around her along with the rain. She pulled on her ear harder, speaking through her thumb.

"I hate fighting..."

* * *

"Not in here...!" Nami gasped loudly as she opened a door.

Shutting it quietly before running towards the next one.

"This is worse," she huffed "than Kloon's ship."  
"Stairs..." She breathed heavily as she opened another door.  
"That's all I need to find, stairs to a tower…!"

She held on tighter to the sharp needle as she ran deeper through the church. She looked up towards the dark chandeliers above her and glass windows.

"This place is too-!"

She halted her steps and voice as a ghostly sound echoed through the church.

"Organs?" She question and slowly followed the noise.

It grew louder and louder over time as she approached a certain door. Nami gave a sigh of relief as she slowly opened the wooden door to find a fleet of stairs.

'_This is it!_' She mentally noted as she raced up the stairs.

Small drops flying from her soaked body from the pouring rain.

'_This has to lead to the tower!_'

She skitted to a halt as she saw what lay before her at the top.

'_More doors?!_' She cried in her mind.

This time, Nami was stuck between a narrow hallway. Doors lined up to each of her side, she moaned as she opened the door closest to her.

'_This just leads downstairs...'_

She reached for the door opposite to it.

'_Another empty room..._'

As if forgetting the noise, Nami yelled out and slammed the door hard against its hinges.

"There's no way I can go through all these doors. It'll take too long!" She cried out. running an irritated hand threw her wet hair.

She stood, taking in a few deep breaths before making her way to the next door.

'_I don't have a choice...Another room..._' She noted in her mind.

She took in the lined benches in the room, all lined up to face a risen platform with a giant wolf-like statue facing them. She blinked again before closing the door.

'_I just have to listen for that music again..._'

Nami shut her eyes, and held her breathing. Trying to pick up the pipes music from before but not succeeding. She concentrated harder. Not hearing the organ any more, her eyes did widen to the sound she did pick up. Footsteps.

'_I can't be found out!_'

Nami panicked and reached for the door closest to her. Dashing into the room, she held her breath in as she heard the footsteps grow louder. Her heart jumped a beat faster when she saw the knob slowly turn. She shut her eyes as the door swung wide open and planted itself over her body.

"Solomon!" A voice boomed into the room.

'_It's Luffy..._' Nami silently thought

At first Nami wanted nothing more than to acknowledge him, but shook as she remembered what he was now.

'_He wants to turn me into whatever he is.' _She shook in the thought.

She sighed as she heard the door click back and move from her view.

'_He's looking for Solomon too. Maybe I should just let him finish Solomon off.' _Nami clawed at her heart.  
'_But then that would mean I'd have to kill him. To help Nazo I would have to kill the King._'

Nami sighed again.

'_There's no way I can do this..._'

Nami opened the door to step out and go back to her searching, but instead screamed as she walked into the hallway and at the sight in front of her. Just as quick as her heart beat, she turned to run down the hall.

"There you are."

She heard before she felt Luffy's claw like hand shoot out and pull her back against his chest.

"Let go of me!" She screamed and kicked against him.

Luffy only ignored her, and raised her arm. The needle in her hand raising itself to his eyes, he stared at it before speaking.

"This is what you were going to use to kill him?" He growled.

Nami stilled her movements and gasped as she felt the needle being pulled out of her grasp. She looked up and watched in horror at Luffy crack the needle in his hands. She could almost tear as she saw the glass and blood flow through his fingers and stain the ground below.

'_That's it...' _She thought to herself.  
'_That was my last piece of hope. The only thing I could use against Solomon..._'

"I'll kill Solomon." He growled, clenching his fist tighter.

The glass cutting at his tight fist. Nami didn't know what to say to this crazed Luffy. She just prayed he would let her go but gulped as his red, blank eyes looked down to hers. He turned her to face him, rubbing his long nails over her cheek.

"I'll be King of The Dead." He softly spoke.

Nami pulled away from his cold touch. Stretching her head back, she unintentionally invited his cold finger to run along her neck.

Luffy simply blinked at Nami's struggles. He didn't smirk, he didn't growl his teeth. He just stared, and as Nami felt all this, she let out a sobbing choke.

'_He said...He said._' She let her tears work their way as she struggled in her mind.

Her thoughts stopped as she felt herself being dragged into a dark, cold room. Nothing in there, but a chair, ripped book, and window, no Solomon.

'_What is he doing?_' Nami thought as she felt herself being roughly pushed into a chair.

She held back a cry when she saw him pin her by resting his hands onto the chairs arms, leaning his pale face closer into her.

"I can't have you trying to stop Solomon." He spoke plain, and blank.

Nami just shook her head, letting the tears fall under her.

"You're the only one I feel something towards. So you'll be my Queen." Luffy lifted her chin to his eyes as he spoke.  
"You'll be the one to hold my heart."

'_I'm afraid of him!_' Nami could barely see through her tears.

"Then you'll listen to me." He stated.

She watched horrified as Luffy drew back his lips, his fang staring straight at her. She shivered as Luffy tilted her chin, making her neck stick out to him. She shut her eyes. She couldn't watch him do this to her. She wanted him to go back to the way he was.

'_I just want to go back to my nakama, to my home...To Luffy.' _She cried in her mind.

She felt his cold, wet tongue slide down her neck.

'_This Luffy, I want him to go back. He said..._'

"You promised..." Nami whispered.

She let out a breath of slight relief when Luffy turned his head back to look at her. She knew now was not the time to look weak. She sniffed before speaking again.

"I'm afraid...afraid of you." She spoke in almost a whisper.

He only stared, still blank, emotionless.

"You promised me, Luffy." She spoke again.

That's when she saw it. The shine from before, the concern she knew he held for her in his eyes. She thought of what Nazo had said before.

"_There's is still some man in this monster!"_

'_Luffy's always been strong, his will is great. That's what I admire about him._' Nami also spoke in her mind.

"You can hear me, can't you?" Nami softly spoke.

She watched as Luffy drew in a deep breath. His eyes never leaving hers, she saw the red begin to dim.

"You're fighting it, aren't you?" She could feel her tears coming back, but not from fear this time.

"..."

Nami reached a hand out to cup his cold cheek. Like the night before, he shut his eyes to her warm touch, leaning in against her delicate fingers.

"I promised…" He lifted his hand to hold hers.

Cupping her hand, and lowering it away from his face. Nami saw that his eyes were no longer garnet, though they still bagged and sagged, Nami could see the life return in them. She lightly gasped as she saw a tear trickle down his face. Though it was only one tear, never did she expect him to cry for her. Nami couldn't help, but think.

'_How much does he really think of me? For him to cry for me._'

"Why are you crying?" She asked quietly.

"Because I couldn't even keep my promise. You're afraid of me..." He softly spoke.

Nami's heart stung to his words.

"I hate seeing you cry..." He spoke again.

As if understanding each other's movements, Nami reached for him as he lowered his head down. She wrapped her arms around his neck, burying him closer to her warm figure, his hands never leaving the chair's hands.

"I'm sorry..." He faintly whispered.

Nami spoke nothing. For some reason she couldn't help but feel responsible for all this.

'_If only I didn't leave you behind_...' She thought of all the events that lead off to this.

They stayed like that for some time, Nami holding Luffy's cold body close to her warm one, both silent, listening to each other's breathing. As time passed by, Nami lifted her head to look at her surroundings. She silently gasped as her eyes fell upon the window and what was beyond it to the outside world.

'_The Tower!_' She cried in her mind.

"Luffy?" Nami asked as she pulled her arms back.  
"You'll help me fight Solomon?"

As he looked back to her, Nami could see the red returning. This time though, they weren't threatening. He nodded to answer yes and followed as she pulled him towards the window.

"Can you stretch us to that tower's window?" She asked.

He nodded again silently, and wrapped his arm around Nami's waist as she opened the window.

'_This is it._' She thought as she felt Luffy pull her through the air and closer to the window.  
'_Still...How are we supposed to beat him?_' She frowned at her new realization.  
'_The needle is broken..._'

Nami wasted no time when they landed she quickly bolted up the stairs, Luffy following closely behind, she thought to herself.

'_Luffy's are only hope now. As long as he can beat Solomon, I don't care what he is or what kind of King he is.'_

She let out a small cry as she felt her body being lifted off the ground.

"You're too slow, Nami!" Luffy called out as they twirled closer and closer to the top.

'_This must be like finding One Piece for him or something..._' She thought musingly to herself.

Nami cringed as she saw Luffy run straight for the door and kick his way in.

'_Doesn't he know what a surprise attack is?!' _She cried in her mind.

"Solomon!" He cried as he set Nami down.

The first thing that came into her mind was at how loud the room was. The organ pipe's held no sympathy to her pounding ears. She looked out towards them and reached behind her as she saw the two figures before her. She slowly pulled out her Clima Tact while staring still at the two backs. Whoever was playing the organs didn't seem to mind the intrusion, but the other white figure turned her hunched back to stare at them.

"Keke?" She smiled at the two.

Nami watched as the ballerina girl turned her full body to them, showing off the chain in her hand.

"That's Ariel!" Nami spoke to herself.  
"Then that means..." She looked towards the chains golden bars, and watched something 'beat' inside.

"Solomon!!" Luffy growled as he charged into the room and towards the organ player.

"Wait, Luffy!" Nami reached out a hand.

She watched as Solomon stood himself and turned towards the Luffy. The King swiped his dirty claws towards the boy as he threw a fist. Soon Nami watched in awe at all fists, kicks, scratches, and in Luffy's case bites they sent each other.

"Kid, you think you can hurt me?" The demon laughed.

"I'll beat you, Solomon!" Luffy cried out.  
"I'll be King of The Dead!!"

Nami sighed to his voice.

"He still wants that title..." She moaned.

"Kekekekeke!!"

Nami jumped to the shrilly laugh that filled the room and looked to see the ghost ballerina floating and laughing at the scene.

'_If I can just get that chain...Maybe I can take it back to Nazo._' She planned in her mind.

Nami dashed quickly into the room. Glad that Luffy was a distraction to Solomon, she raised her Clima Tact towards Ariel.

"Keke...?" Ariel turned her head as Nami drew closer.

Nami swung her blue stick fast across the ghost girl's face. She stepped back in surprise as she watched Ariel's head spread and then join back.

"Of course...She's a ghost." Nami moaned.

"Kekekeke!!" Ariel laughed at the failed attempt.

Taking in a deep breath, Nami watched in horror as Ariel's chest stuck out. She blinked when the ghost blew towards the ground, a white cloud forming around the floor. Nami jumped as the white touched her leg.

"Cold..." She shivered.  
"AH! It's that same fog from yesterday!"

Nami could do nothing, but only step back farther as the fog covered the entire room's floor.

"Kekeke..." Ariel chuckled lightly and turned back to the scene, satisfied.

Nami was now bordered at the door, the fog never traveling any farther, nor drawing back. She could do nothing now but watch the scene in front of her. Luffy and Solomon still clawed and punched at one another, the fog not seeming to affect either of them.

"Of course it wouldn't, their bodies have no heat. They're already cold." She presumed.

Nami lightly gasped at what she had just said.

'_Of course!_' She thought, and tugged on her Clima Tact.

She swung the giant blue balls towards the shady floor.

"**Heat Ball**!' She called and watched as the fog began to subside to her swings.

'_It's working!'_ She smiled in her mind, before seeing an open path laid out for her.

She raced her way towards the un-suspecting ghost. Ducking as she watched Solomon tossed above her.

"Keke..?" Ariel turned her head again, but all too late to stop Nami's swing.

Nami swung her heated tempo towards the girl's arms. Ariel shrilled as she watched her own hands disappear to the heat, and the chain clang loudly onto the floor.

'_Got it!_' Nami cried triumphantly in her mind, wasting no time crawling on her knees and reaching for the caged heart.

She sighed as she watched it beat in her touch, Ariel still crying and shrilling behind her.

"Now, I just need to get this to Na-" Nami stopped as she felt the cold sensation tingle in her body.

"Kekekeke!!"

Though her arms were gone, Ariel still swung her skinny, pale leg through Nami's head.

'_It-It's like the mist...I can't move. I'm frozen._' Nami thought in shock.

Nami cried out as she saw the golden chain fall from her hands, and Ariel call to her master. She watched as Solomon turned to her, and raced for her. Her heart skipped a beat as she saw Luffy tackle Solomon, both clawing at each other once again.

"Get it, Luffy!" Nami called, her body still stiff.  
"Grab the heart..."

"As if I'd let you!" Solomon swiped his sharp hand over Luffy's face.

"Luffy!" Nami called out as she watched him stumble about to the deep gash.

Solomon now charging fast for her.

"What did I say, Nami?" Luffy smirked as he stopped his stumbles, and threw a stretched arm back.  
"I said I wouldn't let anyone hurt you!"

He cried as he plummet his fist into Solomon's back. Ariel as well cried and raced over to her mate as they all watched him fly, and crash into the organs. Luffy instead raced for the golden chain.

"What do I do?" He asked as he sat himself next to Nami, showing off the beating cage to the both of them.

"I-I don't..." She began before it then came to her, another thing Nazo had said.  
"Try to open it."

She watched in fear at Solomon pick himself up.

"I-It's hard..." Luffy grinded his teeth as he tugged on the gold.

"Hurry Luffy..." Nami spoke as Solomon swung an arm out, charging for them once more.

"It's too hard..." He was now using both hands.

Ariel now had joined Solomon, and both raced towards the two.

"I got it!" Luffy dropped the gold, and held the thumping heart in his hands.

"I'll kill you both!!" Solomon cried as he towered his hand over Nami.

"Bite it!" She screamed.

Nami shut her eyes as she saw Solomon strike for her. She waited to feel the cold hand pierce through her, the blood flow out of her, but it never came. She slowly opened her eyes to see Solomon's long nail brushing lightly over her head to her movements. Luffy's hand holding back his arm, while his other held the heart to his mouth.

Nami slowly turned her head to the side, feeling coming back to her. She gasped as she saw Luffy's long tooth dug deeply into Solomon's heart. The beating slowing as blood squirted out. She turned back to look at Solomon, his eyes were as wide as saucers. His opened mouth croaking as he desperately tried to take in breaths.

"Kekekekeke!!" Ariel cried out as the morning sun leaked through the windows and pierced through her body.

Her mist like figure disappearing to the lights rays. Her echoing laugh was all that remained for some time, and soon that disappeared as well. Nami turned back to Solomon, who seemed to be smoking before her. It was like his body was evaporating to the light. His wide eyes never changing and his croaks only growing fainter and fainter as he was lost too. Nami twisted her arm as she felt the suns heat return her movements.

"Luffy!" She called as she watched him topple over.

Her body coming back to her, she reached for him, hoping not to see him smoke away as well. She turned his body over, and sighed in relief at the sight. His color was coming back to him as he slept. His teeth were growing smaller, including his one long one, and his breaths were even as she reached down to cup his warm cheek

'_That one long tooth... He's such an oddball._' She thought

"Baka..." She laughed through her small tears.

She brushed his hair lightly out of his eyes, enjoying the peaceful look on his face, the sun shining the both of them and warming their bodies.

"That Nazo," she grinned "he said that cage was unbreakable."

* * *

"Sure you don't want to come?" Nami spoke as she held a hand out towards the Cloudy Blue.

She couldn't help but smile as she heard Luffy growl in protest and turn his back from them, his mighty jacket brushing against his legs.

"Nah. Now that I have a boat, I'll just go my own way." Nazo spoke and grinned at the group in front of them

The bright, sandy beach warming them all.

"Besides," he grinned "I heard Gajanana Island is having a bit of a monster problem themselves. Maybe I'll help them out."

"Well then, we know which island we're missing." Nami laughed, not wanting to experience the previous events again.

"By the way," Nazo peeked his head past Nami and Luffy "how did you all beat that army of ghosts, and werewolves?"

"Ask this girl." Tashi pointed towards Ebony.  
"She's the one who did everything."

"It's very simple." Ebony brushed her bangs away, speaking.  
"You just have to understand that nothing can exist in nothing..."

"Come again?" Nazo threw the girl a puzzled look.

"What she means is that she used her Akuma no Mi ability." Camille chuckled out, embarrassed at her sister's words.

"And you," Nami began "how did you beat Chain? I still find it hard to believe your still in one piece."

Nazo only smiled and pulled out his mallet. He kissed the top part before answering.

"It's made out of silver. One knock and he was down. How do you think I got Luffy tied up?"

Nazo laughed at this, and Nami couldn't help but chuckle lightly.

"Nami, let's go." Luffy whined, upset at what he had just heard.

After their goodbyes, and good lucks, all eight piled into the boat, making their way back to the Cloudy Blue.

"We fixed the heating, Nami Boss." Jenny and Jenna grinned towards Nami as they drew closer to the ship.

"Yes, there is a warm shower waiting for you." Camille grinned.

"After that, you two have to tell us what happened on that island." Tashi smirked behind her before turning back.

Nami couldn't help but smile. This island had certainly been troublesome, but at the same time it held many rewards. It was now a new fond memory for her.

"Nami," Luffy whispered as he set his chin on top of her shoulder "let's take a bath together. Shishishi..."


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9  
**By Seltap

'_What is she to you, more than nakama?'_

"More than nakama?"

Another typical day on the Thousand Sunny. The sun shining down on the ship, the light breeze and crashing waves going against it. It was always like this on the ship.

On a typical day people tend to act their typical way, which was exactly what the crew of the ship was doing now. Zoro napping, Sanji flirting, Robin reading, everything was in place. Typical acts of people on a typical day.

But there was one person who was off balance. One person wasn't following the rules of a typical day. Instead of being around and playing with Usopp or Chopper, instead of begging for food or play the Captain of Thousand Sunny was definitely not in a 'typical' mood, though the crew failed to notice or let it be is something to never be known. Luffy sat on the ships rail, watching and doing something he rarely took the time to do, think.

"More than nakama?" He whispered again to the air.

For some time now he hadn't really taken Kita's words seriously nor pondered on them, but for some reason today he couldn't keep his mind off of what she had said, or of her.

"Nami..."

Luffy was plagued by memories of Nami, and questions about her. He could admit Nami was certainly not what he expected a girl to be. Never before had he met a girl so vulgar, loud, money crazed, bad-tempered and above all, easily offended by his acts and knowledge. He never knew girls to act like Nami did, but still there were traits about her that showed another side of her.

Though Luffy didn't show it, a sense of pride would always swell up in him when he thought of the times Nami put her life and trust into his hands. When she asked him to save her from Arlong, there was that trust that only he possessed. Out of all the years Nami suffered through from the hands of Arlong not once did she ask of anyone's trust or help.

Only his.

Over time together Luffy could see that trust and bond grow stronger and closer. It was Nami who brought him to the Grand Line. Never did he doubt her words about going up that mountain. Never did she doubt his words when he promised to climb her up the snowy mountain and to a doctor. They had both placed their life and trust in each other when they faced off against Enel.

Today was the day those memories and thoughts played in Luffy's mind. It wasn't until recently did he realize that there definitely was something more than a 'nakama'-ship between him and Nami. He felt something more to her than he did the others. 'Is it maybe because she is a girl?' Luffy often thought this, but then why didn't he have these same feelings towards Robin or Vivi? To him, Nami was like a sister, but at the same time something totally different.

These emotions he was feeling was not as him and Ace shared. Again, 'Is it because she is a girl?'.

"Mmmm..."

Luffy pouted at the feeling his head was making. All these thoughts and questions were something very alien to him, and it hurt his head to linger on them. Deciding to take his mind off of these matters, Luffy stood himself and headed for the kitchen. He could agree with himself that there was definitely one thing for certain. Nami was nakama, maybe even more, and nothing was going to stand in his way to get her back. Even if he bled, even if he had to do it alone, even if what Kita said was true, even if it met putting up with Kita, he would save her. No questions asked.

"More than nakama huh...?"

As Luffy reached for the kitchen door he thought about the nights previous events, the one thing last night that had made him so thoughtful today.

'_That dream..._' Luffy thought.  
'_Do I want her to be more than nakama?_'

"Luffy! Don't go touching Kita-chan's food!"

The first greeting of the day was none other than an order by Sanji. Sanji watched his Captain sluggishly make his way towards the table, sit himself down, and plant his head firmly against the wood.

"Feed me." Luffy softly whined.

It took a while for the words to reach Sanji fully. He had never seen Luffy ask for food so unenthusiastically, and it took him a good minute before he realized what was being asked. He didn't need a second clue to know that something wasn't right with Luffy, but he thought against his better judgment of asking.

"Aa." Sanji plainly answered, and turned to his stove.

Luffy sighed again when he thought about the troubling dream and at how real it felt. Was it real? It couldn't have been. He knew Nami and he had never done those kinds of things before. Luffy shut his eyes in confusion and light frustration.

'_Don't think about it._' He told his mind.

He instead listened to Sanji's cooking and to the scribbles of the person sitting across from him. It wasn't unusual for her not to greet or acknowledge him, in fact she was doing what she normally did on a typical day, sitting in the kitchen, abusing her power over Sanji, and focusing on her maps. There were only a few things he could do to get her to acknowledge him, and one of them was seeing him in some sort of pained or depressed mood. He knew it wouldn't be long before...

"Eee hee..."

Luffy winced as he felt her pencil jab itself deeply into his head and sighed when he felt the lead break and stick into his skin.

"Look at the future Pirate King. Has he got nothing better to do than mope on such a fine day?"

Though he couldn't see, Luffy knew she was grinning to his current state.

"Why so blue?" Kita mockingly asked.  
"Are you realizing you're no match for me?"

She laughed when she heard no answer and pulled herself back into her seat. She always had a kick at teasing Luffy, and an even bigger one when he ignored her. He didn't feel as though he had to defend himself against Kita. He knew Sanji wouldn't either, so he let it be.

Kita could say what she wanted about him. It wouldn't bother him or hurt his pride. Over the days Luffy had learned to just let her be, he was actually on day five since he had last spoken or acknowledged her. There was only one thing he couldn't stand to let her say and get away with without him acting up.

"Or are you realizing that Namino..."

Kita's body jumped to the pound of Luffy's fist on the table. Her eyes widened from her map to his own set as she watched him send her a dangerous glare. He clenched his fist harder as he saw her shake lightly to his act. He thought of how many times she had claimed to be a hero, how brave she was and yet all he could see were the eyes of a coward. She was scared of him. He, who had tried to welcome her but denied. Was there something wrong with this girl?

"It's Nami." Luffy sternly spoke.

The one thing he couldn't stand of Kita, the one thing he forced himself to acknowledge her by, was when Nami was ill spoken by her.

"Luffy," Sanji set a plate in front of him as he spoke "leave Kita-chan alone, it takes time to learn names."

Luffy turned his head down to his food. Hopefully it would be longer than five days for Kita not to speak of Nami.

"Yeah! That's right!" Kita laughed.  
"Leave me alone Luffy, I'm bad with names."

'_Just ignore her._'

Luffy popped his fork into his mouth, trying to only focus now on his food.

"Kita-chan should be careful too." Sanji reached for his matches as he spoke.  
"I can't go against Captain's orders."

Luffy smiled against his silverware. Perhaps even this girl was too much for Sanji to enjoy.

"Is that so?" She scoffed.  
"Doesn't matter to me, you're all the same." She mumbled her last few words before turning back to her map.

"You had another dream about Nami-san again, didn't you Luffy?" Sanji asked.

The Strawhat gulped to Sanji's question. He stared down towards his plate before casually answering back.

"Yes." He mumbled.

"Geez... Why is it you that gets to dream about her?"

Sanji bit hard into his cigarette before leaning his chair back for his legs to rest.

"Hey Sanji, do you still think Nami's trying to talk to me?"

Luffy ignored Kita's snicker and only focused now on what his cook had to say to the fact. Maybe Sanji could help sort out these weird emotions he was having.

"Do I think she is still trying to talk to you?" Sanji repeated as he scratched his tiny chin hairs.

It was true that the cook was initially the first one to give Luffy the idea of Nami trying to reach him, but he had only done it to lift his down spirits. Now that he took time to think about it though, it was indeed strange for one to be having dreams of one person over and over again.

"What was the dream about?" He asked.

"Me and Nami were in a cave." Luffy innocently began.

Sanji nodded for his Captain to go on.

"We were both in a pool."

"In a pool?" Sanji stopped Luffy.  
"You can't swim though. I don't think Nami-san would be trying to tell you how to swim."

Luffy lowered his eyes from Sanji. Maybe these dreams were nothing more than coincidence. Still, why would he then dream of him and Nami together like that?

"So? How does it end?" Sanji curiously asked.

"Well, me and Nami were both naked, and-"

Luffy never finished as he watched, and felt, Sanji's leg come into contact with his face.

"You Shitty Captain!"

Luffy covered his bruised face as he listened to the yell's and cries around him, the pain too unbearable for him to even open one eye.

"Don't dream about my Nami-san like that!" Sanji angrily whined.

His temple throbbing from anger and jealousy as Luffy could also hear Kita's cries.

"Ew! Ew! Ew! I didn't need to hear all that!" She shrilled.  
"Just the thought of you naked... Ew! I thought you and Mani were close! But...Ewww!"

As the pain subsided Luffy opened an eye to look straight into Sanji's fiery-red ones.

"There's no way in hell!" Sanji yelled as he lifted Luffy by his shirt and began to push him towards the door.  
"My Nami-san would ever try to tell you things like this through a dream!"

Luffy had no words to say as he was pushed roughly out of the kitchen. Here he had thought his nakama would surely help his plight, but it was obvious to see from Sanji that, that wouldn't be. Perhaps from now on he would just keep these emotions and dreams to himself. Maybe it was only just a dream, since now two people had said otherwise.

Luffy stared out towards the giant blue all around him with the thoughts in his mind but smiled quickly as he saw a green patch out in front him.

"An Island!" He grinned.

"You're right!"

He heard Kita shout behind him excitedly before running towards the rails. Sanji followed too, fumes still pouring from his ears at Luffy's statements.

"We made it!" Kita cried again.  
"This is Tot Island."

Luffy watched as Kita turned to face him, a devious look in her eyes and smile.

"You better hope your precious Nani is here." She teased.

"It's Nami."

* * *

"What is this? A town run by kids?"

Zoro sighed at his surroundings. The crew knew that once they docked their ship that Tot Island was definitely a rare sight for all. The road they were now walking on was a variety of different colored and designed blocks. Some had red checker patterns, some blue checkers. There were some that were a solid color while others had twirls and other designs. The same could be said of the 'ABC' block trees. The island also held a variety of houses. Starting with ones that were colorful and squishy enough for one to bounce high into the air, to the gingerbread house next to them, which currently Luffy had taken a liking to.

"The air smells like cloves." Sanji smiled as he lifted his nose high into the air.

Usopp also swore that he had earlier stepped into a puddle of pudding, while Chopper, considerably, picked Robin a few balloon flowers.

"Stop eating it, Mugiwara! Someone lives there!"

Franky was currently the one sent for to calm and collect the ecstatic Luffy, and hopefully stopping him from devouring a whole house. While he was sent to his job the others grouped into a circle, all noticing, minus the island, that something was very off.

"Have you noticed...?" Kita began.

"No one's around?" Zoro finished for her.

All five heads nodded to answer yes.

"The island is deserted, but I don't see any reason for it." Robin spoke.

Sanji turned to the reindeer next to him.

"Can you smell anyone around?" He asked.

Chopper answered.

"I can't smell anything except cloves."

He covered his nose before continuing.

"But there isn't any human scent mixing in with the air either."

"I was going to suggest splitting into teams. It would be faster to find your nakama that way, but now I'm not so sure..."

Zoro was the first to answer Kita.

"The only thing I bet this island has to throw at us is a giant teddy bear." Zoro crooked his neck before finishing his talk.  
"I think splitting up is the best idea."

"Marimo, who the hell made you captain?" Sanji spoke and took a step forward before being pulled lightly back by Robin's gentle hand.

"Can I accompany you, Sanji-san?" She smiled as the cook melted to her touch and request.

"Whoever goes with Luffy has to keep a close eye on him. This island screams 'Distraction!' for him." Usopp warily spoke.  
"So... Any volunteers?"

He was not surprised when he saw no hands rise or voice speak up.

"Why don't we just let tin-man back there take care of him?" Kita threw her thumb back towards Franky as she proposed, who was still at work with Luffy.  
"Anyone object?"

Again no hands rose and no lips spoke.

"Franky!"

Franky turned to the call of his name and saw Zoro waving in the distance beside Usopp. No one else was around.

"We're splitting up! We'll meet back at sunset!" Zoro spoke.

Franky didn't even have time to respond as he watched both Zoro and Usopp turn towards the opposite direction.

"Geez..." He sighed.  
"Honestly, those guys leaving me here with this kid."

"Aah, I'm full!"

Franky turned to see Luffy patting his pot-belly as he headed towards him, the gingerbread house no longer in sight.

"Where are the others?" He asked.

"They decided to split up and-"

Franky stopped as he and Luffy widened their eyes to a booming whistle.

"Oi, Franky!" Luffy grinned to his comrade beside him.  
"Isn't that-?"

"It sure sounds like it, but it's impossible." Franky nervously spoke.

Luffy quickly followed Franky as he rushed his way towards the singing cry. Unbelieving at what he had just heard.

"Oi, Franky!" Luffy called while holding his hat steady on his head.  
"Are you sure? It sounds just like..."

"I'm positive!" Franky answered back as he halted to a stop.

Luffy caught up and looked up to what Franky was now studying. He pouted.

"But it sounds..." Luffy protested.

"I know it sounds like it, but there should only be two in existence!" Franky growled at the signs in front of him.  
"These aren't any use!"

"What are we looking for?" Luffy curiously asked.

"A station. If it is what it is then there should be a station for it. But..." Franky barred his teeth.  
"These are impossible to read!"

The two signs pointed in opposite directions and all read different things. Franky tapped his finger against the one sign that read like an upside-down question mark.

"I think it's this way." Franky began.

"No, it's this way!" Luffy pointed towards the sign that had a sort of twirl shape on it.

Before Franky could even argue, Luffy was off in top speed, the whistle echoing once again.

"Wait, Mugiwara!" Franky followed and called, beginning to lose sight of Luffy.  
"Wait!" He called again as he barely caught a glimpse of Luffy turning down a street.  
"I said-OOF!"

Franky balanced himself from falling when he turned into the same street as Luffy.

"Don't stop like that, I almost...! Eh?!" The cyborg was dumbfounded at the sight and cried at the site.

"See! Shishishi." Luffy grinned towards Franky.  
"Told ya' it was this way."

Luffy turned back to the sight in front of them. They were now at the station, a train station to be exact. Luffy was overjoyed at the colorful, block-like train in front of him. It once again whistled its cry high into the air. Franky on the other hand was confused at what his eyes were now seeing.

"But-But... There should only be two trains, and they should only be at Water Seven!" Franky cried and wasted no time, as did Luffy, to examine the toy train.

"Oi Franky, Look at me! Woo-woo!" Luffy laughed as he impersonated the train's noise and played with the machinery in the Captain's coach.

"This is... Super!" Franky smiled as he studied the train's rail tracks.  
"A sea train that goes around the island. I should've come up with that..."

"Oi Franky, you think we can ride this thing?!" Luffy called out.

"You two! You two! Wait!"

Franky and Luffy turned and watched as a colorful man called and ran for them.

"Ah!" Luffy cried as the man approached them.  
"It's you! Um, what was it again?"

Luffy crossed his arms and looked towards the sky in thought as he tried to recall.

"Boggy? Buhii..? No..no...Ah! That's right!" He pounded his palm as he spoke.  
"It's you! Buggy!"

"Buggy?" Franky questioned.  
"Who's Buggy?"

"I believe you have me confused with someone else kid. My name is Baggy the clown" Baggy remarked with a frown.  
"Baggy Britches to be exact."

"Baggy Britches? What kind of name is-"

"Tell us a joke!!" Luffy butted in on Franky.

Baggy reached behind him to pull out a purple and green clipboard. He let out a terrible sickly cough before speaking again.

"Maybe later kid, it looks as though you two are on the guest list as well." He sighed.

Luffy and Franky both watched as Baggy made his way towards the toy-like train and into the captain's coach.

"Well, hurry up!" He ordered as he placed a conductor's hat on top of his pink hair.  
"The birthday party is about to begin."

"Birthday party?" Franky warily asked.  
"Who's party is-O-Oi!"

Franky was caught off guard before turning his head back to see that Luffy was pushing him hurriedly towards the coach.

"Hurry up, Franky!" Luffy laughed cheerfully  
"We don't want to miss the party!"

Luffy grinned while Franky scowled when the train blew its whistle one last time and the wheels began to chug its way down the tracks. Franky's scowl was soon replaced over time as a new experience and feeling overwhelmed him.

"Ow! This is super!"

Franky watched as the train picked up great amounts of speed over time, chugging noisily down the tracks.

"Oi, Weird Nose! What does this baby run on?" Franky asked.

"Yeah, you're one to talk about noses..." The clown mumbled.

"Eh? What was that?" Franky lifted his sunglasses to the clown as his tone deepened.

"Cocoa Coal..." Baggy answered back.

"Oi, Buffoon!" Luffy laughed as he tugged on the clowns pink hair.

Baggy let out a sigh before answering back.

"It's Baggy..."

"Have you seen an orange haired girl anywhere?"

Luffy turned his eyes away from the clown and scratched his chin warily. Preparing himself for the answer he most commonly heard when questioned her.

"No."

Luffy sighed at this and turned his saddened expression out in front of him. He watched as a black hole drew closer and closer, and soon the bright sun disappeared as they were all surrounded by pitch black.

"Hold on. I'll turn some lights on." Baggy spoke through the darkness

Luffy squinted his eyes as he saw a small orange light make out the cave, they were now in, a bit more visible. He was quickly amazed at the glowing crystals inside the cave walls as they sped faster and faster past them.

"Oi, Mugiwara. Catch!" Franky broke the silence.

Luffy turned just in time as he saw something small and bright tossed his way. He caught it with ease.

"What is it?" He asked as he studied the crystals in his hand.

Franky took a bite of the same cave crystal he had tossed before answering.

"It's rock candy." He smiled.  
"Taste it! It's super! Ow!"

The cyborg grinned as he watched the Strawhat smile and stuff down his treat, licking the remaining sweetness off his fingers and palms after the treat had disappeared.

"Don't be down." Franky silently spoke.  
"We'll find her soon."

"What was that Franky?" Luffy asked as he licked his fingers.

"I said!- How about a joke Weird Nose?"

"Please..." Baggy frowned.  
"My jokes may be too funny for your guts to handle."

The clown sighed again as the train left the rock candy cave and entered back into the sunlight.

"OW! Look at that!" Franky acknowledged.

All three turned their heads to the yellow mansion ahead of them.

"This is the birthday girl's mansion." Baggy emotionlessly expressed.

"Are those tower roofs made out of-?" Franky began to ask.

He was cut off suddenly by Baggy.

"Frosting? Yes. Almost everything here is made out of sweets. Most of the inside is made up of toys."

Baggy puffed a cheek before continuing.

"You've already seen it though. This whole island is like that..."

"Whoa there Mugiwara."

Franky currently had a hold of the young boy by his red vest, the treats around Luffy calling for him to jump off the train and enjoy their taste and texture.

"Listen to your senses, not your stomach. Look what's below ya'." Franky advised.

Luffy turned his head down to see the mansion surrounded by a river full of colorful water.

"Yeah, you don't want to fall into that." Baggy called back as he began to slow the train.  
"If you don't drown in that thick river ice cream, the cold will certainly kill you."

"Franky…" Luffy whined  
"I'm so hungry. Do you think there will be lots of food at the party?"

"Gee, I was wondering when ya' were gonna ask that." Franky spoke as he lifted his sunglasses to stare into Luffy's eyes.  
"Ya' know, after eating a whole house I would be pretty hungry too!"

Luffy pouted before answering back.

"I know!"

"I'm being sarcastic!!"

"Well, here's your stop." Baggy spoke and simply watched as the two jumped off the train and turned towards the mansion.

Luffy took a few steps before turning back around to Baggy.

"Aren't you coming Buffoon?"

"It's Baggy." He sighed.  
"And no I am not coming. Tot didn't invite me."

"So, the island is the same name as the birthday sis..." Franky mumbled.

"Why didn't she invite you? You're a funny clown!" Luffy laughed.

"Oh, you flatter..." Baggy rolled his eyes and sighed before shutting the train door.  
"By the way..." He called again.  
"Did you two remember to bring presents?"

Baggy again sighed as the two shook their heads no.

"Then I doubt I'll be picking you guys up later."

"What's that suppose to mean Weird Nose? Franky asked.

He was cut off by the train's loud whistle and watched as it sped away, huffing and chuffing the whole way.

"Bye Baggy!" Luffy called and waved his arms as the train circled around the mansion and disappeared back into the cave.  
"He sure was a funny guy, wasn't he Franky?"

"Hilarious..." Franky sarcastically answered back while taking another look at the mansion.

A little more suspicious now after what the odd clown had spoken.

"Maybe I'll ask him be part of our nakama." Luffy brightly spoke as he and Franky ventured their way up to the giant mansion.

"Why do I have a feeling the others won't be as overjoyed?" Franky scoffed at the idea.  
"Our navigatin' sis probably wouldn't be too happy coming back to a clown either."

"What are you talking about?" Luffy laughed.  
"First time I met Nami was when she was working for a clown."

Franky scrunched up his face to the thought of that.

"Even though I don't know our navigatin' sis too well, she doesn't seem to be the kind to take orders from a clown boss..."

Luffy lowered his eyes to his steps as he thought of how Nami had saved him for the first time.

"You're right..." He silently spoke while stuffing his hands into his pockets.  
"…she doesn't."

Out of the corner of his sunglasses, Franky could see a smile spread wide across his Captain's face. Luffy's smile soon changed into ecstatic joy as the two stepped forward to the giant peanut brittle doors.

"I'm a little suspicious though," Franky spoke as he knocked hard against the doors "about what that Weird Nose said."

"Bump warry aboutt itt, ips vine." Luffy reassuringly said while dragging his tongue across the peanut door.

"It isn't suspicious to ya' that we're invited to a birthday par-…What the…?!" Franky began.

Both Luffy and Franky were caught by sudden surprise and now watched as they themselves fell deeper and deeper into darkness, the light above them fading too fast for them to react quick enough to save themselves.

"Damn it! I knew something wasn't right!!" Franky called into the black around them.

'_This is like that time..._' Luffy thought and shut his eyes at the stupidity of him falling for another trap.  
'_Back on that ship with Nami._'

He stretched his arms about, his fingers trying desperately to find something to grasp and hold onto.

No luck.

Luffy too was about to cry out his curse like Franky when suddenly, the world of darkness around him turned itself instead into a world of color.

"What happened?" Luffy whispered to himself.

He laid and blinked at the different colors around him, pondering.

"Where am I?" He asked himself again.

Luffy's question was soon answered as he felt a hand lift his arm and watched as a room instead became clear in his eyes.

"Ya' okay there, Mugiwara?" Franky questioned the young boy.

Luffy watched as the colors that had clouded his vision now instead covered him only to a knee high.

"Good thing this ball pit broke our fall. I'd say we're super lucky…"

Luffy couldn't help but smile at the room they now stood in. It was covered from almost every childhood toy he had or had ever seen in his youth. There was giant teddy bears piled up, some towering down on him. There was a giant ball pit, blocks, and a slide with swings, so many colorful and miraculous toys.

There were even toys he had never laid eyes upon, like the little mecha-birds and bugs that looped up and down and around him, gliding in awe around the room. Sometimes even popping the balloons that covered the ceiling, but the best part in Luffy's eyes was...

"Food!"

In the middle of the room was a long dining table, the wood covered in nothing but all different kinds of treats.

A giant cake being the centerpiece in all this.

Luffy wasted no time in finding his seat and beginning to take in what was laid out generously in front of him.

"Franky!" He cried with joyful tears.  
"Build Sunny a room like this!"

"Oi, oi..." Franky approached the table with weary while voicing his opinion.  
"Ya' sure it's okay to be eating this? Maybe we should be trying instead to find an exit instead…."

"Ips vine!" Luffy swallowed before continuing to speak.  
"They're giving us food, so they must be nice!"

"What about that trap though?" Franky sighed as he watched Luffy only shrug to his question and continue with his meal.  
"And they haven't given us anything! Stop eating other people's food!"

"It's okay! You two are my guests-gishu!"

Franky jumped to the small voice behind him and turned to see a small little girl smiling innocently to him. She giggled and twirled her small yellow dress before speaking again.

"The food is for my party guests, so please eat as much as you like-gishu." She chimed.

"What's wrong with ya' lil' sis? Gotta' cold?" Franky spoke as he watched the little girl's purple curly hair twirl its way to a seat next to Luffy.

"Whatever do you mean-gishu?" She tilted her head and smiled to the question.  
"I'm Tot by the way. Welcome to my birthday party-gishu!"

"Ya' sure have a weird way of answering the door." Franky spoke and took his seat, feeling a little more at ease with the young girl's presence.

Tot giggled before answering over Luffy's loud slurps and burps.

"It's just the way I like to run things here-gishu. I run my whole island this way." She grinned.

"Dis whole island izs yours?! Dats so cool!" Luffy spit out in excitement.

"Papa says I can have whatever I want, including this island-gishu." Tot grinned before continuing on.  
"Now that everyone is here, let's celebrate my birthday-gishu!"

The little girl wasted no time jumping from her seat and running towards a small switch. Colorful confetti and glitter rained down on them at her small flip, and the little girl only clapped out her joy as Franky watched with a smile and Luffy continued with his meal.

"Happy Birthday lil' sis." Franky spoke as the girl returned to her seat.  
"But aren't there other's coming?

"Thank you-gishu!" She smiled and stretched her arms out towards Franky.  
"You two are the only ones left. So it can only be us three to party-gishu." She spoke as she wiggled her tiny fingers out in front of Franky.

She gave a small moan as she stretched her arms even farther to him.

"W-What is it?" Franky was farther than confused at what her arm action was meaning.

"Gimmie-gishu!" She smiled and wiggled her fingers again

"Give ya'?"

"My presents-gishu." Tot spoke as she continued to stretch her arms.

"We didn't bring any." Luffy happily sighed while patting his stomach.

"No presents-gishu?" Tot only smiled as she kept her arms stiff.  
"You didn't get the birthday girl any presents-gishu?"

"Well ya' see..." Franky nervously scratched his head.  
"We didn't know about the party until just recently."

He laughed nervously while averting his eyes from Tot's. He hoped the little girl would understand and not burst out into an awkward situation of tears.

"Um..." Franky was lost at words as the girl only continued to show her arms and smile.

"Gishu..." She whispered finally and drew back her hands still smiling at the two.  
"No presents-gishu...? No presents? No presents?!"

Both Luffy and Franky jumped as the little girl slammed her small hands on the table and stood herself tall on her chair.

"No presents-gishu?!" Tot showed off her fangs to the two.  
"What do you mean no presents?! I'm the birthday girl! Today is my birthday, so I should be showered in presents! Everyone should be bowing to me on this day, every day! Every day I should be getting presents!"

The girl turned her back to the two, and Luffy and Franky only looked at each other in disbelief at the small girl's outburst.

They turned their eyes back to the little girl who was currently balling her fists and taking in very long, unevenly breaths. As quick as her outburst though, they managed to watch her breathing slow itself until it was back to normal. They cringed as she turned herself back around and smiled sweetly at the two.

"I should be getting presents every second-gishu." She smiled as she lifted her fingers and snapped.

"O-Oi! What is this?!" Franky cried out.

"What the-?" Luffy asked and watched as red and black sticky strings began to tie them tight up to their chairs.

The two pirates began their work at pulling and tearing the string apart and off their bodies. But their efforts were only rewarded by more sticky string and soon both were struggling against the candy as it pinned them to their seats.

"What are ya' playing at?" Franky cried out towards the giggling girl.

"I said I want my presents-gishu." She smiled.

"We didn't bring any!" Luffy answered back.

"Then, just like the towns people that use to live here… Just like those stupid pirates that were here before you, so too will you be sorry-gishu."

"Pirates?" Franky's jaw dropped to what he had just heard.  
"You! Our nakama...!"

"That's right-gishu." The girl winked to the two before going on.  
"They didn't have any presents either for me-gishu. Talk about being rude, and after I invited them to my nice mansion and gave them tons of food-gishu."

"You! What did you do with my nakama, Gishu Brat?! Give them back!" Luffy cried and tugged his hands against the black, sticky strings but failed at releasing himself.

"Are you making fun of me-gishu?" Tot poked at her silver tiara while speaking.  
"My papa says that I'm a princess you know! You shouldn't make fun-"

"Give them...BAAACK!" The house shook to Luffy's last booming word.

Tot was shaken as well, and huffed as she was tripped back into her own seat. She sat there, staring at Luffy until the shaking stopped only then she stood herself and smiled once again at the red, heaving Strawhat. She giggled before lifting up six fingers.

"The swordsman is now a marine toy man-gishu." She spoke, slowly lowering one finger and leaving five left.

"Nani?" Luffy questioned, his eyes widening as the girl continued on.

"The long nose man was thrown into a lake of molasses-gishu. The curly brow man, I stuck him into a bubble gum balloon-gishu."

Luffy cried out as he once again began to push his body against the black candy.

"I had the furry tanuki changed into a teddy bear, and the black haired woman into a chocolate statue-gishu."

"You...lil'...!" Franky joined in with Luffy, tugging hard on his restraints.

"The other girl I'm having baked into a pie-gishu."

"Why?!" Franky cried out.  
"What do you want from them?!"

"The same thing I want from you-gishu." Tot's eyes shined as she smiled once more towards Franky.  
"Presents."

The little girl laughed once more.

"Now, what do I do with you-?"

Tot silenced herself and watched as Luffy charged for her, the black and red string around him falling off as he ran forward.

'_How did he do that? No one has ever broken through my liqourice string before..._' Tot spoke in her mind.

She growled as she backed herself and began waving her arms into the air. The same red and black strings began flying out towards Luffy, who only continued to run despite the liquorice now covering his entire body as it flew out to Tot's wave of arms. The little girl cringed as she saw him tear at the liqourice and continue for her. She frantically threw her arms about, waving them in every direction, controlling the candy, until...

"There-gishu." Tot breathed out a sigh of relief as she looked at the sight in front of her.

Luffy was now like a puppet tied in his own set of strings. His arms were dangling above his head and his ankles were tied down in the candy as Tot approached him.

"Gishu-brat," Luffy pulled against his tight strings "let my nakama go!"

"There, there Onii-chan," the little girl spoke as she reached to pat Luffy's cheek "I knew you guys were only surprising me-gishu." She spoke as she pulled a chair in front of Luffy.

"Surprising ya'?" Franky mouthed and watched as the little girl climbed on the chair and reached for Luffy's head.

"You've had presents for me all this time!" She smiled as she removed her tiara and placed her new item on top of her purple curls.

Luffy watched in both horror and anger as the little girl ripped him of his precious hat.

"That's my hat!" He screamed as Tot twirled and giggled about, showing off her new hat to the two of them.

"Looks good on me-gishu." She sang.

She laughed as she skipped her way towards Franky.

"And what do you have for me Onii-chan-gishu?"

"A good slap on the face." Franky mumbled as Tot relieved him of his sunglasses.

"There-gishu." She spoke as she placed the sunglasses on top of Luffy's hat.  
"Now we're all set."

She clapped her hands together before continuing.

"Do you two want to play in my room now-gishu?"

"We want you to let us go and give us back our nakama!" Franky screamed in Tot's ear.

She jumped to his voice.

"Oww-gishu..." She whined covering her ears.  
"Don't yell in a princess's ear!" She pouted towards Franky and Luffy.  
"You two really don't want to see my room-gishu?"

"No!" The both yelled in unison.

"Fine then-gishu." She spoke and shrugged with a high nose as she walked towards the door.  
"If you played with me, I was going to let you and your nakama go, but I guess..."

"Wait!"

Tot grinned mischievously to the two sudden voices.

"If we play your lil' games you'll really let us all go?" Franky asked.

"Of course-gishu!" She smiled and turned towards Luffy.  
"But you have to promise not to run away, or else you and your nakama..."

Luffy furrowed his eyes as he watched Tot drag a finger across her neck.

"…Fine." Luffy tugged against the strings as he spoke in a somewhat defeated voice.

"We'll have so much fun-gishu." Tot spoke as she clapped her hands.

Luffy sighed as the strings recoiled back and watched as the same happened for Franky. As promised they stood still, waiting for the girl to lead them.

"This way Onii-chan's-gishu!" Tot grinned as she locked her hands with the two.  
"We have a ways to go, but it's worth it-gishu."

Luffy and Franky eyed each other before being dragged out by the small hands. They could see the same impatience the other held in each other's eyes.

"This is my garden-gishu." Tot spoke as she opened another door and led the two outside restrain himself at the sight.

"Owowowowow-gishu!" Tot tried to pry her hand out from Luffy's strong one as she cried out.

Luffy only continued to drool at the giant lollipops and candy canes that reached up towards the clouds. There were also smaller looking flowers that were made of, as Tot explained, gumdrops, peppermints, and candy corn.

"How do you grow something like this?" Franky asked as the little girl continued to pull them along.

"I asked my papa for an island made like this-gishu."

Through the garden, Tot led them through another door and into another room. Both pirates and girl were tossed high into the air as they step foot into the new room. If it wasn't for the girls hold either, both pirates would have fallen.

"Careful," Tot warned "The dining room here is all bouncy."

The room seemed to be moving and breathing in Luffy's eyes and he did his best to follow Tot and jumped towards another door.

"Why isn't your dad here?" Franky asked again as they opened the door.

The cyborg shivered at the temperature of the new room.

"Be careful." Tot warned as she led them into the room.  
"The floor is made out of-"

The two watched as Luffy fell flat on his face before she could finish.

"-ice-gishu. This is my freezer, and my papa isn't here because he wasn't invited."

Tot released the two hands she held, and turned to the two.

"That reminds me..." She chirped.

Both pirates turned their heads above them when they noticed the small snowflakes showering over them. Franky turned towards the giant fridge, interested to see how big the contents inside it would be. Particularly the Cola.

"It's time for my presents-gishu." The girl smiled as she stretched her arms out in the same fashion as earlier.

Franky and Luffy's jaws dropped to the girl.

"We already gave ya' something!" Franky bellowed.

"Give back my hat!" Luffy cried out reaching for it, reminded that it had been stripped earlier from her.

He fumed when he found himself again face first on the icy ground.

"I want more-gishu." The girl beamed.

"But that's-!"

"I told you." Tot smiled mischievously.  
"I should be getting presents every second-gishu… When I want."

"We don't have anything else though!" Franky yelled.

"Hmmmm…" The girl placed a finger on her chin.

Franky could see that she was in deep thought. She snapped her fingers and pointed towards Luffy after some time.

"I want that-gishu!"

"You want Mugiwara?!"

"You want me?!" Luffy pointed to himself as he lifted his head from the ice.

"No, not Onii-chan-gishu" Tot lowered her finger as she spoke.  
"I want his vest-gishu."

"Yada!" Luffy straightened himself up and cried in protest.

"What was that-gishu?" Tot furrowed her eyes, her voice spoken threateningly.

"I said-Mfmf!"

Franky laughed as he tugged against Luffy's mouth.

"Do you want our nakama back?" He whispered in his Captain's ear.

Luffy nodded to answer yes.

"Then just give her the vest!" He spoke in a hoarse whisper.

Luffy unwillingly obeyed, and Tot smiled as she watched him unbutton the top and hand it over to her.

"I thought I was going to have to throw you two into the snow cone syrup bottles-gishu." She smiled as she put on Luffy's shirt, which was obviously too big for her small body and draped to the floor.  
"This is more presents than I've gotten for a very long time-gishu." She spoke as she grabbed the two's hands and headed for the next door.  
"My room is next-gishu!"

Luffy moaned as he scratched his bare chest with his free hand.

"I think if ya' would of invited someone like your dad. I'm sure ya' would have tons of presents." Franky mumbled.

"My papa ran out of birthday presents about a month ago-gishu." Tot smiled.  
"That's why I don't invite him anymore-gishu."

"A month ago?" Franky turned towards the little girl.  
"I thought your birthday was today."

"It is!" She spoke.  
"And so was yesterday! And tomorrow will be too, and the next day, and the next day..."

"You're telling me that every day is your-?!" Franky stopped at the sight of the new room.

"Wohoah!" Luffy beamed.  
"Everything is huge! Cool!"

Luffy pulled from the little girl's hand to study the giant toy stacker that surpassed the height of any sea monster he had ever encountered.

"The only thing not giant in here is us three and my cotton candy bed-gishu" The girl smiled to Luffy's cries of joys.

"This is-is-super..." Franky too had gone to study the giant toys around him.  
"How can you even play with these?" Franky asked.

"I don't really play with them-gishu." Tot spoke before mumbling to herself.  
"I'd rather play with other people than toys..."

"Whadda' zay Bishu Bwat?" Luffy walked towards the girl while stuffing his mouth.

"Ah! Nothing. I said nothing-gishu." Tot nervously laughed.  
"I was just-AHH! Why are you eating my bed Onii-chan?!"

The small princess leapt for the pirate. Luffy just lifted his cotton candy treat as the girl jumped and jumped again for his hands. He laughed at her failed attempts and stuffed the last piece of cotton into his mouth. Tot screamed in frustration and Luffy only continued to laugh as she began to throw her small fists at his leg.

"Oi, oi... Don't make her angry like that Mugiwara." Franky lowered his hands to Luffy while speaking.

"Why?" Luffy laughed again.  
"She-haha-She can't-"

"Gimmie-gishu!"

The two stared at a smiling Tot. Her hands spread out in front of her.

"You really want it back?" Luffy cringed in disgust before sticking his hand down his throat.

"Not that-gishu! Another present!" She beamed.

Franky was now beyond annoyed and quickly voiced out.

"How many more presents do we have to give ya' before we get our nakama back?!" He yelled.

"Dat's wite!" Luffy cried, his hand still down his throat.

"One more-gishu!" Tot smiled as she jumped up and down.  
"I just want that-gishu."

Franky looked to see her pointing once again towards Luffy.

"I want his pants-gishu!"

"My pants?" Luffy looked down to his blue jeans as he spoke.

He shrugged before beginning to unbutton them.

"I've got a ton of these back on the ship." He spoke.

"Hold on there, Mugiwara!"

Franky ran to stop Luffy from laying one more finger on his trousers.  
"Do you realize you're about to take off your pants for a little girl?... A little girl!" He whispered fiercely.

"I don't get it." Luffy whispered back.

"Think about it." Franky whispered again.  
"What do you have under those pants of yours?"

"Nothing." Luffy grinned back.

"Exactly! And do you realize you're going to show your 'nothing' to a girl that's about ten years younger than you!"

Luffy blinked to what Franky had just said. Not following at all to what he was getting at. He blinked again.

'_Nothing._' He thought again before his face sunk.

"What's wrong-gishu?" Tot asked as Luffy stared bug eyed and tugged at his pants.

"You're a pervert!" He called out with an accusing finger to the girl.

"Baka!" Franky cried and threw a slap across Luffy's head.  
"Don't call her that!"

"You two aren't going to give me my present-gishu?" Tot questioned, her eyebrow twitching as she tried to keep on her smile.

"Wouldn't you rather have my shirt?" Franky forced out a laugh.

He could see the situation beginning to turn and his nakama in more trouble now.

"No! Your outfit already shows off everything you have to show off-gishu." Tot giggled and winked at the man.

"EH?! She is a pervert!" Franky cried.

"If I don't get what I want-gishu..." The girl snapped her fingers.

Luffy and Franky jumped as the ground below them began to shake.

"UWOO!" Luffy cried out as he watched something big approach them.

"That-That's-!" Franky was at a loss for words.

"It's a giant toy!" Luffy cried again in awe, watching the giant toy like man reach for Tot and raise her high to his head.

"If I don't get what I want-gishu!" She called again as she was lifted higher.  
"Then neither will you!"

Both Franky and Luffy backed themselves as a set of giant feet stepped in front of them, the width and height of the feet surpassing the two of them greatly. They stared high into the air, and towards the head of the toy. The giant toy was so tall that Tot was no longer visible to the two.

"It's like a cyborg." Franky spoke and turned towards Luffy.  
"See those strings? She's controlling the toy using those candy strings that she used on us."

Franky watched as his rubber Captain swung hard against the giant foot with no effect from the colorful toy.

"It's hard like your body too!" Luffy blew on his knuckles.  
"How do we beat it?"

Both two dived at the toy's stomping feet. Luffy threw another punch at the giant man, which again had no effect. He brought his hand back and blew on his reddened knuckles. He dived again as the toy threw a punch back.

"Maybe I should use gear..." Luffy watched as the toy brought its arm back again for another punch.

He took up his own fighting stance, preparing himself for the punch to come. The toy's fist flew towards him at a high speed, the wind whistling behind it as it cornered Luffy closer.

"Leave it to me!" Franky called.  
"I'll take care of him!"

Luffy watched as Franky dove in front of him and held back the toy's punch with his own iron fist.

"Let me distract it Mugiwara!" Franky called out as the toy brought its arm back.  
"Climb up this thing and see if you can take down that lil' sis!"

Luffy stared up once again at the giant toy. He squinted, trying to get a better look at where Tot was. All he could make out was the toy's nose, and nothing more.

"It's high..." Luffy spoke to himself.  
"I can't throw my arms that high."

"Just keep stretching, I'll distract him!" Franky spoke again as another fist came slamming down.

"Right!" Luffy jumped for the fist and Franky watched as his Captain began the long trip to run up the toy's long arm.

"Ah! Franky!" Luffy called back as he hid his hands under his arms in a fashion where he looked as though a sudden chill had enveloped him and slowly walked back.  
"That last room... It was freezing!"

"Get your ass up there, Mugiwara!!" Franky growled at his Captain's intellect.

That growl soon turned into a smile as Franky watched Luffy stretch his arms up and begin to make his way towards the head.

'_Hopefully,_' Franky thought to himself '_h_e_ won't be too hard on that kid. She is just a lil' sis..._'

* * *

"I'm gonna kick your ass, Gishu Brat!"

Luffy growled as he stretched himself higher up the toy's arm. It was clearly obvious that this toy was barely a match for the Strawhat. Some of the candy strings had come at him at times, but they were easily chewed away. The thought of rescuing the others continued him on as giant sticky balloons were shot at him from above. There was also one other thing that drove him up the giant arm.

"I'm gonna teach that Gishu Brat a lesson!" He cried out once more, finally stretching his way up to the shoulder.

He looked up again and finally could make out the small girl on top of the toy's head. She laughed menacingly as she waved her arms about, unnoticing the boy stretching his way towards her. Luffy hoped that the sticky balloons that were coming from the toy weren't hitting Franky.

"Gishu Brat!!" He called out as he stretched himself higher than the toy itself.

Tot looked for the call around her. She shrilled as she watched Luffy high above her in the air begin to land his way towards her.

"If I don't get those pants," she called as she turned the toy to face Luffy who was still high above them "then I'll just burn them along with you!!"

She cackled as a giant flame shot from the toy and hit Luffy straight on.

"Stupid Onii-chan!" She laughed again.  
"What made you think tha-EH?!"

Tot backed herself as she watched a shadow appear from the flames and her eyes nearly popped out as Luffy landed on the toy's head with ease. A few embers falling from him.

"H-H-How?!" She asked as she took another cautious step back.

She jumped as she watched Luffy send her a death glare before racing towards her, his fist balled and raised into the air.

"Stop!" She called as she felt herself at the toys edge.  
"If you hit me Onii-chan," tears were beginning to form "then I'll kill your nakama!"

Luffy paid no heed to her words, and only continued running for her frozen body.

"If you hit me-gishu," she didn't care now that she was crying as she spoke "then I'm going to fall off and die..."

Again Luffy only continued.

"Please..." She cried to herself.  
"Don't hit me."

She watched through her watery eyes as Luffy took his closest step towards her.

"I'm sorry!" She cried out.

That's when Tot felt it.

It stung, and felt hot but cold at the same time. Never before had she felt something this painful, it seemed to shatter her small, fragile body.

'_Did his punch kill me?_' Tot thought to herself.  
'_Or am I about to fall?_'

It took her a moment to figure out what was happening to her, the feeling all too alien for her to comprehend. Never before had a hand done something this terrible to her…

"You slapped me..." Tot whispered and cupped her cheek as she turned her wide eyes to Luffy's.

Her eyes were like saucers as she felt Luffy place a hand on her head.

"If you wanted some friends to play with." Luffy smiled.  
"This isn't how you do it."

As Tot began to take in his words her eyes once again began to leak water.

"Go find yourself a nakama! Shishi..." Luffy grinned as Tot wiped at her tears.

"Why didn't you hurt me Onii-chan? After I hurt your nakama and tried to hurt you too-gishu."

Luffy only smiled as he lifted himself back up.

"I have a friend." He smiled.  
"Who you remind me of, shishishi!"

"She wants lots of present's too-gishu?" Tot tilted her head as she asked.

"Nope!" Luffy turned to the girl.  
"She wants lots of treasure and money! Shishishi."

* * *

"Please!" Luffy whined.  
"Please! Please!"

"I'm not going to be part of your nakama kid!" Baggy yelled.

"Luffy, just let him be." Usopp tried to comfort his now hurt Captain.

"Papa is going to stay here with me-gishu." Tot grinned at the pirate group while taking a hold of the clown's hand.  
"He'll help me put the island back together-gishu."

"This paint is never going to come off." Zoro complained as he tried to wipe the white off his face.

"Same with this chocolate…" Robin wiped at the top of her chest.

"I can help with that Robin-chwan!" Sanji cried.  
"Maybe it would be easier if I lick it off!"

"Yuck." Kita stuck out her tongue.  
"Pirates are disgusting."

"Are you okay, Franky?" Chopper asked as he watched his comrade begin to tear up.

"I'm-I'm not crying!" Franky wiped at his eyes.  
"I didn't care once about you guys, damn it!"

"Thank you kid." Baggy mumbled to Luffy.  
"For teaching my kid a lesson."

Luffy grinned.

"No problem." He spoke.

"I hope you find that orange hair girl." The clown attempted with a smile.

"Orange hair girl? I saw one-gishu!" Tot cried out with another smile.

She nervously laughed as Luffy and the others surrounded her and began to throw each their own questions.

"I saw her walking around here a few weeks ago. She left before I could invite her to my party-gishu." Tot looked towards the sea as she spoke.  
"She headed that way-gishu!" The little girl pointed towards the ocean before turning back to the group.

"Thank you Gishu Brat! Buffoon!" Luffy called from a far off distance, the others lagging behind.

"Onii-chan is fast-gishu." Tot spoke as she waved her goodbye.

"Why did you do that Tot?" Baggy asked as he waved as well.

"Do what-gishu?"

"Lie about seeing the girl." He mumbled.

"Because…" Tot turned from the clown while speaking.  
"…He did something unforgivable-gishu."

She took a few steps before turning back to the sea. Smiling as she watched the ship begin to sail its way.

"That dumb boy didn't give me his pants-gishu."


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter Ten  
**By Seltap

"Nami, wherever does your mind wonder when we sit for a meal?"

Lunch it seemed, as well as breakfast and dinner, was always a time for thoughts and recollections in Nami's mind. With Luffy always tugging her away and keeping her both physically and mentally busy, it was hard to get some time to herself.

Even on the ship, when he would lock himself away in his room, the girl's mouths would always run in different directions and causing her even more confusion and time loss. Eating time, when everyone's lips were mostly preoccupied, was thinking time for Nami but even now her mind was filling up with too many thoughts.

Quite a few of them focusing around a certain captain.

"Nami?" Ebony drew out again.

"I know... I know." Nami mumbled under her breath.

Ebony could tell by her un-blinking stare and slow breaths that the orange haired girl had better things to think of than eating, or answering her.

"Perhaps Tashi's cooking is too bland for her. I know I..."

Camille's voice was muffled by her bowl of soup, which Tashi now, it seemed, was helping Camille to finish.

"What's that Camille?" Tashi questionably mocked loudly.  
"Soup's too cold?"

The fire girl snickered as she placed her heated finger under Camille's bowl.

"We know what's wrong..."

"...With Nami-Boss."

"Dii-hi-hi-hi-hi-hii..."

Nami's attention was finally picked up by the two snickering twins. She blushed in embarrassment for letting the other's see how mind-boggled she was, but soon would turn even redder as the girls continued on.

"A devastation it is..." Jenny spoke.

"... A longing so grim." Jenna continued.

"For that room is nothing more than a terrible sin." They together snickered.

"What're you...?" Nami questioned before she was stopped.

"A kiss so small..."

"... Perhaps a touch here and there."

"But that room will always be where he disappears..."

"You two have been in Luffy's room?" Nami slowly and quietly asked.

"You two," Ebony sighed at the two twins "since when could you rhyme? You know better than to poke your heads into people's business. Stay out of rooms, especially Captain's."

"We see it all!" Jenna spoke as she turned to answer Nami's previous question.

"Like the time Nami-Boss and Captain-Boss kissed."

The two girls snickered as they saw Nami change color and stammer for her own defense. While Tashi and Camille wasted no time leaning in towards Nami to throw in their own piece of opinion and question.

"I knew it! I knew you two liked each other!"

"How long have you two been together?!"

"Are you two planning ahead? You know, Marriage? Children?!"

"Kyaa!!"

"What exactly did you two do when we left you on that island?"

"I bet that whatever they did was very passionate!"

"Wait, is he a good kisser?!"

Nami was in shock as Camille reached for her shoulders and began to violently shake her while crying out.

"Is he a good kisser?!!!"

"Camille..." Tashi nervously laughed as she reached to sit and settle Camille back to her seat.

Just as quick though the two girls, who fought only minutes before, turned to one another to share in a set of gossip, theories and a few occasional giggles.

"Don't mind them Nami..." Ebony spoke before smiling warmly to the topic, her hair once again falling over her eyes.  
"They feed off this kind of gossip."

It was already too late for Nami _not _to mind them. In fact, the only thing her mind could think of now was the things she and Luffy had done.

'_Kissing Luffy..._' She thought to herself.  
'_A good kisser?_'

Nami had to briefly shut her eyes as she recollected those deep, dark, sinful thoughts from their time in the cave.

'_His lips felt so good on me... How could they feel bad in a passionate kiss? ... His touch was amazing too. His..._'

"Ah, Nami. Your cheeks are turning pink again." Ebony murmured.

Nami widened her eyes as she was brought back to stare at each of the smiling girls.

"What're you thinking about...Nami?" Camille slyly asked.

"Um..." Nami was lost at words.

She grew even more nervous as the girls closed in on her like lions, waiting to pounce and prey on her answer.

"I-It was... A... um… A peck!" She finally managed to squeak out.

Nami shut her eyes in embarrassment as she listened to an echo ring out.

"Eh?!"

"Just a peck?"

"That's no fun..."

"A peck doesn't even mean anything."

Nami sighed in relief that she was no longer the center of attention, but couldn't help but to fidget at some of the other girls' words.

"A true kiss, Nami, is much more than a peck." Ebony whispered hoarsely to her.

'_It's not that I like him that way._' The orange haired girl silently thought.  
'_A peck... I don't want a relationship like that with Luffy. I don't...but..._'

Nami sighed

'_Then... Why do I just want to knock on that door, just so I can see him? To hear him? A true kiss... I..._'

"Nami!"

Nami turned to Ebony, who now held out a full plate towards her.

"Why don't you take Captain some food?" She smiled.

Slightly confused, Ebony used Nami's confused state to shove the plate into the navigator's palms.

"But Nami," Ebony spoke again as she watched her navigator rise from her seat, "please do not be intimate with Captain during the day." Ebony lightly blushed as she continued on.  
"Night is the best time for-"

"As if I would do such a thing!" Nami shouted as her face pinked.

Walking out, she was glad to hear that the last words spoken by the girls were not of her, but an argument on what the weather seemed to be.

As Nami walked her way, she tried hard to think at how to deliver the plate to Luffy. She had only once caught a glimpse of him over the past three days now, and that was when he had shut his door behind him. Too distracted by thoughts, Nami had rarely made any new attempts to break in and see what Luffy was doing in that room nowadays.

"Maybe this is my chance!" She smirked as she continued onward.

Though she did indeed want to know why Luffy stayed in that room for what seemed like days, she couldn't help but secretly anticipate seeing his grinning face again. Though she would, or possibly could not confess it. Thinking that she wanted to actually see this monkey just to see him would make her no better than a dog, begging for attention, and praise from a master, even when not too long ago she wished to have no connection with him.

'_No better than a common mutt._' She thought hard.

Still, every step closer she could feel nothing but gladness to know she was soon going to hear Luffy's voice again. Every click of her shoe felt like a skipped beat of her heart. Even that skip she would not admit to herself as a meaning of anything, but as she brought even her small fist up to knock on his hard, wooden door, a wave of emotions crashed over her, holding her back from a simple knock. Most feelings she recognized, some she had no idea about.

'_Stupid..._' She thought to herself as she stared down to the one plate.  
'_Why didn't I bring my plate?_ _At least than I would have an excuse for coming in._'

Nami pondered for only a second longer before deciding to go back to get her plate, but it only took a few steps before she halted to the noise behind her. That all too recognizable and now dreadful sound of a click of a door froze her solid to her spot. Too scared to turn back, she listened as a few steps passed before they too stopped behind her.

'_He knows I'm here._' Nami panicked in her mind.

The awkward silence between them was sending a shiver throughout her body.

'_I'm so stupid! He must have heard me and now I can't even turn around! I'm so embarrassed, GAH, I'm as big of idiot as he is!_' Nami cried in her mind.

She sucked in and held her breath as the steps began their loud clanks again.

'_Say something to him!_' She ordered herself.

"Luffy, I-" Nami managed to speak out, but stopped when she felt his arm wrap around her waist.

Just a small effort and she found her back leaning against in all too familiar chest, his chin coming to rest itself upon her shoulder.

"Smells so good..."

She did just have a shower, so it was no wonder why she smelt nice. Nami couldn't help but blush at his seductive-like tone as he seemingly complimented her, and at the way his arm seemed to tighten and pull her more back in.

"Luffy..." Nami nervously spoke as she turned to look at him.  
"I-Eh?!" She cried out as she saw his eyes beam at the plate she held.

There was no doubt in her mind now that meal had been the center of his attention this whole time. The compliment intended for the meal.

"It smells so good!" Luffy cried once more, this time using more of his brightly child-like tone than his seductive one.

"Nami!" He called out again.  
"Is this all for me?!"

Nami felt the anger boil and rise in her as she listened to Luffy's 'Give me's!'. The arm around her waist now greedily snaked its way towards the plate.

"You really want the food, Luffy?" Nami asked through shut eyes and clenched teeth, her ears lightly fuming.

"Yeah, yeah! Give-!"

A loud smack rang out throughout the ship as Nami smirked while she pushed Luffy's plate deeper into his face. She could hear the 'squish' of his meal sink into his pores and watched as whatever missed his face ran down to stain his clothes and feet. With an annoyed 'humph', Nami turned from the scene, offended by Luffy and now carrying the messy plate back to the kitchen. She should have expected that he would put, and always put, food before her. What she didn't expect though was the feel of him pulling her back, and was shockingly surprised as he brought her to stare at him and show her the damage she had done to his face.

"Nami!" He cried.  
"Why did you do that?!"

"You should know why!" Nami cried back in defense.

In truth, she herself couldn't even explain why she had gotten so angry over his lovingly passion of food. So what if he loved food more than her? It didn't and shouldn't concern her, but still she couldn't hide the thumping throb in her head. She was glad to see that Luffy accepted the answer and released her arm, but cringed when she saw his messy eyes stare down towards her with all seriousness.

"I know why you're mad, Nami." He smirked.

"No, you don't." She shot back with a whisper as she spoke in her mind.

'_Because I don't even know myself..._'

She stepped back as Luffy's messy, greasy face leaned for her.

"Nami," He spoke softly again, "I'm hungry."

She blushed as she listened to the passion leak from his voice and saw the thirst in his eyes. She cursed at her own stupidity for backing away from that passion and thirst, for now she knew he had her where he wanted.

Backed against the wall.

"Then go get something from the kitchen…" Nami tried to speak without showing him that she was choking at his advances.

"Mmm, there's nothing I want to eat in there." He purred as he threw his arms above her.

She gulped as she looked up to meet his eyes, him now blocking any escape she might have thought of at the moment.

"W-What are you wanting to eat then?" She spoke as she glued her eyes to his.

'_Stupid!_' She thought after she had spoken.  
'_Do you want to encourage him?_'

Nami didn't protest or shy away when he reached to hold her chin towards him, not that she could run or hide from it either, and her eyes widened as she watched Luffy lower his lips towards hers.

"L-Luffy?" She softly spoke, which he replied with a smile.

'_Is he trying to kiss me?_' She thought.

She watched as his rough looking buds leaned in only inches away from her luscious ones and quite suddenly tear away towards her ear.

"Nami," he purred into her ear, "I want you."

She blushed at those all too familiar words and stiffened when she felt him begin to nibble at her earlobe.

"Luffy!" She whispered fiercely, hoping for him to stop his actions to her cry.

Luffy paid no heed though and only grinned as he continued on and felt her shake lightly to his actions. Nami couldn't help herself when she reached behind his head to pull him closer to her when he decided to steer his attention and actions towards the crook of her neck.

'_This is wrong._' Nami thought as she pulled him closer and locked her eyes shut, her mouth opened slightly to let out small heavy breaths.

She let herself be wrapped around in his arms and pressed her chest against his when he switched back and forth from licking to sucking on that one certain spot on her neck.

"Luffy..." She moaned and listened to his breathy, smacking noises.

The heat from his mouth setting her skin a fire.

'_This is wrong but I…_' Nami knocked away her train of thoughts as a bliss feeling hit her dead on.

She reached for his coat collars and pulled them closer towards her when she felt him now change his licks to small, hard bites. Nami now could only shake and moan as she let the sucking and biting caress her neck in a rough but passionate way.

"Luffy..." She breathed again, not wanting to tear away from him.

'_This..._' She thought as she let her breaths become ragged and uneven.  
'_We shouldn't do this... Not yet... Not yet. We haven't even shared a true kiss._'

Nami turned her head up towards the side, giving Luffy more access now as he carried on. She smiled as she pulled his collars down harder, opening her eyes slightly to let the watering from them dry a little, but gasped as she stared dead on towards the side at the sight. There, watching the two do their act was the shy, pink haired girl. She sucked on her thumb and tugged on her ear as her and Nami locked eyes with each other. The young child gave a few dragged sniffs before hiccupping her tears out.

"Belina...!" Nami whispered as she rested her hands on Luffy's chest.

As Luffy continued on with his bites, the little girl began to become more hysterical with her cries and soon bawled out in loud screams, the tears falling all around. Nami attempted to pull away but was caught back as Luffy snickered into the crook of her neck, holding her wrists tight.

"Let go!" Nami aggressively whispered.  
"Luffy, you can't do this in front of her! She's getting scared!!"

"She'll leave." Luffy pulled away to breath out before diving back for Nami's neck.

"Luffy!" Nami cried and stiffed when she heard another intruder.

"Belina? What're you crying about?" Ebony's echo could be heard.

Panicking, Nami did the only thing she knew would stop Luffy immediately… Any man could be brought down with this tactic.

"Belina?" Ebony sighed as she kneeled down to her sister.  
"Why are you crying now?"

Ebony turned her head as her little sister continued with tears and was surprised at the sight in front of her.

"Nami!" Ebony grinned but frowned as she watched Luffy lay with his back turned.  
"What happened?"

"What? Oh! Nothing!" Nami laughed as she stepped over Luffy, who now held and cringed at the pain in his lower region.  
"Just hit his head is all." Nami lied.

Ebony seemed to accept the answer and stood to gain her little sister's hand into hers.

"There are two new islands ahead." Ebony spoke with a smile.

"Two?" Nami asked as she brushed her hair back.

"That's right," Ebony spoke again, "you decide which one we go to."

All three girls walked as Nami's mind raced with thoughts. She gulped as she tried to calm and collect herself, but blushed when she felt Ebony trace a finger around her neck, collecting some of Luffy's leftover mess and placing it into her mouth.

"Hm... Maybe Camille was right about Tashi's cooking."

Nami sucked in her breath as they locked eyes and Ebony once again pointed towards her neck.

"That's one mess that won't be cleaned so easily though!" She grinned.

Nami didn't understand at first before reaching for the pointed spot. Brushing her hands lightly over her neck she felt a small amount of stress in one area and pressed down on it. Her eyes widened when she realized the small present Luffy had left her. Her eyes quickly raced back towards Ebony's, blushing at what the woman had spotted for her.

"I-I was-" Nami stammered at the woman's smirk.

"Let your hair fall, it'll hide it." Ebony winked as she led Belina towards her other sisters.  
"Unless you want to play twenty questions again with Tashi and Camille."

Nami quickly shook her head and followed to the rail to look on with the others.

"It's so cold." Tashi shivered as Nami approached.

"Is not!" Camille cried as she began to fan herself.  
"It's too hot."

Nami only shrugged at the two, not entirely feeling any weather change at all. She instead peered over the rail to stare at the two new islands, but frowned at what she saw.

"Those aren't islands." She spoke and studied ahead of her.  
"They're sea volcanoes."

"My bad." Ebony smirked.

Nami again studied the giant cones, both separated but facing each other.

"They must cover the whole ocean floor!" Tashi cried in excitement.  
"They're so big above the sea, I can only imagine below."

"Maybe they'll explode...!" Jenny spoke.

"...Then we'll all burn and die!"

"Dii-hi-hi-hi-hi-hii..."

Camille lifted a lip to the two twins before speaking.

"That's impossible. You two are-"

"It's still active." Nami stated as she looked at her log pose.

"You mean it could explode?!" Camille cringed at thought.

"Really?! The twins cried with joy.

"Isn't it obvious?" Ebony spoke as she lifted her small crying sister to comfort her.  
"Can't you see the smoke pouring out?"

Indeed, as the boat drew nearer to pass between the two volcanoes, the smoke seemed to puff every few seconds, developing a dark cloud around the one heated volcano.

"The other," Camille softly spoke as she turned to look at the other volcano, "isn't smoking though."

Again, Nami turned and frowned at what she saw. It was no rare sight to spot sea volcanoes like the smoking one behind her, but it was indeed an odd sight to see one that was covered in a light blanket of white. As the boat began to past in between the two, Nami was able to distinguish that white.

"Frost?" She mumbled to herself.

"It's too hot!" Camille cried.

"It's freezing!" Tashi shook.

Nami scrunched her face at the confusing sight. There hadn't been a change in the air since she had woken up. The heat from the smoking volcano could not be felt, nor could the air frost from the other.

'_Not to mention,_' Nami quietly thought to herself, _'the heat from that other volcano should be powerful enough to melt that small frost on the other._'

Nami backed herself as she looked back and forth between to two twin mountains.

"This doesn't make any sense..." She spoke.  
"These two volcanoes... They're not logical!"

Nami and the others cried out as they heard and felt an eruption below them. The Cloudy Blue was brought high into the air, and Nami watched as the view of the sea turned into an old familiar sight of clouds. Keeping her balance, Nami slowly made her way over to the rail to peer down as the boat flew higher and higher up.

"It's a geyser!" Nami cried out through the loud noises.  
"The ship is being carried up by it!"

She cried out again when the boat roughly shook. Waiting to feel herself fall, she closed her eyes, but opened them wide when she felt an arm hold her up by the stomach.

"Thank you." Nami turned her head up, expecting to meet her eyes with one of the girls.

She was surprised to see that Luffy was the one who broke her fall, and she was still very grateful. She watched as he smiled out to the geyser below them, holding his hat as they flew up.

"Nami!" He cried and smiled as he lifted her to her feet.

She gasped as she felt herself being pulled into a tight hug by him.

"Luffy!" She cried over the gushing noise.  
"What're you-?"

"It's a long way down." He spoke as he tightened his hold.

"Huh?" Nami again gasped as she felt the wind past below her.

This time, instead of the rushing noise of water, Nami listened to the loud whistle as their boat past the millions of clouds by seconds. The ship falling at a great speed, she began to feel the gravity pull break and her body begin to rise within the air.

"Luffy!" She cried as she watched him grab a hold to the rail as both of their bodies rose.

His hand holding onto hers so as not to let her go as he desperately tried to get a good grip onto the wood.

"It's alright!" He cried out for her to hear.  
"I'm here!"

Nami turned as she felt her other hand being grasped on. Ebony grinned with hidden eyes as Nami looked past her to see each girl holding onto the other. Tashi at the end had her arm locked around the other rail across from Luffy.

"This fall!" Nami cried out as her hair flew above her.  
"Is there any way-?!"

She was stopped by Ebony who already knew the question.

"There's nothing our Akuma no Mii powers can do!" She answered back.

Nami cringed at the thought of how their great fall was going to feel and turned back to Luffy. She watched as he stared over the rail, still holding tightly onto her and the wood, and watched as his face suddenly dropped. She panicked as his eyes quickly turned to hers a worried look glued all over him.

"Tashi!"

Nami turned as she listened to Camille's frantic cry. She was shocked to see that Tashi had let go and now tied both her arms over the rail. Instead of grabbing onto them though, she dropped to her knees and began to swing her arms in a 'juggling' like motion under them. Nami watched dumbfounded at the fire girl's act, and was even more puzzled when she watched a red liquid flow up to Tashi's movements and fall back down to the side of the ship. She was even more confused when the world around her changed quickly from the clouds to a d\giant, brown 'wall'. The red hot liquid flying everywhere as Tashi frantically juggled her arms about.

"Please, Captain!" Ebony called out past Nami.  
"Swing us to the rail! We can all help a little!"

Nami gasped as she felt her body being swung by Luffy and then let go by Ebony as Camille reached for the rail. All the girls falling to their knees and copying Tashi's actions.

Again, the red liquid flying in all directions.

Seeing this, Nami finally realized what was happening. She quickly looked up as Luffy again pulled her down and threw his body above and over hers.

"Hold on, Nami!" He called out as he set her hands tightly against the rail before putting his fingers above hers.

Their bodies rising as Nami looked to see the tiny opening of the sky soon disappear as the rock like walls rose. She then looked down and gasped at what she saw.

"We're in the volcano!" She cried out before screaming against the wind.

Luffy could only growl at the scene and watch as the girls used their powers to try desperately and quickly to separate the lava from their approaching ship. He wasn't that stupid to not know what lay at the bottom though. He knew what the bottom held for them, and Tashi's scream confirmed him that they were near.

"There's a pool of lava below us!" She screamed.  
"There's nothing more I can do!"

Hearing this, Luffy flipped his body over, holding still with his one hand the rail.

"**Gomu Gomu no**-" He cried out as he pulled his tight, balled fist back.  
"**Bo-ru!**"

He watched as his fist sped high against the rocky wall before bouncing up back and forth between both walls like a rubber ball. Flying higher and higher up as they fell deeper and deeper down, and he snickered when he grabbed a tight hold of what he needed.

The boat violently stopped in mid-air as Luffy held it up but soon began to tip as he held desperately to the rail with one hand and onto the volcano's opening far above him with his other.

His mouth dropped as he realized his plan had failed. He had hoped they would be flung back up by his arm, but Luffy watched in horror as the heavy boat pulled his arm back down and pulled him away from their only hope. He listened, horrified, as the screams filled his ears and shut his eyes as he waited for a sudden death.

'_Nami... I'm sorry!_'

He reached for Nami, who in return quickly latched onto him until he felt the force of the ship hit bottom and knock them both down. He was a little glad that at least his attempt had spared their ship for some time as it un-doubtedly melted away and he was privileged to spend his last moments with Nami.

"Nami..." He softly spoke with clenched eyes.  
"Death doesn't have to be so bad."

He couldn't help but smirk a little as he reached to lift Nami's shirt.

"Idiot!" She cried as she slapped him away and stood herself up.  
"Open your eyes and look around you!"

Following her orders, he did as she told him. He stood himself and laughed at the scene around him.

"This volcano," Nami spoke as Luffy's joys echoed around them, "doesn't make any sense."

"What happened?" Camille asked as she approached a calm Nami.  
"Why isn't the ship burning?"

"That's because we've landed on some sort of land." Ebony called out as she peered over the rail.

"A tephra block," Nami corrected her as she once again began to study the area around them, "but even so, we should have been reduced to nothing by now..."

Camille shook as she took in Nami's words and looked around her, still shaken at the thought of death. She clasped her hands as her eyes traveled up to see the sea of lava that surrounded them. The lava nowhere near ending as she squinted her eyes to view farther ahead. The red liquid giving the area a bright look as dark clouds of smoke passed by and bubbled every so often.

"I-Is this even possible?" Tashi asked as she backed away.

"This isn't even logical. I could've told you that the minute we fell in." Nami answered collectively.  
"The air in here is no hotter than the air outside."

Nami sneered as she watched Luffy travel back and forth between the two rails. Laughing as he peered over one before running back to the other side.

"Knock it off!" Nami shouted as she threw a punch to stop the joyful boy.

"But Nami, I want to go have an adventure!" Luffy pouted as he rubbed his sore cheek.

"Idiot." She sneered again.  
"Can't you see what we're surrounded by? Besides..." She eyed the fallen boy before continuing on.  
"You can't even swim..."

Nami watched as Luffy was reminded of his downfall. She couldn't help but feel a little bad when he lowered his eyes away from hers but quite suddenly forgot that sadness when she felt herself being pulled by him.

"Luffy!" She cried angrily as he laughed and dragged her towards the back of the ship.  
"Let go of me!"

Luffy only continued to laugh before stopping to the sight that lay in front of them. Nami scowled and withdrew from him before she too let her jaw drop at the sight.

"Dii-hi-hi-hi-hi-hii..." The twins laughed as they turned their heads back towards the two.

"It seems as though..." Jenny spoke.

"...We're not alone." Jenna finished before turning back to stare at the red sea.

The two gasped and gawked at the living souls ahead of them.

Dinosaurs, as big as the ones at Little Garden, covered almost the entire sea ahead of them. What made these dinosaurs different though was their look, or lack thereof. Nami watched horrified as Luffy awed the walking skeleton dinosaurs ahead of them, their bare, white bones not seeming to melt to the lava's touch.

"W-What's going on?" Nami asked as she hid behind Luffy.  
"This whole place... It's not logical!"

"Whoa-ho!" Luffy cried with glee.  
"It's a mystery mountain!"

They both listened as the remaining girls walked up to join them. All of them using the same tone as Nami did when they too looked out to take in the walking, dead dinosaurs.

"No logic, no logic, no logic." Nami mumbled as she rubbed her hands into her hair, panicking at what was happening.  
"We should be dead! Maybe we are dead. That's it! We have to be dead, otherwise-"

"I dare say madam, this magma is absolutely in no way the same as ye speak it."

Nami knew she was in trouble the minute she heard that stranger male voice. She knew she should just close her eyes and travel into a new world in her mind when she heard the girls behind her scream and gasp.

She wasn't surprised when she heard Luffy cry out in ecstasy and she also wasn't surprised that curiosity had once again gotten the better of her. She turned to the voice, and frowned when she met with sharp, pointed rows of teeth grinning towards her. She watched as the empty eye socket of a tyrannosaurus leaned in down to the side to look at her.

"Welcome." It grinned.

Nami stared as it once again grinned its giant, sharp teeth. She nervously let a smile curve her face as she turned her head away.

"Thank you." She mumbled as her wide eyes looked out towards the other dinosaurs again.

"Nami-Boss is..."

"...In shock."

"Dii-hi-hi-hi-hi-hii..."

Luffy too grinned and laughed at the talking beast in front of them.

"I say, what are ye chaps doing here?" The dinosaur spoke as it raised its body high above them.

"We fell down here!" Ebony called out above her.

"Don't talk to it!" Camille whispered at her sister.

"Fell down?" The t-rex spoke as it lifted its large head to look above.  
"Ye are pirates from the world above, correct?"

"Shishishi. Aa." Luffy grinned before lifting a thumb to himself.  
"I'm Luffy. I'm going to find One Piece and become the Pirate King!"

"Is that so?" The dinosaur drew his head slowly back down once more to lean its eye towards them.  
"I know almost nuffink of pirates, but I dare say the title King sounds quite impressive."

"She," Luffy spoke again as he reached for Nami and dragged her towards him, "will be the Queen."

Nami tried push against and away from Luffy but stopped when she felt the dinosaur's empty eye staring straight towards her.

"She's quite lovely, Luffy. A mint choice of a quine if I may say." The dinosaur laughed.

"Shishi. Nami's not a quine, she's a girl!" The boy laughed along with the dinosaur.

Nami couldn't believe the sight in front of her. Only Luffy could be so easy-going as to have a light conversation with a boned, giant dinosaur that stood in what should be hot magma inside a volcano. Speaking, almost perfectly, the human language.

"Yeh may call me Elmer, noice to meet yeh all." The dinosaur spoke.

"Old Lizard," Luffy laughed, "you talk funny."

"Dae I?" Elmer grinned, tilting his head to his own voice.  
"I dae!!!"

Nami this time furrowed her eyes as Luffy and Elmer once again laughed out in unison.

"Knock it off!" She cried as she punched Luffy away from her and turned towards Elmer.  
"You!" She called out, pointing an accusing finger at the creature.  
"How?! How can you all be alive in this volcano?!"

"My, my, what a temper. The title Queen suits yeh bleedin' well!!" Elmer commented as he watched Luffy fall unconscious.

Nami blushed at the dinosaurs words.

"To tell yeh the truth, it's only been a few years since we all awoke again." Elmer spoke out as he turned to look out towards the other dinosaurs.

"Awoke again?" Nami questioned.

"That's right." Elmer nodded before speaking again.  
"We were all once dead before, but thanks to this..."

Nami watched in awe as the dinosaur pointed out towards the magma around them.

"We are once again able to roam and live like in the olde' days."

Elmer watched as Nami's face frowned in thought and decided to answer before she asked.

"I believe it's called an Akuma no Mi up where ye lot come from."

"Ah! You mean the lava ate an Akuma no mi?" Tashi asked, now more comfortable at the scene.  
"Do you know which one?"

Elmer shrugged.

"I know sod all of its name, but whatever it is, it has helped us in a stonking way."

Tashi blinked momentarily at the dinosaur's strange speech.

"I guess that means no." She nervously laughed out.

"Though, I dae wish for my olde skin back." Elmer sadly spoke as he once again lowered his head to the group.  
"So, I believe yeh lot want to go back up to yer world above, right?"

"Yes, please!" Nami cried out with clasped hands.  
"We're in a bit of a hurry!"

"No we're not." Luffy mumbled as he rubbed his sore head and sat up.

He was brought straight back down with a kick of Nami's shoe.

"Let's see." Elmer lifted his sunken eyes to look above him.  
"I could stack the other's bones on my neck and lift yeh myself or- Ah! I know what I'll dae."

The group watched as Elmer began to lift his arms up, but after a while also began to groan as he tried to stretch his small fingers up. His unusual short arms helping him in no way.

"Is something wrong?" Ebony asked after some time of watching his struggle.

At this the skeleton dinosaur sighed and turned to the group again. They all cried out as he rested his head on top of the ship and began to sniffle.

"I say," Elmer sadly spoke, "dae one of ye mind whistling out for 'em so they can come get ye. Ever since my treasure was half inched I can no longer call 'em down."

"Treasure?!" Nami spoke as her eyes sparkled at the sad, boned beast.

"Aye, treasure." Elmer sniffed again.

At this Nami skipped her way to Elmer's giant, white head.

"Oh Elmer!" She cried out as she planted her hands on his skull.  
"Don't worry! We'll help get your treasure back from whoever stole it!"

The other girl's jumped lightly as Nami's stare turned to face them.

"Right?" She asked.

"Belina's too scared."

"It's going to be..."

"...Too much work"

"Dii-hi-hi-hi-hi-hii..."

"It's too hot."

"It's too cold!"

Nami sighed as she listened to each girl's poor excuse.

"It's a loss Nami, for where that treasure lies is much too dangerous for us." Elmer once again spoke out and sniffed.

"Dangerous?" Nami took a cautious step back from Elmer.

She pondered at the situation for a moment, deciding whether she valued life or treasure in this situation.

'_What a stupid question._' She thought to herself before running her way towards Luffy.

"Wake up, Luffy!" Nami called out as she tapped the boy's head with the tip of her shoe.

She watched as his half lidded eyes blinked a few times before widening, and was surprised to see Luffy jump to his feet quickly and grin towards her.

"Nami!" He cried out as she backed away from his excited advances.  
"I just had a terrible dream. I dreamt I was in love with a mermaid and-!"

"Moron." Nami named him as he began the tale of his dream.

She couldn't help but cringe at the thought of Luffy choosing a fish-woman over her.

"Luffy, we're going to help Elmer get his treasure back." Nami spoke to silence his rambling.

Luffy gasped as he turned to the fallen Elmer.

"Someone stole your treasure, Lizard?"

"Aye." Elmer sniffed.

"We're going to go bring it back." Nami stated to the lad.  
"Got it?"

"Just the two us?" Luffy asked as he looked past Elmer and towards the red, boiling sea.

"Right." Nami spoke and watched as Luffy peevishly smirked out of the corner of his lip.

She gasped as she realized where his thoughts were.

"Not like that!" She cried as she reached for Luffy to face him towards her.  
"You're only coming so you can watch out and not let me get hurt! Nothing else!"

"Ho?" Luffy grinned as he walked past Nami and leaned in to whisper her way.  
"Don't worry Nami, I'll watch every part of you."

He snickered as he walked towards Elmer, leaving a mumbling and blushing Nami behind him.

"Don't worry Lizard, me and Nami will-"

"No!" Elmer spoke as he lifted himself from the ship.  
"Ye two going to face orf my blud while I lay here and weep? Unacceptable!"

"No, Lizard." Luffy forced out a smile as he spoke.  
"Please, don't come. Me and Nami are good enough..."

"Moron." Nami spoke as she joined with Luffy.  
"And what exactly do you mean by your blud?"

"Aye, my blud." Elmer spoke and tilted his head at the confused looks.  
"Ah, he would be called brother in y'r words."

"Your brother stole from you?" Luffy asked in disbelief.

"It is a long story. I will tell it as we make our way towards the terrible world he lives in." Elmer spoke as he turned his back towards the two.  
"Come, hop on my back. Ye can ride on me there."

Nami was a little hesitant at first when she stared at the bony back, but shook it off as she remembered the reward ahead for her hard work.

'_Do it for the treasure..._'

"Are you sure you want to wait here?" Nami again asked as she turned back to look at the girls, settling herself onto the dinosaur.

"It's fine!" They all cried out in unison.

"Just promise to take care of yourselves!" Camille called out as she watched Elmer make his way through the lava with two.

They waved their goodbyes until the boned beast disappeared from the site, along with captain and navigator.

"Okay." Ebony sighed as she turned to her sisters.  
"Camille I can understand excusing herself, but the rest of you..." Ebony spoke as she eyed her sisters.  
"Tashi, I am most surprised with you. Saying it is cold when we are inside a volcano..."

"I'm not lying!" Tashi defended herself.  
"It really is cold!"

"Tashi stayed back..."

"...For the same reason we and Camille did."

"Dii-hi-hi-hi-hi-hii..." The twins laughed out.

"And what reason would that-" Ebony stopped and watched wide eyes, through her long hair, at her sisters quickly make their way down the hall.

They all cried out as each slammed one another into a certain door. Not even considering nor hindering the words 'Keep out' as they picked and played with the lock.

"I go in first!" Camille screeched as she pressed against Tashi.

"As if!" The fiery girl protested.

"We want..." Jenny began

"...To be first!" Jenna finished.

The sisters held no mercy for one another as the door flung open and each one pushed one another through. Each falling to the floor, not caring for even their own well-being. They gasped as they all lifted their eyes to meet the setting Luffy called his 'personal room'.

"T-This is..." Tashi gulped her last words as her eyes traveled frantically back and forth.

Camille clasped her hands over her mouth and began to back herself out, the other three following the same pattern as they bordered themselves back at the door's entrance. Still staring at the scene in front of them, they all gave a small jump as they watched the door shut with a bang.

"No more of this." Ebony spoke as she let go of the door's handle.  
"You four, stay out of people's business and do not ever speak of this to Captain or Nami."

"But-!" Tashi cried out but stopped as her sister's frozen glare.

Tashi hunched and turned as the twins followed.

"Ne Jenna, do you think Captain-boss actually sleeps in there?"

"Dii-hi-hi-hi-hi-hii, I don't even want to go back in there."

Camille watched as her younger siblings walked away before turning to her older sister.

"Ebony, have you talked to Nami or Luffy yet about those-?" Camille was cut off to Ebony's words.

"When we get out of this volcano," Ebony spoke as she let Belina down and locked the door, "I promise to speak to one of them."

"You better." Camille spoke as they both turned and walked.  
"That room," she couldn't help but rub her arms as she shivered, "I have a bad feeling about it."

* * *

"A jealous fool, who thinks our re-awakening is pete tong." Elmer spoke to the two on his back.  
"That is my blud."

"Pete tong?" Nami questioned as she listened to the story of Elmer's brother.

"He thinks us dinosaurs belong in a deep kip." Elmer tried to explain again.

"Elmer," Nami sighed, "I do not understand you at all."

"My blud thinks we should all still dead!" Elmer roared out in anger at the thought of the idea.  
"He stole my treasure only because he wants me to go to the hell of his world so that perhaps I myself will go back to slumber!"

"Down below the world inside a heated, lava lake, aren't we already in hell?" Nami mumbled under her breath.

She couldn't help but smile as she listened to Luffy snicker to her words behind her.

"Lizard! If you weren't a guy, I'd make you my comrades!" Luffy laughed as he awed the ride he was receiving.

Nami's jaw dropped at the thought of the idea.

"Absolutely not!" She called as she turned to Luffy.  
"Never Luffy! Never ever will I let a skeleton join! Even if it kills me!"

Nami watched as Luffy only blinked and smiled at her sudden outburst.

"Okay, Nami." Luffy grinned again.  
"Whatever you want."

Nami blushed as she listened to Luffy's agreement. Never before had he listened to her when it came to crew mates. She admitted that she liked it, but also couldn't help but feel a bit sad at the same time. It just wasn't his true nature. Her emotions were soon forgotten though when she felt an arm tie around her and gasped as she felt Luffy race, with her in his arms, towards the giant lizard's head.

"Luffy!" Nami cried out as he sat her down on top of Elmer's noggin.  
"What're think you're doing?!"

"The queen gets the best seat!" Luffy exclaimed as he playfully laughed and threw his arm around her.

"I don't want to be-! I mean, I'm not queen...yet." Nami blushed as she turned her head shyly away.

Her own self too confused to answer with a heart. Luffy didn't seem to mind and only laughed out more as he pulled Nami closer towards him. She didn't protest.

"Yeh know, back in the day they use to call me the datin' dinosaur." Elmer laughed out.

"Why do I find that hard to believe..." Nami sighed.

"But the one thingamajig I will never forget is my first true tongue-wrestle with a little petal by the name of Marilla. Oh Marilla!"

Nami cringed as she listened to Elmer below her go into details of his and Marilla's relationship.

'_A true kiss?_' Nami thought again as she tried to block Elmer out.

She turned to Luffy when she thought of their small peck, and couldn't help but smile as his gaze was turned from her and towards the red sea to the side of him. His chin resting lightly on his fingers as he patted his lips.

'_Maybe he's thinking what I'm thinking._'

Nami again smiled as she felt his fingers begin to tap on her arms while he thought and stared at the lava. Nami turned her attention away from him and looked ahead of her as a giant cave came into view.

"This island has no logic." She sighed again as Elmer shuffled his feet before the cave.

"I always hate stepping out of this sea." He spoke before lifting his large clawed feet out of the magma and into the brown ground of the cave.

Nami gasped as she felt a wet drop fall on top of her head and shivered when a cold gust of wind crashed into her.

"Why?" She asked herself.  
"Why is the temperature dropping so suddenly?"

"This tunnel leads to another volcano." Elmer stated as he too shook his bones at the cold.

"Could it be," Nami asked herself and thought back to the other volcano covered in white frost, "that same volcano?"

She gasped when the dark cave turned into an open sea of white snow. The strong winds blowing flakes in their faces while it whistled loudly all around/ It didn't take long for Nami to feel her cheeks and nose turning red to the freezing weather, she was grateful when she felt Luffy's heavy coat thrown over her shaking body.

"Where are we?!" She cried out.  
"What is up with this place? There is no logic between these two volcanoes!"

"The hell my brub lives in. The one gaff I hoped to never return to." Elmer spoke over the high winds and trooped through the crunching snow.

"Are you okay, Nami?" Luffy asked as he peered down to look at her shivering figure.

She nodded under the coat.

"It's all for the treasure." She spoke with a tight fist.

Though she would never see it, Luffy grinned at her strong act.

"Someday, I hope for the lava to find a way here." Elmer spoke as he walked his way towards high, iced glaciers.

"W-Why is that?" Nami sniffed, the curiosity getting the better of her once again.

He stopped and both Nami and Luffy watched as he used his giant foot to dig up the snow and ice below him. Nami nodded, understanding as she saw the frozen bones of other dinosaurs unmoving under them.

"I want my other brubs and sisters to come back to us as living as well." Elmer spoke before making his way towards another hidden cave within the glaciers.

Nami kept her eyes glued at their destination, too cold to move even her pupils. She cringed as she saw the size of the small cave and realized that she would soon be walking the rest of the cold way there.

"I could of sworn it was bigger when I lived here." Elmer spoke as he lowered for the two to jump off.  
"Let us see..."

Nami and Luffy watched as Elmer attempted to push his head in.

"Ah, I dae not think it will graft!" He called back.

"Obviously not." Nami shivered as she watched the dumb act.

This time Elmer turned as he began to enter his tail through the small hole before it too became stuck.

"This way won't graft either!" Elmer cried out in disbelief.

"Idiot!" She called before gasping as she felt Luffy pick her up and head towards the cave.

"Please try to jiffy!" Elmer called out as the two entered.  
"I can only stay in this weather for so long before I myself freeze over."

Nami blinked as she let the small warmth engulf her body. The weather was still too below for her liking, but the wind was now blocked as they traveled deeper into the cave, which helped greatly.

"I think I'm okay to walk on my own now." She spoke as she looked up to Luffy.

"Where is this Lizard's bastard brother?" Luffy growled as they traveled higher up into the cave.

Nami could only ignore him as she eyed the beautiful ice reflecting her figure. She marveled the small ice trail that led them high up and shook as she saw the falls to the sides of her.

'_Just don't slip._' She reminded herself.

She stopped as she watched a droplet fall in front of her.

"Why would the ice be melting?" She spoke to herself as she lowered to the droplet.

Luffy only huffed as he continued up the trail.

"I'm gonna kick his ass." He mumbled to himself.

Nami instead brought her hand to press against the icy wall and blinked as she realized what she was feeling.

"Elmer might get his wish sooner than he thinks." She grinned.  
"There's lava flowing inside the ice!"

She turned to peer down into the black below her.

"I wonder if it is flowing beneath us as well."

Her thoughts were lost when she felt a force pick her up and swing her around.

"Luffy!" She cried as she felt him twirl and slide around the ice.  
"Don't! S-Stop! You're going to slip and we're going to die!!"

Luffy only laughed as he tossed her high into the air, her scream deafening, and skated his way to catch her.

"Nami!" He spoke as he caught her and ran up the icy trail.  
"Don't be so scared! As future King I order that you lighten up a little!"

She screamed again as she felt and watched Luffy jump from the icy wall to the icy trail. Slipping a few times to almost a fall, but catching himself at the last moment.

"T-Then," Nami cried again as she was once again tossed high up, "as future Queen I order you to put me down!!!"

She screamed as she watched Luffy purposely miss her and let her fall a few ways down into the black beneath him, and cried again when she felt rubber arms lift her back up to a toss.

"Ho?" He grinned as he pulled her towards him and slid both of them one last time.  
"Did Nami just say she was going to be my queen?"

Nami blushed and hid her face away as he looked down to her figure. She tightened her hold on his shirt in embarrassment as he pulled her closer towards him.

"You don't have to worry about being afraid, Nami." Luffy softly spoke as his voice brought her attention back up to his eyes.

She felt her knee's lock a little as she let herself get lost in his eyes and words.

"I don't think that's possible if you keep dragging me with you on your crazy adventures." Though Nami tried to back talk, she knew she was sounding more like a trapped kitten than clever.

"Don't worry."

Nami couldn't help but lick her lips as she watched Luffy move in closer as he spoke.

"I won't let anything hurt the future queen."

She listened to him through shut eyes as she herself leaned in on her toes.

"Because..."

She could feel the hot breath of that word touch her soft, warm lips.

"...I'm here."

She blushed as she thought of what would come next, but quite suddenly frowned as she felt a hot breeze blow her body a little to the side. A loud snore snapping the both of them awake from their dreamland. Nami stared wide eyed as her eyes traveled to the giant dinosaur that lay only a few feet from them. She wondered how Elmer could call a Triceratops 'brother'. Her eyes lowered to see that it's lower half was trapped under a lake of ice. Which Nami noticed that both her and Luffy now bordered on.

"It really does want to die." She spoke under her breath.

"Look, Nami."

She followed Luffy's pointed finger to the bony legs of the dinosaur and watched as it snored against the rusty, old chest.

"The treasure!" She beamed excitedly.

Luffy now slowly walked over the iced lake, closer to the dinosaur. She growled as she watched him fall flat on his face after only a few steps.

"What the hell was all that back there?!" She whispered fiercely as she remembered how skilled he was on the ice only minutes ago.

She sucked in her breath as she watched him reach for the brown chest and sighed in relief when he turned back to her, holding the chest high above him and grinning. The horned creature still fast asleep behind him.

"Get back here." She mouthed silently while throwing her hand back in motion.

Luffy grinned and nodded as he threw his index finger into the air.

"Hold on." He mouthed as he turned back to the sleeping beast.

Nami's jaw dropped as she watched Luffy pull his arm back and do the unthinkable…even for an idiot.

"Don't ever steal again!!" He cried out as his fist came into contact with the dinosaur's face.

"I hate you, Luffy! You're such an idiot!!" Nami screamed as she watched the dinosaur bring his now cracked head back up to Luffy.

The Triceratops bellowed out as it began to rip itself from the ice, and snort about. Nami watched amazed as Luffy gripped at its horns and plummeted the creature right back down.

"Such strength..." Nami breathed out before her attention was brought down to the red ice under them.  
"Was that dinosaur blocking some sort of passage of lava?" Nami asked herself as she felt the air begin to rapidly heat and droplets start to fall down like rain.

"Nami! Look at me!"

She turned back to the cry of Luffy's joyous voice.

"Idiot!" She screamed as she watched him now bull-ride the enraged dinosaur.  
"You're going to get hurt and I'm not going to-!"

Nami gasped as she watched the ice begin to crack to the horned beast's stomps, and almost cried out when she saw the Triceratops's foot break through the ice below them. The heat in the air now turning the lake of ice into a real lake of water.

As the dinosaur struggled against its sinking leg, Nami could see the ice beginning to break apart and melt. Luffy only laughed at the dinosaur sink before stretching himself to higher ground.

"Hurry up, Luffy!" Nami cried out towards him.  
"It isn't safe in here!"

He only snickered as he looked for something to grab a hold to and swing himself back and Nami gasped at his mistake as she watched him reach for one of the now melting ice stalactites.

"No!" She cried as she watched him jump from his high spot and pull on the hanging ice.

Luffy soon knew of his mistake too as he felt the ice break from his weight. Nami stiffened when she heard him cry out and watched him fall towards the giant lake below him.

"Luffy!!" She called again before she saw something brown fly her way.

As the brown chest landed by her that's when she heard the loud splash of his body meeting the water. She gasped as she watched the chest begin to pull back towards the lake, his arm still hung tightly around it.

"NO!" She cried again as she leapt for the treasure box.  
"Luffy, don't let go!" She called out into the dark cave.

She strained and groaned as she tried to pull Luffy out by tugging on the treasure, but only found herself slowly sliding towards the giant puddle as well.

"Don't let go!" She spoke through clenched teeth.

Her strength didn't seem to be enough to pull him out though, and Nami watched horrified as Luffy released the chest and she was flung back along with the treasure.

She wasted no time running back towards the edge, seeing if maybe she could still reach for him. She let out a small cry when she could spot nothing but blue.

"Luffy!" She began to tear up.  
"Idiot... You're such an idiot!" She called out again as she stripped herself of his jacket.

She wasted no time diving into the water and cried out in the blue as she felt her body react to the cold, and though it felt like knives piercing her she swam deeper. The bright red lava helping with the cold and with the vision some.

A hand was all she needed, and a hand is all that she saw. She pulled that hand towards her body, and swam up. She didn't care about her pain, that was the last thing on her mind right now, all she cared about was getting that hand and everything attached to it out of the freezing water.

She let out a loud gasp the minute her head poked through and quickly made her way to the bank.

"You're an idiot..." She coughed out as she pulled Luffy out along with her.

She quickly reached for his jacket and swung it over him as he began to cough to sputter out water.

"Idiot. Idiot. Idiot." She chattered at her words as she began to rub her arms.

"N-Nami..." Luffy managed to cough out.

Nami only sunk her head down as she rubbed her arms warm. She gasped as she felt his shaking hand grip for her wrist.

"I-I'm s-sorry I m-m-made you w-worry." He spoke.

She watched as he forced his body up and dragged her into a tight hug.

"It won't happen again, I promise." He spoke again, the heat returning to him.

"Idiot!" She cried again into his chest.  
"Stop making promises you can't keep!" She couldn't help but smile, the heat returning to her as well.

She accepted the giant jacket as he swung it over the two of them, and Nami smiled warmly as she felt his damp hair rest against her shoulder. They sat in silence, trying to get the shakes out of the both of them.

"Thank you, Nami." Luffy spoke again as he turned to rub his chin against her shoulder.

"Idiot, as if I would let you die." Nami spoke before turning to look into his eyes.

Even at this situation she couldn't let herself turn away from his eyes, and for some reason she had a feeling he knew that.

'_Why is it now? Always now I want to see your eyes, Luffy._'

Nami let out a small gasp as she watched Luffy lift himself slightly, never breaking their stare as he frowned down at her.

'_I could have just let you die. Then I could forget all of these weird feelings._'

Nami only continued to stare as she watched his eyes grow closer and closer.

'_I couldn't let you die though. If I did, I could never look into these eyes again._'

Nami fluttered her eyes shut as she felt Luffy make his bold move.

'_I would never know how these lips felt. A true kiss..._'

Nami let out a breath when she felt his warm lips quickly leave hers. Never opening her eyes, she felt his buds once again entwine with hers. She smiled when she felt Luffy wrap his arms around her waist, pulling her closer into their new passion. She did her part as well, wrapping her hands into his all too familiar damp hair.

Every so often Luffy would break off with small kisses as she gave chase, before they would hold a long one. She could of never imagined how well their lips melted together. It wasn't too long before she felt him begin to push against her and she complied with his actions by lowering herself as he straddled above her.

"Luffy." She breathed out when he once again broke the kiss.

He lightly pecked at her chin before turning back to her rosy petals, this time in a more rough play which Nami grinned too. It didn't take too long until she felt a tongue run across her lower lip, asking for more. She was more than happy to oblige and for the first time, Nami was beginning to feel the kind of wrath Luffy held in their little tongue battle. She grinned to his moan as she caught his tongue and began to playfully suck on it.

'_This..._' Nami thought as her actions and Luffy's switched.  
'_This is a true kiss?_'

Nami felt overjoyed when she felt Luffy pull away and whisper her name before traveling down her neck with light kisses.

'_This..._'

Nami screamed out when she felt the heat of steam shoot up beside her, Luffy as well stopped his actions as he felt the rumbling beneath him. Sitting herself quickly up, Nami watched as steam began to billow out in all directions. The red becoming more obvious within the ice.

"We have to get out of here!" Nami cried as she stood herself.  
"The lava is melting the place!"

She cried out again when she felt herself being picked up once more.

"Guess we were too hot for this place! Shishishi!" Luffy laughed as he began to race down.

A blushing Nami bouncing against his back.

* * *

"Oh! Here they come!" Tashi called out as she watched Elmer begin to make his way toward the ship.

"Welcome back Captain, Nami!" The girls all called as the dinosaur lowered himself to let the two hop off.

Nami only huffed as she stuck her nose high into the air and made her way towards her room.

"I need to feed Trovarme." She stated before shutting the door roughly behind her.

The girls all tilted their heads to their navigator's cold mood.

"Forgive me, Luffy. I should of told y'r queen what the treasure really was." Elmer sadly spoke as he turned to the black haired boy.

"Shishishi! She'll get over it!" Luffy answered back.

"Oh! So you got the treasure! Let us see!" Camille clapped her hands as Luffy set the box around the girls.

All eyes widened as the chest was slowly opened to reveal nothing but junk.

"What is this?" Tashi asked as she picked at a handkerchief.

"It is my treasure from the blue sea above!" Elmer grinned before letting out a small chuckle.

"No wonder why..."

"...Nami-boss is pissed."

"Dii-hi-hi-hi-hi-hii..."

The girls all jumped as they watched Elmer flip the chest with his giant nose and skillfully pick something with his teeth. They watched as Elmer blew against a small penny whistle, creating a booming noise before giant skeleton Pterosaurs' flew quickly down from high above them.

"Elmer!" One called out as it swooped down to the group.  
"Haven't heard from ya in a while!"

"Why didn't you just call them down with a roar?" Tashi questioned towards the giant t-rex.  
"Wouldn't that of been easier?"

"Roar to call someone down?" Elmer scoffed.  
"I say madam, yeh appall me with y'r animalistic mind."

Elmer grinned his white, sharp teeth as he went to rest his eye socket close to Luffy.

"I say, I know not how to ta. Ye and Nami hae done me a stonking deed."

"Don't worry about it!" Luffy grinned towards Elmer.

"As the datin dinosaur, I dae know some things that may lighten the quine though." The dinosaur grinned before continuing.  
"Don't ever rule out force as an option."

"Okay!" Ebony called out as she put herself between the two guys.  
"I think its best we go now."

* * *

Nami sighed happily when she felt the ship rock. She knew it wouldn't be long now until their old routine of island after island would be returned.

"Trovarme." Nami spoke as she tapped on the panda fish's bowl.  
"A true kiss is better than any treasure in the world."

Nami chuckled as she listened to her own words. Even a little bewildered that she was the one speaking them.

* * *

Ebony hunched her back over the rail as she let out a sigh. Even the black sky above her and twinkling stars could not lighten her mood. She knew she had to speak to Nami before Camille could jump on her back again. She also knew there would be complications.

"A secret should just be remained a secret." She sighed.

It was late, she was tired, worn out from today's events and not wanting to bug Nami this late just so she could learn dark secrets.

"It's for the others!" She whispered to herself.

She decided one more cigarette wouldn't hurt anyone but herself. She sighed when she brought the black stick to her pert lips, and glanced at her hands. Deep cuts scarred and colored her palms almost entirely.

"Belina." She mumbled as she rubbed her palms together.  
"You're just tearing my hands apart."

Ebony stared towards the dark, night sky. Enjoying the silence that she so rarely got a chance to enjoy and was a little annoyed when she heard a door click.

'_Belina must of had a nightmare_.' She thought as she brought her head down when she heard the soft clanks make their way to the deck.

Instead of her young sister, Ebony was eye to eye with the last person she'd ever expect to see out late.

"Captain." She nodded towards Luffy.  
"What are you doing up so late?"

Ebony watched as Luffy sluggishly made his way towards the rail, hunching over it as he stared out towards the black sea.

"I'm always here at this time." He mumbled to her.

Ebony couldn't help but notice his red, puffy eyes.

"Having trouble sleeping?" She asked.

Luffy remained silent for some time before answering.

"No."

"I see." Ebony sighed as she parted the black stick and blew clouds of smoke around her.

She didn't mind the captain's presence, but she couldn't help but notice this not too familiar side of him. Not to mention, it would make delay to speak with Nami.

"You know..." Luffy broke the train of silence.  
"I once had a crewmate who smoked as much as you."

Ebony's heart raced as she pictured the bounties.

"Did you now?" She spoke, trying to keep her cool but encouraging him on.

She once again listened to only the waves around her as Luffy kept his peace. She cleared her throat as she asked the one question that picked at her.

"What happened to them?" She quietly asked.

Once again, Luffy only remained silent as he blinked and slugged towards the black sea. She watched and waited until he let out a long sigh before stretching his arms in front of him. Ebony lifted an eyebrow when she watched Luffy turn his red, puffy eyes into a deadly glare towards the girl.

"I have no idea." He spoke harshly before turning his back towards her and trudging back into his room.

"Going back to sleep, Captain?" Ebony called out, wishing to get more out of him.

"Heh." He mumbled as he turned away.  
"I don't sleep... Not in there."

Ebony tossed the used stick into the sea as she watched her captain disappear.

"That's interesting." Ebony spoke to herself as she turned back to the sea.  
"Very interesting..."


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter Eleven**  
By Seltap

"Luffy, I do believe that is enough water. Such a small plant can only handle so much."

"But!" Luffy began to protest, but stopped when he turned to Robin's shaking head.

He sighed as he turned back to the sagging flower, watching the petal's once bright dim, now begin to shimmer. He frowned at his mistake for letting the delicate plant go days without proper care.

"What do I do, Robin?" Luffy whined as the woman reached for his watering can.  
"That Ossan said it would help me find Nami, but it's already dying..."

Luffy pouted as he stared down to his poor seedling, Robin on the other hand looked on with intrigue.

"Luffy," she finally spoke, "you say you found this flower back on Shinobi Island?"

Luffy nodded as he turned his attention to her to speak.

"An Ossan gave it to me. He said it would help find Nami!"

"Right." Robin delicately smiled.  
"By any chance, did he say what this pretty flower was called?"

Luffy's frown turned into a grin as he plopped his fist into his palm.

"He did! It was called the Es-..." Luffy's beam began to unfasten as he tried to recall the name.  
"Esa-Esup-Es... Es... Esbobabababa Petal!"

He finished, letting the grin return to him and proud of himself for supposedly remembering his flower's name. Robin only chuckled at the boy's false accomplishment before speaking.

"Luffy, how about I try to do some research on the pretty flower? Maybe one of my books can tell us how it works."

"Really?" Luffy enthusiastically asked before Robin nodded to answer.  
"Alright!" He cried out, throwing his arms high into the air.

She smiled again as she watched him turn back to the plant and begin to speak and encourage it to defeat its struggle with death. Conversing as if it was a standing, living human like himself. Though Robin did indeed have plans to research about the plant, she did have to admit to herself that very little motivation for her to study came from Luffy's words. She highly doubted that this flower could help with their search in any way, but if it pleased her captain she would sacrifice nights to find out what this flower truly was.

Both the two stopped their actions when they heard a scream echo throughout this ship.

"That sounded like Eiyuu-san." Robin spoke as she turned towards the door.

She followed as Luffy quickly passed her and made his way towards the ship's deck, racing towards the top in fear of danger or attack. Instead, as Luffy reached the sunny deck, he found it quite hard to hold in a laugh as Robin caught up to watch the unfortunate play unfold.

"I swear I didn't know, Kita-chwaan-!" Sanji cooed as he reached for the girl with hearts in his eyes.

Kita clung to her towel as she backed away from the blonde. The towel on her head hid her wet hair as she dripped little suds onto the deck floor.

"I know you knew!" Kita cried back as she wrapped the white cloth tighter around her naked figure.  
"The bathroom door was locked!!"

"Ah, forgive me Kita-chwan-," Sanji chimed as inched closer for her, "please allow me to make it up with sponge bath!"

"Like hell!" Kita yelled back and cringed as she saw arms reach for her.

She growled as she reached under her towel to pull out her black whip. Robin could only guess that Kita wore her whip around her with or without clothes, for this scene was beginning to look out of place.

"**Get-the-hell-away-from-me-crack!!**" Kita cried out as she cracked her whip towards Sanji.

"Sanji!" Luffy called out as he raced to defend his friend, but stumbled back as he was blinded on the spot.

Luffy shadowed his eyes as a bright light washed over him and all over the ship, hurting his delicate pupils and blinding him momentarily. His mind ached as he remembered a similar sight like this when Usopp had used the flash dial on him. Like the dial as well, the flash only lasted a few seconds and the aftermath on his eyes only a few seconds longer.

Luffy rapidly blinked as he watched Sunny's deck come back into view.

"Sanji!" He cried out again as he raced for his fallen friend.

He hissed in recalling pain as Sanji rolled on the ground, clutching his eyes in agony and crying out.

"Next time you do something like that it'll be permanent!" Kita warned as she watched the blonde flail on the ground.

Luffy grounded his teeth together as he listened to Kita threaten behind him and clenched his fists as he continued to watch Sanji cry out in pain.

"You!! What did you do to him?!" Luffy called as he jumped to snag the girl.

She quickly backed from the boy but cried out when she felt Luffy reach and grab a hold of her wet hair.

"Don't touch my crew!!" He again yelled with rage and bulging eyes.

Kita screamed as she felt Luffy yank her head hard by her soaking dreads. She reached for his hand, trying hard to release herself, but found it hard with her hair tangled within his fingers. She soon gasped when she felt him let go of her and turned to see a series of arms holding him back.

"Luffy, please stop!" Robin immediately called out with crossed arms.

Luffy only growled against the multiple set of arms and hands. The sight of Kita in front of him only ticked him off more and drove him to want nothing at this moment but beat her for hurting one of his own. Only when he felt a pair of arms wrap around his legs did Luffy ease his temper.

"Luffy!" Sanji yelled as he tugged back Luffy's legs.  
"Don't hurt Kita-chan! It's my fault! I shouldn't have tried to peep on her in the shower!"

Luffy furrowed his eyes warningly towards the shaken up girl, all the while taking in Sanji's words at the same time.

"I deserve it!" Sanji called out again.

Luffy still only kept his angry eyes towards the wet girl before blinking them down pass Robin's arms and to Sanji's laying figure, Sanji's eyes still shut tight from the previous light. Luffy let a relaxed sigh pass before looking back up to Kita.

"I'm sorry if I hurt you..." He mumbled.

At this he felt both Robin and Sanji release each of their hold. He mentally thanked the two as he realized his mistake and how they each had stopped him from any rash actions. He was grateful. Still, his eyes furrowed again as Kita spoke.

"Sorry? You're sorry?!" She fumed with heat as she threw her arm out towards the ocean and towards a new land.  
"Don't think I'm helping you on this island!" She cried out as she hurried past towards her room.  
"You're on your own finding Nimi!"

"It's Nami." Luffy spoke under his breath as she hurriedly passed him by.

He turned when he heard a voice chuckle behind him. Zoro mocked at Kita as she drew near, showing that he had been watching the whole scene take place.

"Get-the-hell-away-from-me-crack?" Zoro chuckled again as the girl stopped and blushed at his copied words.

"You can't even remember your own attacks? That's pitiful. Disgraceful..."

"Shut it!" Kita mumbled as she again picked up her pace but cried out in surprise as she slipped towards the hard ground.

She hissed in pain at her own puddle of water and suds as Zoro again laughed at her fall. Only when he saw Robin make her way towards Kita did he stop. The archaeologist lowered herself and reached to help lift the fallen girl.

"Don't touch me!" Kita barked as she flung her arm up to swipe the older woman back.

Robin complied and backed away as the wet girl stood and hurried her way again down the hall. All four watched in silence as Kita disappeared, hearing nothing more from her than a loud bang of her door.

"Che, her attitude is worse than Nami's."

"Shut up, Marimo-head."

"That whip..." Robin whispered as she placed a finger on her chin.  
"What kind of attack was that?"

As the others spoke their own thoughts Luffy walked towards the endless blue, and though the previous event did indeed sour his mood, he smiled at the green island in the middle of the blue. His ship slowly rocking against the waves as it drew him nearer and nearer towards land. Another new island, another new hope, another chance, but perhaps another disappointment.

'_Nami._' Luffy thought with a sigh as he let his smile fall.  
'_Let me find you..._'

* * *

"You're really going to stay behind, Chopper?" Usopp asked as he stared up towards Sunny.

Chopper nodded his head as he peered over the rail towards the small group.

"This island," the reindeer whined as he held his blue nose "stinks..."

"Robin-chan and Kita-chan are both staying behind without me!" Sanji whined as he turned to call up to Sunny.  
"Robin-chwan! Are you sure you don't need me to keep you company? Who in god's name is going to serve you coffee when you need it?!"

"I have Chopper with me." Robin smiled sweetly back down.  
"Sanji," she turned to look back down the hall Kita had tread only moments ago "it is probably best you do not stay on board right now."

Sanji answered back with a defeated sigh.

"Let's go!" Luffy called in eagerness as he began to trudge his way deeper into the green island.  
"Let's go get Nami!"

"Oi now, don't get your hopes up..." Franky lightly warned.

Both Robin and Chopper watched until the group was long gone past the giant palm trees. Only then did Chopper again tug on his nose.

"It really smells." He coughed out.

Robin only chuckled as she sat herself down and began to flip through one of her many books.

"There are so many flowers here." She smiled as she lifted her closed eyes towards the sky.  
"I can smell them."

"I don't like it." The reindeer spoke as he stuck out his tongue.

Robin again took in Mother Nature's fragrance before opening the book on top of her lap.

"First we have to find out that flower's name." She smiled before flipping a page.

* * *

"Just follow the path, Mugiwara." Franky ordered as he pulled Luffy back to the dirt trail.

Luffy obliged and laughed as he followed the small fire lanterns that mapped out their way deeper into the colorful island.

"No wonder Chopper didn't want to come." Usopp spoke as he awed the delicious and colorful flowers around them.  
"His nose can't handle all these smells."

"Ah, but the beauty of these silken petals can never match the stunning beauty of Robin-chan or Kita-chan." Sanji recited as he cupped his hands together.

He sneered when he heard Zoro laugh towards the heavens.

"Eh? Is there something funny, Marimo-head?" Sanji drawled as he turned to face the swordsman.

It didn't take the pair long before they began to bicker through insults and fight with fists, and only when Luffy cried out did the two stop and turn their attention.

"Whuo! It's a giant pool!"

"A lagoon!" Usopp called out with exact joy.

Usopp and Luffy laughed as they raced around the flower beds and around the lake.

"Be careful not to fall in, Mugiwara." Franky warned as he began to trail around the crystal pool.

"This island should be habited by someone." Zoro mumbled as he eyed the fire lanterns around the lagoon.  
"Why isn't anyone around?"

"Alas," Sanji sighed, "I don't think even the beauty of any islander woman can heal this wounded heart."

The group jumped and turned when a set of giggles echoed behind them. They watched as a pile of girls lined and bowed towards them. Their flower necklaces and grass skirts swaying in the breeze as they sang out.

"Welcome customers!"

Again they giggled and blushed when they finished their greeting.

"The broken heart!" Sanji chimed as he spun his way towards the girls.

He let his charming smile appear as he reached for the nearest exotic flower.

"Has been healed." He finished with a suave tone and handed the flower off to one of the girls.

"Oi! Too fast." Usopp whispered towards Sanji.

One of the girls giggled lightly and accepted the gift. In return, she reached for one of her many flower necklaces and placed it warmly around Sanji's neck.

"Thank-you-very-much!!" Sanji quickly screeched when the girl planted her soft, wet lips onto Sanji's cheek.

The other girls quickly followed in foot and wrapped the rest of the men in flowers and greeted them in kisses.

"Welcome to Wai Lukini!" The girls sang out again.

"Hey!" Luffy spoke as he reached to pull one of the girls towards him.  
"An orange haired, mikan girl. Have you seen her?"

Luffy watched as the girl's smiling face was soon changed to a solid black leg.

"Don't bother her!" Sanji raged before turning back to the girl.  
"My little flower," he cooed as he handed another flower off, "I hope he didn't bother you."

"Customer." One of the girls gently soothed as she bent down to Luffy.  
"It's in our policy not to give any other information on any other guests."

"Guests?" Franky questioned, lifting his sunglasses up to the girl.

"Wai Lukini is one of the Grand Line's most famous resorts!" The girl giggled as she pressed over towards Franky.

He immediately blushed at the girl's batting eyes.

"Hardly seems like it…" Zoro mumbled as he turned towards the high palm trees and flower bushes.  
"There's nothing but tree's here."

"Oh no Customer!" A few of the girls chimed as they pressed themselves against Zoro.  
"The resort isn't up here!"

Zoro stuttered as a bashful blush lighted his cheeks. He tried to back away as the girls continued to rub up against him. The other four men receiving the same attention as the girls continued on.

"Wai Lukini is famous for our underwater resort!" Another girl baby talked as she rubbed her hand against Usopp's chest.

"U-Underwater?" Usopp tried to ask casually.

"That's right Customer! Our resort is located down there!" One of Sanji's maidens spoke as she pointed a finger towards the lake.

"Could it be?" Sanji whispered as his trance from the girls was ended.  
"Could it be the one thing I've been searching for all these years?"

Sanji wasted no time grabbing one of his girls and staring deep into her eyes.

"Could it be you are all mermaids?!" He chimed excitedly.

The girl playfully giggled as she turned her bashful gaze away from his.

"That's right." She softly whispered.

The girls around him cried out when they saw one of their own picked up by the blonde male and spun around high into the air. The girl screamed as she tried to push away from the mad man.

"Oi, Sanji." Usopp nervously laughed as he waved to the blonde.  
"Put her down…"

"Che, Shitty-Cook can't even keep his cool with a few girls." Zoro groaned out as he felt his hair being played with.

"Shishishi." Luffy only chuckled as he watched Sanji spin the girl one last time.

"Mademoiselle." Sanji whispered before puckering his lips towards the dizzy girl.

"Kyaa! Customer!" The girl shied again and tilted her head away.

Sanji only devilishly grinned as his lips again gave chase. This time determined that nothing would stop him from tasting the mermaid's soft lips. Only when he heard a few cries and the chime of Zoro's swords being pulled out did Sanji begin to think that perhaps his luck was failing. Not until did he feel the pain of something sharp cut his chin up did he feel the fragile girl being ripped away from him.

"What?" Sanji growled as he brought his head back down, feeling a small trail of blood racing down his chin.

His eyes widened to the perpetrator in front of him.

"What the hell is it?"Sanji sneered, stretching his back up to the creature in front of him.

Sanji bit his lip in disgust as he glanced up and down at the man creature in front of him. It didn't take him long to figure out what the man truly was as he started his eyes up from his flat gray feet, both which seemed to look more like a pair of flippers. His webbed fingers were also a big giveaway, as well as the gills traced around his neck. The group watched as the fish man barred his sharp fangs, showing off his massive under bite. He flared his flat nose and swung his long silver hair back as he looked around him, showing them the protruding fin on his back.

"It's Rams!"

Sanji gasped and reached out as he watched the maidens run and cry out to the creature in front of them, disappearing themselves deeper into the flower jungle until Sanji was left with only a memory.

"Bastard…" Sanji again growled as he glanced back at the fish man in front of him.

"I could same the same thing." The fish man warned.  
"Touching my women like that."

The creature blinked his moist eyes as the rest of the group circled around him, taking their fighting positions and readying themselves. Save Usopp, who instead stood shaking behind Zoro, he sunk his shoulders back when the man's unusual eyes fell on him.

"Women?" Sanji asked in disbelief.  
"Don't tell me…"

"Those girls all belong to me!" The creature finished for Sanji.

The fish man watched as Sanji lightly gasped before returning a deathly glare.

"It's a lie." The cook whispered.

"It's no lie."

"I won't believe it!" Sanji again called out, this time in desperation.  
"There's no way in hell those women would love something… A freak like you!"

"What did you say?! A freak?!" The creature shot back.

"Bull Shark Marseillaise calls for minced onions and is first marinated with dry white wine." Sanji mumbled as he cupped to light his cigarette.

The blonde wasted no time bringing his leg high up towards the clouds as the fish man charged aggressively towards him. Opening his jaw wide and preparing to take the first bite.

"Knock it off, Rams!"

The shark man and group turned to the cry of the voice. Sanji chimed as he watched a young maiden pop her head from out of the lake. She lowered her eyes towards the fish man, all the while holding a rope between her teeth.

"Don't chase off anymore customers." She mumbled again through the thick string.

"Mermaid!" Sanji sang out as he twirled his way towards her.

He beamed brightly at the girl as she blinked curiously towards him.

"I'm so sorry, Customer." The girl apologized through the rope.  
"I'm not a mermaid, but a fish woman."

Taking in her features, Sanji again glanced up and down at the new person. Indeed this woman as well was webbed in fingers and as pale as a fishes belly. Her nose seemed to stick out more than a mermaids and her back was humped in an awkward way.

Sanji lightly gasped as he watched water shoot slightly from her head.

"Dolphin?" He quietly asked himself as his eyes again traveled up and down.

This time taking in more of her semi-naked bust, the fish woman was literally only covered up with two small shells. Sanji bit his bottom lip and grinned when he watched the small shell sprout small red legs and begin to travel away from her concealment.

"Damn these hermit crabs…" She mumbled as she patted the crab back into its place.

"Hey!"

The group watched as the fish man named Rams ran his way towards Sanji, kicking the surprised blonde straight into the lake with a loud splash.

"Don't look at my girlfriend like that!" He cried out as Sanji popped his head back up.

"Another girlfriend?!" The crew behind cried out as Rams lowered himself towards the fish girl.

"Did he touch you, Boto?" He quietly asked.

He gasped as the fish girl yanked him down by his cheeks, pinching the two together as she glared and spoke to him.

"Are you an idiot?" She seethed.  
"Do you realize that you just kicked a valued customer?"

Rams quickly shook his head and moaned when he felt her pinch tighten.

"Don't you realize that your wife will fire me? I'm not looking to be jobless again anytime soon!" She raged at the shark man, biting harder on the rope between her teeth.

"Wife?!" The crew again cried out in disbelief.

"This guy…" Zoro sneered in disgust.

"He's worse than Sanji!" Usopp spoke out as he watched Luffy march his way to the two talking fish.

"Hey," he grinned as he lowered himself next to Rams, "have you seen a girl with orange hair and who like maps?"

Boto's demeanor quickly changed as she grinned wide back towards Luffy. Releasing her hold on Rams she answered.

"I'm sorry Customer!"

She smiled and again reached to fix her moving shell.

"It's in our policy to keep all customer information confidential."

"Is there no way?" Franky approached, growling at the shark man who growled and sneered back at the group.  
"We're trying to find someone who's been kidnapped."

This time they watched as Boto lowered her head. She hummed and thought hard at the situation.

"It's also in our policy to please our guests in any way they wish…" She mumbled to herself

"Really?!" Sanji drooled as he pulled himself out of the lake.  
"Then I-Mfmf…"

"Nothing perverted!" Usopp warned as he cupped Sanji's mouth harder while pointing with the other towards Rams.

"You'll have to speak with Mistress Chanel if you want any information." Boto spoke and turned back towards Luffy.  
"While you all wait to speak with her, you can stay at our lake resort and relax in the best way the Grand Line can offer!"

"There's just one problem." Zoro mumbled as he pointed towards Luffy.

"This guy's an Akuma no Mi user. Not to mention, none of us are fish men in the first place…"

"Don't take us for idiots!" Rams cried out as he jumped quickly to his feet.  
"We already know that!"

"Oi, oi, Rams…" Boto tried to soothe as she handed off the rope to him.  
"They just don't know."

"Know what?" Usopp asked as he watched the shark man begin to tug on the long rope.

The dolphin girl only smirked and winked at Usopp before turning back to Luffy's crouching figure.

"I'd move if I were you." She spoke before throwing her back towards the water and diving away from the protruding ropes.

This time the group turned as Ram's began to groan as he tugged, obviously pulling something weighty from the lake below. It wasn't until the group heard Luffy's boisterous cry did they turn their heads to see what Rams had pulled out with his strength.

"Pff." Sanji scoffed as he tried to hold back a laugh from the site.  
"It's just a bubble!"

"It's heavier than it looks!" Rams growled as his cheeks pinked.

"It's huge!" Luffy beamed as he stared up towards the giant, pink bubble.

"Well, get in! We don't have all day!" Boto called out as she resurfaced her head from the water.

The group approached warily at the unusual sized bubble.

"How do we get in?" Zoro asked as he leaned in to inspect the pink object closer.

The swordsman cried out as he was pushed roughly towards the bubble.

"Like that!" Rams snickered as him and the others watched as Zoro was sucked in by the bubble.

Once inside, Zoro began to spatter and spit, sticking his tongue out in disgust. After making a few more grotesque faces, Zoro turned to the rest of them, crying out in obvious rage and throwing out his fist towards the shark man, though, the bubble only concealed his loud cries and the group watched as Zoro played out the silent fool.

"Rest of you, get in!" Boto again beamed.

The group again turned towards Zoro, who only crossed his arms and scoffed at their views.

"Seems safe enough." Franky spoke and shrugged as he walked his way and pressed against the soft pink.

"Hee!" Luffy grinned as he threw himself onto the bubble.

Hugging it all the while as his body too seeped in.

"It tickles-BLEH!"

Luffy quickly stuck out his tongue in disgust. The others watched as their captain fell to his knees, bouncing slightly off of the bottom of the bubble.

"Ib daste gwoze!" Luffy moaned as he stuck out his tongue.

"It smells worse than the island." Zoro complained, bringing his arm up to cover his nose.

"Aw, it reminds me of a woman's smell." Sanji moaned as he lifted his nostrils up and inhaled the smell of the bubble.

"What kind of bubble is this?" Usopp quietly asked as he pressed a hand up against it.

Luffy only furrowed his eyes in irritation at the smell and taste that lingered on and around him. He turned to peer at the outside world around them and quickly ignored the distaste of the bubble as his eyes fell to both Rams and Boto. Though he couldn't hear, he watched as the two spoke words while tying the giant rope around the pink blob. He grinned as he watched them fasten the ropes in their hands, pushing it forward as if they were both coach horses.

"Oh! We're going in!" Luffy again beamed as he felt the bubble plop into the lake.

"Is this bubble really going to keep from popping?" Franky asked as he too watched with intrigue.

"That fish girl did bring it up though…" Usopp too spoke as he watched.

Luffy only grinned and pressed his face forward as he watched the ropes tighten and the bubble begin to lower. His eyes widened as his world of land and light switched to the world of water and darkness. He peered out towards the front of him, grinning as he watched Rams two flipper feet slowly mold back together, changing his two legs to one long tail, another small fin curving on the end of the tail as he swam on.

"That reminds me." Franky spoke as he too peered out at the two human fish.  
"Aren't mermaids supposed to be older when they're able to grow legs?"

"The shark bastard seems old enough." Sanji expressed.  
"And, Boto-chan never left the water."

"Yeah, but what about those islanders? They said they were mermaids as well…" Franky again continued.

The crew's heads perked when they watched as Boto turned back towards them, slowly pushing her head through the squishy pink.

"Fish-Kami, I hate this flowery scent." She spat as she let only her head peak in.

She turned to grin at the group before speaking.

"Those islanders are nothing but a bunch of liars. Don't trust them, they're only human."

"How did you hear us?" Usopp quietly asked, impressed.

Boto again reached to adjust her hermit crab back into its right place before pointing to her flat ears.

"Better hearing." She grinned.  
"Honestly though, Mistress Chanel is probably the only woman here you can trust."

Before anyone could speak, the dolphin girl pulled back from the bubble and returned to her duty next to Rams. Sanji sighed at this new discovery.

"I want to meet a mermaid!" He cried as he rummaged his hands through his hair.

"Didn't you say that Kokoro lady was-"

Usopp was cut off as he watched Sanji grab a hold of his ears and cry out to stop.

"I want to meet a _real _mermaid!" He again cried out to the dark water around him.

Luffy only smiled as he listened to the group behind him fall silent, he sat himself down and unusually watched on in silence. He was starting to grow tired to the continuous scene outside the bubble. It was only black and now boring in his eyes. He had hoped there would be underwater life circling around them but instead found himself growing sleepy to the scene of the two fish humans in front of him. One swinging their tail up and down gracefully, while the other paced its tail roughly from side to side.

Once in awhile something would catch his eye, but his pace was too slow to catch the life of another creature. It was just too dark to see clearly at anything and by the looks of it; it was only growing darker the farther and longer as they traveled. Luffy lidded his eyes to the two tails, letting thoughts come to him.

"Nami…"

"Huh? Luffy did you say something?" Sanji turned back to look at his captain.

"Nope." Luffy casually lied.

He was grateful to his skills as he felt Sanji turn back, satisfied with his answer. Only when he turned back to the look at the sight in front of him did Luffy sigh.

'_Why?_' He asked himself in thought.  
'_Why can't I get Nami out of my mind now?_'

He again sighed as the bubbles' smell danced around his nose, closing his eyes as he let the ride calm him.

'_It's just like that one time. When Nami left me to go back to her village._'

Luffy recalled those memories and emotions as he played the past in his mind. He knew now that the same feeling he had known for these past weeks was definitely the same he had when she had left him for Arlong Park. The problem was that this feeling was still too alien for him to comprehend, and understand.

He still couldn't figure why he would dream of her, why every moment he could spare, it always fell to her image, her smile, to her. Why Kita's words seemed to becoming true, she indeed felt like more than family. She was much more to him than just a friend, and at the same time exactly that.

'_Nami…_'

Luffy battered his eyes as he listened to the silence around him, the others in the same calmness as he was now. His eyes quickly flew open as he saw two transparent fingers motion for him to look up, which he obliged to. Luffy's mouth slightly dropped and his eyes widened to what was in front of him.

Outside the bubble, he watched as a small creature smirked his way, placing her small transparent arms on her wide hips, swaying them as she appeared to be showing off her body and the many tentacles that dangled from it.

"Jellyfish." Luffy mouthed quietly, none of the others either catching his breath or turning to him or the creature.

The small jellyfish girl frowned as she pointed to her invisible ears, showing him that she could not hear what he had said. Luffy didn't seem to mind and only grinned as he rested his hand on the bubble. The small creature too smiled as she rested her aqua tinged hand to the same spot, the two never feeling each other but still excited to see that one another acknowledged the other. She clapped her hands and twirled backwards as Luffy continued to silently laugh at this new sight. It was like a little girl showing off her new skirt and happy to be meeting a new friend.

Luffy only sat and watched as the fish girl asked questions with motions. Pointing up towards the sky as if to ask if he was really human, and of course Luffy nodded yes for his answer. Whether or not it was what she truly asked, the small, transparent jellyfish girl would flip back and show her happiness to the answer. Luffy again answered with a nod as the girl pointed to both Boto and Rams and then towards the ground. He guessed she was asking if he was going with them, and again answered with a yes.

He tilted his head as he watched her suddenly frown and shake her head frantically from side to side. He only answered back with a few shrugs before the girl tried a new approach. Luffy continued to watch as she shut her eyes and stuck her nose high into the water, showing off a more conceited side. Only then did she bring her fingers up and begin to pat them together, stretching her neck high up as she continued to pat her fingers towards it. She then opened her eyes to him and pointed to him.

"Me?" Luffy again mouthed.

The girl frantically nodded yes. She then again pointed towards him before sticking her nose back up and patting her two fingers again at her stretched neck. She opened her eyes to look at him, mouthing something incomprehensible and nodding her head up and down, hoping that he had understood. Her head fell as she watched him only continue to stare and pick at his nose.

"You want to' come with us?" He silently asked as he watched the girl slump to his question.

She quickly brought her head back up and snapped as a new idea came to her. Luffy watched as the aqua jellyfish then pointed past him and towards his crew. Luffy followed and looked back at them before turning back to her, raising an eyebrow for her to go on. She then brought her hands to her neck and stuck out her tongue, shaking her neck tightly and widening her eyes for him to see. She sighed as she watched him only stare in boredom and pick at his nose. She then again pointed at his crew; Luffy as well followed the finger again before turning back to her.

"His nose is real." Luffy mouthed as he pointed towards Usopp and then to his own nose, shaking his head all the while.

Luffy turned to see the small girl growl, perhaps she was mad that Usopp's nose was really that naturally long. He watched surprised as her growl soon turned to a yell as she flung her arms high up. At this, he saw Boto and Rams turn back, their eyes widening at the jellyfish girl.

"Awww…" Luffy whined as he watched her scurry away as Rams gave chase.

Boto yelling all the while until he returned and they all continued on to their way to the resort. Luffy planted his head bored on top of the bubble and sighed. He quickly drew back as the smell overwhelmed him. He stuck out his tongue in disgust and peered out ahead of him, grinning as something new came into view.

"Haha, look!" Luffy called as he stood himself.

Everyone turned to their captain's cry and grinned as they saw a new view come closer and closer. A giant white mansion-like building glowed through the darkness around them.

"Makes sense now…" Zoro spoke as he saw the giant blue bubble that the resort was placed in.

"They rely a lot on these bubbles." Franky spoke as he eyed the view.  
"Wonder how you can make bubbles so sturdy?"

"This looks like a place Nami would stay!" Luffy laughed, never turning back to his crew.

They only looked at each other, none of them in no real mood to discourage their happy captain. They continued to watch as the giant white mansion came into view closer.

"Hey, wait!" Sanji spoke as he watched Boto leave from her post, speak a few words, and then swim away.  
"Where's Boto-chan going?"

Sanji quickly ran to the other side of the bubble.

"Oi! Anchovy!" Sanji called through the bubble as he watched Rams drag them inside the resort.  
"Where's Boto-chan going?"

Sanji only growled as he continued to watch Rams pull their pink bubble within the blue bubble.

"Hey."

Sanji turned as he felt a tap on his shoulder, turning again as he looked to where Zoro was pointing. He gasped as his eyes fell upon the giant sign.

"No women allowed?!" Sanji cried out in disbelief before again turning to the shark man.  
"Let me out of this! I don't want to be in this hell hole!"

Sanji was granted his wish as Rams walked up towards the bubble, sticking a sharp finger deep within it and making it pop with a bang. The group was quickly brought to their bottoms sharply as the bubble disappeared, all moaning at the sudden burst.

"Welcome to Wai Lukini's Lake Resort." Rams growled as he stared at the fallen men.

"Take us back!" Sanji spit in Ram's face, jumping to his feet in a manner of seconds.

"No!" Luffy quickly spoke as he too brought himself up.  
"We need to see if Nami is here!"

"That's right." Rams drawled as he smirked and crossed his arms.  
"I don't mind taking you human bastards back though."

"Sanji…" Luffy quietly moaned as he turned to the heated blonde.

"Oh! Have you come back already, Rams?"

The group looked to the voice and was surprised to see a tall, tan woman smiling at all of them. She showed off her pearly, white teeth as she gracefully strolled on her two long, smooth legs to the group. She grinned wide as the three dots that were tattooed from her lips to her chin glimmered in the light.

Her unusual skirt dragging stunningly behind her, and it wasn't until did she approach them did they notice how unique her long skirt truly was. In back it flowed down onto the floor like a waterfall and in the front it dared not travel farther than her lower torso, showing off her thighs and curvy legs. What was most unique about it though was the material.

The skirt did indeed flow, but instead of silk or cotton it was a fall of flowers. Variations of flowers, all different in color, and swarming the air with a sweet aroma wherever she dwelled.

"My," she grinned as she eyed each person with wide cheery eyes, "I'm so honored to have such handsome customers."

The group could only gawk in confusion and awe as the girl continued to eye each one of them. Never letting her wide grin fall.

"Ah, my little flower!" Sanji recited as he fell to his knees at the woman in front of him.  
"Such beauty, such grace! I, my shining gem, am the one who should be honored."

Sanji grinned as he turned to look at the girl's flawless face, he sneered as it instead was replaced by Rams growling under-bite.

"Don't talk to my wife like that!" He cried as he continued to block her from view.

"Come now, Rams." The lady spoke as she brushed passed the shark-man.  
"Do not try to go up with such strong pirates."

The group quickly turned to each other in shock. Not quite sure how to take the lady's discovery. She again grinned as she saw them all silently panic.

"Don't worry." She spoke softly with a nod.  
"As long as it's business, I do not care who the customer, Mugiwara pirates."

"Actually we came here to see if a lost friend passed by." Zoro firmly spoke.

"That is against our customer confidentiality policy." The lady continued to smile as she peered over the group.  
"But, how could I say no to such handsome customers?"

"Alright!" Luffy cried out in joy, determined that this time would be his ticket to Nami.

"Never have I met such caring woman as you, my flower." Sanji again tried to comment.

He blushed lightly in excitement as he watched the girl giggle to his words and Rams growl in annoyance.

"Woman? Like a human?" She again chuckled.  
"I dare say I am far from being human."

"Could it be?" Sanji grinned as he continued to stare at the beautiful lady.  
"A mermaid?!"

He was only answered by a smirk from the lady.

"Mermaid-chwan!" Sanji called out as he raced towards her with stretched arms.

He was stopped by a foot to the face as Rams again blocked him.

"Please, call me Chanel. Not Mermaid." The lady again sung.  
"Welcome to my resort."

"A mermaid?" Franky questioned as he scratched his three chins in thought.  
"Don't mermaids need to be past a certain age before their legs show?" He spoke as he eyed the lady's curvy two legs.

The woman again giggled as she reached for her perfume bottle, spraying it on her neck before speaking again.

"You're correct. Past the age of thirty is when we are given legs."

Franky gaped as he again eyed the lady, her no-wrinkled skin and glowing figure nowhere looking to be at anywhere near the age she spoke herself to be.

"I hope you enjoyed the bubble ride." She again spoke.  
"It comes from one of our newest fragrance."

"Chanel's gotta' thing for perfume." Rams spoke as he eyed he group's looks.

"But of course!" The woman softly answered.  
"If it weren't for perfume, this business of mine would cease to exist. No human would be given the chance I give them through the power of fragrance!"

The lady quietly chuckled before speaking again.

"Luffy," she spoke through knowledge, "why don't you come with me and I will see if I can find anything about your maiden. The rest of you can be treated individually by our fine employers while you wait."

Luffy nodded as the girl lead the way and down the hall.

"I don't want to be pampered." Zoro moaned as he saw the employee's make their way towards them.

"A mermaid." Sanji clapped as he closed his eyes.  
"Please, all I ask is just a short back rub from a mermaid."

"Customer?"

Sanji cringed as he listened to the male voice, almost debating to whether or not open his eyes. He gasped and pulled back as he watched a fish man hold out a towel and robe to him. The creature's large fin like ears danced and his nose stuck far out like Usopp's, but what disgusted Sanji's most was the creature's protruding belly.

"Did you eat a baby or something?!" Sanji asked in wild disbelief, without really thinking what he was asking.

"Oh this!" The fish man smiled as he patted his belly.  
"I'm a seahorse man. In our species, it's the male who gets pregnant not the woman!"

"Luffy!!"

* * *

Luffy remained silent as the older woman led the way. He didn't really mind, he had no intention of starting conversation when he had someone dear to him to find. Instead he eyed the area around him, he watched as the lake life passed through the many open windows, again showing no life but darkness.

It wasn't until she led him into a room did she speak again.

"Sit down, please." Chanel spoke as she motioned towards the long table.

Luffy obliged as he set himself down onto the soft padding. He continued to watch as the lady closed her door and strolled towards her table, lifting her finger and debating which one of her many bottles to choose from.

"Luffy," she soothingly asked, "what is your favorite kind of perfume?"

"Perfume?" Luffy asked in bewilderment.  
"I don't really like…"

He stopped himself as he watched the lady pick at a bottle and spray it directly in her face. He cringed as he thought of the stinging sensation.

"This one's my favorite." She spoke as she lifted a purple bottle for him to see.  
"Do you know why that is?" She asked again.

"I-"

"It makes the skin look fresh and young." The lady giggled before again turning back towards Luffy.

She kicked her long flower skirt back, like a bucking horse, before sitting herself next to him.

"So, what is this girl's name?"

"Nami!" Luffy beamed.

"Nami, huh?" The lady spoke with little interest.

Luffy jumped when he felt the woman plant her hand on his shoulder and turn to stare up at him.

"Do you think I smell good, Luffy?" She asked as she quivered her bottom lip to him.

"I…" Luffy gulped and scooted back as the lady battered her eyes.  
"I don't really like per-"

"What?!"

Luffy watched as the lady jumped from the sitting table and back to her cabinet.

"That's impossible!" She cried as she ran back with her hands full of bottles.  
"This one?!" She cried out as she sprayed her neck again.  
"Do you like it?"

Luffy slowly shook his head to answer no.

"I'm looking for an orange-," he stopped as Chanel sprayed herself again.

"This one?!" She hysterically asked.

Luffy again shook no. The two continued on with the same routine for some time, the lady asking the same question as she sprayed while Luffy continued to answer no. Only when he saw that she had run out of bottles did he ask her again.

"Have you seen-?"

"No, I have not seen her!" Chanel spat harshly.

Luffy was taken aback by the perfume lady's sudden change of attitude and he slowly raised an eyebrow towards her.

"Oh, forgive me!" The girl quickly changed again.  
"I have someone looking into it right now. I'm sure she was here!"

"But I didn't see you-"

"I said I have it taken care of!" Chanel again spat.

She quickly gasped as she realized her sudden mistake.

"Oh, forgive me!" She quickly corrected herself.  
"I just haven't been myself lately, why, with the lack of customers. I'm sure you understand."

Luffy was now beyond confused at the lady's quick mood swings. He wasn't sure if girls were really supposed to act like this. Nami always seemed straight forward when it came to showing how she felt.

"I understand." He quickly answered as he watched her eye twitch.

What else could he say? The lady was definitely crazy, even someone like him could see that.

"Luffy, while we wait how about I give you one of Wai Lukini's famous back rubs?" Chanel grinned as she jumped from the table.  
"Straight from the best herself!"

"No!" Luffy cried hysterically as he watched the girl reach for his shirt.  
"I don't want one!"

He didn't like the idea of this crazy girl touching him. He watched curiously as she only grinned before reaching for another bottle, planting the front of it right in his face.

"What're you-BLEH!"

He gagged as he felt the smelly moist shoot to his face, the fragrance causing his head to spin rapidly.

"What did you do?" Luffy slowly asked as he felt his body begin to weigh down and his mind begin to spin quickly.

"Just relax." Chanel again soothed as she slowly pushed Luffy down to his stomach on the table.  
"Don't worry. I'll take good care of your young body."

Luffy could only let the older woman strip him of his red shirt as he let the fatigue overwhelm him.

"That perfume…" He mumbled again as he felt her hands begin to rub his back.  
"What did you do?"

Chanel only smirked as she continued back and forth with her hands and fingers. Working her magic, as well as the perfume doing its job, until she was sure she could hear the light snores of the boy in front her.

"Your skin, Luffy." She grinned as she continued to rub his back.  
"It's so young, so smooth. So… Oily."

Reaching for a patch of cloth, the woman quickly wiped at Luffy's back before turning from the sleeping boy. Exiting out of the room, she quietly made her way down the hall.

"Ah, Mistress Chanel." One employer called out as he spotted his boss.  
"I see you've collected some samples."

The lady only smirked as the two began together down the hall.

"It's been so long." Chanel whined as she patted Luffy's oil on her skin.  
"His oils are so fresh. They make his skin look so young."

"Ah, but Mistress, I can see that the last few bottles have lasted you quite some time. Not once have I seen a wrinkle form, even when you've scowled."

The lady lightly giggled to this compliment. Overjoyed that at her age she could still receive such praise.

"To look young forever is my dream." She softly spoke as she lifted the patch once more.  
"And my dream is found in the perfume and oil of the young."

The man grinned as he listened on.

"Our mistress is so smart, finding ways with perfumes and oils from humans and turning them into every day skin restoration." He spoke as they continued on.

"I take it you've knocked out the others as well?" Chanel smirked.

"Yes ma'm, just waiting for you to come and finish the job."

"Perfect." She whispered.  
"First though, I need to head over to the fragrance wheel."

"Fragrance wheel, ma'm?"

"That's right." Chanel again answered.  
"The boy doesn't seem to like any of my floral, woody, or oriental perfumes."

"Perhaps something fresh, maybe something citrusy?" The fish man tried to offer.

"Whatever it is he likes I'll find it. Because I need him sweating like a sea pig with oils before I finish the job."

"That's right." The fish man tried to recall the procedure.  
"You need to raise his heart beat and make him produce as much oil as possible."

Chanel again grinned as she looked down to the oily patch.

"I'll drain out every last bead I can get out of that young body and the others as well."

* * *

"Where am I?" Luffy moaned as he quickly wiped his eyes.  
"My head hurts so-"

"Luffy."

Luffy gasped as he heard that all too familiar, yet stranger, voice. He quickly brought his head up and was surprised to see himself back on his ship, on Sunny, yet still too shocked to turn around to that voice.

"Luffy." He heard her speak again.

"Nami?" He quietly asked.

This time swinging himself to her voice, his eyes widened as his pupils fell to her figure. She was still the same as he remembered her, though he knew he shouldn't even consider forgetting. Still his heart raced as she grinned and made her way to him.

"Luffy." She again breathed as she stopped in front of him.

He was overjoyed to see her again, finally his search was over, still too shocked to speak words though.

"Luffy." Nami again grinned.

Luffy gasped as he watched and felt herself fling onto him, reaching around his neck and pulling him tightly closer to her.

"I'm so happy to see you." She spoke as she buried her head deep into neck.

Luffy let a held breath escape as he felt her body wrap around his, his heart beating faster as he wrapped his arms around her small frame.

"Nami." He whispered as his smile grew.

Slowly though, realization hit him and he let that smile fall. He gulped as he listened to Nami gasp when he reached for her shoulders, slowly pushing her away as he turned his eyes away from her.

"Luffy, what's wrong?" She asked in a hurt voice.

Luffy only continued to stare at the ground, his heart thumping as he listened on to her ask.

"This is just another dream." Luffy stated, slowly bringing his eyes up to her.

He was surprised to see her give him a sympathetic smile before speaking again.

"Is it?" She quietly asked.

Luffy was shocked to her answer and again watched as she marched for him, embracing him in another hug. This time Luffy did not push her away.

"I'm sorry, Luffy." Nami whispered into his shirt as she let a tear roll.

"For what?" He asked as he stared out to the waves.

"I'm sorry that you're the one looking for me, when I don't even try anymore."

"Nami, what're you saying?" Luffy quietly asked, again feeling his heart pace.

His hold on her tightened as he listened to her silence.

"Please, find me." She finally spoke after in almost silence.

"I am!" Luffy spoke as he pulled her in tighter, pained to her desperation.

"Please Luffy," she again whimpered, "Find me."

"I will Nami, I-!"

Luffy stopped himself as he felt her nails dig deep into his shoulders. He could feel her desperation and quickly his thoughts went wild.

Was Nami is some sort of trouble? In pain? This bastard, his clone, did he hurt Nami while he spent time looking for her? If it was him, he would never put her in any kind of pain. Why was it then, she was crying? His clone couldn't be any different from him, right? His heart raced as he listened to her muffled tears, beads of sweat began to race down as he realized he could do nothing to help.

"Nami, what's wrong?" Luffy finally asked, still not daring to tear away from her.

"You do so much for me, he does nothing. Still..." She answered as she turned away from shoulder.  
"Forgive me."

"Huh?"

Luffy's eyes widened as he felt and watched her pull away.

"Please, forgive me, Luffy." She spoke as she brought her head down to hide the tears.  
"I'm sorry for what I've done."

"Nami?"

Luffy gasped as he watched her body begin to rapidly transparent.

"Nami!" He called as he raced an arm out to her and gasped as he felt himself pass through her.

He quickly turned back to her as she turned to him.

"Please Luffy," she spoke one last time, "find me."

Luffy could only watch in horror as Nami's figure vanished. His breathing became rapid as he again found himself confused and desperate at the scene. Again, he had lost Nami, only worse now; he had seen how much pain she was in. How much his clone bastard was making her cry, he couldn't believe it.

What was he to do? He had no idea where to start, he had no idea what she had meant by asking for his forgiveness, and he had no idea what to do.

"Nami…" He again breathed out.

"Luffy…"

He gasped as he listened to a voice echo behind him, he quickly turned and was taken aback by the bright light.

"Luffy…"

He heard the light speak again, his eyes widened as a warm aroma engulfed him.

"Mikans…" He quietly mumbled as he reached for the light.  
"It's Nami!" He grinned as he again reached his arms high up, reaching for the glow.

"Luffy…"

"Nami."

* * *

"This sucks…" Sanji groaned as he traveled down the hallway, trying to find any sign of life, though the place seemed pretty empty.

"Luffy gets to go off with a beautiful mermaid while I'm stuck with a pregnant freak." Sanji spoke as he peeked into an empty room.  
"Then the damn thing goes into labor. Who the hell do they think I am? I'm no doctor! Like hell if they think I'm going to deliver that freak kid."

Sanji again groaned at his luck as he realized the place was pretty much deserted. He did at least have enough heart for men to find someone to help the seahorse man in labor.

"Tch." Sanji clicked in annoyance as he again reached for a door.

Today was just not his day.

"Where are the others any-" Sanji quickly gasped as his eyes popped out to the scene.

Sanji quickly leapt to place his back against the wall, hidden from the two inside the room.

"That bastard!" Sanji whispered fiercely as he brought his widened eyes back to the scene.

Secretly peeking as he watched both Luffy and his mermaid-chan. Sanji could almost gag at the scene, Luffy lying on the padded table and Chanel peering over him. Both in a deep kiss. Sanji again sneered as he timed the two, both never breaking from their kiss.

"That bastard…" Sanji growled again.  
"Kissing my mermaid, my Chanel-chan!"

Sanji blinked at the scene as thoughts came to him. Since when was Luffy into girls? Though it wasn't a lifetime, Sanji could still admit he knew his captain better than most people and this scene was definitely out of his plate. His eyes quickly furrowed as he listened to the two moans.

"Mermaid-chwan." He whined in silence.

"I knew I could find the perfect smell." Chanel spoke as she broke from the kiss.

Sanji continued to listen as he watched Luffy smile dumbfound up at her. His rubber arms tying around her as he continued to stare. That's when Sanji noticed Luffy's look. His eyes looked somewhat blank as he continued to grin.

"You seem to favor the smell of mikans, how different." Chanel again chimed.

Luffy only continued to stupidly grin as he stared up at her, never speaking a word.

"What is she talking about?" Sanji whispered to himself as he looked on.

"Luffy," Chanel breathed out as she again leaned towards him, "I want your skin…"

She smiled again as she saw his skin glow to the beads of his sweat and oil.

"You just need to find the right scent to make their heart race." She spoke again to Luffy as she reached for the bottle next to her, spraying it lightly on her neck.

Sanji watched intrigue as he saw Luffy react to the perfume, grinning wider as he pulled Chanel towards him.

"Though I must say, mikans are a disgusting smell." She spoke and shrugged as she let Luffy's lips entwine with hers again.

"Ughh." Sanji again protested as he watched the two kiss.

Still as unbearable as it was he watched on, hoping to find the right moment to intervene. He watched as he saw Chanel begin to move around the table, still not breaking from their kiss, she unknowingly let her back turn to Sanji. At this, the blonde gasped as he realized what Chanel held behind her.

"What is Chanel-chan doing with a dagger?" Sanji asked himself in disbelief.

He again gasped as he watched her lift the dagger high above Luffy, the two still not breaking from their one-sided kiss.

"That idiot!" Sanji spoke as he lifted himself and raced into the room.

Chanel gasped as she felt a strong hand pull back her wrist. Surprised, she let the dagger fall to the ground with a clang.

"Let go of me!" She sneered as she turned to look back at Sanji, raged that her plan had been stopped.

Being a man to her word, Sanji let go of the woman's hand.

"Chanel-chan," he spoke as he reached for a cigarette, "where are the others?"

Sanji's jaw dropped as he looked back up and was greeted by a stretching fist. He quickly felt the pain and cried out when he felt his back plant itself into the hard, cold glass. Quickly enough though, he stood himself and furrowed his eyes towards Luffy. He was surprised to see his captain return the hate filled glare.

"Luffy," Sanji began, "What're you do-?"

"Luffy will only listen to my voice now." Chanel smirked as she approached Luffy.

"What?" Sanji knew he was in a predicament as he watched Luffy continue to stare at him like an enemy.

He watched as Chanel rested her elbow on top of the boy's shoulder and smirked, shaking an orange bottle back and forth. Sanji could easily distinct the woman's property.

"The perfume?" He asked in bewilderment.  
"You're controlling him with that?"

Sanji could only frown as the woman again shook the bottle and giggled.

"Unless the smell is washed off, he'll do my every little bidding."

"Mermaid-chwan…" Sanji whined, disproving.

There was just absolutely no way he could show hate to the woman in front of him, or to any woman he knew. He again gasped as he watched Luffy charge for him and soon Sanji found himself desperately blocking off Luffy's fists with his kicks.

"Luffy!" Sanji called as he again deflected back a fist.  
"Wake up! Open your eyes!"

Still the ebony haired captain only growled and continued on with his rubber skills.

"Can't you see she's using you?!" Sanji called out before feeling a swift punch to the gut.

Instead of falling to his knees Luffy sent him flying back, again hitting hard against the glass. Sanji sucked in a breath of pain as he listened to the cracking sound behind him. He quickly peeled an eye open, despite the pain, and growled as he watched another fist fly towards him. Sanji quickly rolled to his side to avoid the fist, the glass behind him was not so lucky.

"He's going to break the glass…" Sanji spoke to himself as he felt the lake water squirt lightly on his back.  
"I got to get him to stop… He'll break the bubble."

Determined, Sanji quickly pulled himself up, charging as best as he could towards Luffy. His swift kick was easily deflected as Luffy and he once again were put into battle.

"Luffy! Wake up!" Sanji again tried to call.

"I told you, he can only hear me now!" Chanel called out as she watched on.

Sanji tried to drown out the lady's side cries.

"Luffy! You're in danger. Your whole crew is in danger!" Sanji shouted as he again aimed for his head.

Luffy still was too fast and still too blind to hear what his cook was saying.

"Don't spare him any mercy, Luffy!" Chanel again called out.

"Luffy, didn't you hear me?! Your crew is in trouble!"

Sanji could only growl again as Luffy began to back him up, his fist becoming faster as he pushed back.

"What're you going to do when your crew is dead?! What're you going to do when you're dead?!" Sanji again tried to reach.

Still nothing. Sanji brought his leg far back before speaking again as Luffy too stretched his arm far back.

"What is Nami-san going to do if you don't find her?!"

Sanji gasped as he watched his foot plant itself on Luffy's head. Even if it was a second, Sanji gasped at what he thought he had just seen. Had Luffy stopped his punch to his words? Whatever the case, Sanji's leg had beaten his fist first and he watched as he sent the boy flying back and landing hard against the glass.

"Shit." Sanji cursed as he saw Luffy fall and the window crack above him.

Sanji quickly raced for his fallen friend as the water began squirting in. The windows all cracking as water continued in. As Sanji lifted the boy onto his shoulder he cringed as he felt the water rise to his ankles.

"The windows are going to break." Sanji spoke to himself as he peered up.  
"If that happens the bubble will be cut, and this place will be flooded!"

He quickly turned as he heard Chanel cry out in sheer fear.

"Rams!" She screamed again as she scrambled away from the water and onto the table.  
"Don't let the water touch me, it'll wash away the perfume! I don't want to change back!! I want to stay pretty forever!! Rams!"

Sanji cringed as he listened to the glass break all around him and the water swarm in and as he listened to Chanel's deafening scream.

"Chanel-chan!" He called out before feeling a gush of water pile into his mouth.

It took no time for the water to drown the resort. Sanji reached for the boy on his back, making sure he had a firm hold on him before kicking his feet up.

'_Hang on, Luffy.' _Sanji thought as he let the swiftness of his kicks help his swimming speed.

Sanji furrowed his eyes as he felt Luffy grip at his shoulder. Finally awake, and finally having the scent washed off of him. Though it helped almost little as he knew the boy could not swim.

Sanji gasped and spun himself around as realization hit him dead on.

'_The others!_' He cried in his head.

Luffy was in bewilderment as he felt Sanji stop and turn back to the scene. Didn't he know they were limited in breath and that the surface was still a ways up? Being unable to move, Luffy could only continue to stare at Sanji's shoulder. Out of nowhere, Luffy's eyes widened as he listened to an echo shake around them.

'_What was that?_' He asked himself as he felt Sanji begin to shake to the loud echo.

Obviously aware at where the noise had come from, Sanji quickly turned and began to swim faster, desperate to get out of the water and kicking as fast as he could, while Luffy could only believe in his friend to save him. Only then did the same realization that Sanji had before hit him.

'_Everyone!_' Luffy cried in his mind.

At this he tried desperately hard to call out to Sanji, doing his best to let his friend know that the others were still in danger. But his curse would be his downfall this time as the water refused to let him budge an inch.

'_This is my entire fault!_' Luffy again cried in his mind, shutting his eyes in pain.  
'_I've killed my own crew!_'

Luffy's eyes quickly shot open as he listened to the sounds around him. Though he could barely see through Sanji's shoulder, the water around them seemed to glow as hundreds of bright lights flew past them, all emitting the laughter of a small child.

"Human!" One of them called and Luffy watched as he saw the transparent aqua from before circle around him and Sanji.  
"Don't worry," it called again, "we'll save your friends!"

Luffy watched vaguely as the jellyfish girl from before flew past them.

"You must hurry though!" Another called out.  
"Chanel is right behind you! Be quick!"

Luffy then realized that Sanji had known this the whole time and was desperately trying to swim as fast as his legs could allow.

Again, the world around them shook violently as an echo vibrated all around them. Luffy only then realized that his body began to ache with lack of air. The pain too unbearable, Luffy sucked in a breath of water, crying out in silence at the pain.

But he refused to give up, not when he had friends still waiting for him, not when he had Nami still to save.

He cried out as he felt Sanji throw the both of them high out of the water and back down with a splash. Wanting nothing more than air to breathe, still Sanji pulled on Luffy quickly as he raced for the shore, the two gasping and breathing heavily all the while.

As soon as it was close enough, Luffy reached for the shore, pulling himself away from Sanji and resting his head lightly against the dirt while trying to catch his breath. He was shocked to see Sanji have the strength to pull himself out and was even more surprised when he felt Sanji tug on his arm.

"Get out!" He tried to breathe out desperately.  
"Hurry, you got to' get out!"

Luffy allowed himself to be pulled out but almost protested as Sanji began to lift him.

"We need to get out of here…" Sanji again cried as he pulled Luffy to his feet.

"W-Why?" Luffy asked, too weak to break into a full sprint, he just let Sanji tug him along.

"Shut up and just run!" Sanji again cried out.

Though his body debated against him, Luffy listened to Sanji and followed, doing his best to keep up. He cried out when again he felt the island shake violently around them, and the two were brought to their bottoms.

"I'll kill the both of you!!"

Sanji and Luffy quickly turned back to the lagoon, and gasped at what they saw. Luffy could only describe it as a giant brown bag racing against the dirt towards them.

"Mugiwara!" It called as it opened its wide mouth at the boy.

Luffy could only stare wide eyed and in shock as the thing sped fast towards him, its wide mouth picking up trees and rocks as it slid along. Luffy watched as the giant blob began to slow and eventually stopped only inches away from him.

Both the two men quickly jumped back to their feet and backed as the thing began to squirm, obviously showing them that it was indeed stuck.

"No!" It cried as it again flung its massive tail around in desperation.

Only then did Luffy recognize the voice.

"Ah! It's that old perfume lady!" Luffy called as he pointed towards the beached whale.

"Old?!" Chanel shrieked as she continue to squirm.  
"This isn't right! I don't want to be a whale woman again! Gah, Rams!!"

"Sanji," Luffy drooled as he stared at Chanel, "Can we eat it?!"

"What?!" Chanel shrieked as she listened to Luffy's question.

Her giant eye quickly darted towards the blonde.

"Y-You!" She shook.  
"You wouldn't hurt a lady would you?! Even if I am a whale woman!"

Sanji only cupped his cigarette as he began to light it, taking in a drag before speaking again.

"For as long as I live, I swear to never harm a woman."

They both watched as Chanel heaved a giant sigh of relief.

"But he will." Sanji again spoke as he turned his back, throwing a thumb towards his captain.

* * *

Luffy grinned as he felt the sea breeze play with his hair. Again, they were traveling to another island.

"Luffy!" Sanji called as he watched his captain peer over the rail.  
"Dinner's almost ready! What're you doing?" He asked.

Confused as to why Luffy was not begging for any food or creating any mischief.

"Thinking…" Luffy mumbled.

He continued to stare out as he watched Sanji blow towards the clouds.

"You know, you're really not yourself when Nami-san isn't around." He mumbled as he watched the clouds pass by.  
"Thinking and kissing random girls whenever you want. It's very out of character for you."

"What? Kissing random girls?" Luffy turned to Sanji, confusion etched into him.

"You don't even remember?" Sanji couldn't help but smile to this.  
"Not like it matters anyway…"

"I did kiss Nami today though." Luffy grinned as he watched Sanji's eyes widened.

"What're you talking about?!" Sanji cried in both rage and confusion.  
"Nami-san isn't even here!"

"I know. But it was like a dream. She was surrounded in light, and I could even smell her, she smells like mikans and I could even feel her lips."

"Idiot…"

Luffy was surprised to feel Sanji only lightly kick his back and insult him instead of a full head on blown like the last time.

"You were kissing Chanel-chan, not Nami-san."

"Eh?!" Luffy cried in disbelief.

Sanji watched apathetically as the boy stuck out his tongue and began to brush it.

"You're still having dreams about Nami-san?" Sanji finally asked.

Luffy was surprised to hear this question and turned to the blonde, nodding his head yes.

"Geez…" Sanji again moaned.  
"It's like you're in love with Nami-san or something."

Sanji threw his head back to let out a series of laughs. Only when he did not hear Luffy protest did he stop and bring his eyes back to him. He let his jaw lightly drop and eyes furrow as he watched his captain furrow his own eyes in confusion and tug on his stomach.

"Sanji," he mumbled as he stared to the ground and still tugged on his belly, "what does love feel like?"

To this question, Sanji gasped. This whole time, had Luffy been trying to figure out his feelings for Nami? Was he actually in love with his Nami-san? Sanji again gasped as the evidence began to pile up in his mind. Even today, it seemed to be the mention of Nami that had saved them all.

'_Luffy's in love with Nami?_' Sanji spoke to himself in his head, as he let his jaw drop a little farther.

The blonde quickly brushed off the idea and furrowed his eyes as he past a confused Luffy.

"Tch." He mumbled as he turned to walk back into the kitchen.  
"All I wanted was to meet a real mermaid today!"

"Sanji?" Luffy again asked and watched as the cook stop, but never turn to face him.

"Luffy," he finally spoke, "don't think I won't stop."

Luffy could only raise a brow in confusion.

"I like Nami-san a lot." Sanji again spoke.

"You like Robin a lot too." Luffy grinned waiting to see how Sanji would react.

He again spoke as he saw that Sanji would not speak.

"If you like two things the same, how can you love one more?" Luffy finished.

"Tch…" Sanji clicked before proceeding back to the kitchen.

Luffy could only grin wide before hearing Sanji call back again.

"Robin-chan wanted to speak with you!" Sanji spoke before turning back to Luffy.  
"She said she's found out what your flower can do."


	12. Chapter 12

**A/N: This chapter does contain a lemon.**

* * *

**Chapter Twelve**  
By Seltap

"So then, everyone understands the plan?"

Nami smirked as she watched all five heads nod in agreement.

"I will stay here and prepare the ship?" Ebony asked, confirming what her duty was.

"Right." Nami answered.

"Oh, this will be so much fun!" Camille giggled as she clapped her hands.

Nami watched curiously as Ebony sighed to look down at her pink haired sister, furrowing her eyes as she saw the obvious worry in Ebony's.

"What's wrong?" Nami finally asked, snapping Ebony back up.

The older woman only smiled nervously as her cheeks pinked, embarrassed that she had been so obvious.

"It's nothing." She spoke with a smile.  
"It's just…"

Ebony stopped as her eyes locked with her youngest sister, humming in thought as she stared at her.

"It's just?" Nami spoke as she tried to understand what Ebony was trying to get at.

"I'm just a little worried that Belina will be too much of a handful for Captain." She spoke as her eyes turned back to Nami, apologizing all the while with them.

"That's what we want…"

"…Isn't it?"

"Dii-hi-hi-hi-hi-hii..."

Nami nodded at the two twin's word before turning back up to Belina.

"It's exactly what we need." Nami spoke.

She watched as Ebony smiled, the nervousness still etched into her eyes.

"I suppose so!" Ebony spoke, trying to show that she had been reassured.

Though Ebony could not fool her, Nami still would not change the plans, even if she had the older woman nervous. Not when they were so close to the island and everyone understood their positions. She could admit she wasn't entirely certain Luffy could handle the small child, but if she did cause havoc and distraction for him then perfect! It would give them the much more needed time.

"Shoot! This could be a problem…" Tashi called to the other girls, pointing over the rail towards the new island.

Nami heaved a big sigh when she saw the dark clouds engulf the sky around the small land. As the ship drew nearer she could fill the small drops of rain.

"It's not a problem." Ebony spoke as she saw Nami's face fall.  
"I can find some rain covers, and if worse comes to worse, I will just move everything inside the kitchen."

Ebony was still surprised to see Nami's eyebrows connect when she had just offered a simple solution. It would only take a few seconds longer for Nami to answer Ebony's curious stare.

"The winds are blowing north…" Nami spoke calmly as she continued to watch the dark clouds.  
"Why is it then they're not blowing with the wind?"

"Ah! Nami's right!" Camille shouted as she too watched the clouds twirl in place, moving to their own accorded dance and not following the winds conduct.

Nami let out a sigh as she forced herself to turn from the site. She could ask later, right now what she needed to do was set the plan in motion.

"Belina…" Nami softly spoke as she lowered herself to the wide eyed, little girl.  
"Do you understand what we're going to do?"

The girl quickly stuck a thumb in her mouth, staring into Nami's eyes as if not daring to let them venture anywhere else. She nodded simply after some time.

"Good girl." Nami smirked as she patted the pink hair a few times.

Despite her age, she could see the mature mind inside the little girl. It surprised her to think Ebony had worried that Belina would be too much for Luffy. Perhaps it was Luffy she was truly worried about.

"Let's go then." Nami smiled as she reached a hand out.

Knowing about the plan, the girl quickly grasped Nami's fingers, letting the older lady lead her away down the hall. Only when the two had disappeared did Camille swiftly move to her eldest sister.

"Is this safe, Ebony?" She quickly whispered, not wanting the others to overhear.  
"Letting Belina go off with Captain like that?"

Ebony sighed as she felt her sister's fast talk tickle at her ear.

"If anything, it's Luffy I'm worried about." Ebony silently spoke as she looked down to her hands.

She examined the scratched up skin before speaking again.

"But that room!" Camille tried to quietly protest.

"It's alright. Belina knows when to use her powers." Ebony answered as she rubbed her swollen palms, hissing lightly at the feel before tucking them away.

* * *

"Don't let him come back to the ship, okay?" Nami again spoke to the little girl.

She was frightened greatly that someone her age could not fully concept the seriousness in all this. Again, as Belina spoke, she was reassured and amused slightly at the small girl's understanding.

"Now, you two can do whatever you want. You can go to the beach, go shopping, sight-"

"I know."

Nami only shrugged as she heard the girl mumble to cut her off. Perhaps it was Nami herself who was just being too nervous.

"Whatever you do," Nami again began as she stood herself in front of the forbidden room, "don't let him come looking for me."

Knocking her hand a few times, Nami spoke the last detail.

"Bring him to the pub near our ship when the sun begins to set…" She quietly whispered.

The small girl simply nodded as she continued on with her finger, the two anticipating the plan as they waited for the door in front of them to open. Nami furrowed her eyes as she listened to the noises inside, she felt as though she was listening to someone inside scramble around frantically, knocking down a few things in the process. She was caught surprised as Luffy poked his head quickly out the door, closing it quickly behind him before Nami was even given a glance.

"Luffy?!" She cried in disbelief as she watched the boy literally stumble out.  
"What were you doing in there?!"

Luffy quickly brought his head back up to show off a wide grin.

"Nothing!" He answered with ease.

Nami was taken slightly aback as his grinning eyes opened for her.

"Luffy, why are your eyes so red?" She quietly asked.

She reached a hand out; unsure if she wanted to feel his eyes, but also somewhat unaware at what she was doing. She quickly realized this and pulled back as Luffy stepped back and began to wipe rapidly at his pupils.

"I'm just tired." He mumbled out as he continued to wipe.

"Tired?" Nami questioned.

Her eyes widened as she felt Luffy quickly advance on her, once again backing her against the wall as Belina's hand was lost.

"My bed is too hard." He whined like a child to her eyes before smirking devilishly.  
"Maybe I can sleep in yours tonight?"

"What?!" Nami blushed hard to his words.

Though she admitted she was use to it now, Luffy still never failed to make the girl shake and stammer. Only when Nami saw puckered lips reach for hers did she remember what she was doing there.

"Knock it off!" She hissed as she pushed back at Luffy's face.  
"Can't you see Belina's standing right there?" Nami asked a little annoyed at his motion.

If Luffy couldn't even notice when the little girl was three feet away, how in the world was he going to be able to baby-sit her like she planned? Still, she couldn't back down now. Nami would now only have to rely on the little girl's help. Nami jumped slightly as she felt Luffy rest his head onto her shoulder, turning his head to peer down to the little girl.

Luffy only blinked his apathetic eyes as the girl too blinked up with curiosity. Nami felt uneasy as she watched the two stare in silence for some time.

"Who is that?" Luffy finally asked.

"She's been traveling with us since we first got this ship!" Nami yelled in rage, now a little more than nervous at Luffy's capabilities.

"Shishi, really?" Luffy laughed as he brought his slump head to look into Nami's.

"Luffy…" Nami sighed out, displeased at the boy's stupidity.

Nami's face contorted as she once again felt Luffy's smile passing its boundaries with her as he brought his head up higher to stare into hers.

"If you wanted a kid Nami, I-" Luffy stopped himself when he felt an unfamiliar grip on his hand.

"Eh?" He asked as he turned to look straight down at Belina.

She only stared out towards the hall as her thumb occupied her mouth. Sucking it all the while as Luffy felt her hold tighten on his fingers. Nami watched horrified, stricken, as Luffy lifted his arm up to show off Belina's tight hold. The small girl literally dangled as Luffy straightened his back and hummed in annoyance at the girl who twirled in mid-air.

"What? What do you want?" Luffy mumbled, boring his lazy eyes into the girls glazed ones.

Nami's jaw dropped as Luffy began to shake his arm spontaneously, trying to fling the girl off like a rag.

"You…" He growled as he watched his idea fail.  
"Let go!"

This time Nami intervened when Luffy began to swing his stretched arm around. The girl still holding on tightly as her ponytail swung in the air along with her.

"Luffy!" Nami cried as she reached to pull down the boy's arm.  
"Don't do that! You're going to hurt her!"

Luffy only growled as he huffed at Nami.

"Get her off of me!" He cried out, furrowing his eyes.

At this Nami sighed. How in the world was she going to ask him for a deed he was already protesting against? She only again hummed in thought as Luffy began trying to shove the girl's hand off. Belina was certainly doing her job well as Nami saw Luffy's hand begin to pulse purple at her grip.

"Luffy?" Nami soothingly spoke.

She slightly jumped as Luffy's widened hate-filled eyes turned to her. His nose flaring as if to show her how bothered and annoyed he was right now.

"What?!" He barked.

"N-Nothing."

Nami blew out her held breath and she watched Luffy turn back to try and pry the girl off. What was she to do? It was true that he would bow to her every need… But, that was only if she was present alongside him. Would ordering do the trick? Nami again sighed in defeat as she realized that many times Luffy had rebelled against her. Even though she had screamed at him about it, Luffy would only disobey her when to came to her personal space.

'_Ah!_' Nami quickly blinked as an idea came to her.

Never before had she tried this technique on Luffy, but now seemed to be the perfect chance. She knew she couldn't fail, and besides, it was time for him to get a taste of his own medicine.

"Luffy?"

Luffy quickly stopped his cries and attempts at the little girl as he listened to Nami's seductive tone behind him. He quickly turned and gaped as Nami battered her eyes to him. The look on her face and tone of her voice had him already blushing, and Nami silently giggled as she this time watched him back to her advances, Belina being pulled back along with him.

"Luffy." Nami again spoke seductively.

Luffy could only whisper out her name before choking back on a gulp as Nami rested her head against his chest. Her hand easily finding the right tempo as she rubbed her fingers around his muscles.

"Luffy," she spoke childishly and lifted her head to lock eyes with him; "can you do me a _favor_?"

Nami mentally snickered as she watched his face redden to the emphasis she put into the last word.

"Can you watch Belina for me, just for a few hours?" Nami pouted as she spoke.

She watched as Luffy's eyes quickly darted to the small girl next to him and back to hers before speaking again.

"I don't think…" Luffy spoke as he watched Nami's hand travel up until it planted itself onto his cheek.

Nami could literally feel a bead of sweat drizzle as she reached her head up to his ear, blowing into it playfully before again speaking in an alluring way.

"Luffy," she breathed out, "It'll only be for a little while."

Nami only grinned as she leaned in closer, making sure her enticing whisper would be heard by his ears only.

"If you do, I promise to give you a nice present when I get back."

Nami could throw her head back and laugh out when she felt Luffy's breath and body shiver to her promise, but of course she kept her cool and only leaned back to watch Luffy's red, sweating, heated head nod his answer yes.

"Great then!" She smiled and clapped.  
"Let's meet back a little later!"

Nami didn't want to take any chance, so before the captain could answer his navigator, Nami bolted down the hall in a swift like fashion. She only let her eyes meet with Belina's one last time and smiled as she watched the small girl return her gaze. Nodding apathetically as she smacked her lips against her thumb.

As Nami bolted onto the dock the other girls quickly followed as best they could. Ebony on the other hand quickly but silently marched her way to the kitchen. Hiding herself from any other beings who had not sought her before.

As quick as Nami's speed, the ship was deserted, quiet, and Luffy could only watch on and sigh as he realized this. It wasn't until the little girl tugged on his hand did Luffy turn and address her.

"So," he began as he lifted his arm and the girl along with it, "you want to go on an adventure?"

* * *

"I want to go to the beach…" Belina mumbled as she was dragged along.

"We were just there." Luffy moaned as he pulled the girl along, annoyed at the small drops that would land and tickle his nose.

He stopped in his steps to peer around the town. Though only a few people inhabited the streets each one of them never seemed to fail to turn their heads Luffy's way. Giving him bizarre looks before turning back to stare ahead them.

"I wonder where Nami is." Luffy quietly spoke to himself.

He quickly felt a pull on his hand, though knowing who it was he didn't turn back.

"I want to go build a sandcastle…" Belina again mumbled.

The small girl gasped as she felt herself fly quickly forward as Luffy began to swing his arm again, their motion looking like a child on an invisible swing.

Though the girl was surprised and wide eyed at first she couldn't help but giggle as Luffy continued on. Like a small child believing youthfully that they can fly. Besides, it did keep him from moving around and searching for Nami.

Luffy on the other hand furrowed his eyes, pouted and moaned as he listened to the child's giggle. Couldn't she understand how much he craved for Nami's attention only at the moment? Didn't she understand that this 'play' right now was just an effortless attempt to have her let go of his swollen hand?

"Ah!" Luffy quickly gasped as his mind began its works.  
"You're that idiot kid who never talks." He spoke as he once again lifted her to so they were face to face.

He watched as the girls gaze fell quickly to the ground under her and her giggle and smile disappear.

"Why are you so happy now?"

Only a moment of her silence was all Luffy needed to put her back down, inn all truth, he didn't care. Curiosity had just gotten the better second of that time.

Again his eyes lidded in boredom as people who walked by threw him odd looks of disbelief. The rain now above them began to pour in a faster rate and it wasn't long until Luffy moaned in irritation as his jacket grew heavy and his body began to shiver. He again tried to pull as he forgot the feeling in his fingers.

"Ahhh!" He finally cried out in annoyance, inviting to himself more odd looks from civilians.  
"I'm sick and tired of you! Get the hell out of here!"

This time, Luffy held no mercy as he used his rubber powers to throw his arm far down the street, the small girl being carried off with it. But like the many times before, his hand sped back with exact speed and Luffy cringed as he watched the small girl fly back towards him. He only had time to grunt as he felt her small body slam against his stomach.

Losing his breath and balance, Luffy fell to his back as Belina found a seat upon his stomach. He coughed and sputtered as the girl above him only sucked on her thumb, affected none by Luffy's attempt. He sighed at this and just let his head rest onto the cold stone under him, the rain drops pouring down on his face.

"Oh! How cute!"

Luffy blinked as he listened to the voice behind him.

"I take it your sister and you are tourists here."

Luffy cringed as he forced himself to sit up, the small girl sliding down to his lap.

"She's not my-" Luffy stopped himself as he watched the older lady above them shove an umbrella under his nose.

"Here at Isle Pluie, we can tell tourists apart from civilians real easily. Here!" The lady spoke as she again nudged the umbrella in her hand towards Luffy.

Luffy quickly snatched the blue thing as he felt another shiver run down his body.

"Isle Pluie is a seasoned island." The older lady again croaked out.

The captain could only nod at her words. Not at all getting at what she was saying, and instead began to fumble with the blue umbrella.

"It never ceases to rain here, though it's much lighter in the morning and gradually becomes harder as time passes by. Kind of like a sunrise and sunset." The older lady laughed before reaching to dig in her bag again.  
"Though, I haven't seen the sun in many years."

Luffy furrowed his eyes as he watched the lady pull out a colorful umbrella hat, placing it carefully onto Belina's head.

"There you are sweetie. All the children here wear these. Without umbrellas you two are as alien to us as this seasoned island is to you."

Luffy could only nod as the elder bowed to them before taking her leave. Only then did he shove the small girl off by picking himself up to his feet. Belina quickly stood to her feet as she felt the puddle under her wet her dress. She tapped her finger onto the new hat, admiring her new gift, but quickly she felt it being torn away and the blue umbrella being shoved into her petite hand.

"This hat is much cooler than that umbrella." Luffy mumbled as Belina watched him place the small thing on top of his straw hat.

After his adjustments she felt herself once again being dragged.

"Where're we going?" She quietly asked as she opened her own umbrella, her two hands now occupied for any thumb-sucking.

"…"

* * *

"Hey, where did Jenny and Jenna go?"

Camille gasped to Tashi's question. Spinning quickly around too indeed find that her two sisters had disappeared.

"Great…" Camille mumbled.  
"We're going to get chased out of this town."

"It's alright." Nami tried to reassure as she again peered into a store window.  
"I already reminded them how important this is."

Nami again sighed as she realized nothing of great value could be found in this store.

"That doesn't mean they won't stop being stupid." Camille mumbled out.  
"Why must my youngest sisters be so strange?"

Tashi furrowed her eyes as she listened to her sister's whining.

"Younger sisters? There's nothing wrong with me." She sneered out.

Camille scoffed to her sister's statement.

"Let's see…" Camille began.  
"When it comes to style and fashion you're gender confused."

"I am not!" Tashi cried out as her and Camille trudged along behind Nami.

"You're wearing suspenders for goodness sakes, Tashi!" Camille barked.  
"You're always wearing boy's clothes, and your hair is so short that you look like one!"

"That doesn't make me strange!"

"Girls are supposed to wear skirts, heels, and have long flowing hair!" Camille yelled before tugging on her bun to let her long, blue hair fall.  
"Your hair is supposed to be like this!"

Nami quickly turned when she heard a crack and then a struggle break out behind her. She sighed as she again watched the two girls bicker and slap one another on the ground, rolling around in water and slapping scratches and mud in each other's face.

'_I'm never going to be done by evening with these two._'

Nami hummed as she peered to the cloudy sky above her. She could tell by the color change that indeed time was running out.

"I just remembered something really important!" Nami chimed as an idea came to her.  
"I'll meet you two later at the pub!"

Camille and Tashi held back their hands when they heard Nami speak out her two words. Turning their heads, they were greeted by an empty street, their orange haired navigator already gone.

* * *

"Hurry! Hurry up!"

"I'm coming!"

Luffy blinked as he watched the crowd of kids run pass him, all crying out in exact joy.

"I want to go to the beach!" Belina cried out this time as she pulled hard against his hand.

She didn't need a second clue to understand what Luffy was doing or better put, who he was looking for. She again pulled on the man's hand as he walked deeper into the town. It was Nami who had put her in charge of this situation, and it was Nami who had specifically told her not to let him find her.

"The beach! I want to build a sandcastle!" Belina cried out as she felt herself once again being dragged.

"You can build a sandcastle with your sisters later!" Luffy barked as he saw the crowd in front of him.

People were all pushing one another as they peered over shoulders to get a better look. Luffy quickly followed, whatever it was, he was determined to get to the front of it.

"My sisters won't build a sandcastle with me. They don't even like me…" Belina mumbled.

Though her voice was sad, Luffy cared too little or none at all to listen to the small person next to him. He instead peered his head above shoulders as he made it to the group. He could hear something from the front, and despite the sudden outbursts around him, Luffy shoved his way through the crowd.

He blinked as he made his way to the crowded around table. He watched as a man flew his eyes across the three cups under him on the table, two shady characters only grinned as they chuckled at the man, a sackfull of treasure lying behind them.

"It's a scam."

Luffy heard Belina speak under him before turning back as the shaky man lifted a finger to the right-end cup. The man's face quickly fell when the cup was lifted and only the flat surface of the table lay under it.

"God damn!" He cried out as the two opposite from him snickered.

"So sorry…" One of them spoke.

"…Thanks for playing!" The other continued.

"Dii-hi-hi-hi-hi-hii…"

Despite being pulled on constantly, Luffy watched intrigued as another person lined up for the game. Trading in his golden cup and staring down as one of the hosts shuffled them around with immense speed. The man gulped as he saw the cups halt and a hand offer him out.

"They're just using their powers to rip people off." Belina again mumbled.

Luffy hummed as he listened to the little girl under him. Did she normally talk this much? Still, Luffy only continued to eye the game, quickly learning of its rules and play. He grinned as he watched the man slam his fists down and the hosts drag back his watch into the overflowing sack.

"Any other takers?!" She called out as she twirled her head around.

She grinned as her eyes fell to Luffy's.

"Captain!" She called out.

Luffy marched forward as a small path was formed for him.

"No, I want to build a sandcastle." Belina again whispered.

But her small plight was ignored as Luffy reached to the table.

"Belina too…" The other twin sneered as she saw the pink haired girl march forward.

Luffy felt his hand tighten in her grip and she lowered her eyes, the two twins laughing all the while.

"Captain," Jenna finally spoke, "how about a game?"

The crowd awed as they watched one of the twins shuffle the cups rapidly around. Never realizing that her wind powers were the one doing the job and not any skilled hands she possessed.

Luffy hummed as he watched her hand offer his guess. He quickly tapped the hat on his head. There was no way in hell he was going to pay up with that, and he reached for his many pockets.

"Nami took all my money." He pouted as his shoulders slumped.

His head shot right back up when he felt the tug on his hand.

"Here." He spoke as he lifted the small girl to the table.

"You're going to bet Belina?" Jenny spoke as her shaded eyes glowed.

The little girl could only open her mouth in shock, too afraid to speak out.

"We don't take bets…" Jenny spoke again.

"…that is worth less than crap."

"Dii-hi-hi-hi-hi-hii…"

Luffy watched as the small girls head sunk lower, never speaking up or out, she jumped down and gripped at his hand again, pulling her umbrella up to hide her head.

"I want to build a sandcastle." She mumbled for her ears.

"It's on us today, Captain!" Jenna grinned again as she offered up her hand.

"Since it is such a special day." The other twin spoke, winking her eye at Luffy.

"Special day?" Luffy repeated with confusion.

He only shrugged at her words when again she motioned for him to choose a cup. He hummed in thought as he stared down at the cups, furrowing his eyes all the while until he pointed to the middle one.

"Too bad, Captain." Jenny snickered as she watched her Captain's face fall.

"It's a scam…" Belina whispered.

"Ouch!"

Luffy quickly pulled his hand up when he felt the sharp pain shoot up, grateful that he had caught Belina off guard and his hand gaining freedom.

"That hurt!" He cried as he stared down at his palm, a small trickle of blood dripping from it.

"Oi… Belina." One of the twins spoke warily.

Luffy heard the twins speak and was surprised at their tone as they looked down to their sister. Their eyes filled with slight dread. Caught off guard, Luffy again felt his hand being pulled by the small child.

"I'm sorry." She mumbled again as she stared at the puddle under her.  
"But… It is a scam."

"Scam?"

Jenny and Jenna watched as the crowd around them began to whisper and call out, the little girl's words now becoming clear in their eyes.

"Hey, is this really a scam?"

"No one's won yet, have they?!"

"I want my diamond ring back!"

Luffy blinked as he watched the two girls begin to back, both reaching for their sack of treasure, he quickly turned back to the two remaining cups. The crowed watched on in full attention as the twins watched fearfully at their captain reach for another cup, producing the same thing as the last cup, nothing.

Everyone gulped as they saw him reach for the last cup, Luffy's eyes widened to the sight under it.

"There's nothing there!"

"Where did the rock go?! I saw them put it under one of them!"

"It was a scam!"

"Give me back my savings you little brats!"

Luffy turned as he heard the two twins snicker, reaching quickly for the sack.

"You should have put the rock back." Jenna grinned.

"Eh, we've got enough anyway." Jenny replied

Luffy watched as the two sped away with the large bag, laughing all the while as they turned back to wave at him, the giant crowd chasing them closely behind. Only when the street was empty did he look down to the little girl, the rain coming down harder on her blue umbrella, and the chilly night air approaching.

Luffy turned to look back where the twins had disappeared, they didn't seem to have any kind words for their sister. He sighed as he thought of his options; the day was almost over anyway.

"The ship…"

Belina blinked as she listened to him speak finally with no harsh tone to her, and quickly turned to look at him.

"Let's go."

Again, Belina was dragged along. Luffy only stared at road ahead of him, the patter of the rain being the only sounds between the two.

'_I'll get to see Nami._' Luffy smirked as he remembered her words.

Today, a day spent with a small little girl, had no fun it at all and Luffy couldn't help but smile that his day was now going to become better as soon as he saw Nami's face.

His thoughts were completely erased as he listened to the girl next to him begin to sniffle. He glanced down to see her shake and cough. He dared not speak as they continued on. He knew he had no words for comfort, not any clue as to why the small child wept. The two just dragged on.

Luffy sighed as he saw the shadow of his ship appear over the many houses, the orange lights popping up as the dark night engulfed the small town. The wind howling and the rain still beating down. Only when he heard a small cry did Luffy turn to Belina and both watched as the blue umbrella was swept away to dance with the wind, the little girl left crying and shivering in the pouring rain.

Luffy quickly cringed when he noticed this. Nami was sure to kill him if he returned Belina like this, and with that thought he lifted his umbrella hat onto her head.

"I don't want it anymore." He mumbled with a blush as the girl's gaze fell to him.

He turned back when he saw Belina's head fall, her eyes once again leaking out water as she mumbled under her breath.

"Huh? What did you say?" Luffy drawled, and was surprised to see her face shoot right back up, stained with tears and rain.

"Thank you!" She cried out, her face pained as she spoke those words.

Luffy could only blink in bewilderment at the girl's cry. He hadn't done anything special.

Belina quickly took notice of his confused state and turned to lead in the march this time. Luffy obliged, and let himself be pulled slowly along, pouting as he felt the hit at his back. Only when he saw the bodies of two strangers did he grin.

He watched as they ran at top speed into a pub, trying to run from the wind and rain. He was somewhat grateful to know that Belina would soon be off of his hands and Nami soon in his, and trudged forward as he watched the orange lanterns sway against the wind and rain, lighting the pub for them.

* * *

"Do you think Captain will like it?" Camille asked with a smile.

Tashi only shrugged her shoulders, resting her tired, wet head in her palm.

"Why do you still try to impress him? You know he likes Nami." Tashi yawned out, letting her elbow slide on the bar table.

"I-Impress him?! I do not!"

Tashi only grinned as she saw her elder sister move her blushing face away to her drink, sipping it all the while as she furrowed her eyes. Tashi sighed at this and realized what to prepare for.

"Now we have to play the waiting game for Ebony."

"Nami, Jenny and Jenna, Belina, and Captain too…" Camille added.

The two girls quickly turned their heads when they heard the door open and the howling wind pour in.

"Captain! Belina!" Camille quickly grinned, stuffing away the presents behind them.

They watched as Belina ran her way to her sisters, leaving the captain behind to stare out to the pub.

"Belina!" Camille cried as she felt her sister wrap around her lap.  
"You're soaking wet!"

As Camille tended to the girl Tashi continued to watch Luffy. He still hadn't budge in inch from where he was standing, and she watched on as she saw his eyes begin to furrow as he peered around the empty pub.

"You're going to catch a cold if you stay wet like this!" Camille continued to speak with her young sister.  
"Let's go dry you off."

Camille quickly dragged the little girl towards the bathroom and at the same time Tashi jumped to her feet.

"What's wrong, Captain?" Tashi questioned as she approached.  
"You don't like pubs?" She laughed.

She fell silent as she once again looked into Luffy's eyes; he seemed to be getting angrier and angrier as he continued to frantically search around the pub. At this, Tashi was at a lost. It wasn't like she could take him back to the ship or to the pouring rain outside.

"Captain," she spoke again, "how about I buy you a drink, or at least come sit down. You're soaking-"

"Where's Nami?" Luffy cut her off.

"Nami?"

Tashi slightly jumped as his eyes fell to her and she quickly realized that she was about to tell him an answer he didn't want to hear.

"I think she's still shopping." Tashi mumbled, stroking the back of her neck in nervousness.

She watched as again Luffy's eyes dove around the pub.

"She's by herself?" He asked again.

Tashi gulped as she pondered at his question. She could tell he was already mad at them for leaving Nami, but it wasn't like the girl wasn't capable of taking care of herself.

"Yes." Tashi answered in her lowest voice, her eyes falling quickly to the floor when she heard a big, heavy breath being taken in by him.

'_Nami's alone?_' Luffy's mind began to spin.  
'_She's out in the rain alone? What if someone is following her? Why isn't she here now? Is she trying to run away, or did somebody find her?! That must be it, somebody must have taken her! Those bastards… I'll rip them apart if they've even looked at her. I'll tear them limb from limb. I'll kick their ass!!"_

Tashi continued to stare down as she listened to his heavy breathing, waiting for the moment to be scolded like a disobedient child, but was quickly surprised when she heard his steps turn and the door leading outside fling open.

"Captain?" Tashi questioned as she watched him march into the street, standing there as he let the rain pour down.  
"Captain, what're you-?"

The fiery girl jumped as she watched Luffy swing his stretched arm to the houses in front of him like a whip. Crumbling them down and destroying that part as he brought his arm back. She gasped as he again repeated his actions, tearing the street apart as he marched on.

"What're you doing?!" Tashi cried out as she threw herself into the street.  
"Captain?!"

The girl had no idea what to do as she watched him march down the street. Holding no mercy for any house or building that was in the way, beginning to tear at each one of them and making sure nothing was left of it as soon as he had a hold of it.

His arms were flying everywhere and his fists were holding no mercy and it certainly wasn't long before Tashi saw the town's people pouring out into the streets, not trying to stop Luffy but crying out as they ran to get away.

"Give her back to me!!!"

This time Tashi understood as she saw him scream these words out into the street, his eyes glowing with so much hate and fear at the same time.

"Where's Nami?!" He cried out again as he swung at another building.  
"Give her back!!"

Tashi cringed as she watched him literally lower his back and bellow out those words.

Picking himself back up, Tashi gasped as she saw him race down the street like a charging bull, plowing down the houses as if they were in the way of his horns. She quickly followed, trying her best to catch up with him.

'_What do I do?!_' She screamed in her mind.

She could only race on, hoping that Luffy would stop at any minute.

"Captain!" She cried out as she finally met with his pace.  
"Stop!!"

She watched as he only growled in annoyance, still breaking at each house and not at all hearing what the girl running next to him was saying.

"Nami's fine!" Tashi screamed again.  
"She's going to meet us back at the pub!"

Tashi gasped as realization hit her. Both Camille and Belina were still at the pub, she was grateful that he had at least left that unscratched.

"Please stop! Luffy!!" Tashi again cried out in desperation.

She was only answered by another one of Luffy's blinded cries.

"Give her back to me!!"

Tashi cried out as she felt one of the houses next to her explode to Luffy's arm, the debris falling onto her and bringing her to her knees. She hissed as she tried to bring herself back up to her feet, watching through clenched eyes as Luffy raced on, the civilians in too much fear to help her up.

"Stop!" She tried to cry out.  
"Somebody stop him!"

Tashi again tried to pick herself up, she couldn't let him get into the town any further. He was bound to destroy the whole island.

"**Magic-Wind!**"

Tashi gasped as she watched Luffy being lifted high up, flinging about as he was brought high into the air. At the same time, feeling two pairs of arms lift her to her feet.

"Can you use your fire?"

Tashi turned as she watched Ebony's eyes play in front of her, her long bangs still covering most of her eyelids. Watching very carefully as Luffy still swam high in the air.

"My fire?" Tashi questioned as she looked on to her furrowing eyes.  
"Ah!"

Tashi quickly glanced to her palms.

"**Magic-Fire**…" She whispered while snapping her fingers, her face sunk as she saw her palms never flare.

Her eldest sister had been one step ahead of her.

"There's too much rain." Tashi's face sunk as she looked on, their captain still floating in air.

"Dii-hi-hi-hi-hi-hii, such a weak power…"

Tashi turned to her other arm, watching as Jenny grinned out in front of her and at the scene.

"Where are Camille and Belina?" Ebony again asked the three now racing down the street.

"They're both at the pub. They might not even know what's happening." Tashi spoke as she ripped away from the two, not wanting to slow either of them down.

"And what about Nami?" Ebony asked again.

Tashi gulped as she ran down.

"I have no idea." She answered.

The three quickly halted as they stepped towards the other girl in front of them, she grinned at the sky above her before turning to her sisters.

"Dii-hi-hi-hi-hi-hii…" Jenna laughed as she held her arms high above herself.  
"He's mad about something."

The other twin grinned as she used her powers to keep Luffy high up in the air.

"He thinks somebody took Nami." Tashi answered.

"Can you keep him like that?" Ebony quickly asked her younger sister as she peered up.

"Sure, no problem." Jenna again grinned, waving her arms again to swing him with her wind.

She turned with a grin to look up, her eyes quickly falling though as she watched Luffy shoot his arms out towards another building and pulling himself away from the invisible cyclone.

"Ah shit." Jenna cursed before racing down the street as Luffy jumped from roof top to roof top.

The other three following closely behind as they watched Jenna swing her arms at him. The invisible wind crumbling the roofs as it missed Luffy.

"Can't you use your powers?!" Tashi called out to Ebony.

Their faces sunk as they once again turned into an open street, Luffy already beginning to rip it apart.

"Give her back!!" He again bellowed out.

"I'll kill him if I do…" Ebony whispered as the others waited for her order.  
"I can't use my powers… Not yet. I do not want to kill him."

Ebony quickly turned to the two twins.

"I don't care what you do." She spoke as she pointed towards the street.  
"Slam him against a building, knock him out cold, do whatever it takes to get him to stop, but don't kill him!"

"Dii-hi-hi-hi-hi-hii." The two girls laughed.  
"You got it Boss!" They cried out as they raced towards their rampaging captain.

"**Magic-Earth!**"

The two other sisters watched as Jenny cried out while flinging her arms up, the road under them shaking before rising high towards the sky.

"Do you think they can stop him?" Tashi asked as she watched the earth under them wrap around Luffy.

Burying him deep under the rock but yet her eyes shaking as she watched a fist fly up from the hard earth and seeing Luffy pull himself completely out from the hard earth.

"We need to find Nami." Ebony calmly answered as she watched the two twins continue on.

"Ebony! Tashi!!"

The two quickly turned towards their racing sister. Camille was literally out of breath as she crouched before the two, gripping tightly onto Belina.

"What's happening?!" She quickly cried out as she watched the scene around her.

Ebony only blinked at her two sisters, watching carefully as she saw tears begin to swell in Belina's eyes. Then it came to her, she quickly reached for her blue haired sister.

"I need you to find Nami!" She cried out while shaking her shoulders.  
"Nami will know how to stop him!"

Camille could only let her lip fall as her sister's dark bangs stared into her eyes, confusion swimming in her mind.

"You're the only one with the right power to find her!" Ebony again cried out.

Camille took a step back at her sister's words, still bewildered at what she was saying. Only when she saw the pouring rain drizzle from her sister's hair did she understand fully.

"I'll be quick!" Camille cried out as she turned from the scene, racing down the street as fast as her legs could carry her.

"This is awful." Tashi again spoke as she watched the two twins fail at their attempts.  
"Can we only stand here and watch?!"

Ebony's silence was the only answer she was offered. Tashi quickly turned when she heard a soft wail behind her, their youngest sister crying out to the night sky as she held down on her new hat.

"What if we use Belina?" Tashi again asked as she turned to her sister.

Ebony as well turned back to the little girl. Her eyes twitching as she saw the cracks on Belina's face and arms. She rubbed her hands as she turned back to the scene, letting the young girl behind her scream out.

"I'm not going near her." Ebony again spoke.  
"She's about to break."

* * *

Nami sighed as she stared out to the night air, listening contently to the rain as it plummeted down on the small cover above her. She shifted her legs again on the dry bench under her, shivering lightly as the wind blew against her.

"What do I do now?"

Nami knew the others were waiting for her, which was obvious. But without a gift she dared not move an inch from her seat. She hummed at the stores around her; already the closed signs and locked doors told her that she had failed.

"It's not even my fault." She mumbled to herself.  
"That dumbass doesn't even like anything."

Nami knew she was telling herself a lie. Luffy was easily pleased. The smallest of thing's would make him jump for joy, and with that thought, Nami couldn't figure out why every little trinket and gadget seemed too run down for him.

"What the hell could I give him?" Nami again argued with herself as her mind raced.

What kind of gift could she give to Luffy? The boy who had changed her life completely! Nami smile as she reminisced the past. The countless times he had saved her, changing her look completely on pirates so much as to turn her into one.

That was something she knew he was only capable of, and throughout their times together she had seen him do that too many others. He had raced after her when she had left him for Arlong, destroying him along with her chains. He had broken her free from that terror as well as her village.

How could a measly trinket say something to those eyes? How could Nami truly give her thanks after all the things he had done for her?

How in the world could he be pleased with her after all he had done for her? Saving her from Buggy, and Arlong. Rescuing her from certain death at Little Garden and risking his own life to save hers while climbing up the mountain at Drum Island. Pulling her out of a tight pinch like they were in at Sky Island with Enel and when they were jumped by the angry mob at Water 7.

Tragic Kingdom, Saint Clair, that illogical volcano, how in the world was she supposed to pay a price to let him know her thanks?

"I'm such an idiot." Nami mumbled as she wrapped her face into her hands.  
"Do I really care for him that much too actually care about his opinion?"

She grinned as she wiped a hand over her face.

"I really am such an idiot."

"Nami!!"

Nami jumped as she heard the loud call of her name. She turned to watch Camille race her way up the road, the rain pouring down on her.

"Camille, what're you doing?" Nami quickly asked as she saw the girl reach for her knees.

Trying to take in her lost breaths and at this Nami laughed.

"I know, I'm late. I'm sorry I-" Nami stopped herself as she saw Camille's head shake rapidly, still trying to even her breaths out before speaking.

"Luffy…" She gasped out before shooting her head back up.  
"Luffy's tearing the town apart!"

Camille watched as the navigator's eyes shook and widened. She licked her lips before speaking.

"What do you mean?" Nami quietly asked, still unsure at how to take in this information.

"He's on some sort of rampage!" Camille cried out.

Camille blinked as she saw Nami's gaze lighten, she was lost in her own thoughts.

"We don't know what to do!" Camille cried again, hoping to bring her back.

"Why?" Nami effortlessly asked.

"I have no idea!" Camille again screamed out, shaking her head.  
"Please!"

'_Why?_' Nami again asked herself.  
'_Why is it every time I leave him alone something terrible goes wrong? Why is he destroying the town? Is it because of me, again?! Is he mad because I left him again?'_

"Idiot." Nami whispered, biting her lip and furrowing her eyes as she peered down the road.

Camille gasped as she watched Nami race past her, running in a swifter speed than she had.

Nami had only made it a few feet before she felt an arm wrap around her arm and gasped as she watched the road under her swim fast by. She blinked as she stared down to Camille's feet, which seemed to be gliding on the road as water shot from behind her.

"Are you skating on the rain?!" Nami cried out as she watched their speed increase.

Camille nodded as she furrowed her eyes in front of her, their speed was making both their eyes water as the wind pulled against their eyes.

"We have to hurry!" Camille called out again.  
"My sister's powers aren't stopping him…"

Nami blinked as she stared on, confusion running through her mind now.

"How do you know that?!" She called through the howls.

"The rain is telling me!"

"The rain?!" Nami cried out in disbelief and watched as Camille nodded her head.

"Water is my specialty when it comes to our Akumo no Mi power!" Camille spoke as she picked at her feet faster.  
"How do you think I found you so quick!? Just listen to the rain!"

Nami only nodded, understanding exactly what the girl had just told her and turning back to the road ahead of them. She cringed as she saw the smashed houses slide past them. Taking in all the damage Luffy had done like each a bullet to her chest.

"This is my entire fault." Nami lipped out.  
"Luffy…"

* * *

"Like debris caught in a tornado…"

"**Magic-Wind-Earth!**" The two twins cried out together.

The two quickly spun their arms as Luffy once again was picked up by the invisible wind. The earth being pulled up by the tornado as Jenny did her part to send the giant rocks Luffy's way, each one of them knocking him back and forth as they pulled out the last of their strength.

"I'm sorry." Jenna quickly apologized before pulling back her arms.

Luffy falling from the high sky and landing back down with crash as well as the rocks around him.

"I can't hold it up anymore." Jenny gasped out in short breaths.  
"I'm too tired…"

The other twin only nodded as she too choked for her breath.

"It's alright." She spoke while staring where Luffy had fallen.  
"I think it worked."

At this the two twins returned their grin.

"We did it!" They cried out together as they reached for one another's shoulders.

"Dii-hi-hi-hi-hi-hii!"

The two quickly shook though as they listened to the breaking in front of them.

"That's impossible…" One of them spoke as they watched Luffy slowly rise back up.

Like a dead corpse rising from a grave he swayed momentarily before crying out again. The two twins quickly turned when they saw Luffy's gaze turn from them and watched as he marched away from the group as he continued to tear the street apart.

"He's lost it." Jenna spoke as she raced her way back up, away from Luffy's fist.

The two immediately dove behind Ebony as they made their way back to their sisters.

"We can't do anything else!" Jenny cried as she peered behind Ebony.

Watching as Luffy slowly, but menacingly, made his way down the road and away from them. The girls all watched as Ebony took a step forward, swinging her arms down and showing off her power.

"Ebony," Tashi whispered as she took a step back, "isn't there anything else? I'm sure Nami and Camille will be back at any minute!"

Ebony only blinked at Tashi's words, still eyeing the threatening captain in front of her as he thrashed again at the houses.

"We don't want to kill him!" Tashi cried again.

"I'm sorry, Nami." Ebony spoke before lifting her hand slightly up.  
"**Magic****-**"

"Stop!!!"

Ebony quickly pulled back as she watched the orange haired girl run straight past her. Luffy still trudging down the road as Nami lifted her arms and legs frantically to catch with him.

"Camille!"

Ebony heard her sisters behind her cry out, but just as quick the group fell silent. All turning to watch Nami race her way towards Luffy and indeed the girl held nothing back as she ran in full speed. Even as her shoe shot away from her foot, Nami did not slow.

'_Idiot._' She thought as she watched him wreck at the houses again.  
'_I really am an idiot!_'

Nami bit at her lip, drawing out blood as well as small tears. She really did owe everything to this menace in front of her, she owed him her life! And from the sight in front of her, he probably thought the same.

It was definitely wrong of her to leave him, always when they were apart something bad would happen.

'_He does so much for me…' _Nami spoke through her mind as her eyes centered on Luffy.

His arms swinging as his back was turned from her.

'_Never again… I'll never leave you again! I'll stick by you and make you Pirate King, and I'll be your Queen! So please…_'

"Luffy!!!!"

Everything seemed to play by so fast but at the same time too slow as Luffy turned towards her cry. Never catching a glimpse of her but feeling himself take a step back as she dove for his chest. Burying her head deep into his shirt as her arms reached to pull him towards her.

"Luffy…" She breathed into his shirt, her words slightly muffled.  
"Stop..."

She didn't care that his soaked shirt was becoming more wet already because of her small tears and she didn't care that his arms never reached up to embrace her or acknowledge her. He didn't need to, this was all her fault and she was the one who needed to fix it.

"I'm sorry." She spoke again.

She wrapped her arms around him tighter, pulling him more closely in before tearing her head away from his shirt to look into his face. Her eyes traveled back and forth as she saw his drenched hair and hat cover his eyes as he held his head high towards the town. A few scratches were visible as well, and a large gash was bleeding from his head.

"Luffy." she whispered.

She brought her hand up, brushing slightly at his black hair to stare into his apathetic eyes. Never looking down to her, he only continued to gaze at the town, his frown showing her that he was neither pleased nor displeased as the blood trickled down.

"I'm so sorry, Luffy."

She quickly picked herself up to her toes, leaning in to give Luffy a brief kiss. She didn't care that his lips never moved to her peck, never returning the kiss she was giving him now. She didn't care that when she moved back down that his stare and frown were still facing the many houses he had obliterated and not her.

This had all been her fault.

"Luffy," Nami spoke again as she wrapped her arms around him, "let's go back to the ship."

Nami was a little surprised to feel Luffy swing an arm around her instead of lifting her. She soon understood as she felt his head and back slump. She quickly reached down to pick it up as his hat floated and landed into a giant puddle.

After a few shoves and positioning, Nami slowly made her way towards the ship, pulling along the exhausted captain. She wasn't the least bit surprised that fatigue had caught up with him then and there.

Nami frowned as she felt his body begin to shiver, the amount of time he had been put in the rain had truly been rejected by his cold body and she knew that all he needed now was a rest in a nice, warm bed.

"Do we follow them?" Tashi quickly asked as she watched the two people distance themselves further from them.

"Please," Camille began again, "we can't go ba-"

"Shut up!"

The five girls jumped as they listened to their eldest sister scream at them. They all stood in silence as Ebony continued to watch the two figures ahead of her.

"We're staying in a hotel tonight." She finally broke the silence.

She wasn't the least bit surprise to hear her sisters sigh a breath of relief.

"But we're going back tomorrow." Ebony continued, and this time listened to their panicked gasps.

"Why?!" Camille cried out.  
"He's dangerous!"

"And he saved our life!" Ebony shot back.  
"Both him and Nami!"

She turned to her sisters, watching as all of them turned their eyes towards the ground and away from her. None of them could argue against her.

"And I don't think," Ebony began again, "Nami even knows about that room."

"Ebony, what're you talking about?" Tashi eyed her sister, confused at her words.

Ebony only stared out past them, watching as the rain piled onto the road.

'_Nami, you only know as much about your captain as we do. Maybe even less..._' Ebony spoke to herself as she piled up the evidence.  
'_Is it wrong for someone to leave their savior in danger?_'

* * *

Nami sighed as she lifted herself and Luffy onto the dock, eyeing the decorations around her.

'_Ebony really outdid herself._' Nami smiled slightly as she saw the giant cake in the middle of everything.

The rain plummeting down on the rain covers above them. She sighed sadly as she felt Luffy's body lean into her more. Everything had gone to waste.

She could feel his body aching and slumping more as if he was made of lead. Nami again positioned herself, tossing Luffy lightly on her back and again marched on down the hall.

"Don't worry Luffy." Nami soothed.  
"We'll get you a nice warm shower soon."

She could only hear Luffy's long, quiet breaths for an answer and Nami again frowned at this.

'_This is my entire fault._' Nami spoke to herself again.

She stopped her slow pace as she leaned in towards Luffy's room. The 'Keep out' writing not at all infecting her as she reached for the knob.

"You do have a shower in here, don't you Lu-?"

She was caught by surprise as she felt his arm shoot quickly for her hand, pulling her hand back and away from the golden knob.

"Luffy, what's-?"

Again she was cut off as she listened to Luffy's quick and emotionless words.

"I don't have a shower in there."

'_No shower?_' Nami thought to herself as her gaze fell to Luffy's hand, which still held hers tightly back.

Only when she saw it slide back and his body becoming heavier did Nami toss her questions aside.

She again turned to make her way to her room now. His shivering body could not be ignored now and once inside her noble room Nami quickly turned towards her bathroom, dragging Luffy slowly behind.

"There." She spoke as she set him onto the floor, leaning him against the wall.

Again Nami brought a hand up to wipe at his dripping hair and getting no reaction from him. His head slumped towards his shoulder as she watched his gaze never leave the cold, hard floor.

"Luffy," she spoke again as she stripped him of his hat, "you need to warm your body."

She stood to turn towards the shower, adjusting the knobs until she was satisfied with the temperature. Only after that did she turn to Luffy, still he had not budge an inch.

She hummed in small annoyance at this and again leaned down to him. Like a mother preparing a child, Nami maneuvered her hands around to strip him of his jacket and shirt. Once they were folded and set aside Nami next turned her gaze to Luffy's jeans. Only after some time of thinking did she move to her decision.

There was just no way in hell she was stripping those off.

"Hurry and takes those off and get in the shower before you freeze to death." Nami softly ordered, picking herself up from the floor.

She gave a small cry of surprise when she felt Luffy's arm shoot up to pull her back down by the arm. She turned to look at him as she felt his grip never let go nor loosen and was surprised to see him still gaze away from her eyes. Soon enough though, she felt Luffy's grip loosen and slide down and at this Nami finally understood.

"Luffy," she breathed as she brought her hands up to brush and cup at his cold cheeks, forcing his eyes to hers, "I'm not going to leave you again."

She smiled as she watched him close his eyes and lean intently into her touch. He was so dependant of her, almost as much as she was of him and again she picked herself up. No arm dragging her back, she spoke.

"Hurry up and shower."

And marched out of the room, closing the bathroom door slowly behind her.

She sighed as she leaned her back against the door. She thought of all the damage that had been left behind but what was worse, she felt immense guilt on what she had done to Luffy.

Nami continued to stare at the ground, thoughts clouding her judgment and time as she listened to the shower behind the door. She hoped Luffy was doing what she asked, and only when she felt her toes tingle and the cold race up her body did she move from the spot.

"I want to take a shower too." She whined as she dragged her heavy body to her drawers.

She quickly stripped herself of her wet clothes. Tossing them aside as she pulled out her long, satin pajamas, hugging herself tightly as the material dried her wet skin.

Nami yawned as she peered around the room, sleep sounded wonderful to her, but she thought it best to wait for Luffy and making sure he was taken care of first before she would allow one eye shut. She glanced at her giant vanity, eyeing the many maps scattered around it.

"I'm too tired for maps." Nami again yawned.

She smiled as she eyed the small fish bowl sitting on top of the purple table, Trovarme only gulped as the girl stared towards him, but because of his blindness the little fish would never know.

Nami slowly dragged herself across the floor, making her way to her bed. She grinned as she felt her satin blankets and pillows bounce lightly off of her as she flung herself to them. She moaned at the feeling and at the thought of sleep, but quickly forced herself to lean in towards the table next to her. Reaching for one of her many research books, Nami unwillingly sat herself up in her bed, forcing her tired eyes to travel across the many words and make out the many sentences.

She had to admit that these map books were becoming more and more of less value to her and at this she would smile. She was learning so much as their travels went on, that soon it would be her who would be writing her own map guide as well as showing off her map of the world.

Nami blinked as she listened to the shower's small spray settle its noise. She was happy to know that Luffy had listened to her words and done what she had asked of him. Then again, there were only rare times when he didn't. She sighed as she listened to the small drops hit at her window, the rain which had never seem to cease continued on and she slowly set her book down when she saw the bathroom door open and the warm steam pour out.

"Do you feel better?" Nami asked as she watched Luffy slowly step out.

He was still dripping wet, but this time from warm water and Nami was very grateful that his modesty was well enough for him to know to come out dressed. Though he still clung to his folded jacket, and shirt, Luffy pulled on his blue jeans as he stepped out and for that Nami was saved from an awkward moment.

Still, she felt uneasy as he remained silent to her question. His gaze would still not meet with hers and he only stared towards the ground. Holding on tightly to his clothes as the steam poured out to his back

"Are you going to be okay?"

She frowned to his silent answer. It pained her to hear and see him out of character like this, especially knowing that it was her fault. Her heart continued to pick at her while she stared on, letting her know that this was something she had to fix.

"Luffy," she spoke again, "come here."

She patted her satin sheets, and though he was looking away she watched as he slowly made his way to her, setting his wet shirt and jacket onto the floor before planting a seat on the bed. Nami watched as his back faced her, dripping small droplets onto her satin sheets.

She slowly made her way to him.

"Luffy," she whispered as she wrapped her arms around him from behind, "I'm sorry."

She sighed as she let her moist head rest on his warm, naked back, pulling him in tighter to her. She listened to his back heave a sigh and didn't object when she felt his arm reach behind him to drag her into his lap.

She this time rested her head against his chest as he scooted himself back towards the bed, sitting up against the pillows as she felt him begin to stroke at her hair.

"Luffy," she whispered again, resting her arm as well against his bare chest, "I'm so sorry."

She only blinked when she felt him continue to pet her.

"I promise, I won't ever leave you again."

She buried her head deeper into his chest as she felt him pull her in closer.

"I'll never leave you." She spoke while picking her head up to look at him.

She was again met with his apathetic eyes and frown. Though she couldn't read his feelings, she knew that he was more than pleased at what she was telling him. The way he continued to stroke at her hair, and the way he held her told her everything.

Nami smiled one last time before turning from him, resting her back into his chest as she once again reached for her book. She didn't slap or shoo him away as his arms snaked around her waist, pulling her tightly into his chest as he lay his head down onto one of her shoulders. The two staying like this as Nami continued on with her book.

"Nami." Luffy finally broke the silence as time passed by.

"Hm?" Was her only answer as her eyes continued on with the story.

She listened sometime to his heavy breathing before she was finally given an answer.

"I'm sorry." He finally whispered.

At this Nami blinked in thought, she had hoped he wouldn't say that. This was all her fault and the last thing she wanted was for him to be feeling any guilt of some sort. All those wrecked houses, ruined lives; they were all caused by her fists not Luffy's.

"It isn't your fault, Luffy." Nami tried to reassure.  
"I shouldn't have left you alone."

She listened to Luffy's breathing, hoping to hear an answer. When she didn't, she continued on.

"All those houses you ruined, it's not your fault it's mine. So please, don't say you're sorry because-"

"I'm not sorry because of that."

Nami shook as she listened to Luffy's words. Why was it he never ceased to surprise her? She shivered as she felt his whisper tickle her ear as he pulled her closer in.

"I love you."

Nami's heart quickly raced as those three short words echoed in her ear and mind and she could hardly contain herself as she listened to him carry on.

"Whenever you're gone, I feel like you've left me forever and that you're never coming back." Luffy continued despite feeling Nami's breath pace.  
"Every time you disappear I think something bad happened to you and that I'll never see you again."

Nami was speechless to his words, the three little ones from before still ringing in her ears.

"That's why I get angry. That's why I get scared. If something happens to you it would be my fault and that's why I never want to let you go."

Despite his tight hold, Nami now found the strength to turn to face him, his arms never breaking, he still held her small frame close. Her jaw was slightly dropped as he picked up his head to stare back into her eyes. They were still dull as he continued on.

"If you disappeared, Nami, I don't know what I would do."

The girl was taken slightly aback as she felt Luffy place his forehead against hers, their eyes still never breaking as he continued on.

"That's why I'm sorry that I love you, Nami."

Luffy could feel her petite frame shake lightly in his arms, trying to take in everything that was told to her. Nami was still speechless. Her eyes though were not and he could see everything she wanted to say. So when his lips reached for hers he wasn't the least bit surprised that she returned his kiss.

He watched as Nami pulled slowly away, her breath coming out short and heavy. Her eyes slowly traveled back towards Luffy's and she pinked as she saw his lips reach for hers again. This time burying them into her in desperation and need, and Nami did not object.

His lips were warm, his taste was delicious, and Nami could feel her body heat to this sensation. Never breaking the kiss, she quickly wrapped her hands behind his head, running them through his wet hair as she pulled him in closer and deepening their passionate kiss.

It was then that Luffy broke their kiss, watching slyly as Nami gave small chase.

"Nami…" Luffy whispered into her ear bringing his arms up to rub at her back and feeling her shiver to his touch.  
"I love you."

Luffy watched as the small girl leaned back and smiled her flushed face to stare into his eyes. He didn't need an answer from her now, not when her pink luscious lips were beckoning for his and again they buried each other into a passionate kiss.

'_He tastes so good._' Nami thought to herself, moaning when she felt his tongue brush against her bottom lip.

Inviting himself in, Nami wasted no time to oblige to his want. She pulled him in tighter as he did the same, still rubbing at her back as he swam his tongue along with hers and around her mouth. The two tasting each other's juices as their tongues danced on one another, twirling and swirling.

It was Nami this time that broke their kiss, gasping for breath as she pulled away and Luffy quickly followed, flicking his tongue onto hers one last time before turning her back against his chest once again.

"Luffy..." She sighed as she felt him plant a soft kiss onto her neck, pulling slowly down on the satin pajamas as he traveled from her neck to the top of her smooth back.

Nami moaned when she felt Luffy drag his hot, wet tongue across the scar on her back, stopping at the tip of it to plant another soft, moist kiss. She shivered when she felt his hands lower under her shirt and up her back, rubbing her lightly as his soft, rose buds continued to kiss at her back.

'_How_?' Nami thought to herself as her eyes fell to the blissful feeling.  
'_How can his hands feel so good on my skin? How can his fingers know the perfect touch when they were crumbling houses only hours ago?_'

Nami quickly lost her train of thought when she felt Luffy tickle the back of her ear with his tongue.

"Nami," he whispered in a hot breath, "your skin feels so good."

Luffy felt her cringe bashfully as she listened to his short, breathy comments. Pulling her hair aside, he brandished the back of her neck with quick pecks before reaching for her ear again.

"You taste so good too, Nami."

She couldn't help but let out a small whimper to his enticing words and the way he would moan wanting into her ear had her body shaking with heat.

"I want to taste more of you." He spoke with a sigh, pulling his hand out of her shirt to reach for her delicate chin.

Nami only caught a glimpse of his lazy, lust-filled eyes as he turned her head up. Leaning up above her as her back still pressed against his hard, warm chest.

Luffy quickly dove for her lips again as Nami frantically reached for his, tilting her head up before shutting her eyes to the sensation Luffy was giving her. He pulled back slightly as their tongues once again reached for one another, their lips never locking as they only continued to tongue wrestle in mid-air before Nami anxiously reached for his mouth, sighing into it when she felt his arm snake from her bare back to her flat stomach. Pulling her closer into his lap, she blushed harder as she felt the bulge in his jeans.

"Oh, Luffy…" She again sighed as she felt his lips lower to the crook of her neck, his hand swimming up and down her belly as he nibbled and sucked on a spot on her neck.

Luffy smirked through his sucking when he felt Nami raise an arm up to his shoulder, her back still leaning into him, she fumbled her fingers as she tried to reach for something to hold onto when she felt his nibbles turn into hard bites.

Trying to give him more of her neck as she threw her head to the side of his shoulder, he slowly opened his eyes to peer up to the girl next to him as he continued his mouth fondling. Mentally smirking as he saw her pink cheeks and closed eyes, her mouth slightly open with delight and her breath coming out fast, hot, and short.

Luffy loved seeing her like this, she looked so vulnerable in his hands now, but at the same time too irresistible for any man, he listened to her moan as he continued with his nibbles, listening to the little smacking noises as his hand still continued to rub her belly.

Luffy couldn't help but moan as he continued to stare into her face. Something about the face she was making was making her look exquisitely delicious. The thought of his hands doing this magic to her was making his face and body heat as well. He wanted more of her, needed it. Her heavenly, rosy lips weren't enough to feed his hunger and her beautiful, silken skin needed to be broken in by him. The face she was still capable of making, that's what Luffy needed to see. He needed to see her hot skin beg for him, her eyes plead for his touch and her lips scream out his name.

Pulling away, Luffy sighed as he rested his chin onto her shoulder, feeling her shiver as the hand on her stomach began to travel higher.

Nami gasped as she felt Luffy's palm cup at the bottom of her breast.

Luffy listened as Nami's breath quickened to his touch, his palm never moving from the bottom of her breast. He took his time as he kept his hand still, waiting to see if she would turn away in disgust or invite more of his hand. He smirked when he felt Nami reach for his hand through the satin, lifting his hand fully on the top of her breath.

At this Luffy smirked.

"You're so soft, Nami." He whispered seductively into her ear.

Watching her breathy answer as he gave her mushy mound a light squeeze, she again moaned as Luffy began to message at her breast, switching between the two as he continued to whispered compliments.

"You feel so good, Nami. Your skin is so nice and warm."

She squeaked when she felt Luffy's hands begin to precise more, feeling him run his fingers over her delicate, pink buds. She could feel them hardening more as he brushed his fingers back and forth over them and she was more than aware that he could feel them as well.

"Luffy…" She sighed when he felt his play become a little rougher.

Crying out lightly as he gave her nipples a quick, but hard pinch. She slowly opened her glazed eyes to peer below her, watching the fabric on her body move as her breasts and his hands hid underneath. She quickly shut her eyes as she again felt him abuse her delicate, pink nipple before running a finger around it apologetically.

"You feel so good." Luffy again whispered.  
"I love feeling you, Nami."

She watched as his head lowered once again towards hers, leaning in for another kiss. She quickly followed as she too lifted her head back to reach for his lips. Both tongues swirling around each other's as Luffy continued to massage at Nami's bust, giving them a squeeze once in awhile to hear her moan into his mouth.

"You feel…so…good." Luffy tried to speak as the kisses went back and forth.

He smirked when he listened to her whimper, his hands now leaving her fleshy mounds and instead reaching for the button on her satin top.

Nami could only lean in more into the kiss as she felt the cloth slowly open to reveal her stomach. She turned her head quickly away as she felt her breasts fall out into the cold air and Luffy tear away from their kiss to look towards her bare body.

Nami shut her eyes, embarrassed, as she listened to his heavy breathing as he stared down to her naked chest. Only when she felt his hands return to her breasts did she turn back, staring with lidded eyes, Nami watched as his fumbling became more aggressive. Rubbing her breasts and stroking at her nipples as if he was examining a new discovery and trying to figure out how much one could withstand with his squeezing and imagination.

"Nami…"

She shut her eyes tighter as she felt Luffy's hot breath once again speak.

"I want to taste you…"

"…What-?"

Nami cried out as she literally felt her hands and arms being pulled back, her body being forced down as she felt her head lay on top of the satin sheets. She gasped as she stared up towards Luffy's bare stomach; he was now pushing himself up above her backwards. Her eyes quickly followed and her face pinked as she saw Luffy's intense stare on her breasts, his hands each resting at her sides.

"What're you doing?" Nami quickly asked, his gaze making her feel uneasy.

Her eyes widened as he threw his head down and back to grin at her, watching that grin slowly turn into a devious smirk.

"Nami, you look so tasty."

Her face quickly flushed to those embarrassing words and loudly moaned as she felt Luffy once again grab a hold of one of her breasts, still holding himself steady with his other hand.

"I want to taste you." Luffy whispered as he lowered his lips, Nami literally feeling him speak as he closed in to one of her nipples.

"Ahh…"

Nami threw her head back against the sheets as she felt his warm, wet lips wrap around her pink nipple, wasting no time to suckle at it as his hand squeezed her breast harder. She was in bliss as she felt his mouth pull up and his tongue circle around the mound, receiving many groans from the girl under him. Luffy smirked as he felt her hand claw at his stomach, Nami trying to find some sort of support as he, licked, sucked, and nibbled onto the pink flesh.

Nami cringed as she felt him pull up, flicking his tongue onto her harden nipple before blowing onto to it, repeating the steps over and over as he felt her nails dig into his bare stomach.

'_His tongue…_' Nami couldn't help but whimper and curl back her lips.  
'_Everything feels so good!_'

She quickly shut her eyes as she shut her thighs tightly together, feeling her wetness and heat beg for those same lips that her breasts were receiving now. She whimpered at the need her lower region was begging for, wanting that same attention Luffy was giving her breasts now. She gasped as she felt his tongue travel from her nipple down to her stomach, swirling his wet tongue around her belly-button before gliding back to her nipples.

"Nami," he breathed, placing a soft, wet kiss onto one of her nipples, "you taste just as good."

Nami lifted her head slightly to take in the scene. Blushing madly as she saw his saliva glisten on her body, watching it run from her bouncy breasts down to the sides of her ribs. She took in a breath as again she felt Luffy place a kiss onto her pink bud.

"I want more…" He whispered.

Nami watched him whisper before reaching again for her nipple. She flushed as she felt and watched his sucking become more aggressive. Her eyes widened, though, when she watched Luffy open his mouth more taking in more of her breast as he lowered. His rubber powers were doing their job as she watched his mouth stretch and stretch until her full breast was in his mouth, sucking all the while as he slowly pulled back till he was at the very tip of the pink bud. Swirling and sucking at it before again opening his mouth to take in her full breath, and repeating over and over as he listened to her whisper out his name.

Nami couldn't help herself as she moaned to this new sensation. Never before had she felt her breasts being played at like this, then again, without Luffy's powers, what man could stick her bust onto his mouth?

"Luffy…" She whispered again as she felt him move to her other breast.

Repeating the process over and over again as she felt his saliva pour out and slide slowly onto her body. She moaned at the feeling and cringed at the sensation between her legs. She again rubbed her thighs together, trying to find some sort of rush out of them but instead whimpered as she felt Luffy's stomach drag back along her nails, his lips and her breasts being torn away. Her breathing was coming out uneven as she felt his arms reach under shoulders, once again pulling her back into his chest and sitting her on top of his lap.

"You taste so good, Nami." Luffy again whispered for her ears, wasting no time to meet with Nami's lips as she turned up to offer them to him.

"Luffy," she moaned as the two broke back and forth through kisses, "I-"

She gasped as she felt her legs spreading, her eyes popping out as she watched Luffy pull back at her knees.

"I want to taste more of you."

She felt his hot breath tickle at her. Her face quickly reddened as she felt him intentionally smack his lips for her to hear. Chuckling as he impersonated her as a full-meal course.

"I bet you taste good…" He again cooed into her ear.

She quickly pulled on her knees, trying to close up what Luffy had opened. Even if her satin pajamas were still on, it was still embarrassing for him to be spreading her legs apart and back. She blushed as she felt her legs spread wider; not nearly having as much strength as him, she knew she couldn't close them. And as she pulled harder against his hands the more he would spread her.

"I bet you taste delicious down there."

"Luffy," Nami mumbled, "are all your comments going to be food oriented?"

She turned to look at his eyes, a devious smirk in them as he smiled. Nami threw him a confused look of her own before feeling a hand slide up and under her pajamas and panties. She quickly turned back, her eyes widening as she saw his hand travel to her lower region. Her one leg still being held back by his other hand, she moaned and arched her back when she felt two fingers slide through her moist folds.

"You don't just taste good." Luffy whispered as her neck stretched to his shoulder.  
"You feel good too."

Again Luffy smirked as he felt her hot, wet folds, knowing that his hands were once again the cause of this reaction, enjoying the look on Nami's face as he circled his fingers around her wet opening.

He could feel himself hardening as he listened to her heavy breathing, moving slightly on his lap as she bounced lightly on his bulge, imagining that his fingers were his stiff cock and that it was the one sliding up and down her wet, hot folds.

He moaned as he felt Nami gasp and arch herself to his intruding fingers, slowly entering the two fingers inside her and again imagining that his hard member was the one making her squirm right now.

He could feel his hot breath bouncing off of her neck and back to him as he again imagined the look on her face as pounded into her. Thinking how she would squirm under him and moan to his movements, crying out his name as he drove her over the edge.

Luffy quickly shook off those thoughts when he felt her again whisper his name and arch her back, trying hard to ride on his massaging fingers as they pulled in and out of her. Once in awhile just slowly pushing in and twirling and rubbing inside her. He smirked as he watched her hips roll, trying hard to move to his rhythm but because of his other hold on her leg she could do no such thing.

"Nami." Luffy whispered, hearing her whimpers and small cry as he pulled his fingers out.  
"You deserve the best."

He grinned as he watched her shut eyes and heavy breathing; he felt her jolt in his lap as he found the right spot. Circling a finger around her delicate clit, he again heard her breath pick up and moans turn into long groans.

"Nami, deserves the best." Luffy whispered before placing a soft kiss to her neck.

She cried out as she felt him pinch at her most sensitive area, her fluids now running down her panties and pajamas.

"I'll make sure you get the best, Nami."

Her eyes shot open as she found herself forced into a kiss, Luffy's tongue never holding back as it plunged into her mouth. She gasped as he broke away, watching through staggering breath as Luffy moved away from her and watching as he crawled his way towards her legs.

"Luffy!" She cried out as she felt him grab a hold of her ankle and drag her closer to him.

"I bet you taste delicious down here."

Luffy chuckled as she watched her shy eyes turn away, blushing to his words. Only when she felt her legs hiked up and her pajamas being pulled down did she turn back.

"W-Wait Luffy!" Nami cried out, blushing as she watched him toss her satin cloth aside and staring back to her underwear.

He only answered her by reaching for one of her legs, turning his head to show her his devious look, to which Nami could only shake at. She slowly moaned as she watched and felt his tongue begin at her knee and traveling it down to her thigh, holding her leg up all the while as she shivered to the feeling. She blushed as she felt him focus at her inner thigh, lapping up her previous juices as if they were a savory elixir.

"Luffy…"

He grinned through his hot tongue as he listened to her shaking voice; he was so close to getting that scream he craved from her. He again ran his tongue up and down her inner leg, placing softer kisses onto her as he grew closer to her womanhood.

"Mmm, tasty."

Nami quickly turned back as she felt her leg lowered and a pair of fingers reach at the top of her panties.

"Luffy," Nami heaved out as she turned to his needing eyes, "I-"

She cut herself off as their eyes locked. Something about the way he was licking his lips, picking up any juices that were left behind was exciting. The way his eyes shone with need, amazement, was making her heart throb and her lower region ache with need.

He too watched her eyes, knowing all too well what she wanted as he slipped her panties down. Slowly taking in each detail as the fabric revealed it and soon he grinned as he threw her undergarments back. The girl completely naked before him, shying her eyes away as if she had never been looked at before and shaking in both excitement and fear.

His eyes quickly shot up when he watched his view close and her legs and thighs close tightly together. He smiled as she saw her angry face. Her cheeks heavy with pink, embarrassed at his stare on her naked figure. She was surprised to see the glint of need in his eyes.

"You're so beautiful."

"Eh?"

Nami could only stare, wide eyed as she saw the truth behind his words. The way his voice echoed in want and need was making her heart beat faster, and she this time didn't shy away as she felt Luffy grab a hold of knees, slowly lowering himself as he spread her legs.

"You deserve the best." He again spoke.

Nami blinked to his words, watching as he continued to stare at her wet folds.

"I'll make you feel good."

Nami shook as she let a load groan escape, the back of her throat vibrating as she felt Luffy's tongue wipe at her, dragging the long, hot steamy tongue through her lower lips.

"Luffy…" Nami purred, arching her hips more his way, needing to feel more of him.

She sighed as she felt his tongue circle around her womanhood, gliding up her inner thigh and back to her wet crevasse.

"So good, Nami." He spoke through shallow breaths.  
"You taste so good."

"Ah…"

Nami could only cringe as she listened to him, his words and actions building inside of her. She continued to pant as he dragged his tongue around her, still trying to get as much of her juices as possible.

"You taste so yummy…"

She hissed as she felt him focus now at just her folds. He used his tongue to gently push away at them, circling around her opening as she cried out, the feeling inside her almost too overwhelming as she bucked at his tongue, wanting it to plunge deep inside her. She again cried out as she felt Luffy begin to tease her, only drawing circles around her entry but nothing more as his saliva ran down her pussy. She quickly raced for his head, pulling him closer to her wanting womanhood.

"Please…"

Luffy quickly peeked an eye up, his tongue still in motion as he watched Nami's wet eyes stare into his. Her look again sending a shiver up his body, she looked so desperate as her eyes watered with need. Something only he could give her.

"Please," she spoke through a shaky breath, "more. I need more, Luffy."

He only stared at her plea as he continued on with his tongue. Watching her eyes water more and body shake as he ignored plight, but soon Nami watched his eyes quickly smirk. She cried out in surprise as she felt Luffy lower his hands over her buttocks, sliding one hand towards her lower back before picking himself slightly up, Nami along with him. She gasped as she felt her lower region being held up by him as her upper part still lay against the satin.

"Luffy, what're you-?"

A loud groan quickly echoed as she felt her request being answered. As he held her up with his strong hands, Nami felt his wet tongue slide into her before pulling back out. He continued with this motion as he felt her shake in his arms, burying himself as deep as he could as he let his rubber tongue pleasure her.

"Oh, Luffy." Nami again moaned.

Twitching her toes as she felt him pull his tongue back out and wrap it around her womanhood, once again trying to lap up at every spot. She shivered as she felt him pass her most delicate spot. Luffy now focused on her clit, using the tip of his tongue to mend at the swollen thing as he continued to feel her shake in his hands.

She quickly threw her hands out, grasping at the satin when she felt his laps change into sucking. She needed some sort of support as she felt him pull and tug at the delicate thing, thrashing her head about as he played with that spot. She quickly bit into her knuckle, shutting her eyes tightly together as she felt her build about to release. She slightly moaned when she felt his teeth slightly nip at it and screamed out when he did the unthinkable and bit down on it hard, pulling it lightly. At this, he felt her whole body shake and a scream echo throughout the room, her muscles tightening as she felt a bolt run through and shock her body.

As Nami was sent through her wave of pleasure, Luffy couldn't help but blush at the sight, the way she had cried out, the way her face had flushed and the way her body had shook, something about it was making his heart pace and his breath come out short. He slowly lowered her abdomen as he listened to her heavy breathing, smirking as he again crawled to her, placing another small peck onto her lips. He grinned as he peered to her wet eyes and she too smiled as she tried hard to even out her breaths.

"You taste really good." He again spoke while licking his lips.

Nami couldn't help but smile lightly to his playful talk.

"That was amazing, Luffy."

She closed her eyes when she felt his lips lean in for hers. The kiss small, but full of passion. Only then did Nami again feel Luffy caress her body, stroking her lightly as he anticipated what would be next. He was caught by surprise as he watched Nami pick herself up, pulling herself onto him and straddling in his lap as he watched a smirk spread across her face. He gulped as he watched her sinister and mysterious eyes.

"Luffy." Nami whispered.

"Yeah?" He answered back.

Nami was rewarded by a low moan as she placed a hand over his throbbing member. Grinning as she saw his breath quicken when she stroked at his large bulge through the fabric. She was more than willing and ready to return the favor he had just done for her. She too wanted to see him squirm under her and respond to her actions.

"Luffy…" Nami again whispered, watching a blush creep to his face.

She knew he wouldn't pull back as she placed a finger onto his chest, pushing him slowly down with it with a proud smirk. Only when she felt his back and head hit the satin sheets did she lean in for another kiss.

"Luffy," she whispered as she leaned in to his face, "I want to feel you too."

Nami watched as Luffy's eyes followed. Lowering herself to his jeans, before fumbling with the button and zipper. Her face quickly reddened as she pulled the jeans slightly down, stopping as she watched Luffy's member pop out. She could only stare as her hands released from his pants, her face heating as she took in Luffy.

"Shishishi."

She quickly shook off her glance, again embarrassed that he had caught her staring.

"I'm pretty big, huh?"

He again laughed as Nami's face flushed, unsure at how to answer the awkward question. She again turned to his naked body. In a few years, would she be bragging about this when Luffy was king?

'_Ahh!_' Nami quickly shook her head.  
'_Don't think like that!_'

"Nami…"

Nami this time turned to the shaky voice, surprised to see Luffy's eyes shine with want and need.

"Touch me…"

She gulped as she listened to the exasperation in his voice. Why was it she who was being so nervous about this, when she was more than determined moments ago? She quickly shook off her thoughts and instead turned back to his member. Slowly raising a hand, Nami found herself reaching for his him.

"Ah... Just like that, Nami."

Again she blushed as she listened to Luffy's moans and sighs, stroking the head of his member slowly as she continued to listen on to his encouraging voice, she slowly began to stroke at his shaft. Blushing with achievement as she was awarded with his moans and groans, he again cringed as he felt her pace quicken, her hand sliding up and down his stiff shaft.

Though he wanted nothing more than to show her how to move her arms to him, something about the slow pace she was getting at was arousing him more. The knowledge of her not knowing what to do was somewhat exciting. He quickly growled in annoyance though when he felt her hand pull away and lifted his head slightly to peer at her. His eyes widened to the sight and he watched as she lowered herself to his member, blowing onto it playfully before speaking.

"I want to taste you too, Luffy."

The boy was literally taken aback as he felt a swirl of hot liquid engulf him.

"Ahh…!"

Nami smirked as it was this time her turn to listen to Luffy moan and sigh her name. It wasn't long before he was lost to the feeling swimming in a deep pool of ecstasy as he felt a warm wave as she began to move her head up and down him, soon finding the right rhythm that let her time her breaths.

"Nami, your mouth feels so good…"

She smirked as she felt his body begin to move with hers. His thrusts moving slowly up as she pulled up and back down again, moving to her directions as he let another moan escape.

Nami was slightly surprised at how vocal Luffy seemed to be and turned to the sight in front of her as she continued her actions. Watching as he held his eyes shut, biting on his knuckle all the while as she watched his lips quiver. She slowly turned her gaze, wanting to focus more at her actions. She moaned when she felt his hips roll up against her mouth.

"Luffy," she spoke as she let her top lip glide slowly off of his head, "you taste so good."

She slowly reached to stroke at his cock again, feeling it pump on its own as she rubbed at it. She could feel herself becoming more wet to his low purrs.

Again taking him into her mouth and pushing him hard against her tongue before swirling and sucking his member again. Finding a little vein on the side, she dragged her hot tongue hard across it as she sucked back up his cock. At this Luffy shook, he could feel himself about to come. He could feel his legs spasm as she clamped her mouth around him sucking up and down, and up again.

"Ahh, Nami...!"

The girl cringed as she felt him thrust uncontrollably into her mouth, catching her slightly off guard. She listened to his apology before feeling him drop back down to the mattress at the same time taking him fully back into her mouth.

She smirked at the knowledge she had just gained.

She had just hit a spot.

She soon found herself concentrating again on his breathing as it grew shallow. She furrowed her eyes as she listened on, catching something unusually odd under his breath, he was whimpering and mumbling and for some reason it excited her.

She soon found delight focusing on his whimpers and nothing else, loving the fact that she had one of the strongest men in the world melted into her hand. Each movement was for that whimper, each dip of the tongue across the hole at the tip was for that mumble. Her movements were for the delight in her ears.

She slowly ran a tongue down the shaft of his cock to his base, running the wetness hard around the area and licking occasionally at the crimp between his balls. Her eyes quickly shot open as she felt them tighten slightly, she again searched for a spot, rewarded by another load groan.

Nami again grinned as she listened to him, glad to know her movements could break this strong man in front of her. Taking him fully into her mouth again, she focused on a rhythm. Remembering to make sure her tongue would hit that right spot on the base each time, pushing down and sucking back up, over and over again. Listening to his whimpers and mumblings grow louder.

Nami soon found him to be at his loudest as she swam her tongue back to his swollen head, dragging her tongue against the swollen, hard red. She grinned as she listened to him groan out her name as she smacked her lips over the head, bringing her mouth back down and twisting her lips and tongue at his base. Again, sucking back up and repeating the motion.

Nami cried out as she felt him being pulled out of her mouth and her arm being pulled on. She again cried out as she was swung back to the satin mattress.

"Luffy!" She cried as she opened her eyes.

Caught off guard as she felt his lips bury their hardest against hers, she moaned to the feeling, instinctively throwing her arms around his head and tying her legs against his waist as he lifted them to him.

"Nami," he spoke shallow as he broke the kiss, "I need you."

She blushed lightly as she felt him push his member lightly into her thigh, at this she realized how much her body was begging for him as well. She was hot, wet, in need of something and Luffy was exactly that something.

"Luffy," she whispered as she wrapped her arms around him tighter, staring into his eyes all the while, "I need you too."

She moaned as she felt his smile lock with hers and their lips once again entwine. She felt himself shuffle into position as her back was lowered flat to the bed, feeling him pull away from the kiss Nami stared up with lidded eyes.

"Luffy…" She sighed, before shooting her eyes wide open.

She arched her back slightly up and gasped as she felt Luffy break into her, pulling his head down to her shoulder as she felt the slight pain of his member.

'_It's his rubber powers…_' Nami hissed her mind.

She hadn't realized this before, but now it made perfect sense as she felt the pain shoot up inside her. Luffy certainly was big, bigger than any man she had ever see, and the cause of this was because of his Akuma no Mi."

"Luffy," Nami quickly panicked, "pull out... it hurts… You're too big…"

She tried desperately to pull back her legs that Luffy had a firm hold of, dragging her nails hard across his neck. She turned to look down at his face, watching his cheeks redden and his mouth hiss as well.

"You're just too tight." He argued.

"Luffy!" She cried again.  
"It's not a competition! …I…I..."

Nami slowly calmed herself as she felt the pain begin to subside, her walls finally adjusting and spreading to his size. He listened to her sigh of relief, knowing now that she was now feeling the pleasure as he too took in her tight, hot walls.

"Nami, you feel so good…" He purred.

Luffy smiled as he watched her gasp when he pulled slowly out and back in again.

"Nami is so perfect…" He continued with his comments as his pace began to quicken.

Nami could only moan as she felt Luffy go back and forth into her, the sensation throwing her into utter and complete bliss.

"Luffy…" She sighed feeling his speed increase as she spread her thighs for him.

His name, he still needed to hear her scream it, and every wet, hard push back into her was just for that.

Nami could only moan and groan as much as her breath let her as he thrusted himself into her cunt. Her hips rolling up to meet his as the two found a rhythm, their hips meeting together and rolling back as they drugged themselves into each other's feeling.

Nami soon found it almost impossible to keep up as Luffy's physique took over him, slamming her hard into the mattress under them.

"Luffy…" She again moaned out, feeling his hands squeeze her thighs hard.

Nami again felt a tingle in her stomach as their bodies friction quickened, her bucking back into Luffy's thrust as she tried to find a way to release it. She peered an eye open, watching through watery pupils as he stared down to her, their breaths in rhythm, their bodies in rhythm, everything in rhythm as Nami continued to feel his member roll into her.

She quickly shut her eyes tight again as he continued to stare down at her red face, mentally smiling as he watch her breaths turn into loud gasps, her breasts bouncing up and down to each of his pushes and the feel of her wet, hot pussy being slammed by him.

The two getting high off of one another's feeling and motion, she moaned as she felt Luffy move his hands up to her knees, slowly lowering himself as he pushed her legs wide and far back, pushing her long, smooth legs up to her chest.

Nami groaned as she felt his thickness plummet into her harder and faster, making her mind spin and her body ache for release, feeling shots of pleasure shake her body.

"Scream for me, Nami…"

Nami could only gasp out a shallow breath as she listened to Luffy speak to her, thrusting all the while as he spoke.

"Scream out my name…"

Luffy too could only keep his eyes shut as his hands held back at Nami's knees, desperately thrusting into her to make her cry out his name. He needed to hear her cry it out, before giving in to his body. He had to know that the utter pleasure in her face was all from him.

"Ah…"

Nami hissed in as she felt her muscles tighten and toes lock. A wave of pleasure shooting throughout her body as her vision blurred, crying out as she felt her climax hit her full on and that moment Luffy was granted the one last thing he so desired.

A scream of his name.

Feeling her back arch high as her walls clamped around his member, he too could feel his climax nearing. It would be a few more thrusts before he buried his head into her neck, shaking as he let his seed shoot up within her as a wave of pleasure washed over him.

The two could only listen to one another's breath as their sweat ran down their bodies.

Smiling lightly, Nami found enough strength to rest her hands on top of Luffy's wet hair as he let his hot breath heat her skin. She moaned lightly after time as she felt Luffy pull away, both satisfied as they held one another closely. Nami again smiled down as she played with Luffy's hair, watching him slowly raise his gaze to hers.

Luffy grinned a wide smile as he rested his chin above her chest, feeling as Nami continued to play with his hair. Both staring into one another with a look of satisfaction and it was Luffy who made the first move to reach for her lips. Nami complying back as she felt him run a hand through her hair, before breaking the kiss and staring down at her with a smile. He watched as Nami's face pinked to his stare and giggle as she turned her head away.

"Luffy," she spoke as she turned back to face him, "happy birthday."

She grinned, waiting to hear Luffy's reply. When she didn't receive one after time she opened her eyes, staring up to Luffy's bizarre stare.

"Birthday?" He mumbled while shaking his head to her.  
"It's not my birthday today, Nami."

"Eh, but I was sure-?" Nami slowly stopped herself.

She rapidly blinked to Luffy's words, seeing the truth behind them.

Her mind raced as she tried to recall the date, there was no doubt about it. Today was Luffy's birthday, and she would bet her entire funds on it.

Luffy too must have noticed her confused state for he spoke up again to try to reassure her.

"My birthday," he grinned, "was the day I rescued you."

"Rescued me?" Nami repeated, trying hard to understand.  
"When you rescued me from Arlong?"

She watched as Luffy's eyebrow rose, showing her that he had no clue where she was getting at.

"Arlong?" He mumbled.  
"Who's Arlong?"


	13. Chapter 13

**Chapter Thirteen  
**By Seltap

"It wasn't real… It didn't really happen." Mumbled the troubled boy.

Sitting on his comfortable bed, he continued with his mumblings, his eyes widened and staring towards the wooden wall in thought. In truth, Luffy was far from being easeful as he tapped his finger rapidly against his teeth and drummed his foot against the wooden floor.

"It was just a dream." He spoke calmly.

Trying with difficulty to get his mind and body to realize this as well, his head swimming with both tasteful and bitter images, Luffy couldn't help but continue with his shaking; his wide eyes never leaving the wall as he spoke to calm himself.

"Don't think about it."

'_Ah, Luffy…_'

"It didn't really happen."

'_I want to taste you too, Luffy..._'

With a heavy sigh the boy quickly threw his head down, covering his ears so as to drown at the voices that had _never_ happened. Shutting his eyes and concentrating on the dark instead of his navigator's sensuous lips, Luffy went on with his mumblings.

"Nami and me… We wouldn't… She… She wouldn't."

"Luffy!"

Quickly, Luffy turned his flushed face towards the crier, confused and ashamed that Zoro had caught him in a vulnerable act. The swordsman lowered his eyes before speaking.

"What're doing?" Zoro sternly asked.

Answering with only an open mouth, the two locked eyes; a set asking questions while the other warned him that he didn't dare need to know, and for once Zoro listened to his captain's silent eyes. Sighing in annoyance and defeat, the swordsman turned his head.

"We're almost to the island." He mumbled, turning his back.  
"Stop thinking about Nami and get up there so we can find her."

Shutting his eyes and turning towards the hall, Zoro stopped himself as he turned back to ask.

"By the way, that woman and Chopper have been working all morning around your flower… What're they-?"

Before Zoro could even finish he grunted as Luffy ran and shoved him lightly out of the way.

"H-Hey, Luffy!" He called, watching as Luffy stumbled against the stairs as he continued to frantically run.

Laughing to Zoro's words, Luffy could only think of one thing now as he raced for Robin and Chopper. Glad to see that their search would soon take a turn for the best.

"Is it done?! Is it done!?" Luffy cried as he bolted for Robin and Chopper.

The two took a small step back from their desk as Luffy bulled his way through and fell to his knees to level his eyes with his flower.

"Luffy-san," Robin calmly spoke, "It will be a while."

Ignoring her words, Luffy could only moan as he eyed his flower; saddened that already its shimmer was lost as its head hung low with ruffled petals.

"You didn't take very good care of it either, Luffy." Chopper exclaimed.  
"It's hard to extract the nectar from these shriveled petals."

Again he moaned at the plant, grateful at what it would achieve but upset at himself for how he had treated it in return.

"I'm sorry." He spoke softly to the plant.  
"Do your best to find, Nami…"

"What exactly can it do?"

Not turning to the voice behind him, Luffy continued to stare at his plant; listening to the steps clump their way towards him until they stopped.

"Hmmm…?"

Feeling her lean over his shrunken body, she as well looked intently at the plant, scoffing at the sight.

"You think this can help you find, Mani?"

"It's Nami." Luffy whispered, still eyeing his plant with a shimmer.

Leaning away from the plant, Kita again ridiculed with a small moan.

"How does it work?" She asked again, turning her eyes this time to the raven haired woman.

"It's real name is the Escóndame Petal" Robin began, marching slowly her way to the table it sat on.  
"It is a rare plant found only on Shinobi Island."

Patting the plant delicately on front of her, she began again.

"The plant was used excessively by the rogue ninjas that inhabited that island."

Watching the small twinkle of knowledge shine in Robin's eye, Kita nodded to urge the woman on.

"It was a tool used only for spying."

"Spying?" Kita's face contorted, once again eyeing the flower.  
"You're telling me this plant is going to _spy_ for us?"

"Almost." Robin answered.  
"With its nectar taken and mixed in with a few other fundamentals, the plant becomes something the natives of Shinobi Island referred to as Escóndame Elixir. The nectar was what they used for spying."

"It's something you drink, isn't it?" Kita replied with a smirk.

"Yes." Robin replied with a smile.  
"The elixir is a sort of a mind transfer to another body."

With a bewildered look Kita turned to the other faces around her; surprised that a joke was not intended there.

"Is there something really like that in the Grand Line?" She awed.

"As long as you drink the elixir and focus your mind on the enemy, the plant will do its part by choosing a body for you, giving you the advantage over the enemy." Robin spoke.

"So… Who's going to drink it?" Kita hummed.

She watched as all eyes turned to Luffy.

"Of course… the idiot." Kita mocked.

"The book said that the elixir chooses the body with a mind that resembles closely to the person who drank it." Chopper spoke out.

"I get it…" Kita began, marching her way to the plant again.  
"So basically Luffy is going into the body of that other Luffy?"

"Right!" Chopper cried with a smile.  
"Then Luffy can tell Nami where to meet us!"

Though no one would ever notice, Chopper's words of him speaking to Nami again swelled Luffy's heart and made his lips curve slightly up into a small smile.

"Heh." Kita hiccupped, slightly impressed at all she had just heard.  
"I guess you pirates can come up with some good ideas once in a while."

Marching her way around the plant Kita again asked.

"How long can he stay in that other body?"

"Not long." Robin spoke, studying the flower at eye level.  
"There is not much nectar to extract, so we can only hope for so much."

Marching her way away from the table, Kita gave Luffy a small push to the head.

"Poor you." She smirked.  
"Not much time to get _reacquainted_, if you know what I mean."

Watching as Luffy moved none to her words she let a small howl fill the sky.

"What do _you_ mean?"

With all heads turning, Usopp tilted his head to the bewildered looks. Confused also to what Kita had just said.

"You mean…" Kita began, ranging in on Usopp before finishing.  
"You don't know about Him and Nana?"

"It's Nami…" A quaint squeak spoke out.

Shaking his confused head, Usopp could only watch as the girl laughed her way to the deck before turning back to the others as he watched all eyes avoid his.

"What does she mean?" He asked, sighing when voices refused to speak up.  
"Hey…" He began again, turning towards Kita.  
"Wasn't she keeping herself locked in that room?"

* * *

"Are you serious? You really don't know…?"

Trudging through the hot sands, Kita continued with her teasing at Usopp.

"What?" Usopp would always question.  
"What is it I don't know?"

Leading his group, Luffy could only hang his head low as he listened to Kita behind him. Unsure if he should deny her accusations or come to term with them in his own mind; through his silence though, the others knew that he was not in the mood to talk.

"You okay there, Mugiwara?" Franky finally marched ahead with question, falling back when he heard Luffy's plain answer.  
"You know she's only teasing you… You figure out things on your-"

"Yes. I'm fine." Luffy spoke, marching once again ahead of everyone, his head falling lower when he heard the others whisper behind.

"Are you jealous, Curly-Brow?" Zoro quietly affronted.

"Tch." Sanji clicked in annoyance.  
"There's no way I'll lose Nami-san to that Shitty Captain, Marimo."

Taking in Sanji's words, Luffy had to block his mind out as it tried to argue back to the blonde.

"What is it then?" Usopp and Kita continued in the back.  
"Is this just another one of your games?"

Shaking her head, Kita continued on.

"This whole time, haven't you seen it? You have to have seen how different he acts…"

"Seen what?" Usopp threw back.

"Robin." Chopper called softly to the girl.  
"You've seen it, right?"

Bringing a finger to her lips, Robin could only hush at the young boy as she noticed how Luffy's shoulders hunched greatly over his head.

"Eh… It's too hot to do this…" Kita finally exclaimed, hissing at the sun.  
"I should have just stayed on the ship. Heroes, who fight for justice and what's right, like me, shouldn't be out doing this kind of work."

Bringing his eyes slightly back up, Luffy blinked at the gray mansion that lay in the center of this deserted dessert, once again speaking in his mind as he saw the heat waves blur his vision.

'_Nami, please be here. I don't want to have to use that flower_.'

The group continued on in silence. Not only for the benefit of their captain but for the sake of their own bodies as well; the sun's heat making them moan and pant as they trudged on foot. Only letting out a giant breath of relief and accomplishment as they set foot at the entry way.

"Waho!"

Despite his mood during the walk, Luffy could only cry out in amazement at the size of the residence.

"It's as big as a castle!" He awed.  
"So cool!!"

"Indeed." Robin agreed behind, letting the palm of her hand marvel at the stone house.

"Eh… They sure have a weird taste…" Franky spoke his opinion.

Lifting his shades up to take in the craftsmanship of the giant house; he moaned as he eyed the odd pattern of animals and cards that raced around the castle.

"Hey! Can we please go in?" Kita barked at the group.  
"It's too damn hot to wait any minute longer!"

Marching her way to the stone door, Sanji chased after her, speaking only when she was finished.

"Kita-chwan- Do you want some…water?"

The group behind watched as the two ahead of them stared intently at the door in front of them. Suspicious as they watched the bottle in Sanji's hand fall and roll out of place without him even flinching to it.

"I change my mind." Kita finally spoke, twirling on her heels.  
"Let's go back and wait for the flower instead."

Quickly moving from her spot, the group cried out as they took in the door's now different appearance. The minute Kita had placed a hand on the stone door was the minute the stone decided to show off a huge set of rosy lips, still watching in bewilderment as it spoke quietly to the stiff Sanji. And as usual, the group only moved forward as Luffy raced to greet the unusual happening.

"What did it say, Sanji?!" Luffy asked as he knelt to meet the red, giant buds, laughing as the door's tongue would occasionally lick its own lips.

Looking up to meet with widened eyes, the set of lips spoke again before Sanji could answer.

"A game I offered a riddle to be exact, can you answer my rhyme or have you already been beaten by Captain Two-Ten-Jack?" Not waiting for the answer, the lips spoke again.  
"Thirty white horses upon a red hill. Now they tramp, now they champ, now they stand still. What are we?"

"Shishishi. Hell if I know." Luffy chuckled.

Listening to the steps behind him, the reindeer spoke out.

"I've heard that riddle before…" He mumbled.

"So have I." Robin spoke.

"Thirty white horses upon a red hill. Now they tramp, now they champ, now they stand still. What are we?"

Once again watching the lips move, Luffy turned back to his crew; watching as eyes spoke to all say that the answer was already forgotten.

"Can we have another one?" Sanji asked, bending his knees along with Luffy's.

"Thirty white horses upon a red hill. Now they tramp, now they champ, now they stand still. What are we?" It repeated its question.

The group all moaned in sudden defeat.

"Alright…" Luffy suddenly called, lifting himself up as he rubbed his shoulder warm.  
"I'm going to kick this door's ass."

Before any responses could call out, a small voice spoke up; his cheeks blushing when all heads turned to him.

"It's your teeth." Zoro, quickly but quietly mumbled.  
"I remember hearing it when I was younger…"

"Chang-Chang-Chang, he's absolutely right! Yep-Yep, come on in and let your lives take on a flight."

"Flight?" Robin quietly asked following the group still despite her confusion.

Listening to the creak of the door slowly open to the castle-like mansion, the group slowly made their way in, awing the giant chandeliers above as their feet shuffled on top of the soft, red carpet. Smiling and grinning to the interior of the room and design.

"Hey, come on. There's nothing wrong with this place." Kita gritted her teeth, the others watching as she pushed Usopp who was still on the other side of the door.

"This house!" Usopp shook.  
"I've heard about it before. Doors with lips! This house wants to eat us!"

"You're going to die from the heat out here if you wait anyway…" Kita again mumbled, not giving in still when the door slammed behind them and a yelp echoed.

"Hey! Anyone home?" Franky cried, sighing as he listened to laughter echo behind him.

It seemed Luffy had taken a liking to one of the giant chandeliers and with his powers had no trouble using the giant thing to his extent. Swinging from it and filled with laughter before standing tall and calling out.

"Nami! Where are you?!"

"What makes you think Nami's here?" Chopper called back, eyeing Luffy with slight jealousy.

"Isn't this the kind of house Nami would want to live in?" Luffy called down before again swinging back and forth.

Taking in Luffy's words the reindeer again ventured his eyes around the glamorous room.

"Yeah." The reindeer quietly replied.  
"She would."

"What's wrong Robin-chwan?"

Hearing Sanji's concern, the group turned to their archeologist, minus Luffy who still laughed and swung above. She had her lips pinched lightly against her fingers with a look of both deep thought and concern.

"That door mentioned a name that sounds familiar, but I can't figure out who he was exactly or where I've heard of him." Robin mumbled for the group.

"A name… I don't remember-" Kita began but was cut off by Robin.

"Captain Two-Ten-Jack…" She repeated, her eyes shutting as she tried hard to recall the exact person of the name,  
"Where have I heard about him?"

The group could only watch Robin in silence as Luffy chortled above.

"Two-Ten-Jack…"

Just as quick as her sentence Robin's eyes flew wide open, a look of slight panic as she threw her head high towards her captain.

"Luffy-san!" She called.  
"We need to leave now!"

"Eh…" Luffy called from above.  
"Why?"

"What's wrong?" Zoro questioned, trying to pull Robin's worried eyes to him.

"Captain Two-Ten-Jack." Robin began, a small sweat breaking from her brow.  
"He is a renowned pirate for hunting down his entire crew. Just for game…"

"H-Hunted down?!" Usopp gulped.  
"You mean…"

Robin nodded her answer before he could finish. Clamming onto his throat, Usopp let out a mild shriek.

"But why here?" Robin began.  
"What could a pirate like him be doing on an isolated island like this?"

"Hiding from Marines no doubt…" Franky answered.

Robin moaned in thought still, not too convinced all at Franky's words and again let herself be lost in thought.

Like a rolling storm, the group was taken aback as thunder shook under and around them. Thoughts were quickly forgotten as they now each focused on their own balance.

"H-Hey!" Luffy shook, grabbing a tighter hold of the giant chandelier.  
"What's going on?"

Luffy was only answered by the rocking house, its walls trembling more and more as each person tried to hold themselves up. Falling to a seat on the golden light, Luffy listened as various sounds began to echo. Over time growing louder and louder until his eyes turned at the booming source.

Gasping, Luffy's eyes widened as a variety of animals came shooting in through a small door. The large set howling and bellowing as it slammed one another through and against the walls and charged their way on top of the red carpet. Luffy could almost cry out in glee as he sat from the chandelier and watched the animals hurtle through, having no mercy for the delicates in the way, were it not for the cries of his crew below.

Seething, Luffy turned his eyes at his crew. With arms already raised, he watched as Robin tried to speak out her powers.

"What's wrong with you?!" Zoro cried, reaching for the woman he dragged her along with him.  
"There's no time! Run!"

All listening to reason, the group wasted no time moving from their spot as the animals closed in. Luffy could only sit with wide eyes as his group split apart. Zoro dragging Robin into one room, while Sanji carried Kita into another; cringing at Chopper and Franky, he watched as those two ran straight down the long hall as the stampede roared closely behind.

"H-Hey!" He cried again, bringing his shaky legs up.

His eyes frantically moved about as he tried to figure which way to go. Would he go after Zoro and Robin? Follow Sanji? Or chase after the stampede that still possibly threatened the others? He felt his heart beat faster as the noises died down, realizing that he was wasting time at helping the others.

Leaning over the chandelier he gripped his hat, readying himself for the jump below. He was only stopped with a small voice piped up next to him.

"L-Luffy…"

Cocking his head, Luffy's eyes met to his sharp-shooter's tear filled pupils. Usopp's hands and legs held on tightly to the giant chandelier next to Luffy's as he shook in place.

"What was that?" He spoke again.  
"What do we do now? I told you this house was bad!"

"Usopp." Luffy calmly answered; amazed still at the sight.  
"How did you get up here?"

"Huh?"

Usopp quickly threw his head down after hearing his captain's words. His eyes too popping at the height distance.

"Uwoo! How did I get up here?!" He cried.  
"Was I really that scared?" He mumbled to himself.

Turning back to Luffy's suspicious eyes, Usopp let out a burst of confident laughter.

"Gravity is just another element I, the Great Captain Usopp, have learned to conquer! Haha…"

Usopp's display was quickly cut short as he shrieked to Luffy's presence. Jumping from his chandelier to Usopp's, Luffy seemed to pay no mind as the giant light shifted downward to the weight of the two.

"Luffy get off!" Usopp quickly panicked.  
"The chandelier is going to break! We're going to fall!"

Giving out another yelp, Luffy seemed to care less as the light shifted again.

"But you said you conquered-!"

"Luffy you're an idi-Ahhh!"

Usopp could see his life flashing before his eyes as his body and eyes turned towards the cold floor. The rush of wind passing through his face as the chandelier ghosted his back; he cringed at how the impact would feel. Feeling an arm wrap around his waist and the child-ike laughter to the side of him, the sharp-shooter felt a little more at ease, though his screams still echoed.

Even still, while Luffy landed the both of them safely on their feet and away from the crashing chandelier, Usopp's cries bounced against the walls and only slowed to a stop as he took in his safe surrounding.

"Shishishi. That was fun." Luffy chuckled, again smiling at the torn apart hall.

"Right…" Usopp shook.  
"Fun…"

Snapping back into reality, Usopp quickly gasped as he peered down the hall.

"The others!" He cried.  
"Luffy what do we do?!"

He turned and watched in light awe as his captain threw his fist into his palm.

"Alright." Luffy growled.  
"Let's go kick those animal's asses."

"Ehhh…" Usopp moaned, following next to Luffy.  
"I think I'll save my skills for something tougher and just watch you."

Luffy only chuckled at his words, stepping forward he was caught off guard as Usopp grabbed a hold of his arm. Feeling his grip tighten Luffy turned his eyes, surprised at the shock and shaking on Usopp's face.

"Usopp, what's-?"

"Did you hear that?" Usopp gulped.

Luffy only furrowed his eyes in confusion, not sure how to take in Usopp's sudden change. Hearing a click behind him though, the captain quickly threw his head back. He smiled lightly as his eyes lay upon a new being. With his eyes hidden behind dark glasses and his mouth and nose concealed behind a face mask that tied tightly around his ears, the new being was definitely a weird display, and as quick as Luffy's smile curved it frowned when he saw what the new man threatened them with.

"Kiiiii!" Usopp again shrieked as he flung behind his only protection.

Luffy didn't mind the shaking being behind him and only focused now at the man in front of him. His eyes furrowing in anger as the man again shifted his rifle at them, aiming straight at Luffy's chest.

"Who are you?" Luffy snarled.

Already knowing the culprit, he again spoke.

"Where's my crew?"

The man only lifted his head higher to Luffy's words, his white hunting hat rolling slightly on his head before he spoke.

"My name isss Captain Two-Ten-Jack. Welcome." The man hissed.

Waiting for Luffy to speak up first, the man continued on when he saw his lips move none.

"How about a game?"

Narrowing his eyes one last time, Luffy just turned his back to the other pirate; Usopp panicking lightly but following his captain behind.

"I refuse. I have to find my crew first" Luffy called back, once again making his way down the hall.

"Luffy…" Usopp whispered urgently.  
"Remember what Robin said? This guy could be dangerous, he killed his whole crew!"

Luffy simply ignored his words. He found no threat to the man nor to the rifle the man held towards them. Unless the man held another secret, Luffy was at no one's mercy. Like most though, he did expect a shot to be fired; so when the room roared with a boom and the small pellet whistled by Luffy's head, the proud captain shied away only slightly to the sound. He was mildly surprised this Captain Jack had missed his body completely, but simply ignored it and carried on.

What he couldn't ignore though was the tingling, warm feeling in his arm. Looking down, his eyes widened to the site and his body froze in shock and confusion.

"What's wrong?" Usopp quickly asked, surprised that Luffy was pale and stiff as a statue.

Luffy could only gape on what was on his shoulder, blood.

His mind raced as to where he had gotten the new small cut. His head spinning harder when only one option pulse itself in his mind; the pellet, the shot, the rifle, this man, had he actually just been shot for the first time? Why didn't the pellet bounce back like it had over these past years? Why was it now that he was bleeding? Comprehending all this, Luffy now cringed as a burning sensation scorched across his shoulder, his arm also tingling and growing numb as the adrenaline kicked in.

Bringing his head back up Luffy could feel his eyes racing around the room, trying hard to understand this new feeling. He gripped on his shoulder tightly as the pain continued to pulse and his breathing became labored. With sweat beginning to form and a humming sound drowning in his ears, Luffy only panicked more as Usopp called out to him.

"Luffy!" He cried, trying to get his captain's eyes to focus on him.  
"What happened?! What's wrong?!"

"I only grazed him and already he actsss just asss a human would."

Turning back, Usopp watched as Two-Ten-Jack spoke out again.

"What do you mean?" Usopp gulped, worried for both his and his captain's well-being.

"Being in the game for over twenty yearsss, never would I imagine sssuch a plentiful bounty would just waltzzz right into thessse groundsss."

"You're with the Marines then!" Usopp accused, surprised at himself for lasting this long with the deranged man.

Sucking in and straightening his neck up, the pirate grinned against his mask before speaking.

"Oh no." He shook his head.  
"You're all just pawnsss in my game now…"

Raising his rifle, Usopp took a step back; gulping as he listened to Luffy continue on with his panic attack.

"Not even a great captain like himssself can defeat my Kairossseki pelletsss. They won't bounce back or passs through anyone this time. What weakensss the body greatly can penetrate just asss easssily."

"Kairoseki?" Usopp questioned, turning his head to Luffy's shoulder as realization hit him.

"Thessse pelletsss probably won't kill unlesss they hit sssomthing vital like the heart or an organ and even with that it would a slow, painful death, but like the sssea itself, once lodged into their body, it will be their demissse." Jack drawled.

"L-Luffy…" Usopp turned, concerned more now for the both of them.

He was only answered with wide eyes and heavy breathing from Luffy. Even without the pellet inside of him, the tingling sensation and numbness in his arm was confirming the damage the small thing could do to him and for that reason his heart was racing more.

"Whether you want to or not… You're already playersss in the game." The former captain spoke, aiming his rifle once again to Luffy's back.  
"Monkey D. Luffy, dessspite your name you're ssstill only human, a famousss one at that, and for that I will hunt you and your crew down. Your headsss will be my new trophiesss, starting with the head of the pact!"

Usopp could only shift on his feet, unsure if he should prepare himself to fight or drag his captain along into running. Instead though, he turned as Luffy let out a large cry of his own. Turning back to Jack, Luffy let his menacing pupils widen at the man as his fangs barred and like an animal he charged for the man.

"Don't you ever threaten my crew!!" He roared, still charging at full speed.

Two-Ten-Jack only smiled against his mask, delighted that Luffy was playing the game as he had expected. Aiming his rifle at the charging boy, he took aim at Luffy's heart; smirking more as Luffy portrayed well the picture of a confused and scared animal.

"Come to me…" Jack whispered, his finger brushing lightly against the trigger.

Despite all he had heard, despite the danger he could see in front of him, Luffy carried on like a crazy beast. Determined only to defeat the man in front of him, but still defeat just didn't seem enough for him, he needed that threat in front of him dead and for that reason he was growing more confused and scared, becoming almost frantic as he raced on.

"Luffy!" Usopp cried.

Seeing the danger, Usopp had managed to leap for his captain in the nick of time. Knocking both of them down flat to the ground, they listened as the room again boomed the familiar shot, only missing Luffy because of Usopp's quick reaction.

"What're doing?!" Usopp shrieked as the two sat up.  
"You can't go charging after him like that! Not when he has-"

"Then what am I suppose to do?!" Luffy cried back.

Usopp's eyes widened to Luffy's pale and frightful look. Never before had he seen his captain look so…afraid, and it almost haunted him to see Luffy this desperate to be rid of the enemy. He could see Luffy's mind being clouded.

"Luffy…" Usopp gaped.

"How do I beat him?!" Luggy again cried.

Listening to the footsteps draw closer, Usopp quickly stood himself. A little uneasy as he saw from the corner Luffy still sitting on the ground, shaking lightly as he still continued to panic in confusion.

"What'sss wrong Monkey?" Jack mocked.  
"Am I about to kill the one perssson even a thousssand Marinesss can't handle?"

"Y-You shut up!" Usopp managed to bark back.  
"Luffy's the strongest man in the world, he-!"

Usopp quickly stopped his voice when again a familiar roaring thunder echoed the room. This time though, Jack too seemed to turn uneasily to the noise.

"Thossse guysss…" He growled.  
"I told them to play can-keri outssside…"

As quick as Usopp took in those words, his confused eyes returned to the stampeding animals from before. Once again they plummeted themselves into the room, slamming one another into walls as they raced for the small can flying ahead of them.

The sharp shooter acted fast as he saw the opportunity unfold before him. He watched as the pirate growled and stepped back from the charging animals, and with that second Usopp reached for his fallen captain. Using the stampede to cloud them, Usopp quickly bolted both him and Luffy through another random door and into another random room. Grateful now at size of the mansion, Usopp knew it would be awhile before the hunter found his prey again if he ever accomplished to do so.

What he didn't expect though was how the interior from the previous room would alter greatly in the room they just bolted into.

"Kiiii!" He cried again, pulling on his hair as he stared at the scene.  
"Another crazy house?!"

Hearing his comrade next to him, Luffy slowly raised himself up to look on, still clutching to his own shoulder, his eyes furrowed at the wilderness inside the room. Once again, they were engulfed in green vegetations. The grass high enough to cover their ankles while the tree's shaded them from any light the room produced.

"M-Maybe we should go back and try another…" Usopp gulped, reaching for the knob behind him.

Eyeing his comrade's move, Luffy's eyes widen. His heart once again racing, he quickly reached to stop Usopp.

"What's wrong?" Usopp questioned, tearing his hand away from his captain's, he noted how anxious Luffy looked.

"Nothing." Luffy quickly answered, trudging through the grass before Usopp could speak.  
"Let's just find the others and get out of here…"

Racing to catch up with his captain, Usopp quickly figured out the reason behind Luffy's uneasiness.

"You're scared of that pirate guy." Usopp spoke.

Growling, Luffy turned; his face reddening as he spoke.

"I am not!" He cried.  
"I just…you know…"

Shrugging, Luffy turned again to trudge through the green.

"I just want to find the others without them getting shot…" He finished.

"So you want to leave without kicking that guy's ass?"

Usopp lightly frowned when he saw his captain reply none to him. Could it be Luffy really was scared?

'_It's that rifle._' Usopp corrected in his mind.  
'_He's just confused at how to deal with it._'

Usopp's thoughts would be put into an abrupt halt as he again felt the thunder rock under them. The two quickly stopped as they listened to the tree's next to them crack and break under another intruding figure.

"What is that?!" Usopp cried.

Furrowing his eyes first, Luffy was at a lost for what was heading his way. He grinned though as the giant creature became clearer and passed between the two.

"Rhino!" Luffy grinned, his heart now racing in excitement.

The two watched as the animal skidded to Luffy's cry and with ears twitching the rhinoceros turned to look at the two. With Usopp shaking lightly and Luffy chuckling, it slowly marched its way to the two, and again Luffy chuckled as the Rhino's sniffing tickled his legs.

"What's it doing?" Usopp shyly asked.

"Whad'ya think you're doing boy?!" It finally bellowed out.

Getting a high jump from the two humans.

"It talked!" Usopp cried, once again pinning his captain between him and the rhino.

"It talks." Luffy could only drool at the thought.

"Of course I talk!" The rhino barked, walking in closer to close the gap between the two.  
"We're not some kind of human."

Lifting a shaking finger, Usopp debated whether he should correct the loud animal or not.

"B-But humans talk like-"

Cocking its head to the side, Usopp silenced himself to the animal's words.

"Eh?!" It cried.  
"You can't fool me. We sound nothing like them!"

"Shishishi. Idiot Rhino." Luffy chuckled, earning a slap to head from his comrade.

"Don't piss him off!" Usopp whispered.

"Why aren't you two at your stations?!" He roared again.  
"The game's already started! You animals get back to where you need to be!"

"We're not animals!" Luffy grinned again.  
"We're humans." Tugging on his cheek, he continued on.  
"Rubber-man."

At this the rhino took a step back. His eyes now wide from shock and mouth agape, he quickly shook off the look though.

"You smell like an animal…" He growled.  
"Stop trying to jest me.

Sniffing his hand first, Luffy could only shrug to the rhino's accusations.

"By any chance," Usopp now took a step forward, "have you seen anyone pass by that looks like us?"

A shiver ran up the sharp-shooter's back as the rhino brought his large nose to Usopp's hand. This time getting a whiff of him, the animal's large ears fell back and again, with a few steps back, the rhino's eyes traveled wide between the two.

"Humans?" He mumbled to himself.  
"I've never seen them before…The captain only told us stories about them."

"You mean Captain-Two-Ten-Jack? But he's-!"

"Since you look like him, I guess it's safe to say you're human too." Ignoring Usopp, the rhino instead turned his head to Luffy.

"Hey…" Usopp moaned.

"That's right!" Luffy grinned.  
"I'm looking for my crew, they got lost! Shishishi."

"Well since your human, it's our job to report you to the captain immediately."

At those words, Luffy could feel his smile quickly dropped. Again, he felt his heart race to unknown fear and his body shake. He quickly eyed the rhino, determined now that the only way to pass was to run far and fast. There was no way he would go back to meet that man again; he never wanted to lay an eye on that rifle again.

"But…" The rhino continued.

With that one word, Luffy could feel his panic begin to slow.

"We're in the middle of game right now, boy." The rhino grinned.  
"How about you two join us? Animal versus human?"

Turning to Usopp, he continued on.

"If you win, we'll let you go."

Gulping, Usopp treaded his question.

"And if we lose?"

"To the captain you go boys."

Turning to Luffy, Usopp frowned. He knew that neither of them dared to go meet with that man again, but it seemed almost too unreal for only the two of them to beat some rhino's in a game. He was surprised to see his captain throw out the answer without any thought. Unsure if maybe the word 'game' had influenced him to accept or the thought of Two-Ten-Jack and his unusual pellets scaring him into the other option.

"We'll play your game!" Luffy quickly spat.

"Good!" The Rhino chirped.  
"Follow me."

Trudging behind, the two slowly followed the grunting animal.

"Luffy." Usopp whispered  
"I don't think we can beat rhinos in a game."

"Well, I can't beat that mystery pistol!" Luffy angrily spoke.

Bewildered to the words and attitude Usopp spoke again.

"That's not what I mean! Besides, why are you so scared of that man? I know you can kick that guy's ass-"

"-But not Kairoseki!" Luffy shot back.

"Luffy…" Usopp could only mumble, never before seeing Luffy in this state.

"Are you humans ready?'

Catching both their attentions now, Usopp cried out as he laid his eyes upon a small herd of the creatures.

"What exactly are we playing?" Usopp now tremored, eyeing each individual, sharp horn.

"Ever heard of a game called Bullrush?" The rhino grinned.

At this, Usopp's body stiffened.

"A-A-Are you serious?"

"Yep."

"And it's us against you?"

"So you do know!" The rhino smirked, turning his back from the two.  
"We go first then."

"Kiiii!' Usopp again shrieked, watching the rhino march to his team.  
"Go first?! You'll kill us!"

Watching the rhino only keep his back turned, Usopp let his head fall in defeat. Only bringing it slightly back up when he felt a hand clasp his shoulder.

"Don't worry!" Luffy grinned.  
"We'll beat them."

"Luffy…" Usopp cried, grateful for his captain's words.  
"Do you even know what Bullrush is?"

"Shishishi, nope!"

Staring into his captain's white smile, the sharp shooter again let his head fall.

"Maybe we should just run for it…" Usopp moaned.

"Hey!" The rhino from across called again.  
"Hurry up! We're going to start soon!"

"What should we do…There's no way." Usopp again sighed.

"How do we play?" Luffy asked.

With a sigh, Usopp began his explanation; hoping, in some miraculous way, Luffy could think of some way out of this.

"We hold hands and the other team sends one person, at a time, over and they try to break our hold. It-"

"Got it!" Luffy finished.

With a grin Luffy reached for his friend's hand. Crushing his fingers tightly, Usopp again let out a howl.

"What're you doing?!" He cried.  
"Those horns, they'll break both our arms!"

Ignoring his words, Luffy lifted both their arms and waved.

"Hey!" He cried to the rhino's.  
"We're ready!"

"W-W-Wait a minute!!" Usopp again cried, cringing as he turned to watch the first rhino brush at the dirt below him.  
"There's no way! My arm will come right off!"

"Hee. Here he comes." Luffy smiled.

Turning his tear filled eyes, Usopp froze stiff to the site of the large, hurtling animal.

"No-No-No-No-No!" He again cried.  
"Luffy, let go!"

Trying hard to pull from the grip, he screamed as he felt Luffy tighten his hold.

"Hee." Luffy grinned.  
"Don't worry, I won't let go."

"No! You're missing the point, I need you to let go!" Usopp cried again.  
"We're going to be killed!"

Seeing still and feeling the hold, Usopp shut his eyes in fear. He could feel the ground shake louder and louder and almost already sense the large head breaking his bones. So instead of pulling away, Usopp chose to do what he did best.

"Ahh!"

Screaming, he ran as fast as his legs could carry him. With eyes still shut, he could only hope that he was dragging Luffy far away along with him. Never turning back, he let his legs move to his terror and only stopped when he felt a tight pull. He refused, though, to let that pull tear him back. He would reject the offer of being pulled back when he may have somehow managed to run far enough from the danger.

So instead, Usopp gripped his teeth and dug his feet as far into the dirt as he possibly could, not letting Luffy's tight hold pull him even an inch back, and by doing so, he was rewarded greatly when the pull loosened and a loud echo soared the sky.

"Huh?"

Opening his eyes, Usopp's pupils soared through the sky as it followed the flying rhinoceros. All bodies flinched when they saw the large creature slam hard back down and with a moan pass out on the soft dirt.

"How did he do that?!"

"That was awesome!"

"I'm next! I'm next!"

Listening to the Rhino's cheers, Usopp turned his head towards Luffy. Shocked at the length his marathon had put between the two, but also surprised to see that Luffy still had not let go of their hold. And because of that, Usopp was now holding onto his captain's stretched out arm.

"That's right." Usopp smiled.  
"Luffy's rubber, the rhino just bounced right back."

And again Usopp watched as another rhino charged its way through. Crying out as it was flung high into the air as well and landing back down with a crash. Despite the loss the rhino's were having, they each laughed as they watched the other lose to the two humans and overtime Usopp as well smiled as the number of the animals decreased rapidly until-

"Did we win?"

Letting go of his sharp-shooter's hand, Luffy eyed each of the fallen animals. Unsure if there was more to the game since it had been so simple to him.

"Luffy!" Usopp cried, literally jumping onto Luffy as excitement overwhelmed him.  
"You did it!"

Taking in the praise for a few seconds longer, Luffy furrowed his eyes as he remembered the task ahead.

"We still have to save the others." He spoke, eyeing a wall with a new door.

"R-Right!" Usopp agreed.

* * *

"So zen, you 'umanz 'ave come 'oo play with me?" Spoke an alluring voice.

Luffy could only peer down and watch as the larger cat purred and brushed her soft back against his legs.

"We're looking for our crew." Luffy quickly spoke, trying to back away from the cats advances.

"Nya."

Humming, the golden cat with black speckles slowly trotted her way to Usopp. Now letting her back rub against the new man, she ignored Luffy's words.

"Big cat." Usopp shook.  
"Too big."

"'Ey!" The cheetah finally spoke.

Rising to her legs, the larger mammal brought her giant paws up to rest onto Usopp's chest; supporting herself, she again tempted her voice.

"You boyz will play a game with me, no? If you win, I will show you where zee otherz ran 'oo."

"And if you win?" Usopp quietly asked, fearing the answer.

"I will eat zee both of you."

Trotting her way back to Luffy, the boy lowered his eyes to hers.

"What if I just kick your ass?" He grinned as the cat grinned back.

"Only if you 'umans can catch me."

With those words the two watched as the giant cat jumped back and began to sprint her way across the open field-like room.

"Wohoho! She's fast!" Luffy grinned, rising his fists in excitement.

"'Ow about we play like zis! The cheetah called from a distance, continuing to race around the two.  
"I will continue to go around you 'oo and if you do not cach' me by zee time I come cloze enough, zhen I will eat zee both of you."

"Catch you?!" Usopp called back, trying hard along with Luffy to follow the cat with his eyes.  
"What exactly are we playing here?"

Again, Usopp could only catch second lasting glances as she continued to draw her sprinting circle closer and closer to them.

"'Eez not obvious?" The voice loomed.  
"We are playing 'ag!"

"No way…" Usopp whined.  
"Tag?"

"Don't worry."

Turning back, Usopp watched as Luffy began to twirl his arm; grinning as he did so.

"I'll catch her."

Letting his arm spin faster and faster, he let his eyes try to memorize the dust the cheetah would pick up in front of him. Picking his moment, he grinned as he let his arm shoot fast out in front of him but quickly let his determination fall as he watched the dust cloud pick up before his hand could reach her, and with his arm slamming back into him, he let out an irritated sigh.

"She's too fast." Luffy murmured.  
"My arm isn't quick enough to catch her."

Turning to Usopp, he cringed to the look of defeat in his crewmate's eyes.

"What eez wrong?" The voice called again.  
"Should I just kill you 'umans now?"

Humming together, the two could only back into each other as their eyes tried to match with her speed. No words being spoken, the two could only watch as the cat drew nearer and nearer.

"Alright." Luffy finally spoke.  
"I'll try again."

"Wait a minute, Luffy!" Usopp spoke.  
"I, the Great Captain Usopp, have an idea."

Cocking his head back, Luffy watched curiously as Usopp reached for his pockets. Bringing out his reliable, small, green slingshot, the sharp shooter traveled his eyes over the field.

"She really is fast." He spoke.  
"But, she's no match for me!"

Again, Luffy watched on at his comrade's move. Feeling his back brush against his as Usopp took in a gulp of air before calling out to the animal.

"**Usopp Spell**!" He cried out, still watching the dust zoom by.

Luffy could only continue to cock his head in confusion, unsure at what Usopp had planned.

"Your claws being ripped out slowly one by one!"

"Ah…!"

Turning his head to the small moan, Luffy watched as the Cheetah slowed to Usopp's call. Stopping, and shaking her head as if a bat had just swung and hit her brutally.

"Z-Zat soundz pain fill."

Shaking her head again, the cheetah began her sprint once again; slowly this time though as she continued to wince at the thought.

"The pads of your feet being sliced evenly!"

"Ga-ha!"

Luffy spotted that cat with ease as again she stopped to take in the words and try to shake them off.

"I 'ave gotten a cut once before, but not zat many. It 'urts to zink about it!" The cheetah called whike shaking her paw in thought.

"Try this then!" Usopp again called, turning towards her.  
"Your fur and skin being skinned off by a razor…While you're still alive!"

"C'est impossible to zink about! Kiiiii! It 'urts!" Crying out once more and shaking her head, the cheetah again tried to move to her previous speed.

Bringing his green slingshot up, Usopp smirked as he watched her continue to stumble and shake her head as the thought continued to plague her. Not even bringing herself to run, she could only moan and shake to the thoughts.

"**Hissatsu**!" Usopp again cried, pulling hard and preparing to fire.

This time though, Luffy turned back, hoping to stop his friend in time.

"Don't her kill her!" He cried.  
"She might-"

"**Wagomu**!"

Following the shot, Luffy watched as the cheetah once again cried lightly out. Jumping as the small rubber band flicked and pinched at her soft skin.

"Gotcha!" Usopp smirked.  
"You're it!"

Calling out, the two again watched the cheetah sway her legs to them.

"I am very z, S'ooter." She smiled and sat in front of the two.  
"You are almost as fast of s'ooter as Two-Ten-Jock, and you are a 'uman at zat. Very Impressive."

"So you'll tell us which way they went?" Usopp grinned.

"Like I promised." She purred, again rubbing her back around Luffy like an affectionate kitten.  
"But, are you sure you would not rather play another game with moi?"

"I have to find the others." Luffy spoke, again try to back away from the cat.

He gulped when the large feline brought her paws up to Luffy's chest, standing herself to speak again.

"Eez it another cat?" She let her ears drop.  
"I zee it in your eyez, zer is another feline in your life. You cannot fool a cat."

Pushing off of him, she turned to brush her fur against Usopp this time.

"Tell me S'ooter. Eez it true? Eez zhere a zealing cat who has stolen zee heart of one my playmatez already?"

"Umm. We do have a burglar cat, you could say that, but…" Usopp hummed as he turned to Luffy, confused more as Luffy's eyes averted from his.  
"The others?"

He grinned sheepishly, hoping to avoid more conversation. He was awarded when the cheetah gave a lick of her paw before pointing it towards another door.

"I saw zem in zhere. Zey were playing zose odd 'uman games." She purred as the two slowly marched by her.  
"What a weird 'uman, you smell so much like an animal."

* * *

"Ehhhh." Usopp moaned.  
"You think that cheetah lied to us?"

Staring to the tall trees above, Luffy answered.

"Why would she?"

"Because, she's working for that guy and she's a cat." Usopp sighed.  
"Cats lie."

With the image of Nami popping into his head, Luffy could feel his face boil very lightly to Usopp's words.

"That's not true!" He said.  
"Nami's not a liar!"

Turning his surprised look to Luffy, Usopp gaped lightly.

"Nami? What does Nami have to do with anything?! I just said cats lie! Cats!" Usopp defended himself.

Luffy could only turn his head, huffing still in anger and embarrassment.

"Though Nami does lie too." Usopp spoke for his ears only.

'_Nami wouldn't lie. Not to me._' Luffy's mind began to venture.  
'_I trust her… She would never hurt me. She-_'

"Ow."

Rubbing his head from the sudden impact, Luffy quickly turned to the painful source. Through the trees he watched the rustling and listened to the light laughter.

"What is it?" Usopp questioned.  
"More animals?"

"Dunno." Luffy softly spoke, still awing as the trees swayed and clicked.  
"Let's find out!" He finally grinned.

Luffy stepped back before stretching his arms high up, pulling himself and landing with two feet onto one of the huge hidden branches. Spinning his head, all the young boy could see was a scene only of green. Whatever animals may or may not of been there, they were now gone.

"You see anything?"

Turning back down, Luffy shook his head, watching as Usopp sighed.

"I don't believe it." Usopp voiced.  
"We're getting nowhere by wandering around rooms like this!"

Sighing again, Usopp paced himself.

"Luffy!" He called and turned again.  
"Maybe we should go back to the main hall!"

Luffy could only think now of the former captain and his Kairoseki pellets. Once again feeling his heart begin to pace at the thought.

"No…" Luffy tried to call back.  
"The cat said they went this way!"

"But this is taking too long!" Usopp tried to argue.  
"If we go back, we can at least try to sneak our way! We don't have to-"

"No!"

"Luffy!"

Moaning, Luffy could only let his fear speak for him. Clouded, the thought of that rifle alone had him not daring to step a foot back where that man stood.

"What about the others!" Usopp called back  
"What if the others are in danger right now too? Are you just going to sit there?!"

"I know that!" Luffy called down.  
"But this way might be better!"

"Are you just going to wait here then too when Nami is in danger?"

Shutting his eyes, Luffy could only try to drown out the thought.

"If it was that captain who had Nami, would you be sitting there too?" Usopp called.  
"The others! It's no different, we have to help them!"

"I know that…" Luffy whispered.  
"I know that but…"

"He's right you know."

Scrambling back up, Luffy's eyes widened to the site in front of him. Hurdled into a group, the mammals eyed the boy in slight surprise as the one closest to Luffy shuffled a deck of cards in his hands.

"You should probably save your crew before Captain Two-Ten-Jack gets them."

"Monkeys!" Luffy grinned, squatting as he threw the animals his peace sign.

"Ah! We're chimps, thank you." The main chimp spoke for the group.

Holding the deck up, he offered to Luffy.

"Care for a game of butanoshippo?"

Shaking his head, the chimp continued on fumbling with the cards.

"Have you monkeys-"

"Chimps…" The ape corrected.

"-seen my crew?"

Playing still with his cards, and the others still leaning behind him, the chimp sighed.

"Humans you mean? Besides you and the one below you, the only other human here is Captain Two-Ten-Jack." Biting his lip, the animal continued on.  
"At least I think he's human. Maybe not…"

"What do you mean by that?!" Usopp called from below.

Hearing the conversation, Usopp cursed when he saw Luffy pay no attention to him to help him up and again he cried out as the conversation continued on without him being acknowledged.

"So, you're afraid of our captain?" The monkey spoke, watching as Luffy's eyes turned away.  
"I see…"

Picking up a card, the monkey examined the piece.

"Are you by any chance familiar with the game of Two-Ten-Jack?" He again asked.

Surprised at both the name of the game and of the pirate, Luffy turned his head, shaking his head no.

"Oh, it's a fairly simple game!" The monkey chimed, lifting a card up, he examined it.  
"You see the object of the game basically is to use your own trick cards and avoid the opponents trick cards."

"I can't really…" Luffy tried to avoid the odd conversation.

"Don't tell me you don't have at least one more trick up your sleeve?"

Tilting his head, Luffy could only stare at the bark, unsure if he should continue them on or just leave and unaware that Usopp listened intently still.

"Do you want to know why the captain's previous crew was hunted down?" The chimp continued.  
"It's because they acted like the humans they were and that's what the captain expected."

"Huh?" Luffy questioned, at a very great loss.

"They became scared, lost, running away from the sight of danger and the captain knew exactly how to find and draw them out." The chimp spoke.  
"But imagine if you faced Jack like an animal? Surprising him by doing the unexpected and throwing him completely off guard, like a lion with its prey. It's all about surprise and by facing him you may just confuse him enough."

"But I can't beat him!" Luffy protested.  
"Why would I go out there and-"

"Because your crew needs you! Am I right?" The chimp asked.

Gasping, Luffy could feel his heart pace again, only for a new reason this time.

"Stop trying to be a regular human and stop trying to run away!" The chimp again grinned.  
"Be like the lion, the king of all, and show Jack what you're made of."

"I kicked a lion's ass once though…"

"That's not the point!" The chimp yelled, a vein forming to the slow boy's brain.  
"Your friends need their captain…"

"How do you-?" Luffy began but was cut off.

"Show Jack that one last trick you have"

Staring into each other's eyes, Luffy slowly tried to take in the words. Grinning as he realized what he needed to do. He was the head of his herd, the captain to his crew, and being so he had to take in a few shots, even for his crew.

"Right!" He grinned.  
"I get it."

"Good." The chimp grinned, turning to the rest of the group.  
"We better get going. I have a feeling things are about to get crazy here and we don't want to be the blame for the encouragement again."

The others chuckling along with him, they quickly reached for the nearest vines, swinging away one by one.

"Human versus animal, human versus human, or animal versus animal. I do not know what kind of fight it will be, since you do smell a lot like us and the captain claims to be one of us." Grinning one last time, the ape spoke again.  
"Just imagine, something very precious to you is what he has in his arms."

"Something precious…" Luffy mumbled.

Rubbing his hat, Luffy instead could only think of one thing as that word rang in his ear. That orangehaired girl that seemed to plague his mind, body, and soul from dawn to dusk and even in his dreams.

"Nami…" He mouthed.

Turning his eyes back to the laughter, Luffy watched in awe as the chimps continued their swinging. From vine to vine they jumped, high above the ground and away from any danger below in a speed that would make the cheetah gape. And as they continued on, venturing farther and farther, they would never know of the grin they had placed onto Luffy and the thought of a 'trick' he so needed.

Tearing away from the trees and jumping for a land, Luffy quickly turned his head as he realized his other missing friend.

"Usopp?"

Turning his head frantically around again, his heart paced as he dreaded the worse.

"Usopp!" He cried again.

"Usopp-sama has gone looking for the others." A voice triumphantly broke through.

Looking on with wide eyes, Luffy awed at the familiar yellow masked sniper king.

"Sogeking?" Luffy finally managed out.  
"How did you-?"

"Heh. You think someone like me would turn from a call of distress?!" He again boomed.  
"Usopp-sama called for me and-"

"How?!" Luffy grinned, his eyes filled with stars.  
"How did you get here so fast? And Usopp! How did he call you?"

Stumbling lightly, Sogeking could feel his mask mentally being taken off. In truth, Usopp probably would have never taken the risk like this to be found out, but knowing that they were headed off now to face Captain Two-Ten-Jack, a little boost of confidence was what he needed to get through.

"Th-That's not important right now, Luffy-san!" Sogeking corrected.  
"What's important now is your crew, and I'm here to help with that!"

"Shishishi!" Luffy chuckled, overjoyed.  
"Good, because I have a plan!"

Stumbling to those words, Sogeking blurted out in unbelief.

"Y-You DO?!"

* * *

Clicking the door behind them, Luffy could still feel his heart pace lightly as he eyed the red carpet.

"It looks as though the hall is empty. Why don't we try to find the others along with Usopp-sama."

"Right." Luffy agreed, and soon the two made their way down the silent hall.

In silence they trudged on, Luffy wanting to ask his idol a few questions but also preparing himself to again hear that fire. That boom, that echo he dreaded.

"Are you going to help us find Nami too?" Luffy finally questioned.

At this, Sogeking pondered. He never knew when he might be needed again.

"Perhaps." He spoke.  
"Nami-san and Luffy-san are closer to each other than I am with her, but if measures call for it, I'll be there."

"Really?" Luffy beamed.

Feeling the praise, Sogeking couldn't help but smirk at the admiration he had.

"Of course! I'm always there to stop-"

"No, not that." Luffy corrected.  
"You really think me and Nami are close?"

Bewildered, the mask slowly turned to the grinning boy, unsure as to why he needed a complete answer to that.

"Well…Of course, but…She is your crewmate so…" Sogeking was lost at his words.

Watching, he saw Luffy turn his head with a wide grin.

"I wonder if Nami feels the same." He lightly spoke.

And with those words, he stopped as Sogeking tripped and fell flat to the ground.

"W-W-W-Wait a minute!" Sogeking spoke, pointing a shaky finger towards Luffy.  
"Y-You mean t-t-to tell me that you and Nami…uhhhh."

Seeing the boy grinning, he could not complete his sentence.

'_Luffy…and Nami?! Luffy actually has those kinds of feelings for Nami?_' Usopp shouted in his mind.  
'_What?! But, but…that's not right, or is it?_'

With his mind preoccupied and Luffy only grinning, the two never noticed the click that had made its way to them until it spoke.

"Gotcha…"

Turning to the voice, the two figures quickly stumbled away as a shot rang out throughout the house.

"Go ahead Monkey!" Jack cried, rapidly firing as Luffy continued to run.  
"Keep running like the human you are. Haha! Thisss isss all about the thrill of the game!"

Unfazed that he was putting many holes into his walls and breaking much merchandise, Jack only let his pellets continue after the boy.; laughing all the while as he watched him run.

"Yesss…" He grinned under his mask.  
"That'sss it Monkey, run for the only life you care about, yours!"

"**Hissatsu Chou Kemuri Boshi**!"

Turning his gaze to the other man, Jack cried out as he watched the explosives race for him.

"Tch, asss if I'd let you."

Raising his gun, the former pirate quickly pushed his feet back and slid himself across the carpet, the explosives landing one by one in front and missing him. Waving the smoke away, he now aimed his weapon towards the King of Snipers.

"Don't underessstimate the hunter…" He hissed.

Surprised that Sogeking only stood still in his place as they both locked eyes.

"Pfft… Idiot…" He scoffed.

"**Gomu Gomu no**-"

"Eh?!"

Hearing the voice echo, Two-Ten-Jack quickly lowered his weapon, frantically searching for the caller of that attack.

"**Bazooka**!"

Peering straight up first, he quickly managed to jump away from Luffy's pounding hands. Skidding on the floor as he felt it shake to Luffy's disastrous attack. Turning to look back, he growled as he watched the boy's eyes glower at him as he stood himself in a new formed, cracked hole in his marble floor.

"Bassstard…!"

Bringing himself back to his feet, he let his gun fly slightly up as he fired his shot towards Luffy. Gaping in disbelief as the young pirate avoided the pellet by stretching himself high up to the roof.

"Monkey!!" Jack again cried.

Putting holes in his roof now, he watched in incredulity as Luffy swung himself from chandelier to chandelier like a true monkey would. His pellets racing after him, Jack continued to curse.

"I'll get you! You'll tire out eventually!"

"**Hissatsu-**!"

Two-Ten-Jack cringed as he listened to those words and quickly brought his rifle back down to aim at Sogeking's Kabuto.

"Don't even try it!" The former pirate warned.  
"I'll ssshoot you the minute you let go!"

"**Gomu Gomu no Bazooka**!"

Cringing to the other voice now, Jack this time simply jumped from his spot than turning to the voice. Crying out as he felt the rumble slide off of him and picking himself back quick enough to watch Luffy again spring to the roof above.

"Heh…" Two-Ten-Jack flinched, once again firing after Luffy.  
"I get it! I know what you two are doing! But it doesssn't work that way! I'll never lossse the game to-"

"**Hissatsu-**!"

Again, Jack brought his rifle away from Luffy and towards Sogeking.

"If I have to, you're first!" Jack cried.

Clicking his rifle, he let his finger rest against the trigger.

"**Gomu Gomu no-**!"

Bringing the rifle back up, Jack again cried out.

"You first then! I'll kill you first!!" Licking his lips, Jack again brushed the trigger.

"**Hi no Tori Boshi**!"

Feeling his head begin to pound in confusion, Two-Ten-Jack quickly turned back to the sniper.

"Y-You then…I'll…"

Freezing, Jack could only watch now as the fire soared towards him.

"Ssshit…"

Hearing the cry of pain, Sogeking watched as the flame engulfed the man quickly as he dove to the floor. Desperately rolling and patting the fire off of him as it began to burn and melt clothes and skin. Surprised, the sniper watched as Jack accomplished his task with nothing more than a few burnt marks and his mask and clothes melted almost completely off.

Watching as Luffy stomped his landing in front of the man, Sogeking furrowed his eyes at the sight. Where a nose should clearly be on Jack he instead saw two open slits upon a flat surface and as Luffy advanced closer to the fallen man, he swore he could see a tongue slip in and out in an unusual manner.

"Snake?" Sogeking mumbled.

Peering down at the burnt man, Luffy furrowed his eyes to Two-Ten-Jack's unusual lizard-like eyes. Cracking his knuckles and advancing as the man backed, Luffy solemnly spoke.

"I'm going to kick your ass for threatening my crew…"

Backing still, Jack again tried to reach out for his rifle, grinning as he accomplished the task and raising the weapon to Luffy.

"I don't think…ssso?" His face quickly fell as he realized that only half of his broken rifle was being held up.

Cracking his knuckles again, Luffy watched as his glare made the animal below him tremble. Scrambling to his feet, they both watched as the former pirate raced his way towards the outside doors. Luffy quickly followed behind, determined to beat the man down until his eyes lay upon what the man was now climbing on top of.

"I-Is that his ship?!" Sogeking cried, reaching alongside Luffy.

The two were speechless as they watched an eagle, of equal size to the mansion; cry out to the sky above with a ship of impressive size latched onto its back.

"That's so cool!" Luffy ogled.

"You two!"

They heard a voice call out as the giant bird began to flap its wings.

"I won't forget thisss… I'll be back, thisss isssn't the last you've heard of Captain Two-Ten-Jack!"

With his words echoing now, Luffy quickly remembered his task and raced for the pirate. Only to be brought back as the eagle's wings spread gusts around the mansion, and with Luffy being thrown back, the two watched as the pirate disappeared in the blue, clear sky.

"Ah! He got away!" Sogeking cried, again racing for Luffy.

Standing up and brushing himself first, Luffy eyed the sky above.

"It's alright." He grinned.  
"I can kick his ass another time!"

"Yeah, but still…" Sogeking mumbled.

Watching Luffy's grin, the man under the mask again felt the uneasiness of what he had previously heard.

"I-I think I'll go look for Usopp-sama now!"

Turning, he raced back into the house, never turning back as Luffy too called for him. Turning corners and removing his mask over time, Usopp spoke to himself.

"Luffy and Nami?! I can't believe it…"

Sighing, he smiled lightly now at the idea.

"I guess it can't be helped and I, the Great Captain Usopp, does approve!"

Listening to Luffy's call behind him, Usopp began to slow, tucking away his mask.

"Heh!" He smirked, raising a finger under his chin to pose.  
"I bet I'm the only one who's figured it put. The others sure are going to be surprised about Luffy 's feelings… If they ever do figure it out."


	14. Chapter 14

**Chapter Fourteen**  
By Seltap

"His fever's getting worse."

With a sad sigh, Nami slowly pulled the damp cloth from his head. Soaking it once again into the small bowl, she brought the icy, cold towel back to Luffy's forehead. She watched as his breathing paced and his body twitched lightly to the feel, only to be brought back down to labored breathing as his eyes remained shut. Brushing his hair delicately away from the wet fabric first, she silently sat herself back down to the seat. Watching and listening intently to her captain who lay before her on her bed.

"Luffy." She whispered; her face furrowing as she saw the pain in his sleep.

How fast his sickness had come and how powerful it had been to bring him to this state. One minute he had been asking for a lick of the tongue and the next she had found him passed out on the deck, not responding to her words or shakes. She cringed at how much pain he must now be in and her not understanding or figuring how to respond to his illness.

"What should I do?" She spoke softly to the boy, listening to his raspy breaths fill the room.  
"I thought you said you've never gotten sick before…"

'_No, __**Luffy**__ said that, not this monkey…_'

Nami quickly swept the small voice away; she had gotten better at it since that night, almost skilled enough to be rid of it permanently.

'_Not now._' She spoke roughly to herself.  
'_Luffy's sick, after he's better I'll figure this out later._'

She sighed in already sudden defeat. She was bound to procrastinate the thought of the sin she had done, the questions that had arise to what Luffy had told her that night and the great betrayal.

'_Later…_' She again moaned.

Unknowably grateful that a knock had caught her now full attention; she smiled lightly as Camille entered the room quietly, holding a new bowl of water for Luffy.

"Um…" She mumbled, setting the bowl down as she reached for the old one.  
"Is he doing any better?"

Nami sighed to the question.

"His fever's gotten worse."

"Ah, I see." Camille again mumbled, keeping her eyes glued to the floor as she quickly turned her back to the both of them.  
"I'll be sure to bring colder water next time!"

And with just that, Nami watched with a wrinkled nose as Camille trotted out of the room. Nami was already aware of the girl's fear she now had from the suffering boy in front of her. After what he had done, with the kind of power and rage he had displayed, how could she not be? Nami of course did not resent any of them for their behavior now, she knew perfectly well that they were allowed to feel this way, but she still had one question soaring in her mind.

'_Why?_' She asked herself.  
'_Why did they come back?_'

Could they not see the damage he was capable of? Was it true that the many islands and troubles they had all gone through together was enough for them to accept? She had no idea and it troubled her.

"Nnnn…"

Nami let her eyes fall to anguish as she turned to the moan; watching Luffy claw his nails deep into the bed under him as his teeth and eyes grinded and films of sweat beaded on every inch of his body and soaked the bed under him.

"Luffy…" Nami calmly called.

She reached for his damp cloth, once again, to dip into the cold water. Setting it back, she watched as his body calmed slightly and his breath once again paced.

"Luffy." Nami called again, this time lifting herself.  
"Wait for me. I'm going to bring back a doctor."

Finally mustering up the courage to separate from him, Nami turned to look at the small island they had docked for a few days now. Procrastinating for the past few hours to leave, though she knew she had to for his sake.

"Don't worry, I'm here for you." She whispered as she brushed at his hair, letting a smile creep to her face when she saw his chest hold to her words and touch.

Shutting the door softly behind her, Nami marched her way down the hall, glancing only for a second at Luffy's 'personal room' before meeting with the bright sun and warm deck. Bringing a hand up to shade her eyes, she peered up to watch the clouds pass slowly by. Deciding that today could be marked as a beautiful day was it not for the state of her captain. As if reading her thoughts a voice called out to her.

"Nice weather, isn't it?"

Tashi grinned as she watched Nami turn to her. A frown plastered onto Nami's face as their eyes met.

Nami let her frown turn to the small girl next to Tashi, Belina, as she cried out in joy. Leaning over the rail, Belina laughed as she watched dolphins jump and cry out in the far distance. Nami being jealous slightly at the young girl's umbrella hat as it shaded her from the heat of the sun.

"Is Captain doing any better?" Tashi again asked, leaning her arms back to rest against the hard wood.

"No." Nami answered plain, turning her frown to face the girl fully.

"Is that so?" Tashi spoke, turning her gaze to the sky above.  
"Maybe someone should go bring him a doctor…"

Nami lifted an eyebrow when a grin was brought back down to her. What in the world was Tashi trying to get at? She knew already where she was headed off to; it wasn't as if she was leaving to go play. Though, as her face glued to the blonde haired girl, she sighed; the question once again repeating itself in her mind, this time speaking it up.

"Why?" She slowly asked.

Watching as Tashi's ears and head lifted to her shallow voice, she picked her arms slightly up to let herself stare into Nami's eyes.

"Why did you come back?" Nami spoke in low.

She kept her eyes sternly set on Tashi's as the woman's as well kept steady on Nami's.

"Where else would we go?" Tashi grinned.  
"We're family, don't we stick together?"

Nami could feel her heart freeze to that word.

'_Family._'

And quickly images of what she fretted before wrapped around her, engulfing her like a blanket would. She could feel the chill in her heart at the real Luffy's eyes looking down on her. What would he say? What would the others say? What was she to do? Would she look for them still?

Or would she stay with the man she loved?

'_Love him?_' She asked her mind.

Nami couldn't think of this now. She refused to think of this now; she did not want the knot in her stomach to tighten anymore.

"I guess you're right." Nami spoke with a trembling grin.  
"We stick together no matter what…!"

Unaffected by Tashi's now surprised look, Nami turned from her, only being stopped when Tashi called out.

"Why do you stay?!"

Tashi cringed at the desperation in her voice. She didn't want to sound panic or sound demanding of her.

"Why do you stay with him, when you have no idea who he is?" Tashi collected herself.

Nami scoffed with a smile when she heard those words. Had it really been that obvious that she was lying to them? If they knew that, then why were they really staying?

"I…" Nami choked on her words, unsure of which side in her mind to take.

Her heart pounding against her chest, it too was confused on who it would choose.

"I _was _looking for something…" She mumbled under her breath; stricken at what she had just chosen, but trying her best to be rid of the idea for now.

"You were using him to find something?" Tashi asked to the shaking figure.

Furrowing her eyes when she saw the orange head nod to her question; the two remained silent for the remainder, Tashi lost in her thoughts as Nami tried hard to rid of hers.

"I'll be back…" Nami finally mustered, slowly stepping away.

"Wait!"

Again Tashi cringed to her frantic call. Not wanting to sound like she was distraught, she took in a deep breath before again speaking to the stilled back.

"I… We…" Tashi took charge to calm herself.  
"We're looking for something too…"

At this Nami lifted her sunken head, surprised at what she had just heard. Was this the reason they had stayed? So many questions once again swam in her mind, though she spoke none.

"We're looking for something we lost a long time ago… Something we can never replace." Tashi continued.

'_Long ago?_' Nami thought.  
'_Could it be.…? Is she talking about her family? She said they had nothing else… Are they actually still looking for their parents?_'

Keeping her back still turned, the two silent figures only stood and listened to Belina's laughter. After time, Nami took a step forward, realizing that she was not bound to speak right now.

"He's dangerous Nami!" Tashi again called to halt her.

'_He said he loved me…_' Nami's mind argued.

"He's unstable! You've seen it lately too! His mood changes in a second. He's been having terrible mood swings!"

'_He was just becoming ill. It was his sickness that was making him angry._'

"He's become so possessive of you…"

'_He just doesn't want to lose me._'

"I can see it in his eyes… He isn't the same as when we first met him..."

Watching Nami's back numb only to her words, Tashi could feel her heart racing. Her eyes widening to what she was seeing.

"Come with us… Please…" Tashi quietly begged.  
"We can take our own ship. We can help find what we're both searching for…"

'_I…can't…_'

"You rescued us from hell, Nami. There's no way we would leave you in one… Please."

Tashi's heart sank when she saw Nami begin to walk away. Shaking her head in despair, Tashi could no longer call out.

"I'll be back." Nami whispered for her.

* * *

"Please…" Nami lightly begged.  
"I have no idea what his diagnosis is…"

She let her eyes glaze to the old man in front of her. He brushed at his thick, white mustache as he peered back down at her with loath.

"Do you realize the expense of me leaving my facility to do a ship call?" He drawled.

"Please," Nami again pleaded, "we have the money."

Already it had been three failures, and though this one seemed lost as well, Nami could feel that she was somehow getting some connection to this doctor. The others had just simply brushed her off, giving no explanation as to why and then turning away. At least this man in front of her communicated a little.

"Please…" Nami mumbled.

The doctor again eyed the girl in thought, brushing his whiskers as he considered the value.

"How in the world did such a fearsome pirate crew dock here anyway? The old man spoke.

Bringing her back up straight, Nami breathed in, frustrated that no help was coming to her.

'_That's because I'm no longer with that crew… Our ship isn't marked as pirates._'

"What does that matter?" Nami firmly spoke.

Nami saw the mistake in her tone when the man lowered his eyes to her and brought his hand down to wrap around his back.

"Do you even know what's located here on this island?" He asked, scoffing when Nami made no response.  
"You and your crew have just landed where a small Marine Headquarter is located. There are Marines marching these very same streets as you."

The doctor again smiled when he saw the small twitch in Nami's eyes. Her eyes glaring back, she made no attempt to acknowledge his words, though she now feared for the others back on the ship.

'_Luffy…_' Her mind ached at the idea of his sick body being beaten.

"You see." The doctor stuck his chin up as he spoke, nodding to the window behind her.  
"Already they caught another one."

Spinning on her heels, Nami turned to the window behind her; anxious at the site of the busy crowd being pushed back as men in white uniforms marched by. Watching as another poor soul was dragged along in chains and dozens of Marines marched in front of him and behind. The street was like a parade, though no one cried out in glee.

"Out!"

Turning back, Nami hissed as the old man's face now boiled red.

"Get out!" He cried again.  
"If they see you in here, it'll be trouble for me!"

"But-!" Nami tried to protest.

"Out!!"

With a click of her tongue, annoyed at this whole situation, Nami trodded herself out into the sidewalks, burying herself deep into the crowd so as not to be recognized. Watching and waiting along with the civilians, she furrowed her eyes at the so called enemies, realizing that most of them were probably corrupted despite their title. The street of men seemed almost never ending; they marched in unison, not a sign of emotion plastered on to them as they accompanied a man to his doom.

"Geez, I'm so sick of this. Why is it when someone is captured they have to put on a big show for us? I've got places to be!"

Listening to the man behind her, Nami silently agreed with him, though this was her first experience.

"Eh, we all do. Just gotta' get use to it. Nothing we can do…"

Nami listened to another man reply behind her. Her eyes and ears picking up as she took note of him continue on.

"You should have seen it last week. Some big name pirate was captured! I swear there were about two hundred Marines marching him down to the prison."

"No kidding?" The other replied, slightly amused.  
"Any idea who it was? You can never see the face of them through these crowds."

Nami furrowed her eyes as the two continued on, both slightly intrigued and willing to eavesdrop to pass the time.

"I didn't get to see the face, but I've heard rumors…" His voice lowered, almost as if he feared speaking out the name.  
"Some have been saying its Mugiwara and his crew."

Nami gasped lightly to those words, her legs faltering frivolously as she both tried to contain her anxiety and listen on to the two.

"Luffy…" She mimed.

"Oh, yeah! I remember hearing about that. Got him locked up and waiting for higher authorities to come pick him up, isn't that right? Geez, that means it's going to be packed next week with Marines, are town is too little for these things to take-Hey, watch it!"

Nami could care less as angry eyes and voices yelled at her. She only continued on, pushing bodies aside as she tried her best to follow the Marines.

"Excuse you!" The cries continued as she carried on.

Hissing as the officers turned their way and the crowd of civilians fell back into the streets. Racing to catch up, she continued to knock people out of her way.

"Luffy." She mouthed again, her legs racing.  
"Everyone, I've found you!"

Feeling tears of joy begin to form she brought her arm roughly up. The last thing she needed was Luffy worrying about her when he saw that her eyes were red and puffy. As she raced on, she never realized again that she had switch sides in her mind. Her heart still beat within her in confusion.

* * *

Nami mentally thanked her skills the minute she had reached the small base. Following skillfully and quietly as the numbers of the Marines decreased over time when they drew closer to the prison doors. From a distance she watched as this new condemned pirate was only accompanied by two as the doors shut behind them, two other Marines guarding the entrance.

"Hmmm…" Nami hummed.

The only thing that remained now was how to get in. She waited for a good few minutes, smirking when she saw the two Marines, who entered before, make their exit; the pirate from before nowhere in sight. She furrowed her eyes in thought as she took in the sights of the small prison.

"High walls, thick wires…" She spoke softly to herself, memorizing the scene around her.

Seeing the two guards stand tall and still, she sighed.

"I can take those two guards out…" She spoke as she reached for her Perfect Clima Tact.  
"But-…"

She worried that the inside was heavily guarded.

"If it isn't, then… Luffy would have broken out of there already."

Shaking her head, she refused to let that idea turn her away. She would never know unless she tried. There was still the possibility that this small camp used Kairoseki bars and cuffs.

Sneaking her way around the sight and letting the tall walls be her shield, she slowly made her way to the two unsuspecting security. Smirking devilishly as she let the dark cloud form above her and watching it as its shade finally caught the two guards' attention; its lightning strike too quick for either of them to cry out in surprise.

* * *

Nami huffed as she ran deeper and deeper down into the dark cells. Carrying her legs as fast as she could down the damp stairs and cursing as her vision grew darker and darker, causing her to slow in her speed. She cringed at the thought of her Luffy being stuck in this unlit hell.

"These stairs just never-Ah!"

Crying out in achievement, Nami had finally reached the last floor. Reaching for the cracking light that hang tightly to the wall. Letting the flame be her guide now, she slowly made her way through the dark, damp hall.

"Damn it…" She shivered in light fear.  
"Where are the cells?"

Moving into the next room, she knew she had found her spot. Lines of bars raced down as they separated the cells, and, as if the fire was a signal, the entire walls shook with cries. Pirates, hunters, criminals of every kind cried out to her. Nami stood frozen in fear when she listened to the whistles and random screams. Shaking lightly as some begged of her to free them.

'_Luffy…_'

Taking a step forward, Nami let her lamp dim into each cage. Her eyes widening as she took the site of the dirty, broken men inside them. Like animals, most of them crawled into their dark corner when she let her light shine over them, while others pleaded with eyes or words for her to have mercy. For now, she would just have to ignore each one. She felt both a light hope and painful fear when she saw Kairoseki cuffs holding together a few hands.

Most of them bind together by cuffs were unmoving. Some with their backs turned to her on the ground; while others let their heads hang low, unmoving. Sucking in a deep breath, Nami decided best to call out above the cries. The noises were making her sick and she couldn't help but cringe to think what emotion the next cage would bring.

"Luffy!" She cried, desperate to hear a response.

Either in shock of her voice or fear of the name, the room fell silent; it was as if no living soul had been down these halls ever. Patiently, Nami stood herself, waiting to hear any minute a call of her captain or crew. Her eyes furrowed with grief when she continued to listen to the silence.

Finally though, her ears perked to a response. A cackle shrilled the room to her call, the laugh recognizable to her ears and mind. Her legs moving on their own accord to the noise, she raced down the dark hall; making her way to the very last damp cell and throwing both her and the lamp fiercely against the bars. Nami widened her eyes to site. Still chuckling at her, she let her jaw fall slightly as he eerily and slowly turned his head to her.

Never could Nami imagine that this broken man in front of her could look any more mad than when they had first met. Seeing what this small cell had done to him, though, she took back that thought.

"Yo…" He chuckled, letting his arms shake against his heavy cuffs.

"You…" Nami whispered, shaking as his craze filled eyes locked with hers once again.

* * *

"Are you sure you should be alone with him?" Camille silently asked, reaching for the empty bowl.  
"He won't be happy if he wakes up and see's you instead of Nami."

Picking up where Nami left off, Ebony smiled as she placed a newly wet cloth upon the boy's head.

"It's fine." She softly spoke, letting her eyes remain on Luffy.

"Alright, but I'm worried about leaving you with him…" Camille answered.

Watching her eldest sister ignore her words, Camille sighed and turned towards the door.

"I'm only leaving you because he's sick and not even awake…"

Hearing the hinge click behind, Ebony let her smile fall. Watching only a few minutes more, the woman quickly reached for her pocket. Pulling out one of the parcels she so often carried and eyed it. Noting how good looking the man with green hair looked in his picture.

"Hey." Ebony called, reaching for the cold bowl next to her.  
"Wake up."

She had no remorse as she swung the bowl Luffy's way. Certain to get the last icy drop splashed into his face. Sitting still, she watched as Luffy coughed and sputtered to the impact, his body moving lightly to her call and action, but not opening his eyes like she hoped for.

"Time to get up, Captain." Ebony tried again, slapping his face repeatedly.

Hearing a moan escape from him, Ebony pulled back. Watching again as his head turned slowly her way and his eyes fluttered to hers; his chest still heaving high to his illness and his face red to the heat.

"Good morning, Captain!" Ebony grinned before shoving the wanted sign above his face.  
"I just want to ask you a few things, then I'll let you go back to sleep!"

Ebony let her grin fall as Luffy stared intently towards her, his lidded eyes showing that he had no care for her words or the piece of paper she held above him.

"Can you even hear me?" Ebony solemnly asked.  
"Are you really that sick?"

She knew the answers to those questions as his eyes changed to her. Watching his pupils narrow to hers, his breathing coming out heavier, he barred his teeth. Forcing his hand to shoot out for her wrist

Ebony remained calm and collect as she felt the tight grip, an emotion she just naturally had in most situations. Feeling his fingers tighten around her wrist, she raised her eyebrows; raising, once again, the poster.

"Who were these people? What happened to them?" She quietly spoke over his heavy breathing.

She only blinked to the pain in her wrist and to the sick, menacing eyes.

"Where…Where is she?" Luffy spoke raspy through his breaths.

"Nami went to go get you a doctor, Captain." Ebony smiled.  
"She'll be back soon."

Both knowing that he was in no state to break bones, Luffy instead let his nails dig into her wrist and twist at her skin.

"Bring her back…" He breathed.  
"I want her next to me…right now…"

Ebony only continued to smile as she felt him continue to twist.

"Otherwise…I'll…I'll…"

"I don't think you're in any condition to hurt any of us right now, Captain." Ebony again smiled with innocence.  
"Let alone make your threats sound threatening."

Ebony was slightly surprised to feel the hand draw back and lifting her eyes to him she quickly stood herself. Slightly panicking for his well-being as Luffy sat himself on the bed; slowly trying to move his legs over the mattress.

"Wait a minute." Ebony called, reaching for him.  
"You can't get up. You're only going to hurt-Gah!"

Despite his sickness, he still seemed to have the power to send the woman back with a fist to her chest.

"Don't touch me…" He mumbled, furrowing his eyes and lips at the window.

Ebony moaned to the small blow, picking herself up too as she regained feeling back. She let her eyes watch him as he stared at the window. Not moving with nothing more than heavy shakes and only sending the window a nasty glare, Ebony finally picked herself up. She continued to watch as his eyes began to falter, opening and closing as his pupils faded back and forth and by the time Ebony had reached back to his bed, with a small push, Luffy was once again flat on his back.

Reaching for her poster one more time, she lifted the 'Wanted' letters above him. His eyes never moving to her or the poster, he furrowed them to the ceiling above.

"Please…" Ebony lightly begged.  
"Please tell me who they were. What happened to them? Did you do something to them?"

The two remained silent for minutes, Ebony not daring to move until she was given an answer and Luffy not moving his eyes or lips to her. Finally, her eyes widened as he brought his arm up, hoping that he was ready to speak. Instead she watched in shock as his hand balled and flung itself straight into his mouth.

Not moving, still in shock, she watched in slight horror as his teeth slammed into his fist. Eyeing the blood from his hand ooze out of his mouth for some time, she stepped back as Luffy let his face redden from his pouring tears. At a lost, she could only watch as red mixed in with salty tears and traveled down his face, biting down harder into his hand as the hiccups and chokes of heavy crying filled the room.

"Please!" Ebony called again, pushing the poster again frantically into his view.  
"Who were these people?! Who was this man?!" She demanded, shoving a finger hard into the picture.

"She's going to leave meee-…"

Like a child, Luffy whined through his rough bite, the tears soaking his face and making his eyes red and puff.

"She's coming back! She said she would!" Ebony tried to calm him down.

Ignoring her words and possibly her presence, Luffy continued to cry as his fist shoved inside his mouth; red blood running down his lips and staining his teeth as he gagged on his fist and tears.

"She's not coming back for me. Someone's kidnapped her, and I can't save her."

Listening to this and his chokes, Ebony sighed. Finally concluding that this man, everyone praised so much before, Nami had spoken only well about, and her sisters, as well as herself, looked up to was in some case truly sick; sick in his mind.

"One minute you're worried she's leaving you and the next you say someone's kidnapped her…?" Ebony spoke, hoping that her words would make him realize how crazy he was sounding.

Again she was only answered with childish wails.

"Nami, please come back…please…!"

Frustrated now at the site and progress, Ebony marched for the door; slightly worried as well that his stress would take a major toll on his illness.

"Find her!" He called after her.  
"Bring her back to me!"

"You sound like a kid begging for a toy…" Ebony scoffed.

Staring one last time at the poster in her hand, she quickly folded it into her pocket.

"I don't get you at all. I thought the only secret you had was that room of yours." Ebony furrowed her eyes.  
"Though, I already know all about that…"

Slamming the door behind her, Ebony cringed as she listened to the piercing scream behind her.

"You sound like a spoiled brat…"

Sighing against the door as she listened to the threats of her and her sisters, Ebony buried her face into her hands; rubbing her face in irritation.

"What do I do…?

* * *

Nami could only gape as she locked her eyes with this man's dark ones. Something he seemed to get a kick of, and only chuckled as his eyes glued to hers.

"Well, well." He finally spoke.  
"One would have never thought to see one again."

He again chuckled as Nami's croaking noises answered back.

"Luffy?" He drawled with bored eyes.  
"Is that not one's captain?"

Again, Nami's eyes could only answer for her, the sight of the man bringing up questions she would have never thought of before.

"Captain… Kloon." She finally managed out, speaking more to herself.

"Captain _De_ Kloon." He corrected her, shrilling out in laughter for no apparent reason.

Shaking off her shock, Nami again threw herself to the wet bars; calling out over his piercing snicker.

"Please! Luffy! Did they bring Luffy here?! Did you see?!"

"Luffy?" Kloon spoke while calming his laughter.  
"What makes one think that one's captain would be even thrown into a cell?"

He let his eye lid lazily as he turned to speak to her.

"One's captain would be executed in a second!"

Again he closed his eyes in glee and let out a cry full chortle.

At this, Nami could feel her grip loosening on the bars. Her little light of hope, gone now as this mad man laughed to her distress. She could feel herself growing dizzy to the stupidity of herself, the man in front of her was right. The last thing the Marine's would do is keep Luffy behind bars; they would certainly kill him the moment he was in their hands.

"Ones lost one's captain?" Kloon spoke, bringing her mind back.  
"That's stupid of one, now each one of one is going to go around in circles for months looking for one."

Throwing out another cackle, Nami could now feel her heat boiling in embarrassment and rage. Once again throwing herself to the bars, she spat at the man inside them.

"We wouldn't be separated in the first place if it wasn't for you and your goddamn clones!"

Furrowing her eyes, she watched as his laugh stopped suddenly and surprised pupils were brought down to hers.

"One never kidnapped one's captain. If that's what one means."

Nami began to lightly shake the bars, frantic to get inside and tear up the man who had separated both her and Luffy. Something too Kloon failed not to notice.

"Is one mad?" He mocked.  
"Does one have feelings for one's captain? Last time one denied it…"

He snorted when Nami's glare continued to wrap around him. Not in any mood to play games.

"Your clone kidnapped _me_…" She hissed.

Nami could feel one side or her mind trying to argue with her but she quickly ignored it as she saw the shock look in Kloon's eyes.

"One's clone?" He mouthed, tearing his eyes to the ground.  
"One of one's clones is still alive?"

At this Nami watched the man's chapped, white lips curl into a smile. Not a crazy smile he was showing off a few moments ago, but a true smile filled with pride.

At the site of his smile, she could begin to feel her anger melt away, not because of him but because questions that had engulfed her mind for this whole time could finally be answered.

"Why?" She muttered out.  
"If he's a clone of Luffy, why does he act so differently towards me?"

Again she watched as his smile glued to the floor, pleased still to hear her words.

"Because one made him that way. He's like one's son, one chose which emotion should overpower which, one chose who one's clone would consider the enemy and who one would consider a friend."

"But why?" Nami called again as his voice faltered.  
"You were trying to kill us back on your ship! Why did you make him act sentimental towards me?"

Bringing his eyes slowly back to hers, his smile fell.

"When one saw the way one reacted to one's question about how one felt about one's captain, one was certain that one had a strong relationship with one's captain."

Nami blinked, trying hard to understand this man's strange way of talking.

"You thought me and Luffy were in a relationship?"

Nodding yes, he continued on.

"And what would be worse than one's captain seeing one's navigator forced down by one's clone? Would it not tear one's captain apart, throw one's captain into despair and make one's captain feel weak?"

Nami gasped as the words sunk into her and translated. Bringing a hand to cup her mouth, her eyes widened and shook at the man in front of her as realization hit her dead on.

"You intended for him to rape me…" She softly spoke; disgusted at the idea and the grin Kloon was now sending her.

"One told him to view one as a piece of meat… One was to be nothing more in one's clone's eyes than just a body to use." Kloon burred, tearing his eyes away from her and towards the wall.  
"But… Perhaps one's captain has a different view of love to 'a piece of meat'."

Still cupping her mouth, Nami could feel her eyes heat, though she refused to shed any tear.

'_Luffy… He was only created to take me against my will? Just to make Luffy mad?! What kind of sick person is this man?!"_

Swinging her head back up, she turned to him, wanting to ask something else to get her mind off of the idea.

"Why can't he remember the past? Why doesn't he have the same memories as the real Luffy?" She barked.

Kloon scoffed before answering.

"That's stupid. Does one think one has any idea what one and one's captain has gone through? One wasn't with one on one's adventures."

Opening her mouth again, the captain beat her to her question.

"One's clone knew who one was because one knew who one was. That doesn't mean one knew about your past, and neither does one's clone." He solemnly spoke.

"So then, the only thing this Luffy knows about me… The only thing he loves me for… Is literally only my name…?" Nami could again feel the tears form.

Kloon seemed to notice her choking on her words and grinned slyly at her pain.

"Why is one crying?" He continued to grin.  
"Don't tell me… Did one actually give into one's clone?"

Watching her eyes fall to the ground with light tears, Kloon once again cackled.

"Did…Did one actually fall in love to one's clone? Did one actually throw away one's captain for the enemy?" He tried to speak through laughs, crying out louder as he saw Nami sniffle and choke as he threw realization at her.  
"Did one fall in love with the wrong one?"

Again his insane cries echoed against the walls as Nami held her humiliated wails into her hand.

'_What have I done?!_' She cried in her mind.  
'_I've betrayed Luffy… Again! Only worse…_'

"Did one give one's body freely to one's clone?" Kloon again spoke.

Already embarrassed and humiliated, Nami threw her tear-filled eyes at the man, hissing when their eyes locked.

"What is it to you?!" She spat.  
"I'm not going to be your joke anymore!"

Heaving her chest and hissing still, Nami was mentally surprised at the look of Kloon's eyes. In them she could see no joy in his question, and instead looked into almost concerned pupils.

"One has gotten oneself into quite a dilemma." He articulated, turning his head.  
"One should probably not even try to find one's captain anymore."

Calming her breaths and tears, Nami softly spoke to the man again.

"What do you mean?"

Watching his eyes turn back once again to hers, Nami could feel light panic in the seriousness in his face.

"Hold a piece of meat in front of a dog's face and that dog will chase one until it finds something better." Kloon recited, shrugging to his words he continued.  
"Or until the dog grows too tired of chasing it. He will eventually stop, never knowing the taste of that meat but neither missing what he never tasted."

Shaking her head in confusion, Nami could only gape at the man.

"What're you-" She began but was quickly cut off.

"Let the dog have a nip of that meat, even just a lick and that dog will chase that piece of meat till the end of his days." Kloon spoke.  
"Desperate for that one little taste again, that dog will never give it up. Craving another lick after another, that dog will keep on going after it, tearing anything in his way and especially ones who get in that dog's way. All until it catches its meat and sinks its crazed teeth into it, that dog's infatuation of that meat forcing him to tear it apart with no self-control."

Turning his empty eyes to the girl's he lightly smiled; fascinated slightly at her confusion.

"One has to ask oneself, did one give one's clone even just a lick?"

Nami gasped, crying out again to the pirate.

"Is-Is that why he goes crazy sometimes? Is that why he's always angry when I leave him behind?"

Kloon only shrugged to her words.

"One's never seen one's clone for more than five minutes. One would never know."

"But then what you just said," Nami began again, "are you saying that if I leave him to find Luffy, the real Luffy, he won't let me go. He'll keep on chasing me?"

"That's how one made him!" Kloon madly grinned.  
"Also, one has to think how one's own captain would react… Would one's captain let one go so easily?"

Knowing the answer to that, Nami could only let her shock state remain silent.

'_What have I done?'_ She repeated, sicken that this Luffy had manipulated her.

Watching her silent state for some time, Kloon could only grin to her reaction. Proud at what he had done.

"Please…" She whispered.

"Huh?"

"Please…" Nami began again, loud enough for his ears.  
"Another clone of me… Make another clone of me for him! I can't stay with this Luffy! I have to go back to my crew! I have to go back to _my _Luffy!" She cried desperately, flinging and pushing herself against the bars.

"Impossible!" Kloon boomed for her.  
"One cannot create clone's that have already been killed."

"Please!" Nami cried again.  
"Change him to where he hates me, anything! Tell me what I have to do to keep him away from me!"

Feeling her grip loosen to bars, Nami again let her head fall.

"Please…" She whispered out.

Watching her in silence, Kloon only remained unmoved by her words. No longer motivated to escape his prison, already deciding that his piracy would end in this cage, he no longer had any reason to help the girl in front of him; Nor any motivation not to help her.

"There are two ways…" He finally spoke, tearing his eyes away to the wall as Nami brought her head slowly back up.  
"You can kill him."

Biting her lip, Nami was already aware of that option, could she honestly kill a man who had saved her countless of times? Taught her lessons and smiled to her presence? Could she really harm the man who accepted her for who she was and even admitted to love everything about her? Soul, body, and mind all together.

'_But the only reason he did that was because this man in front you accidentally made him that way..._'

"What-What is the other option?" Nami quickly spoke, frantic to shut her mind up.

"Hehe...Why?" He mocked her.  
"Is one too soft-"

"Please…!" Nami cried, shutting her eyes as her mind pounded.  
"I can set you free, so please!"

Scoffing, Kloon continued.

"One no longer desires to be out of these walls. One has already chosen to live one's last days in here…"

Sighing to his words and the thought, he continued on; fulfilling Nami's request to an extent.

"You just need to make him realize who he is… Who he truly is."

Nami blinked in confusion to his words. Slightly astounded that Kloon had finally used normal pronunciation.

"What do you mean?" She quietly asked again.  
"He already knows who he is. We all do. He's Luffy."

"Is he?" Kloon quietly whispered.

Turning his back to her, he let out another sigh.

"It's just like I said… Now leave me alone, please. I'm tired."

"But I don't understand." Nami tried lightly to argue.

"When I speak in tongues, I speak with one, because in this world there should only be one…"

"Please, I don't understand."

With another sigh, Kloon's last words to her would prove to be useless.

"Please, I'm too tired and besides…" He sucked in his breath before going on.  
"Why would one's captain want one back after who one's been with? Why would one's captain put betrayal right back on his ship? Hee-hee-hya..."

* * *

"Nami! How'd it go finding a doctor?"

Grinning, Tashi watched as Nami's steps made up slowly to the deck. Ignoring her, the orange haired girl only continued to her room.

"Because you know," Tashi continued as she watched Nami's back disappear, "Ebony was saying that captain looks to be feeling better… That's what you wanted right?"

Feeling her heart slightly fall at the sight, Tashi could only turn away. Not knowing whether she should continue to speak ill-will of their captain or to do what she was doing now, which was taking sides with Nami's perspective.

Making her way slowly to the room, Nami could feel her body still numb. She felt empty as her mind and heart remained silent, and could only move herself to the boy who claimed to love her. Who told her she deserved the best and who he would always be there for.

"Luffy…" She mouthed, making her way into the room and back to the seat next to the bed.

She could still feel herself numb as her eyes traveled to his red face, his eyes still closed and his breathing still heavy to her.

'_Luffy_…_'_ Nami's mind finally spoke.  
'_What have I done?_'

Once again she brought a hand to her mouth to hold back her tears, though they still leaked through. Looking down to the boy, she saw as her tears hit his face, racing down to his chin as she continued on. She watched as Luffy's eyes fluttered for a few moments to the feel, smiling as his dazed pupils met with hers.

"Nami…" He whispered, closing his eyes as he continued on.  
"I knew you'd come back."

With her one hand still covering her mouth and the other holding the edge of the mattress, she could feel Luffy slowly move his arm to her hand; letting her fingers be entwined with his as he let out a sigh of relief.

'_What have I done?_' Nami continued to cry, gripping harder onto Luffy's hand.

"You're mine Nami." Luffy softly spoke.  
"I won't let anyone else have you."

'_Please… I'm so sorry…_'

"I'll make sure you're always with me. I won't let anyone bug you ever again."

'_Please Luffy… in anyway way… I'm sorry! Please… in some way hear me. I'm sorry!_'

Nami's mind raced with memories of her real captain. When he had saved her from Buggy, from Arlong, from her illness, everything! How he had made her smile when she refused to, when he only laughed at her when she scolded him. She was realizing that both her, and the boy who lay in front of her, fell in love for the wrong reasons and to the wrong people.

'_Luffy's done everything for me, while he's done nothing for me…_'

"I'll never let you go…" Luffy again spoke, rubbing his thumb slowly against the back of her hand.

Tightening her fingers around his, Nami could only beg in her mind.

'_I'm sorry Luffy… Please…_' Nami cried one last time, selfishly deciding that she needed one more favor from her real captain.

"You belong to me… Only me..."

'_Save me again!_'


	15. Chapter 15

**Chapter Fifteen**  
By Seltap

Franky whistled as his bare feet padded the wooden boards. Whistling one of his old tunes, he strolled his way to the warm and sunny deck of Thousand Sunny.

Or as he preferred to call it, Battle Franky

Picking up on his whistles, he now began to hum the song; throwing out a few words of speech along with it, but never noisily singing out like he had liked to. Turning into a corner, he stopped momentarily to eye the brown haired girl.

With a troubled face plastered on her, Franky watched with slight curiosity as she bit down hard onto her thumb nail.

'_What is she up to?_' Franky thought, still humming as he eyed her with a callous look.

Digging her other hand into the rail next to her, her teeth continued to pick at her nail as her furrowed eyes glared at the sea. Obviously a deep thought was engulfing her mind and Franky held no concern to break that engulfment. He would not let what troubled her trouble him.

So instead, he turned to the scraping noise that was lying next to him. Lifting an eyebrow up as he watched the unfamiliar scene, though his tune was still yet to be broke.

"…Robin…Chopper…" Luffy whimpered.

Luffy let his fingers drag lightly against the wooden door. Like a dog, he whimpered as each hand rode up and down, up and down as the grazing noise filled the area around them. Whimpering lightly like a puppy begging for attention.

Bending his legs to meet Luffy at an eye level, Franky continued to hum as he rested his wrists on top of his knees. Humming still as the young boy paid no heed to him and continued with his sniveling against the door.

Opening his mouth to finally speak, Franky was quickly silenced when the door flew quickly open. Standing tall and looming both over them was none other than their reliable archeologist, with an unusual frown displayed on her though, the blue-haired man could tell that she was no longer in her usual jovial mood.

"Robin!" Luffy beamed, standing back up tall to meet with her height.  
"Is it done?!"

"Not yet…" Chopper spoke, holding onto the older woman's slim leg as he peered out.  
"It's beginning to turn into the right color…but not yet."

Opening his mouth to speak, Robin quickly beat him.

"Why don't you go ask Sanji-san to make you some lunch?" Robin smiled lightly.  
"You wouldn't want to keep scratching on this door all day."

Bringing his arms up to rest behind his head; Luffy puffed a cheek out to the sky above, temped greatly by Robin's words. Though, he knew where his heart and mind told him to stay was greater than his gut.

"No, I'll stay here." Luffy spoke.  
"Nami told me to save her and-"

"Luffy!"

All eyes watched as the caller's back heaved high up and down as Kita continued to stare at the sea.

"C'mere for a minute." She called again.

Taking a moment to comprehend what was asked; Luffy was hesitant at first but quickly followed her call. At this opportunity Robin slowly clicked the door back in place, hoping that Kita was on her side and was aiding both her and Chopper for a few hours of peace; leaving Franky to watch as he squatted in place and whistled his tune again.

Luffy did not speak as his eyes watched Kita still glare at the sea. He could not recall once when she had called for him, so the situation now was more than a little awkward and the silence only encouraged the inept. Kita on the other hand seemed to think differently and again spoke to end Luffy's discomfit.

"Let's say you and me check out this island... Just the two of us." She spoke hush as she nudged her chin out in front of her, showing off the new land in front of them.

Turning his head to the land, he furrowed his eyes in curiosity. Why just the two of them? Why would she even care to land on this island when already they had found their answer to Nami's whereabouts? Luffy quickly shook his head as he failed to see any holes in their already new plans.

"No." He refused.  
"If Nami's there she'll just tell me."

At this, he watched as Kita scoffed and smiled at the island; shaking her head at Luffy's words.

"You like adventures though, right?" She sneered.  
"So, let's go have one…"

Again, Luffy's eyes wrinkled to her words, still failing to see what possibilities this island had for them. He had to stay here, for Nami. She had asked him to save her, crying out tears to him. There was no time to waste, he wanted to be here and ready when the elixir was ready.

"…Please…" He heard a faint whisper.

Gaping lightly, Luffy again eyed Kita's face. She still would not turn to face him fully, but he could see her biting her lip. Almost as if disgusted by the word she had just uttered. Though, desperation seemed to get the better of her as she licked her lips wet before speaking again.

"Please…" She mumbled.  
"This island… There's something here that could be very valuable to me."

Luffy blinked curiously at those familiar sounding words and shining, hungry eyes. Though Kita's shine was very different than Nami's when she grew famished for treasure and money, though at the same time he knew he had seen that shine in the both of them; and something in his heart quickly told him that he could not refuse this, let alone he regret it later on.

"Alright." He spoke for the two of them.  
"But, we have to hurry back for-"

"-For Elinka. I know already." Kita smiled, still eyeing the island in front of her.

Luffy quickly bit his lip to this unfamiliar name. Feeling awkward as he wondered where she had picked up this label. Nonetheless he corrected her.

"It's Nami." He whispered, turning too to the island in front of them.

With a sigh, Franky pushed up from his body to stand himself, seeing all that he cared to see. Whistling as he again made his way to his previous location.

'_Eh._' He thought to himself.  
'_There have been weirder mornings than this._'

* * *

'_Rocks._' Luffy thought as he followed the girl who was ahead of him  
'_Rocks, rocks, rocks…_'

Turning his back, he watched the now small figure of his ship, pondering if maybe he could slip away and return to it. It wasn't though he was eager to turn away; the thought of adventure at any moment was encouraging enough for him to spend hours on this island. It was the thought of Nami that made him keen and anxious to return.

"Hurry up!"

With a sigh he turned back to Kita's slipping figure. Climbing hills of rocks wasn't the kind of adventure he looked forward too, and he doubted that there was to be any life beyond the hills. Still, he followed after her; he wasn't about to let her down when he had promised her hours ago.

"Are we looking for treasure?" Luffy asked, catching up to her stumbling figure as she clawed through the small tumbling rocks.

"Something like that." Kita remarked, furrowing her eyes in the process.  
"For a hero who fights for justice and everything that is right, like me, it shouldn't take much longer. I just need to see over these hills."

Quiet to her remarks, Luffy followed in the same slipping fashion. The many rocks sliding to his steps with dust filling the air as they rolled down.

"Nami really likes treasure…" He recollected, and in a louder fashion than he had thought.

"Nami?" Kita called back.  
"Who's that? More pirate scum like you?"

Sighing, Luffy lifted his head to her back, unsure if he really wanted to continue the conversation, though the small anger couldn't be held back.

"Nami isn't scum!" He yelled.  
"She's… She's…"

"Heh." Kita huffed, smiling to his stutters.  
"And here I thought you had feelings for Nahi."

Grinning, Kita stood herself tall as she made her way to the top of the rocky hill; wiping the small sweat from her head and failing to notice the angered boy behind her as he clawed his way to her.

"It's Nami!" He cried.

Standing himself, he wasted no time circling the girl so as to have her eyes leveled with his own furrowed ones.

"Why do you do that? Why can't you remember her name?" He asked.  
"Her name isn't Nahi, it isn't Elinka! It's Nami!"

Lifting her eyebrows, Luffy was surprised to see the confusion behind her eyes and shaking her head at him, she spoke.

"Who are you talking about now?"

Luffy could only croak to her words. Was it that she never listened or was she doing this act on purpose? Whatever the case, she seemed to grow bored of Luffy's expression and shoved him lightly aside to peer out below and ahead of her. Smiling as her traveling eyes took in the surroundings but soon frowning as what she sought for fell short to make itself present.

"Rocks?" She spoke quietly.  
"No way…"

Luffy watched curiously at Kita's behavior. Never before had he seen her look so defeated and the sadness in her eyes now had his own glued to them.

"I thought people lived here…" She spoke again.  
"I could've sworn the map said there was civilization."

Turning to her view, Luffy too sighed at the many rocks that covered the island. He knew there was no adventure here and more importantly, no Nami; nothing but the dim colors of pebbles.

"Hey." He spoke to break Kita of her defeated stare.  
"Is there any trea-?"

"No, there isn't any treasure you moron!" She quickly snapped.

Luffy simply ignored her words, not at all shaken by her insult. Instead, he lowered his head to the ground, shuffling a few small rocks with his foot and waiting for Kita to bark her orders to return.

He watched as a few pebbles raced down the hill to his strikes, but still silence engulfed the air around them as Kita continued to curse the land ahead of her. Why was she so desperate to meet people here? Luffy quickly threw away the question; he didn't want or need new concerns rising up now.

So instead, he continued to root up the ground below him; only stopping when in odd shape caught his eye. Smiling at the pebble, he couldn't help but reach for it as its unusual shape continued to call to him.

"It looks like a heart." Luffy grinned, lifting the small rock and holding it high above him for a better view.

"A lot of rocks have that shape." Kita finally spoke, turning to eye his discovery.  
"There's nothing special about it."

Turning from her disappointment, the girl slowly trudged down the hill.

"Let's go back and save your navigator…" She sneered.  
"The sooner she's back, the sooner I'm gone."

Luffy continued to ignore her as he eyed the heart shape rock, smiling as he considered how Nami would react to it.

"I think I'll give it to Nami." He whispered, causing Kita to stop in her tracks.

Furrowing her eyes, she threw the boy another angry look.

"You're such an idiot." She spoke.

Luffy watched curiously as she threw herself to the ground and scrambled among the many rocks.

"A-ha!" She cried, lifting herself as she held it tightly in her hands.  
"Look! See, I told you there are a bunch of these. They're all the same!"

Opening her palm to the both of them, the girl chuckled with slight insanity as Luffy looked on. His eyes quickly furrowed though to her heart shaped pebble.

"No." He spoke.

Stopping her chuckles, she eyed Luffy's words.

"What do you mean no?" She asked.  
"They're the same… See?"

Shoving the rock again in his face, she chuckled lightly.

"No." Luffy answered, shaking his head.  
"They're not."

"What do you mean?!" Kita barked.  
"Let me see yours! What's so different about yours?!"

Pushing his fist between them, Luffy slowly opened his palm for the girl to see. Receiving a loud gasp as Kita's wide eyes shined to the small pebble.

"See." Luffy spoke.  
"Mine's better. It glows."

Kita could only drop her jaw to the small blue aura that enveloped the rock. Never before had she seen earth glow an unusual color, but ever before did she think earth could glow as well.

"Luffy…" Kita gulped.  
"You do realize rocks aren't supposed to glow."

"I know." Luffy grinned.  
"Mine's special, I'm going to give it to Nami. She's going to pick mine over yours."

"You're an idiot." Kita whispered, still eyeing the rock.  
"Like hell I'd give a pirate anything. Besides…"

Stepping back, Kita watched as the pebble's aura grew brighter.

"Something's obviously wrong with it!" She shrieked.  
"Like hell anyone would want that, it might make you sick! Throw it away!"

Pulling the rock close to his chest, Luffy was determined to keep Nami's present.

"No." He spoke, wrinkling his nose to Kita.  
"I'm giving it to Nami. You're just mad because mine's-"

"I don't care about these stupid rocks!"

Stepping forward to the boy, she quickly made a reach for his fist. Trying hard to separate the tiny thing from him as the blue glow grew bigger.

"Give it to me." Kita seethed, yanking hard on his hand.  
"I'm telling you something's wrong with it…!"

Luffy only blinked to Kita's struggling attempt. Keeping his hand firmly shut, he grinned as he realized that his lean strength was more than enough to keep the girl at bay.

"Luffy…" She hissed, peering an eye open as she continued to pull on his hand.  
"Look what it's doing to you…Let go!"

Looking down to his hand and up his arm, he watched as the blue glow began to ray out of his skin. A light aura surrounding him as he watched it travel up Kita's own arm, the shine being held in his palm made itself greatly visible through the cracks in his fingers. Still, Luffy held tightly to his new discovery, determined more than ever now to hand this shining jewel to Nami.

"Maybe it's a diamond. I'm giving it to Nami." He answered.

"You keep saying that…" Kita again hissed, still struggling.  
"But if you're this dense around her, I doubt she has any feelings for you at all!"

Taking in her words, Luffy could feel his mind recollect Kita's words from long ago.

'_She'll abandon you…_'

Luffy gaped and shook lightly as he listen to Kita speak in his head, recollecting her past words.

'_She'll fight tooth and nail to be with the one she wants. Is she going to have to fight you to be with him? Or are you going to let her go? Either way, it's bye forever._'

"She's not going to leave me…"

"Huh?"

Listening to his light mumble Kita peeked an eye open, only to bring herself back and gasping as she realized that both their bodies blazed with the blue radiance.

"Luffy…" She shook, before again reaching for his fist.  
"Let go of it! Look what it's doing to us!

She cried lightly when she felt the pain in her wrist shoot up her arm. Opening her wincing eyes, she gasped lightly as Luffy held her arm straight up by her wrist. Turning to his angry eyes, she realized that she was lightly dangling as he held her high in mid air. Widening her eyes to him, she cringed as she watched him growl at her before screaming.

"I won't let her leave me!!"

"What are you talking about?! You can't talk to a hero, like me, like that!" Kita spat back, confused by his words and the situation around them.  
"Throw it away!" She quickly retaliated, eyeing Luffy's folded fingers.  
"Throw it away you moron, something's wrong with it!"

Kita's eye quickly fell again to the boy's after watching him hold more determinedly to his so-called 'prize'.

"I'm going to give Nami everything she wants... That way she won't leave me."

Watching his dead like eyes, Kita sneered at his words and lack of actions.

"She doesn't want a stupid rock!"

Crying out, Kita swung her leg up to Luffy's hand. Grinning as her foot came into contact with his fist, both it and the rock flying high up as its bright glow escaped the young captain's hand. At this, Luffy quickly dropped Kita as he tried to shade his eyes, Kita doing the same with her hand as the two looked up to the floating pebble.

"What is up with that rock?" Kita asked.

Luffy only gaped to the question, both of them gasping as they heard a high voice call to them

"Konnichi wa!"

The two only croaked as they again tried to shade their eyes from the bright aura.

"S-So cool!" Luffy beamed.  
"Nami will definitely stay with me if I give her a talking rock!"

"What's wrong with you?" Kita screeched.  
"She'll probably be freaked out… And how does it talk?!"

The two quickly took a step back when they saw the rock shoot back to the ground between them. Bouncing in the middle of them, both captain and hero watched as their world of rocks changed into a world of complete darkness. Spinning his head, Luffy watched with open eyes and mouth as darkness overwhelmed everywhere but a small circular ground that they now stood on.

"What is this?!" Kita cried, as she too took in the scene.  
"Everything's gone!"

Looking down, again Luffy was overcome by the black below them. Like a small island in the middle of the sea, so to was Luffy on his small patch of ground. Both he and Kita never daring to take a step back let it be the last time they each stand, the black below them certainly held nothing but perhaps an endless fall.

Peering down still, Luffy watched as the small patch of land began to disappear; slowly transforming itself into the abyss around them. And taking a step forward, he gulped at what the end result would be, but just as quick as his step so too did the little patch become big again and keeping his eyes still on it he gazed as this process repeated itself over and over, the little blue light still bouncing front of him.

"Luffy…" A small voice called.

Turning to Kita his eyes quickly fell to where her gaze was at, watching the small pebble bounce up and down as it continued with its high calls.

"Every time the rock hits the patch it becomes bigger." She spoke.

"I get it." Luffy quickly answered, not letting the girl finish her words.  
"It's a mystery rock!"

He grinned to his success, though it wasn't needed.

"For once I think you're right…" Kita mumbled.  
"But that's not the point. When it bounces back up the ground below us starts to disappear…"

Keeping their eyes steady on the rock, Luffy nodded as he quickly understood where she was getting at.

"It's like when you throw a rock into the water."

Biting her lip, Kita nodded.

"Something like that..."

Her face quickly fell, though, when she watched Luffy grab a hold of the blue pebble.

"What're you doing?!" She shrieked, quickly stepping forward when she saw the ground below them begin to close in and transform to black.

"Shishishi. I told you I'm giving it to Nami." He grinned at the glow in his hand.

With a swift swipe, the rock was again dropped from Luffy's hold by Kita's slap. He pouted at her in disproval as she furrowed her eyes to his slow intelligence. But soon the two again watched it go back to its ups and downs and the patch return to its pattern.

"Konnichi wa!" The rock again chimed.

"Ehhh…" Kita only croaked as her head followed its bouncing's.  
"I don't know if we should talk to it…"

Kita sighed as she watched Luffy take a step forward, grinning as the rock sprang up and down.

"Yo!" He spoke, bringing his hand up.

"Hello!" The rock spoke in its child-like voice.

"Ask it where we are." Kita whispered to Luffy, still unsure whether to speak with it.

Luffy's eyes twinkled lightly at the talking, jumping, glowing pebble and licking his lips he spoke again.

"Diamond…" He grinned, choosing that name for the thing in front of him.  
"Want to join my crew?"

Luffy quickly seethed as he felt his body being shoved aside.

"Don't ask it to join you!" Kita yelled before turning back to the glow.  
"Please, where are we? Can you take us back?"

"Hola!" It cried out again.

At this, Kita's shoulders fell.

"What's it saying?" She asked, still eyeing it.

"Bonjour!" It sang, bouncing faster now.  
"Guten tag!"

"Shishishi." Luffy chuckled lightly.  
"The diamond talks funny."

"Hallo!"

Both Luffy and Kita watched as the small glow sprang out ahead of them, bouncing farther away and creating a new patch. Looking down to what they stood on, Kita hurriedly pushed Luffy ahead to the glow and onto the new plot of land.

"Hurry up." She seethed.  
"Once it leaves the ground disappears."

Turning back, Luffy indeed watched as the previous land they stood on slowly began to vanish. Turning his head back, the two again watched the pebble leap into the darkness, creating a new land for them.

"Dzień dobry!"

"It wants us to follow it." Luffy grinned, excited now at the mystery ahead of him.

"You don't even know what its saying!" Kita cried.  
"For a hero who fights for justice and everything that is right, like me, I'm not scared to go on…but-"

As Kita felt herself being tugged, she couldn't help but to silence herself, unsure at all how to handle the situation. Luffy it seemed had been right in his theory and again, like a skipping pebble on a lake, the glow flung itself through the darkness and created a path for the two people.

"hyvää päivää! Kem che! Sawubona!"

It would cry out with many tongues as each new patch rippled itself to its bounce and both Luffy and Kita raced after it with the ground disappearing slowly behind them.

"Are you sure we should be following it?" She huffed out, still racing from the darkness behind.

Luffy only shrugged, grinning still.

"You can stay. I'll follow it and come back."

"Moron!" Kita cried.  
"You just want me to fall into the darkness!"

Luffy only chuckled to the idea, still racing ahead as the rock plopped like a rain drop through the black.

"Zdravstvuyte!"

Skidding to a halt as the rock froze its movements and began to jump up and down, Luffy and Kita watched as again they were stuck on only one territory with shadows surrounding them.

"Hey, Diamond!" Luffy called to its jumping figure.  
"Why'd you stop? Did you get tired? Aaaahh, it's not so cool anymore."

"I don't think it understands us." Kita spoke to Luffy's pout.

"Saluton! mArHAbAn!"

"We can't even understand it…" Kita sighed, watching it jump back into the air.

Keeping her gaze steady on the rock, she began to cross her eyes as it failed to retreat back down, the pebble holding itself still in the air.

"H-Hey!" She stuttered.  
"What's it doing? It won't fall back down!"

Turning to the patch below them, Kita panicked as she watched the color slowly shrink into black.

"I'll catch it." Luffy licked his lips, swinging his arms in the process as he eyed the blue aura.

Crying out his call and shooting his arm high up, both his and Kita's face fell as the rock raced itself high and away from Luffy's rubber arm.

"Shit!" Kita cried, grabbing onto her hair.  
"It wants us to fall! Ahhh, I knew this was a bad idea, why'd you make me come to this island?!"

Ignoring her words, Luffy again shot his arm up; racing it determinedly to the pebble, but the small thing would not allow itself to be caught and Luffy grew frantic as he felt Kita whimper and scoot closer towards the middle.

"It's almost gone…" She whimpered as Luffy's anxious cries rang out.

With one last shot, Luffy could feel his body begin to sink as his arm raced up. Listening to the hero scream out next to him and the glow race up and out of sight, Luffy quickly hissed at the black below him. Now falling into the abyss, he again swung himself to desperately search for an area to grab a hold to.

"You idiot!" Kita continued crying.  
"Your fault, your fault! This is your entire fault!"

Hissing as he continued to search, Luffy barked back.

"Shut up! You're the hero here, try to act like one!"

"How the hell am I suppose to get out of here?!" She again cried.  
"This is your fault!! I can't pick up after your mistakes!"

Luffy quickly opened his mouth to retaliate back, but shut it just as quick when another loud voice boomed for him.

"The kids are free and still you cry for a gift from your mom and dad?"

Gasping, Kita quickly flung her head to find the voice as Luffy did the same. The darkness it seemed held nothing for them.

"Shut up already… You make me crazy when you talk, talk and talk like that." The voice spoke again.  
"As good as the story would be I won't let you two die…not Luffy at least."

With those words, Luffy felt himself landing hard onto ground, but nothing more than a moan worthy and bottom rubbing fall as he slowly pushed himself up; Kita doing the same as she whimpered to the fall.

"Aah, Masa… You could have drawn them something soft to land on. Stick to the B-e-a-t."

"You didn't write it down though… I don't know what to draw… You're the one who has to do the d-a-n-c-e."

Opening his eyes, Luffy quickly stood himself to take in his new area. Without darkness now, he found himself in a small colorful room. Each of the four walls a different shade as a brown long desk covered most of the room.

Luffy curiously blinked at the figures in front of him. Sitting on one side of the desk was a girl scribbling down on paper in a fast motion while the other next to her had her chin resting on the brown top, a bored expression plastered onto her face as she held on loosely to her pencil. The two of them had their fingers laced together with their free hands as they held their arms high above them.

Eyeing the odd scene and unfamiliar faces, Luffy quickly shot his eyes for an exit; furrowing his gaze when he could not find one.

"Uhhh…" Kita moaned next to him, standing herself.  
"Who are you?" She quickly snapped at the two figures.  
"Hurry up and take us back to the island if you can!"

Luffy quickly bit his lip when he watched the girl that was scribbling before slowly raise a disgusted gaze at Kita; the two locking eyes for more than a few silent minutes.

"Hey…" Kita growled.  
"Did you hear me?"

Turning back to the paper below her, the girl again began to scribble.

"…I do like gum…" She mumbled, before turning to the girl next to her.  
"Tu nous cherches tous! Hey, Masa. Hurry up and draw it!"

"Alright…" The brown haired girl lazily spoke.

Shaking their connected hands lightly, the other bored girl slowly brought her pencil hard onto the paper next to her. Never lifting her head or tearing her lazy eyes to the paper, she too began to scribble onto her paper.

Luffy watched curiously at the two girls, unsure at what their motives were, but that was soon forgotten as Luffy felt something hard and gooey slam itself into both his and Kita's back. His eyes widening when he felt his struggles halt as the sticky substance held his arms and legs back.

"Aah, Masa…" The blonde haired one spoke.  
"You didn't have to slam the wall that hard into them. You don't want to kill him. Can't you see? They both have stars in their eyes."

"You're the one who wrote it…" The brown-haired girl drawled.

Momentarily giving up from his struggles, Luffy snarled at the girls in front of him.

"Hey!" He cried.  
"Let me go… I'll kick your ass!"

Luffy watched as the blonde haired girl slowly stood herself and trudged her way to him. Gasping and widening his eyes as he watched her drag the brown haired girl along, never standing up the bored looking girl only lay flat as her companion dragged her face across the ground.

"What?" The blonde asked.  
"Can you not distinguish who I am after all these extensive, problematical years?"

Luffy again gaped at the girl, unfamiliar with her words and with her all together. Shaking his head, she sighed.

"Of course you wouldn't." She frowned, lightly swinging her friends limp body.  
"I've taken these years into my own benefit and slumbered in blissful delight… Iwiot."

"Idiot." Luffy tried to correct her speech.

Receiving a glare the girl again barred her teeth.

"You're the iwiot here…" She seethed.

"Idiot." He tried again, tearing his face back when he felt the girl jab her pencil into his cheek.

"The only idiot here is the idiot calling an idiot an idiot in the presence of another idiot…iwiot."

Luffy only remained silent as he watched the girl pull away and moan in exhaustion.

"Luffy and Kita… Are you the ones who woke us up?" She yawned.  
"We cannot sleep now, our minds are a flight because of you…and yet our limbs seem made of lead…"

Slouching to her words, the girl yawned to both Luffy and Kita. Trying desperately to pull from the sticky wall, Kita again cried out.

"How do you know who we are?"

The blonde quickly widened her eyes, plastering her hand above her chest.

"That's right," she spoke "we've never properly introduced." Grinning, the girl chuckled at Kita.  
"Though I know everything about you…"

Not receiving a reply, the girl carried on.

"Those things you're looking for, they weren't on the island…were they?"

Again the two locked eyes in Luffy's confused presence. With Kita glaring down with unspoken words, the blonde sighed with boredom.

"My name is Lebas." She smiled lightly.  
"And she-"

Shaking her hand lightly, Lebas kneeled herself to the girl next to her, their hands never separating she slowly raised the brown haired girls chin. Her face now scratched and scarred from her current drag across the floor.

"And she is my wife." Lebas soothingly spoke, rubbing her partner's lips while speaking.

Both Kita and Luffy tensing and blushing as they watched the brown haired girl moan to Lebas's delicate finger.

"With her mechanical heart." Lebas slowly spoke, lowering her lips towards the other girl's.  
"She's Possibly serving till death do us part…"

Kita quickly coughed at the scene, hoping to stop something she did not want to see. Turning to Luffy, she moaned an annoyance at his wide, attention grabbed eyes.

"So, your lover's a robot?" Kita quickly spoke; glad to see the blonde turn away from the brunette's lips.

"What?!" She cried, standing herself tall before striding over to Kita.  
"Robot? My lover? That's disgusting… Masa is my sister you freak."

Luffy chuckled lightly to the insult as Kita growled in annoyance.

"I am Lebas, the writer." The blonde grinned.

"I'm Masa, the artist…" The brunette enunciated.

Luffy only frowned at the two girls, unsure at what to do or how to escape.

"Hey!" He called to the two them.  
"Let us go, I need-"

"-to get back to save to Nami." Lebas finished.  
"I already know…"

Luffy gaped lightly to the girl's knowledge.

"How did you know that?" He asked, a slow grin spreading.  
"Can you read minds? So cool!"

Luffy's eyes twinkled lightly.

"Don't be impressed!" Kita quickly snapped.

"You two still can't understand it?" Lebas spoke, now walking and dragging her way to Luffy.

Once again jabbing Luffy with her pencil, she spoke.

"I am the captain and this is my shrine…" She slowly rubbed Luffy's cheek.  
"Lord of the manor… See what I leave behind…"

Luffy only shook his head at the girl's intensive stare and words, her now silent gaping making him gulp in awkwardness.

"Left behind?" Kita slowly questioned.  
"What have you left behind?"

They both watched as the girl smiled slyly to the question.

"Rivers in flames, cities on fire." Lebas scoffed.  
"Luffy here truly is my shrine…"

"That makes no sense…" Kita spoke, watching Lebas drag Masa back to their desk.

"Hmm, you're right it doesn't." Lebas grinned, jumping back into her desk chair.  
"Coming and going, so many choices. I can do anything now that I'm awake. The things Luffy has done until now…that was all him."

"Let us go!" Luffy yelled again.  
"I need to get back!!"

The blonde only watched on with dead eyes at Luffy's struggles and reached for her pencil again.

"I told you." She grinned, Masa climbing herself back into her chair.  
"I am the writer now, I decide what you do."

"Let us go!!" Luffy barked, ignoring her words.

"How about we shut that mouth of yours…" Lebas licked her lips, scribbling into her paper.

The two quickly scowled as they watched the girl in front of them scribble a few words, shuffling the paper to her partner when she had finished.

"Here, Masa." She spoke.  
"Look alive, draw this for me."

"You said you weren't going to kill us, we have nothing to give you… What do want from us?" Kita spoke.

She growled in frustration at the ignored silence. Watching as the brunette traced her pencil over the paper without turning a single eye.

"Let's us go!" Luffy called again, struggling against his hold.  
"Let me go! Let me go! Let me go! I'm going to kick-mmmfff…"

Hearing the muffle next to her, Kita turned to gasp at the scene, staring with wide eyes as Luffy's lips were sealed tight with un-even stitches laced across his buds.

"Hey, Masa!" Lebas grinned.  
"You're getting better at your drawings. I just want to snake you up from the top of the bottle even more."

"How did you do that?!" Kita asked, turning to the girls again.

With a click of her tongue, Lebas sneered at the girl as Masa stared dead on.

"I wrote it, and Masa drew it." Lebas grinned.  
"Simple as that. You can't do anything to help him now unless I write it. This is my story."

"Tch…" Kita quietly cursed.  
"I was hoping to use it myself…"

Turning back to the girl's giggle, Kita furrowed her eyes to them. Luffy doing the same as he listened to them speak.

"Hey Lebas…" Masa jadedly spoke.  
"If we keep his lips like that, he won't be able to eat… Won't Laika get mad?"

Both Kita and Luffy silenced themselves to the odd words.

"No way! Who cares?" Lebas stuck her tongue out.  
"We'll find a shout for it… Besides if it wants something it won't ask for nothing and if it wants nothing it won't ask for something."

"But sis, we're all the way up here… It can't get to us." Masa spoke.

"Exactly." Lebas grinned.  
"We're in control now that I'm awake. We write the story now…"

"You two talk like mad people!" Kita called again, growing bored and irritated at the scene.

Lebas only rolled her tongue across her cheek at the remark, once again falling into silence with thought.

"Why don't we make Luffy fall in love with Kita? That'd be an interesting story." Lebas grinned slyly to the thought.

"What?!" Kita cried, listening to the muffled protest next to her as well.  
"That's disgusting! I would never!"

"No, you wouldn't. Cu-cu-cu-cu-cu-koo." Lebas sang.  
"Luffy would, and only because I am writing this story now."

"No." Masa spoke out, earning a raised eyebrow from her sister.  
"That's too out of character, Luffy would never… No one would like the story anymore…"

"No one's going to read the story though, Masa." Lebas dreaded.

As the two continued with their talk, Kita leaned for Luffy.

"Do you know who they are?" Kita whispered, trying to break still of the pink goop that held her.  
"They keep talking like they own or control you or something."

Luffy quickly shook his head, still trying to speak through the stitches.

"You're perverted anyway sis…" Masa again spoke.  
"You'd make him do something dirty to her…"

"Nyahahaha, I would." Lebas grinned.

Kita scowled at the thought, as well as Luffy.

"They're making me sick." Kita spat.  
"I don't even want to imagine that."

"I won't draw it if you write that." Masa slowly raised her head.  
"Everyone would hate you sis, the story would fall apart. You don't make the character love the wrong character."

Sighing, Luffy and Kita watched as the blonde sunk her chin to the table.

"Oh, you're right. It would ruin the story." She sniffed.  
"Besides… I love that Nami girl too much."

Picking their ears up, Luffy and Kita both gaped to those words.

"You've seen her?" Kita quickly asked in Luffy's place.  
"You know where Nika is?"

"It's Nami." Both Lebas and Masa snarled.

Kita lightly jumped to those words, stricken at how familiar they had sounded.

"No, we haven't seen her." Lebas continued.  
"If we had, do you think we'd have you on the ship?"

"What're you talking about?" Kita shook her head in bewilderment.  
"You two aren't even part of their crew… Just who are you?"

"Don't you recognize us yet?" The blonde grinned.  
"I'm Lebas the writer."

"I'm Masa, the artist." The brunette again sunk her chin.

"And there's nothing we would love more than to hold Nami in our arms." Lebas licked her lips, furrowing her eyes.  
"And that's exactly why I'm changing the story. We can't keep having these adventures, they're too dangerous! We have to stop looking for her…"

"Shut the fuck up!!"

Turning to the cry, Kita gasped lightly as she watched Luffy huff and glare at the girls in front of him. His mouth covered with blood as the strings swung to the breath from his now opened lips.

"L-Luffy…" Kita shook.  
"Your mouth… You're a really idiotic pir-!"

"Let me go!" Luffy again cried, Kita quickly shutting her mouth as he did so.

"How did he-?" Lebas spoke, jumping from her seat to get a better view.  
"I wrote 'tightly fastened', did you not draw it right, Masa?!"

Kita was surprised to see the shock now in the bored girl's eyes as she too began to stand herself.

"I did sis. I did draw it like that. I stuck to the b-e-a-t."

"You!" Luffy spat blood, glaring his eyes again at the blonde.  
"Like hell if you think I'm going to let you write out my life!"

"What?" The girl sneered.  
"What do you mean by that? I'm awake now, there's nothing you can do about it. Life isn't always about adventures!"

"Idiot!" Luffy again called.  
"There's no way in hell I'm going to let you choose for me… What I do…Where I go…"

Watching an arm break free of his restraint, Lebas slowly backed, gulping as she dragged her just as shocked sister.

"I'm going to be the Pirate King." He growled, breaking another arm free.  
"I'm going to keep searching for adventures…"

"Why are you like this?!" Lebas barked back.  
"Why is he like this, Masa?! He should just be sticking to our story."

"Maybe Laika lost a shout…" The girl proposed.

Watching still, Kita furrowed her eyes as she watched the girl gasp to her sister's words.

"A shout! That has to be it." Lebas sneered.  
"That would explain why we woke up. That would explain that electric feel from before!"

"A shout?" Kita mimicked.

Pulling free from all limitations, Luffy again called out.

"There's no way in hell, I'd let you stop me from saving Nami!!" He screamed.

"Hello!"

Gasping, all three girls lifted their heads to the child-like voice.

"It's that rock again…" Kita mumbled, turning her head when she listened to Lebas speak.

"You were right Masa. There is a shout here."

"Eh?" Kita's eyes widened.  
"A shout?"

Ignoring the scene around him, Luffy slowly raised a fist, preparing himself to fly after towards the writer and artist.

"Bula uro!"

Instead, he gasped lightly as the bright shine from before planted itself in front of his face. Luffy couldn't help but grin to it.

"Diamond!" He cried.

Shaking, the pebble seemed to respond with its odd tongue.

"Goedendag!"

Crying out still, Luffy lightly stepped back as he watched the small rock graze itself slightly on his lips. He smiled again when he felt the blood and unwanted strings disappear.

"Shishishi. Thanks Diamond." He laughed.

"Shalom! Nde-ewo! Namaste!"

Both Kita and Luffy quickly turned their heads when they heard a loud bang erupt from the front of them. Scrambling over their desks, Luffy quickly stepped forward as he watched Lebas and Masa race for the glowing rock.

"That stupid shout!" Lebas growled.  
"I'm going to crush it to pieces."

"N-Ne sis… Won't Laika get mad? Is this part of the story?"

Luffy again stepped forward as the girl's quickly approached. Determined now more than ever to defend and regain his pride. Instead, he gasped as he saw his world again fall into black, the two girls falling and crying out into it.

"Choni!"

He listened to the cry behind him before again listening to the screams erupt around. With the blue glow shooting once again to the top and disappearing into the darkness, he again felt himself falling alongside Kita.

"What now?" He heard Kita cry.  
"Are we just going to keep falling like this forever or-Euff!"

Feeling his fall break again, Luffy seethed as he felt branches and leaves hit him hard, or rather, he hit them hard. A few scrapes now forming on face.

"Hey, what are you two doing to my shade? Get off."

Hearing the call, Luffy peered down. Gaping lightly at the sight below him; his eyes twinkled at the sight of the man with the horse body.

"Oww…" Kita moaned, turning her body as well.  
"Is that a centaur?" She sighed.  
"Where the hell are we now?"

Laughing, Luffy quickly jumped to the ground below them. Grinning as he traveled his eyes over the zebra striped skin and up to the tan human face. Turning back to Kita, he watched as she struggled to climb down from the tree, he knew she would refuse his help so he again turned to grin at the centaur.

"Y-You look familiar…" The centaur spoke.

"Shishishi, I'm Luffy. I'm going to be the Pirate King!"

Luffy watched curiously as the centaur gasped to those words, his eyes widening as he gaped still at Luffy. It was this that Luffy turned his head to take in his surrounds. Grinning at the tall grass and giant mushrooms and trees that surrounded wooded area, flowers blooming all around them as a small waterfall filled the small pool behind them.

Luffy simply ignored Kita's cry as she fell from the tree, instead watching the odd creatures around him and eyeing one giant one in particular.

"What's that?" He quickly turned to the centaur, pointing to the giant balloon-like thing behind him.

It was only then that Luffy noticed that the Zebra man roughly bucked at the red balloon.

"T-That?" The centaur stuttered, turning his head back.  
"Oh, that! This is your heart." He grinned.

Luffy grinned as well, watching it continued to be kick.

"My heart, I see." He spoke, his eyes dropping as he took in the words again.  
"Ahhh! My heart?! Don't kick it!!"

Striding up to the scene, Kita huffed as she watched Luffy try to take a hold of the man's back legs, the two arguing.

"Don't kick it!" Luffy cried again.  
"You're going to break it!"

"I need to beat it though." The centaur retaliated.  
"If I don't, you'll die."

Sighing in annoyance, Kita quickly reached for Luffy's shirt; tugging him back as she scowled.

"You're an idiot…" She spat.  
"There's no way in hell this is your heart."

"But…" He pouted, turning his worried eyes again at the bouncing heart.

Strolling up to the zebra centaur, Kita again spoke.

"Where are we? Take us back!"

"Y-You're inside of him…" The horse man stuttered again, pointing to Luffy once more.  
"I'm not sure how, but you're both inside the body."

With those words Kita flung her hands into the air, crying out in irritation as Luffy eyed the world around him.

"This is me…?" He scrunched his nose at the thought.

"This is not you!" Kita cried back, frustrated at the whole situation.  
"Those two idiots from before were saying something about a story…."

"Masa and Lebas?!" The centaur quickly asked.

Luffy and Kita blinked at his widened eyes, light fear tearing across his face as he continued to buck the so-called heart behind him.

"You mean the mind is awake?" He again cried.

"The mind?" Kita quirked.

Turning to Luffy as his confused eyes turned to her.

"R-Right." The centaur stuttered.  
"The mind's been asleep for seventeen years… Don't tell me those two are actually awake? His mind is better off being just asleep."

"Pfff, I think it would do everyone a favor if he used his brain a little more." Kita scoffed, watching as Luffy stuck his tongue at her.

"Hey, Freak." Luffy called.  
"Can you take us back, I need to save Nami."

"N-N-Nami?" The centaur stuttered again.

Luffy and Kita's eyes widened as they watched the horse man turn a shade of red as he stared in his dream world. His legs picking up faster and hitting the heart harder as he grinned shyly.

"Ow, my chest." Luffy flinched, grabbing a firm hold of it as he seethed.

Kita gasped as she watched the boy flinch and the centaur beat faster, racing to his red face, Kita held her hand to stop him.

"What're you doing?" She cried, turning to see Luffy clutch his heart harder in pain.  
"You're going to give him a heart attack!"

At this, the centaur quickly shook his daze off, gasping at the speed of his back legs and slowing them down back to their original beat.

"S-Sorry!" He called to Luffy, turning his blushing gaze down as he spoke to Kita.  
"I-It's just every time I think of Nami… I can't help but beat faster…"

Kita only sneered at the thought before turning back to a huffing Luffy.

"It really did hurt him…" She mouthed.  
"Are we really inside of him…?"

She quickly stuck her tongue out at the thought.

"More importantly though!" The centaur again cried.

Watching with a gape, the horse man brought his fingers to whistle loud into the air; two bright lights speeding towards him.

"Are those pixies?" Kita scrunched her nose as she watched the three odd creature's converse.

"S-So cool." Luffy spoke, slowly making his way too Kita as he clung hard still on his chest.  
"I want to take them back and show Nami."

"Heh." Kita smiled lightly, watching the creatures still.  
"It seems everyone in here has a thing for her."

Listening to her words, Luffy pouted like a child.

"Do you think I'll have to fight them for her?"

Kita only chuckled at the boy's intelligence, watching as the two glows quickly flew their way to the heart; each one taking their turn to bounce on top of the heart like children at play, jumping on a bed.

"This really is your body…" Kita spoke.  
"It's so weird."

"My name is Papipuipurio." The centaur quickly spoke, marching his zebra body towards them.  
"We need to go see Laika right away."

"Can we just call you Papi?" Kita spoke, unsure at what his name was again.

"No." The centaur spoke, pouring dust around them.  
"You will address me by my name…P-Please." He again stammered.

"What are you doing?" Luffy laughed, kneeling down to peer at the dust.

"We're going to see Laika and tell him about the mind being awake." The centaur spoke, reaching for Luffy and Kita and dragging them within the circle.  
"Close your eyes."

"Who's Laika?" Kita questioned, shutting her eyes as she did so.

The centaur only remained silent to the question. The three of them never speaking a word as time passed on. It was Luffy who jumped first and opened his eyes, the loud call that erupted had him staggering back as he re-called the familiar sound.

"It's that perfume whale!" Luffy quickly cried.

Kita only sneered as she too opened her eyes, the land of green now replaced with the land of black once again. Only this time, little white stars surrounded the area, making their world slightly brighter and like the outside sky. Peering down, Kita tapped her foot lightly on the patch.

"You can make paths too?" Kita questioned, tearing her eyes back to the centaur.

She quickly fell silent to where his gaze was held at. In the distance, they both watched as a bright colorful vortex swam across the dark, starry sky. Its giant swimming, tunnel-like shape spinning in the distance and changing colors every so often. It again let out a distant but giant cry.

"Waho!" Luffy beamed, his eyes widening to the sight.  
"What is that?!" He cried.

"That is Laika." The centaur nodded.  
"And this is your stomach."

"My stomach?!" Luffy again cried with shock.

"It's so big…" Kita spoke, eyeing the darkness around her.  
"It's so empty too."

"We really do try our best to fill it." The centaur embarrassingly smiled.

Staring still, Kita furrowed her eyes to the small lights that twirled and swam alongside the giant thing.

"Those things look like that one rock…" She spoke to Luffy.

"Those are shouts." Papipuipurio answered.

"Shouts? What exactly do they do?"

"Hmmm…" Sighing, the centaur thought in silence.  
"I'm not sure how to explain them."

Watching Laika twirl in the distance, the two listened to the centaur continue.

"In truth, they really shouldn't even be here. There almost like…a will? There is no part in the body they should be at and yet here they are."

"There's so many of them." Kita gaped.  
"You're only supposed to have one…right?"

"Perhaps, Luffy's was too big and it exploded." The centaur lightly laughed.  
"Making a bunch of little ones.

"You're so weird." Kita turned to Luffy.  
"Why is your will in your stomach?"

Luffy only shrugged at the statement, again turning his eyes to the glows.

"They're making me hungry though." He spoke.  
"I wonder if they taste good."

"It would just end up back here anyway…" Kita moaned at the though

Turning to the centaur, the two watched as he again stepped to make a path out in front of him; marching his way to the giant thing, before stopping to the loud call around him.

"Where do you think you're going heart? Don't try to stop the story!"

It was the centaur who put himself in front the two as Kita and Luffy growled to the appearing light. Lebas once again sneering and swinging her hair as Masa lay down as bored as ever.

"So you two really are awake." The centaur scowled.

"Of course we are!" Lebas winked.  
"We have a story to write! Why are you going around and putting stars in their eyes?!"

Pointing to both Luffy and Kita, Luffy stepped forward with a fist ready for action, but again the centaur stepped forward.

"Don't be foolish." The centaur whispered.  
"To destroy any part of your body would be death in an instant."

"Go back to your boring routine horse. We'll talk to Laika about the story and shouts." Lebas spoke again.

"You can't get rid of the shouts. They'll just keep coming back." The centaur argued.  
"Why can't you just go back to sleep? It would be better for all of us."

"If I have to, I'll go out and buy a pistol and start a war." Lebas again spoke.  
"My story is actually worth fighting for!"

Luffy again barred his teeth at the two arguments; angry that they spoke about who would run his body, but more hateful to the fact that Nami was still waiting for him on the outside.

"Luffy…" Kita quickly spoke.  
"Your chest…look."

Tearing his eyes down, Luffy gaped lightly at the blue glow; watching the small pebble from before leap from under his shirt.

"Konnichi wa!" It cried again, achieving the attention of only Kita and Luffy as the others argued.

"Please…" Luffy begged to it.  
"Take me back to Nami…!"

"Hello! Bonjour!"

"Give it up, Luffy." Kita sighed.  
"This thing can't help us."

"You could have helped yourselves whenever you wanted!"

With eyes dropping, again Luffy and Kita gawked at the small rock. Its voice once again speaking as the two behind them argued.

"It's all light and magic here!" It cried again.  
"You've always had the light! Just use the light!"

"Light?" Luffy questioned.  
"I don't get it."

"I do." Kita grinned, straightening herself back up.

Luffy watched curiously as Kita began to unfasten the black strap around her shorts. Watching her snake out her whip and cracking it once again, golden sparks showering the darkness once again.

"A big light! Make it huge! Only a big light can get rid of this much darkness!" The rock again jumped.

Turning back to the rock, Luffy again grinned.

"Thanks!"

"Don't worry! I'll make them fall asleep! Laika won't let your body be taken over like that!"

Luffy grinned again, grateful for its reasoning.

"Save Nami!" The small pebble called again

Turning back to Kita, Luffy smiled.

"Sorry, we couldn't find your treasure!"

"It's fine." Kita spoke, giving her whip a few strikes.  
"For a hero who fights for justice and everything that's right, like me, I'll get over it."

Smiling again, Luffy lowered his eyes again to the whip.

"A light?" He slowly spoke.  
"Did your whip eat a fruit with light?"

Kita again only lightly cracked the whip in front of her.

"There's a fine line between an Akuma no mi that is light and an Akuma no mi that can help make light."

Turning her gaze to Luffy, she was not the least bit surprise to see confusion twinkle in them.

"No, it can make light, but it didn't eat a light fruit exactly."

Turning back to Luffy she grinned slyly.

"Are you ready?" She grinned.  
"Let's go get Numa back!"

"It's Nami…" Both Luffy and the small rock cried.

* * *

"Are you ready?" Robin cautiously asked.

Luffy only blinked at the cup that was held in front of him, half of it full with a mud-like substance. Nonetheless, Luffy was not hesitant as he reached for the uninviting refreshment, more than ready to bring it to his lips.

"Remember," Robin warned, "You don't have a lot of time…"

"Just find Nami, and fast." Chopper quickly added.  
"T-This could be are only chance…"

Chopper quickly folded his ears back to his words, not wanting to think that somehow this would all fail.

"I got it." Luffy nodded, furrowing his eyes again to the glass he held.

His mind quickly swam with thoughts, the main one being that this small juice he held onto now was going to bring him to his navigator. He could feel his heart pump faster to that thought. The idea of him speaking to her after all this time made him shake lightly with nervousness but bringing the cup slowly to his lips he quickly gulped down any edgy thoughts along with the elixir.

"Good luck, Luffy."

"Bring Nami back."

Luffy only furrowed his eyes as he listened to his crew around him, the taste of the elixir souring his tongue and burning his throat as it ran slowly down. He refused to pull away now; he would deal with worse burns and more disgusting elixirs if it even meant having one word with Nami, though he hoped this one would satisfy.

Feeling the last of the murky drink caterpillar its way down his throat, Luffy quickly dropped the glass to clutch at his neck. The burning still scourging his throat as he peered his eyes back open. Again, he watched as his world of light was replaced by a world of darkness. Though, even as the black enveloped him, he could feel his body moving forward with a small breeze blowing against his face.

Cringing still and rubbing his neck, his eyes widened as another light made itself visible. Like a tunnel, he could see a bright exit and quickly dashed for it.

"Nami!" He cried, feeling the breeze hit his face harder to his fast pace.

As if returning his call, small voices broke out as he dashed faster for the light. Unable to understand them, though he knew they were far from friendly cries.

"Nami…" He huffed.  
"Nami's in there."

He could feel his adrenaline driving him to sprint faster, his too long, lost comrade waiting for him on the other side.

"Nami!" He cried, only a few steps away now from the light.  
"I'm coming for you!"

Leaping into the light, his eyes narrowed from the brightness. His heart pounding hard against his chest and drumming as he realized he had made it.

"Nami!" He cried again, feeling his body twist and turn as he passed through the light.

His world at first became blurry as he took in a huge breath from the experience. Blinking a few times, he tried hard to focus his eyes to take in this new scene. He grinned when he saw that he was no longer on Thousand Sunny, no longer in the darkness and only now in a room. His eyes quickly shot up to the colors above him, grinning wider as he saw the beautifully painted sakura trees and kois swimming around them.

Seeing drapes dangle from them, he lowered his eyes down to the canopy bed. Shaking his head as he realized that distraction was taking over him.

'_I've got to find Nami!' _He cried in his head, eyeing the door.

Dashing now for it, he quickly spoke in his mind again.

'_Nami!_' He cried.  
'_I'm here! It's me, Lu-oof!_'

Luffy quickly hissed at the pain in his head, knowing that a bruise was sure to swell where he had hit it. Opening his eyes, he realized he was no where closer to the door than when he had noticed it.

'_What hit me?_' He asked in his mind, once again slowly making his way to the door.

Like before though, an invisible field blocked him off and again his head ached from the hit.

'_What's going on?_' Luffy panicked.

Staring still ahead of him, he noticed a light glare shining in his eye.

'_Glass?_' He thought.

Bringing a fin up, he confirmed his suspicion as he touched the hard, invisible shield; frowning in disapproval at the other obstacle in his path.

'_Wait a minute…_' His eyes widened, realizing what he had used to touch the glass.

Slowly bringing his arms up to his view, Luffy gasped at the sight of two small, black fins replacing his long arms.

'_Where am I?!_' He quickly cried.

Spinning around and anxious for an exit, he grew more fretful as he felt the water chill his body and even more uneasy as his eyes turned to the mirror behind him. The vanity he now 'sat' on confirming to him that the elixir had not done its job properly. He tried to cry out as he saw his new black and white body float and blink at him in the mirror, but only a few bubbles escaped his mouth

'_I'm a fish!!_' He screamed in his mind.

Watching the mirror still and realizing what he was, he watched as his belly began to lift ahead of him and his body turn upside down with his figure rising to float to the top of his bowl.

'_I don't know how to swim…_' He moaned in his mind, watching the mirror still as his eyes blinked from the wrong angle.

His jaw dropped though when he saw the door behind him fly open through the mirror; the familiar orange hair racing into the room and shutting the door behind her.

"_Nami…?_" Luffy again tried to speak, but again only produced air containers.

His small little heart racing as he laid his eyes on her upside down figure.

"_Nami…!_" He tried calling again, feeling his eyes begin to squint from the pain.

He knew there were tears wanting to leak out from joy, but part of him had no idea how to make his new body cry and the other part refused to shed light tears. It knew he wasn't one to cry; instead he should be smiling with pure joy. So that's exactly what he did, as best he could.

But his face quickly fell again as he watched her bury her face into her hands, tears pouring out through the cracks of her fingers. He could feel the ache in his heart as he realized there was no way to comfort or confront the girl.

"_Nami!_" He tried again, but still nothing.  
"_Nami! Nami! Nami!_"

He could feel his heart sinking as she continued with her tears. With Luffy watching the mirror still, Nami quickly dashed for the vanity he now 'sat' upon, throwing herself into her chair as she refused to try to hold back her tears. Luffy quickly slapped his fin as best he could to try to grab her attention; instead he only succeeded in turning his small body to face her, his head aching from the odd angle as he watched her cry when she scrambled the many papers that lay on top of her vanity and under him.

He gaped lightly as he took in her figure, blinking when he again felt his heart pace. Never before had he felt so warm to the sight of her, never before did he feel that her presence was something he had taken surely for granted, never before did he realize how beautiful she truly was in his eyes. He quickly shook off his thoughts, now was not the time.

"_Nami, please!_" He cried again.  
"_I'm right here! Look!_"

He watched with sorrowful and defeated eyes as Nami flung a brown paper high above her before laying it down flat. Her tears staining the parcel as she raced to ink her feather pen. Looking down, or in his case up, Luffy glared at the brown paper; his mind capable enough to distinguish it as a map. He watched carefully as she tapped the already drawn blue lines to each island. With a few islands crossed out, Luffy tried hard to memorize Nami's movements.

She shook lightly as she counted the many dashes to an island, crossing that island out, Luffy watched carefully as she began to draw a new pattern of dashes backwards and up to a new island; tapping her pen against it lightly before circling it with ink. Luffy blinked curiously at the island that was in the circle, taking in its odd shape and curious to know why Nami crossed out one and traced to another.

Turning his gaze back to her, he once again felt a weight on his chest as he watched Nami drop her pen to hold up her shaking head; tears once again streaming out, as she tried hard to hold back.

"_Nami!_" Luffy pleaded.  
"_Don't cry…please…_"

He could almost curse his flower for its fail, but instead shook the thought as he watched Nami tense up. Through the corner of his eye he could see the brown door open and close and he watched with furrowed eyes as a new person entered the room.

Glaring with hate as the culprit to all his recent problems strode slowly towards Nami, stopping himself behind her chair as she shielded her eyes and continued to cry. The one man who had stolen something precious to him, the one man who had dared to lay his hands on something that belonged to him, the one man who had hurt everyone that was close to him, the one man who had hurt the closest to him.

The one man who had taken Nami away from him.

Luffy glared through the glass, hoping in some way that the man in front of him could feel his anger. He hoped that their eyes would meet, he was more than ready to take back what was his through fists and blood, even in the shape he was in now. He watched with angry eyes as the man reached for Nami's chin, lifting her head back to him as he slowly placed his lips on top of her ears. Whispering to her, it was at this point Luffy noticed that no voices carried themselves to his ears; he would have to let his anger drown in silence and watch on.

He grinned lightly as he watched Nami slap the hand away, but frowned just as quickly as he watched her shake her head and burst more tears out of her. Whatever the man's words were, it had sent Nami another surge of pain as it sent Luffy another surge of hate. Again, he tried to call out as the man only stood silent behind her, letting her weep uncontrollably under her.

But soon, the man in front of him slowly reached for Nami's free arm, bringing it up to his lips as he traced kisses throughout it. Luffy cringed lightly at the sight, waiting for Nami to retaliate and pull from him; but shook his head as he only saw her continue to weep as she let her arms be played with. Luffy had always thought of Nami to be full of power, she could be menacing at any time, so why was it now she looked so weak and vulnerable in his eyes? He could feel the rage boil deep within him at how pathetic she was making herself look, but at the same time he wanted nothing more than to hold her and let her know that he would protect her. Though, he knew he was failing now.

His body again shook as he watched the man's black hair and head rub itself against her arm, his mouth opening slightly with pleasure as he closed his eyes to the feel. Luffy could feel the anger within him rising as Nami's tears continued to the man's touches. His mouth moving lightly as he spoke words to her.

Luffy again furrowed his eyes to the man, watching as he stopped to rest his head against her shoulder and again speaking to her before smiling to himself in ecstasy. His eyes slowly fluttering open to stare ahead of him with Luffy in the middle of his way. Luffy tried hard to bare his teeth as he finally saw the man's eyes fall to his, though Luffy knew deep down that it was hopeless for him to make the man feel threatened in his current body.

The man speaking slowly again to Nami, Luffy watched as her sniffles grew fainter to his words. The man's eyes and Luffy's again locking as the man slowly raised himself from Nami's body, his eyes furrowing too as he again spoke. With the angry eyes now focused on him, Luffy felt somewhat triumphant as the man looked somewhat threatened to his presence, him continuing to speak out as his eyes grew angrier and angrier until he too barred his teeth at Luffy; their eyes never leaving one another.

"_What? You want a fight?_" Luffy drawled, trying hard to stick out his tongue.  
"_I'll kick your ass! Give Nami back!!_"

Luffy gasped lightly as he watched the man pace quickly towards him, his mind wondering if he had really heard him. He felt himself panic lightly when he felt a hand grab a tight hold on his small frame and pull him aggressively out. Smacking his black fins against the man's fingers, Luffy tried desperately to gasp for a breath of water. His mind growing dizzier as he watched himself pass through doors and hallways until the sun burnt him with its bright rays. With a halt, Luffy again tried hard to take in the scene around, feeling his body being squished by the man's threatening hand.

Feeling his eyes grow heavy, he watched as the man raised him high into the air; and peering back down, Luffy did his best to squirm out of his hold as he saw the giant blue ocean below him. He quickly shut his eyes as he felt the breeze sweep across his face, readying himself to feel the hard impact. But with the sudden stop, he again could feel his body crushing in the man's hand. He slowly opened his eyes, curious to know what had stopped his watery death below. Bending his back as far as he could, he saw the glimpse of orange hair.

"_Nami…_" He tried to speak.  
"_I've got to get out of this body…_"

There was no doubt in his mind that his navigator had saved him, but with the bone crushing grip and lack of water, Luffy again felt himself drifting into the black.

'_Stay awake…_' He ordered himself.  
'_Don't fall asleep… Nami…we have to save…Nami._'

With the blackness engulfing him again, Luffy could fill himself slipping out of the man's hand.

"_No…_" He tried to call out, feeling the breeze hit his face as he continued to fall.  
"_…No… I have to save her…_"

Luffy slowly opened his eyes, hoping that somehow Nami was still by his side. He cursed lightly when he saw the blue ocean only below him, his small body racing towards it.

"_Damn it…!_" He again tried to cry, bracing himself to feel the water break his fall.  
"_Nami!!_"

"Luffy!"

With a gasp, Luffy quickly widened his eyes. Frantically scrambling back as he slowly took in the features of Thousand Sunny, only then did he begin calm his breath. Staring hard to the floor below him and slowing his breath, he tried hard to recall all that had happened. His eyes furrowing as he realized exactly what _had_ happened.

"Luffy…" Usopp took a step forward, the others following closely behind.

All of them anxious to hear what had happened, but also holding each of their own breath as they waited for their captain to speak. They only watched as Luffy furrowed his eyes to the ground below him, watching his lips quiver but keeping silent still.

"So…" Sanji began with a smile.  
"Don't keep us waiting Luffy, what did Nami-san say?"

Usopp only tilted his head in confusion as he watched Luffy throw his head down, hiding his eyes from all of them and shaking lightly. It was Robin who quickly distinguished his act and with a fallen heart slowly made her way to him, lowering herself and leaning her head against his shoulder. The others only blinked in bewilderment at Robin's act.

"It's alright." Robin cooed.  
"We'll find her somehow. Don't worry we'll bring her back soon."

It was with these words that Luffy swung his head up, the others watching with widened eyes as tears rolled down his cheeks and his teeth seething to the sky as he tried with his might not to let one sound of anguish escape his throat. His silent cries affecting all of them as each of their hearts sank to their strong captain's despair.

Watching still, all of them slowly made their way to his fallen body. It was Franky, Chopper and Usopp who knelt down to comfort their captain, a few tears escaping them as well as Robin kept her head on Luffy. Sanji and Zoro slowly planted themselves close to their captain, trying to show their support without having to show too much affection like the others were. All of them silent as Luffy let his silent tears stream down.

Kita was the only one who stood back with blank stare, unsure if she should truly hold a heavy heart for the people in front of her. She could only bite her lip at her awkward situation, the tears making her shuffle on her feet in uneasiness. She hated this feeling of nervousness and out of placement on her part and quickly making her way to her room, she thought of an idea to end the uneasy tears.

Pulling the brown parcel from her drawers, Kita quickly made her way back to the sorrowful group. Walking herself to the silent crying captain, she slowly knelt in front of him, shoving Chopper and Usopp to the side as eyes now watched her lay out the paper in front of them.

"Luffy…" She quietly spoke, his red, stained eyes turning to her.

His gaze quickly fell with her as she pointed to the brown parchment below them; her fingers tracing lightly over the blue dashes.

"Where do you want to go next?" She gently spoke.  
"You can choose this time… Who knows? Maybe Neme will be-"

"Nami had a map like this…" Luffy mumbled, his eyes now racing over the familiar islands.

"Eh?" Kita's eyes widened as she took in those words.

The others watching closely as Luffy too began to trace his fingers over the map.

"This one was crossed out…" He spoke pointing at an island and recollecting Nami's own parcel.  
"This one too…and this one…"

"Those are all the islands we skipped." Kita bit her lip, watching intently at Luffy's finger still.

Dragging his nail on it, Luffy blinked as another island caught his eye.

"She had this one circled…" He mumbled.  
"But then she crossed it out."

Widening his eyes, Luffy quickly searched for the one island that he had seen Nami recently ink.

"She circled another one." He mumbled.

Catching on, Kita quickly turned the map to her direction.

"What? What did it look like?" Her voice was loud and nervous.

Watching still, the others were silent as they felt hope rising in them once again. Letting the other two work and map out the way to their navigator.

"It was smiling…" Luffy drawled, earning a bewildered look from Kita.  
"It looked like the sea was smiling."

"That doesn't make any sense." Kita snapped, her eyes still wandering for the so called smile.

Their fingers rubbed each island as they searched for it, silence filing the air.

"Smiling?" Kita mumbled to herself.  
"The sea is smiling? Maybe…"

Lifting the parcel again, Kita flung the paper down and gasped lightly as she saw the crescent shape of land appear in her eyes.

"This one?" She quickly asked, tracing her finger alongside the curvy shape.  
"Luna Isle… Is this the one? The smiling sea?"

Her eyes quickly shot up to Luffy's, feeling a laugh within her when she saw the grin on his.

"That's the one!" Luffy grinned.


	16. Chapter 16

**Chapter Sixteen**  
By Seltap

'_Run…_'

The young lady screamed in her mind, never turning back and only staring determinedly forward. Her legs lifting swiftly and steadily as she continued through the dense forest, never stopping or lingering to the 'breaking' sound under her.

'_Run..._'

She commanded her body again, not even stopping or flinching when her heart began to protest to her abusive, running action. Her chest screamed for her to halt as it sent a twinge of pain coursing throughout her whole body, her heart desperately trying to keep up with her uneven breaths and pace.

'_I can't stop._' Her mind told her heart, hoping her body would react to her desperation.  
'_You know why I'm running._'

The orange haired girl of course knew nothing would change, except for the fact her heart would bang against her chest harder than before. Begging again with the lady to stop and let her body rest, if only for a few minutes.

Nami refused though.

She could not stop now, she knew what lay behind her as she paced from it. She would never let herself be tied down with emotional chains again like she had with Arlong long ago. She would not let fear and fatigue stop her dead in her tracks now as she continued pass the pearl like trees.

She could not return to _him_.

"Gah!" Nami cried out, feeling her body finally give up on her.

Roughly she fell, the unusual cold, hard ground of this forest marking her skin in bruises and cuts as she tried desperately to pick herself back up. Cursing her body at its treacherous act before slowly swinging her back against one of the smooth, white trees. Now, trying to catch her breath and calm her heart back to an even pace.

Her eyes drifted open as she felt the ground begin to snake up her legs, trying to encase her within itself. With a hiss Nami quickly kicked at the material that tried to suck her in, narrowing her eyes as the material broke from her heel.

"Such a weird island." Nami whispered to herself.

It had only been days before, when they had landed onto this new land, that Nami had learned of the of the island's curse.

"Shoo!" Nami hissed as the material again tried to trap her in her spot.

Bringing her foot high up, Nami roughly brought the hard bottom of her shoe back back down to the ground. Cracking the material into shiny, little pieces as it settled its attack around her and instead let her rest upon it.

When she had first ventured onto the island, it didn't take Nami long to realize what kind of 'curse' the island had. Her suspicions being confirmed as the first villager took notice of her and confronted her.

"_The island ate a Akuma no Mi?"_

Nami recalled the question she had asked him as well as their entire conversation from days ago.

_"Which one?"_

_Nami had so many questions the minute she laid eyes on the island's glassy, smooth, white look. She was quick to notice how the pure, pearl ground would break and crunch like glass under her weight as she trudged along. She had never been somewhere where no leaf of a tree or petal of a flower refused to sway with the winds breath. The glassy ground reflecting the sky above her as clouds passed by with a dreary tone, never letting the sun rays shine warmly down,_

"_Kouseki Kouseki no Mi." The villager answered her question._

"_Somewhat fitting for us if you think about it. Since this island specializes in producing and cutting many ores."_

_Nami merely hummed to the man, unsure as to what he meant. _

"_Ya' know." He spoke again as he caught Nami's confused state.  
"Jewels. Sapphires, rubies, diamonds."_

_The man merely snickered as he caught a glimpse of twinkle in Nami's eye. Nami again hummed as she thought of the island's fruit._

"_Kouseki?" She questioned to herself.  
"Then…This island is made entirely of crystal?"_

_Nami peered her eyes over the entire island, taking in the smooth, white casing the land was in. Though, the crystal refused to tread any farther than the beach's shore._

"_That's right." The man answered back.  
"Just be sure not to stand still for too long, the island will try to eat you up and encase you in its crystal."_

_It was with that statement Nami quickly whipped her head to her feet, watching with slight fascination as the ground began to slowly creep up to her toes. With a single step back, the crystal merely broke from her shoe before retreating itself back into the ground. Waiting once again for the girl to forget its presence before trying to catch her once more into its cold grip. _

"_Did you come here to buy any jewels Miss? We have quite a selection. Affordable too here since it's so mass produced on this island." The man began again._

_With his question, Nami slowly turned her head towards the sea far ahead of her. Her eyes narrowing on one particularly blue ship._

"_No." She answered to the air around her, staring intently still on the ship below her.  
"I'm just trying to run away."_

It was with that past memory and conversation from days ago that made Nami open her eyes wide and jump back to her feet. The white crystal, that was using her distraction for its advantage, again snaked around her body, but easily broke under her as she shook off the material. With new adrenaline coursing through her, Nami tore her eyes towards the glossy, vast forest ahead of her.

'_I have to get to the other side of the island._' Nami reminded herself.

Picking her feet back up, Nami again was pacing through the wide forest. Dodging trees in the process and trying to keep her breath and the 'breaking' sound under her as quiet as possible so as to not catch anyone's attention.

Particularly one person, whose attention lately was on nothing else but her.

She knew, feeling the chillness in the air as night settled in, if not sooner than by now that the _monkey _had noticed her disappearance. Her trail possibly being followed by him as she continued on as silently as she possibly could.

'_This time…I'll do it.'_

Though Nami would speak encouragingly in her mind, she also couldn't push away the small doubt that lingered on. As soon as they had first landed on this island, she had made her first attempt fleeing from _him._

That attempt was finished by _him _probably within the same hour she had left.

Again, two days ago, she made her second attempt. This time venturing out with no sleep from the previous night, which would ultimately be her downfall. It was only a few hours later when fatigue brought her down to rest onto the ground. All together forgetting the danger the island held discreetly within itself.

She was actually lucky to be found by _him _that time. He had come just in the nick of time to tear her away from the hungry crystal that began to form around her sleeping body.

"Tch." Nami clicked her tongue at the remembrance.  
"idiot."

This time was it though…

It just had to work for her, she refused to even think of ever going back to him. She would refuse to be a prisoner to the man that claimed to love her.

The very same man who nothing of her, as much as she knew of him.

She refused to fall in love with or be chained down again to a man who was only told to think he had loved her. Someone who knew nothing of her past, had saved her previously from no one, who she did not owe her life to countless of times.

"Luffy." Nami whispered, feeling her pace quicken.

She would not fall in love with the wrong guy.

She knew she had already betrayed her captain. This wasn't the first time, though deep down she thought it may possibly be the worse of them all.

"Luffy." She spoke again, a few tears welling up in her eyes.  
"Forgive me."

Nami was quick to let go of the thought and her sudden tears as she continued to jog through the white forest. The trees and ground glowing brightly when the moon was able to pass down through the clouds. She knew now was not the time to be mentally begging forgiveness from her captain. She would deal with that when the time came, and if she were ever able to make that moment come, she would have to put all her concentration now to her escape instead of lingering on the 'what if'-s.

She would force herself to find strength deep down to carry her on in this predicament. Usually her strength was found from remembering her captain's stupid grin and her friends positive support. Though, this time it had to be different. She could not allow herself to continue thinking of them let her thoughts venture to the disapproval they would surely have for her treacherous act, and somehow her thoughts would always fall to exactly that.

Nami forced herself to cringe as she thought of Luffy's scowling and disapproving face peering down towards her.

"No…" Nami huffed, narrowing her eyes again ahead of her.  
"Don't think about it."

As if someone was answering her request, trying to distract her from her thoughts, a small laughter erupted through the forest. Nami quickly halted in her steps, peering towards the still trees and blowing wind around her. Taking in the laughter with closed eyes and trying to distinguish it so as to know if this childish laughter was _indeed _familiar to her ears.

She hummed lightly in thought, listening to his very character laugh as it was carried off with the breeze.

"Shishishi…"

'_It's him…_' Nami spoke in her mind, now once again sprinting through the white forest.

"Nami!"

Nami cringed to the call of her name, though she did not falter with her speed and instead picked up her pace, skillfully yet quietly jumping over a white log that was in her way. Her ears still listening out for the sudden night's intruder.

"Nami," he called again, "are we playing _that _game again? Shishishi. You know I'll find you."

Nami hissed at the boy's playful voice. His joyous mood to what was happening before him made her stomach twist in a knot. It was as if he was in deep denial over her actions and relationship towards him. The whole 'escaping' she kept trying to achieve was nothing more than a game in his eyes.

It seemed this Luffy refused to see the distance that was now so obviously between them as well as refused to listen to her pleas of returning back to her former comrades.

"_This is not where I belong. I do not belong with you. Don't you understand what you are? You don't really love me!_"

Nami recalled her conversation with him from long ago when she had learned what _he _really was. Remembering the stupid grin he had on his face as she sternly spoke of what she had learned of him, and him answering her as if he had heard nothing.

"_You're so funny, Nami._"

The boy always would say. Never truly taking in her words fully until she was forced to abandon him all together. Though, he easily sought her out. Always carrying her back to the ship with tears from laughter in his eyes as Nami's tears would stroll gently down her cheeks.

"_You really like this game, shishishi…_" Luffy would always laugh while Nami would choke back her own tears.

'_Not this time._' Nami determinedly spoke in her mind.

Again Nami ran from her perpetrator. Like a predator after its prey, she ran for her life. Almost forgetting she was to remain silent as she reached the last tree in the forest, wanting nothing more than to cry out with joy as she finally reached the island's opposite shore.

Stepping away from the forest and onto the white sand, Nami let a small smile creep onto her face as she peered towards the dark ocean ahead of her.

She had finally made it, the other side of the island.

Whipping her eyes frantically at the sea around her, she let a small laugh escape from her throat. Proud of herself for finally accomplishing her goal, she couldn't help but let another set of giggles escape from her mouth.

"Nami!"

Through her laughters, Nami could feel her eyes burning incredibly. Tears were now rolling from her eyes and down her cheeks as she continued to laugh at the scene in front of her. Completely ignoring the call of her name.

"I did it." Nami sputtered out, her joyous smile falling to a quivering lip as the tears continued.

For her huge accomplishment, she knew secretly where her tears of sorrow were now coming from. Though, she refused to let the thought pass through her mind.

How could the very collective and well thought out girl, ever admit her downfall at the moment? When was she one to ever venture out without a educated plan?

Yet as she stood, staring still towards the endless blue, if probably asked what she would do now she could not answer. Turning her red eyes to each side of her, all that she could see that lay ahead was nothing but sand and water.

No ship to take, no living soul to ask for help, Nami was forced to realize her mistake. Again, with tears strolling down her eyes, she stared out towards the ocean.

"Luffy…" She choked out.

Nami was quick to distinguish the slow approaching footsteps that were now behind her. The glass ground breaking unevenly to his slow strides.

Crack.

Crack.

Crack.

Nami shivered as she listened to the sound etch closer towards, and with one final decision, she decided to act upon her only option she could now think of.

It was a stupid one.

One she knew deep down would get her killed.

But as Nami continued to remind herself of what lay behind her, she could not stop herself from dashing forward. Refusing to be chained down and instead keeping her eyes forward so as to remind herself of what lie ahead in the ocean blue in front of her.

If she could just somehow conquer what was now in front of her, she knew at the end she would find happiness. Her freedom, her home.

Her friends.

"Franky." She whispered, feeling the icy cold water touch her toes.

"Robin."

The girl cringed as she felt herself trip lightly in the water.

"Chopper."

You could no longer tell that tears were what stained the young girl's cheeks as a wave crashed against her face.

"Sanji."

Nami gently kicked against the sandy, ocean floor as she felt the water deepen, taking in one last step before slowly swimming towards the endless blue.

"Usopp."

Nami sputtered lightly as another wave crashed against her.

"Zoro."

The young woman began to shiver to the water's coldness as she swam farther and farther down it.

"Luffy…"

It was with that last breath Nami felt something wrap tightly around her waist. Tears once again leaking out as she felt her efforts and body being swiftly pulled back from the ocean. Instead of paddling, Nami quickly dug her nails into the very arm that pulled her back, hoping that her desperate act would make the boy flinch and release her back into the ocean.

No such luck though as she felt her back plant itself hard against his chest, and his arm still wrapped around the young woman's small waist. Her shivering frame from the cold water now staring back out towards the very ocean she was just in.

"Nami!" The voice behind her spoke.  
"I win…again!"

'_Again?_' Nami repeated in her mind.

With the thought of her failing _again_, Nami could feel herself digging her nails deeper into Luffy's snaked arm. Her tears now pouring out and she curled her lips back to hold in a wail. The sight of the ocean in front of her now fading away as the liquid in her eyes belt up.

'_Luffy_…' Nami whined in her head, somehow hoping her real captain could hear her desperate cry.

With the young man's blood now staining Nami's nails as she kept them still deep in his arm, Luffy retreated his stretched arm back. Placing his other hand on Nami's shoulder, he slowly turned the agonizing girl to face his grinning face. As her eyes set onto his blissful look, she could feel her tears burning her face once again.

Why couldn't he see her miserable state? Even when it was right in front of him she wondered. Why couldn't he understand her desperation to return to her crew mates?

Why was _this _Luffy holding her back from her real captain? Surely the Luffy she knew and had grown to respect and care for would at least understand her plight. He would never chain her down and force her to stay by him when he'd see her tears.

He would maybe protest, maybe try to reason with her. But never would he go to the extreme as to what this boy in front of her was now doing.

"You really like this game, Nami." Luffy finally spoke with a smile.  
"You're not very good at it though."

Nami cringed, lowering her head to the ground as she listened to Luffy let out a boisterous laugh. Feeling the rage beginning to boil, Nami balled her hands.

"This isn't a game!" Nami cried.

Nami narrowed her eyes at Luffy, bringing her palm swiftly up and sending him the most powerful slap she could muster up. The sound of her hand coming into contact with his cheek echoing around the silent night air as his head twisted slightly up and back to her powerful force.

"Don't try to fool yourself anymore." Nami spoke with a glare.  
"I don't love you! I need to get back to my real crew."

Nami merely blinked her angry eyes as Luffy kept his head twisted from her slap as he listened to her. A grin beginning to spread across his face as she finished speaking.

"It's late, Nami." He finally spoke, finally bringing his head slowly back down but with his grin still plastered on.  
"We should go back to the ship."

As Nami took in Luffy's slightly deranged look, she took a step back, crying out slightly as his hand shot for her wrist.

"Let go of me!" Nami cried, digging her nails once more into his tight grip.  
"Don't you understand at all what I'm saying?"

Nami hissed as she felt his nails begin to dig into her wrist, Luffy now slowly pulling her towards him as he kept a wide grin.

"Shishishi." Luffy chuckled lightly as he literally saw Nami's shoes dig into the sand below them as a trail followed her while he pulled her closer in.

"Listen to me!" Nami cried desperately, feeling her face being forcibly tugged towards his.  
"You're not real! You're just a copy of-!"

Nami was silenced as Luffy forced his lips against hers. His hand gripping her hair roughly and forcing her on to him as she desperately tried to pull away.

"Stop it!" She would scream when she could manage to tear her lips from him.

As tears began to build up again under her eyes, Luffy slowly pulled back. Silently watching as the girl in his grip lowered herself to her knees, tears still dripping below her as she cupped her mouth to hide her hiccups.

"Luffy…" She breathed into her palm, tears seeping through her finger cracks.  
"Save me."

* * *

"They're back…" Camille spoke, peering over the ship's rail and watching the moving figure.

Keeping her back set on the rail, the black hair woman merely took in her sister's words. Never turning and instead blowing out black smoke before asking.

"Did she make it?"

With Camille's silence, Ebony was quick to realize the answer. Again she sucked in the black cigarette before speaking.

"Pity."

"This is insane." Tashi spoke, rubbing her blonde hair back and sighing.  
"We've got to do something."

Tashi turned as she listened to the set of giggles next to her. Blinking as she watched Belina mark the ship's floor with chalk, the small child oblivious to the whole situation.

"I've already tried." Ebony blew out a puff of black smoke.  
"Nami does not want us to intervene. She is worried we will be hurt by Captain in the process."

The group of girls hummed in thought at the assumption.

"She has some fear of him. That fear is so powerful, she doesn't realize the strength we have over him." Ebony finished.

"Whose to say you're not just underestimating him? He could very well harm one of us if we do anything to help Nami…" Camille softly whispered, her eyes still set on the approaching figures.  
"We should just leave."

Tashi fumed at her sister's suggestion.

"And leave Nami behind?" She questioned.  
"Are you stupid? This girl saved our life! We owe ours to her!"

Camille slowly lowered her head as she took in those words. Knowing her younger sister was indeed right, yet refusing to admit it.

"We're strong enough-" Jenny began to speak, peering up to Ebony.

"-to just kill him." Jenna finished.

"Dii-hi-hi-hi-hi-hii..."

The two twins snickered at Ebony's contemplating expression.

"I do sometimes think of that too…" Tashi admitted, though she quickly tore her eyes to ground let she be reprimanded for it.

It was Camille's turn to fume, though she could not find the right words to justify it.

"He-He took us in though! We owe him just as much."

Before an argument could begin Ebony was quick to finish it.

"Such an act…" She hummed as she thought.  
"I'd only do it if Nami asked. If she was at that point, I'm sure she would ask us. Even though she tries to escape, she must still have some bonds with him. Otherwise she'd just do the job herself."

The group quickly turned silent as they listened to the approaching footsteps. All eyes falling on a smug looking Luffy as he held Nami in his arms.

"Welcome back." Tashi and Camille both spoke, though their voices solemn.

Luffy merely ignored them as he continued to carry Nami towards her room. The orange haired girl never stirring to the words, and instead letting out evenly synced breaths. It was quick and easy to assume by everyone that Nami had manage to fall asleep. Whether it was by her choice or her body betraying her, no on would ever know.

All the sister's lightly gasped though as they watched Ebony place herself in front of their captain. Her black bangs swaying in the breeze as she narrowed her eyes towards Luffy, forcing her body to block his path and stopping him dead in his tracks.

"Why can't you just let her go?" Ebony calmly spoke, though the venom in her words were evident.  
"It's obvious she doesn't want to be here anymore."

It was Luffy's turn to scowl at the woman, his eyes narrowing to match hers.

"Move." He bluntly said.

"Ebony…" Camille warningly whispered towards the girl, though could not bring herself to intervene.

Ignoring her sister, Ebony merely spoke again. Never moving from where she had planted herself.

"I don't understand why she runs from you now. Or what it is she is searching for." Ebony spoke.  
"But it's obvious she doesn't want anything more to do with you…"

"Move!" Luffy boomed, taking a step closer towards Ebony threateningly.

Before anyone could act upon Luffy's sudden rage, all eyes fell to the stirring girl in his arms. She moaned loudly before turning her eyes open towards Ebony.

"Oh?" Luffy's smile quickly returned, lowering his head to meet with Nami's waking one.  
"You're awake now, that's go-"

Luffy merely paused and took a shocked step back as Nami began to frantically squirm to his hold before managing to pull away from him and running pass Ebony. Her tears once again falling, she quickly threw her eyes into her hands and raced towards her room.

"Leave me alone!" She cried, swinging her door open and slamming it behind her.

It was Ebony who swiftly turned, readying herself to chase after the young girl.

"Nami!" She called before she felt a heavy blow against her chest.

Crying out, Ebony was sent back to her bottom and towards the cold, ship floor. She hissed before forcing her eyes open to see who the perpetrator had been. Her eyes narrowing as she watched Luffy's red jacket swaying to his movements as he marched towards Nami's room.

"Ebony!" Her sisters called, racing to help their eldest sibling back up to her feet.

"Don't you dare hurt her…" Ebony hissed towards Luffy, though he did not turn or halt to acknowledge that he had heard her.  
"You'll pay if you do anything to hurt her!"

* * *

Shutting the door behind her, Nami silently wept through her hands. Feeling the water flow through the cracks of her fingers.

'_What am I going to do?_' She cried in her mind.

It was then that her mind began to speak back and answer her.

You were stupid, careless! It told her. Plan ahead, don't let your feelings get in the way!

"Plan ahead…" Nami mumbled, picking her stained eyes back up and peering them towards her vanity.

She squinted her eyes as she stared at her many maps. With tears picking up again, Nami scrambled for her vanity. Shuffling her maps all around her until finding the one she was searching for.

She flung the brown parcel high above her, stretching the paper out before laying it flat in front of her. Again, she scrambled and rushed to find her feather pen, inking it when she did so.

'_I'll be prepared this time!_' She spoke encouragingly in her mind, though tears continued to weep and stain the map below her.  
'_This time I'll do it._'

Nami grew frantic as she tried to find an island that would benefit her. Crossing out ones they had already pass before laying her eyes on a crescent shaped land.

'_This one._' She beamed in her mind.  
'_I'll do it here._'

Tapping her pen against the island, she pondered if she could really do it. The thought of her real captain's grinning face as they were once again reunited, sealing her decision. Swiftly, she circled the island.

'_Luna Isle… I'll definitely make it._' Nami smirked in her mind, new determination sweeping over her.

"I just have to do it…" She whispered, bringing her head into her hands.

It was at that moment she could feel her tears starting up again. From fear, from failure, from the thought of her friends abandoning her because of her actions, she did not know where these tears had now come from.

Her thoughts quickly vanished though as she heard a knock on her door. Before she could refuse the person entry, the door slowly creaked open. Nami merely kept her head down and her body tense as she listened to the door click behind her. Heavy, and uneven steps heading towards her before stopping behind her.

Nami gave a silent gasp as she felt a hand reach for her chin, pulling her eyes to face _his_. He didn't look mad, nor pleased. Yet he did not look like _her _Luffy, and with that thought Nami could feel herself shake as he held her still.

She shivered as Luffy lowered his lips to whisper into her ear.

"My little Neko, stop trying to run. You can hate me for now, but I'll _make _you choose me in the end."

Nami's eyes widened to his words. Had he been playing dumb this whole time? It was with this Nami realized that he was going to try a new approach instead of his joyous denial.

It seemed now it was going to be fear he would use against her to make her stay.

Nami was quick to retaliate. Slapping his hand away to show that his tricks would not work on her. She would not fail next time, she would gain her freedom and friends back.

'_Luffy._' She said in her mind.

Though she was trying to be strong, again her tears began to seep out and she was forced to turn away from his stare and choke back her tears. Nami could do nothing as she felt Luffy's lips begin to massage and trail up her arm. The young man now playing with her before setting his head against her shoulder.

Nami felt pathetic. How could she ever let herself become so vulnerable and weak? She couldn't pinpoint the exact time or action that had made her this way, perhaps it was because she was away from _her _Luffy. Perhaps his strength was her's as well. She would somehow have to gain that strength back if she ever wanted to escape from her chains now.

"He's not blind…"

Nami tensed lightly to Luffy's sudden words, her tears halting for a second as she sniffled to understand what he was saying.

"What?" She whispered, her eyes tearing towards Luffy as he lifted his head off of her shoulder.

Nami watched as Luffy stared towards her fishbowl.

"He's not blind." Luffy stated again, though his words were somewhat harsher.

It was with this Nami turned her eyes towards her panda colored fish, Trovarme. She watched slightly fascinated as the fish swam with his belly up. Her fish and Luffy staring intently at one another. Though Nami's eyes quickly sunk as she watched Luffy march and reach for her small pet aggressively.

"This fish tricked me, he isn't blind!" Luffy finally cried with rage, picking the delicate fish roughly up with his fingers and marching out of the room with him.

Nami was quick to follow, her heart now racing for her small pet.

"Wait!" She called as she raced for Luffy.  
"What're doing? Who cares if he can see or not!"

Nami's heart sunk as she spotted Luffy halting on the ships deck, his eyes peering over the railing before bringing his hand, and Trovarme, high above him. The orange hair girl was quick to identify his action.

"Stop it!" Nami screeched, throwing herself just in time to pull down Luffy's arm and Trovarme.

As Luffy's angry eyes fell onto Nami, the girl couldn't help but speak calmly to him.

"Why?" She questioned, keeping a firm hold onto his arm.  
"Why are you like this all of a sudden? Who cares if the fish can see or can't see, you should be happy he can finally take in the world around him."

'_At least I know, the real Luffy would be happy…_' Nami finished her last sentence in her mind, though happy to see the boy in front of her close his eyes and taking calm breaths now.

Slowly Nami pulled her arm back, she decided that Trovarme was no longer in any threat so she began to reach for the fish. Hoping to return him safely to his fishbowl before he suffocated.

As soon as Nami's finger lightly touched the fish though, Luffy quickly opened his angry eyes. Tearing the fish away from her grasp, Nami watched horrified as he lifted the fish back over the rail. His eyes set on her pleading ones, he slowly drew his hand open. Smirking as he watched Nami's shocked expression before she peered over the rail, hoping to see her small fish somehow thriving in the water below.

"Why?" She whispered, tears forming under her eyes before whipping them back around angrily towards Luffy.  
"Why did you do that?"

Nami's jaw dropped as she watched Luffy reach for the pink haired girl that had been silently watching the two, her chalk scattered all around her and her eyes peering up curiously to Luffy as he picked her up.

"What're doing?" Nami desperately asked, though shook in her spot as she watched Luffy begin to drag the small girl towards _his _room.  
"Leave her alone… please…"

Nami cried, now racing towards Luffy as he opened his door. Though, she halted in her steps as he turned to look down at her.

"You tell those girls," Luffy began "that if they try anything funny, she'll be the one to pay for it."

Nami's eyes widened as she watched him nudge his head towards Belina.

"No." Nami began again, almost in a whisper.  
"Stop. You can't do this… You can't be like this… This isn't Luffy."

As if ignoring her, Luffy let a grin spread again across his face. His lips leaning in towards Nami's shocked state before planting a soft peck on her lips.

"Stop…please." Nami pleaded as she shook with fear, watching the young man leaning in closer back into his room.  
"Why are you doing this?"

"Isn't it obvious?" Luffy grinned.  
"It's because I love you, Nami. Shishishi…"

* * *

**A/N: I update with a new chapter every few months. That being said, I'd recommend putting a ALERT+ subscription on this story if you wish to future read it. Thank you for your time and patience with me. ^~^**

**I truly appreciate all reviews given in the last chapter, as well as the Alert+ and Fav+'s. Thank you all so much and I can't wait to hear your input through reviews for this chapter~**


End file.
